


The Things We Leave Behind

by Green_and_Blue18



Series: T.T.W.L.B Universe [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Season/Series 15, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel & Demon Interactions, Angel Wings, Angels, Bisexual Castiel (Supernatural), CASTIEL SOLO-ADVENTURE, Castiel Loves Music (Supernatural), Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Castiel is Not Okay (Supernatural), Castiel misses Jack, Castiel vs Demon, Castiel's Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Childhood Trauma, Colorado, Conflicted Castiel (Supernatural), Conflicted Dean Winchester, Demons, Demons Are Assholes, Depressed Castiel (Supernatural), Depressed Dean Winchester, Developing Friendships, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, F/M, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Family Issues, First Meetings, Gen, Heaven & Hell, Hell, Hell’s Civil-War, Hope, Human Souls, Hunter Castiel (Supernatural), Hunters & Hunting, Independent Castiel (Supernatural), Internal Conflict, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Minor Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Native American Character(s), New Friends, Night Terrors, Old Friends, Old Souls, Other, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Plot Twists, Rebellion, Self-Discovery, Starts after S15 E3 The Rupture, Storytelling, War, not your usual fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-01-26 15:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 132,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_and_Blue18/pseuds/Green_and_Blue18
Summary: Castiel is tired of Dean's accusations and decides a little space is needed between him and Dean.This leads Cas to set out on a new solo adventure with new friends, new stories, and a new enemy.While also trying to find peace after losing Jack.Is there still hope for Dean and Cas or is this their curtain call?Is there more to Cas's past that has sparked a new enemy and how far is he willing to go to find the answers?This story will take place in an Alternative Universe sat after The Rupture (Season 15, Episode 3) and will include a new timeline with a new origin story for Castiel!
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Luke Attwood (Original Character), Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Luke Attwood (Original Character), Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Lennon (Original Character)/Miranda (Original Character)
Series: T.T.W.L.B Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602151
Comments: 132
Kudos: 124





	1. The Rupture: Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I’m in no way a great writer, but I hope you'll enjoy it. 
> 
> I love this character so much and I hope I can do him justice.
> 
> The lyrics in this chapter belong to:
> 
> [Rearview Town | Jason Aldean ](https://youtu.be/Nkl-k_rjn_U)
> 
> [When I get where I'm going | Brad Paisley ](https://youtu.be/9n_PELuVI6k)

**_"A Journey of Thousands Miles Begins with A Single Step" - Lao Tze_ **

* * *

After the devastating death of Rowena and a broken relationship with Dean, Castiel decides maybe it's best to part ways. Castiel walks up the stairs and walks out of the bunker for what seems like the last time. He closes the door hearing its echo one last time. Cool soft winds brush up against Castiel's coat as the trees rustle against the winds. He stands outside the door for a minute before walking to his truck. _ Is this how it was supposed to end? _

He walked to his truck and opened the door then sat down in the driver seat. He was trying to process and unfolded everything. Jack’s death, God's an enemy, and another person has died. Even with all of this one thing seemed to plague his thoughts.

How will I move forward now? 

Castiel put the key in the ignition and started the engine then put the gear into drive and put his foot on the pedal driving further and further away from the bunker.

As he drove he looked in his mirror, watching as the bunker slowly faded away in obscurity. He didn’t have any specific destination or idea where to go. Leaving was something he never predicted, but it was his choice. Even so, he survived this long. Although, now he's different and so was the world he walks among. Back then he was just a mere soldier being used but, now he's fully independent.

Fourteen years seems like a long time for humans but for him, it’s more like a brief event that started and ended. He knew he was going to have to say goodbye at some point, he just never imagined it to end this way. Things were stagnant towards the end of his and Dean's relationship. It was bound to happen eventually.

As Cas drove through to the forest a thought came creeping up in his mind. Belphegor's statement.

“They didn’t seem to think twice about you.”

Castiel pushed the thought away as he was quite aware of the reason why he joined Dean long ago. To Save the world. He told himself.

But, now the mission over. It's time to move on, this was the agreement he made to himself along time ago. Over time he grew fond of the Winchesters and steadily started believing they were a family. Maybe he was being a bit naive, but he cared. Even though he didn’t understand human feelings and behaviors all too well. Now, he had to leave.

This is the way it had to be. He said to himself.

Afterward, he came out of his thought and focused on driving.

He turned on the radio and as he turned up the volume he heard classic rock playing, he quickly turned the radio to another station not wanting to hear that kind of music. Right as he turned to the next available station country started playing. He didn’t care what was playing as long as it wasn’t classic rock. He just needed something to distract him from his thoughts as he drove.

After traveling a couple of miles, he looked down at his truck's dashboard. The fuel gauge was nearing closer to empty. That's when he recalled a gas station nearby from driving the route so many times. 

A couple minutes passed when Cas made it to the Gas & Sip. As he pulled towards a gas pump he immediately had a faint flashback of when he was human.

He quickly removed himself from his thoughts then went inside and paid for gas. As he was walked towards his truck his eyes caught something. A newspaper. 

He walked up to it then held it in his hands. If he was going to move on then he wanted to keep helping people and save as many as he could. He folded it in half then place it under his arm then began pumping his gas into his truck.

After he got back into his truck and stared out the front windshield. Right then he grabbed the newspaper and started looking for mysterious deaths. AS his gaze switched from the left page he found one involving a man's chest being torn to shreds by wildlife in Phillipsburg, KS. 

Figure this was a sign he looked into his wallet and came to the startling realization he only had a couple of twenty-dollar bills. If he was going to do this he needed money for fuel and he knew just the person to help him.

He grabbed his phone and pressed on the contact ID for Claire then his call.

** _*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*_ **

After a few rings, Claire picked up.

“Uhh Hi, Cas."

“Hello Claire”

“What’d you need?” 

“I was hoping you could teach me to uhh- Create fake credit cards. I need money.” 

"Sure Cas, but couldn’t you just ask Sam?” 

“Well Uhh. Something happened."

“What do you mean something happened? Are they missing?! Do you need help?”

“No. Nothing like that Claire, they’re fine - Listen, I need help. Can you meet me?”

“Sure, but you have to tell me what's going on Cas.” 

“I will. Can you meet me in Phillipsburg, Kansas?” 

“I am on my way, see you soon.” 

“Drive safe, Claire.”

“I will. bye, Cas.”

After the call ended Cas stared out his front windshield for a moment. _Am I really going to do this? Am I really a hunter now? _He thought to himself before putting the truck in drive. 

_No. I am a hunter. _He said to himself as he pulled on to the road continuing onward to Phillipsburg, KS.

Cas finally had found a new mission, he was more than willing to give his life doing. He's going to help as many humans as he can before he's completely powerless. He had the power to help people, so why not use them for the original purpose Angels were created to do. _To be their shepherds._

He turned back on the radio which was still on country radio. As he was passed by the Lebanon sign a song started playing.

Looked in the mirror one last time

And watched it disappear

It ain't nothin' but a rearview town

Broken hearts and rusted plows

Roots ripped right up out of the ground

Never thought I'd ever leave it

It ain't nothin' what it used to be

Population minus me

On the other side of that dust cloud

Ain't nothin' but a rearview town

* * *

**_Claire_: **

Cas finally arrived in Phillipsburg before the sunset. He started at the glowing brightly as it was about to touch the horizon.

Right then His phone began ringing when he got to an intersection. He quickly grabbed it and answered.

“I’m in Philipsburg, where do you want to meet?” 

“Is there a dinner nearby where we can meet?” 

“Uhh, let me see. Yes, there is a family-owned. It’s two intersections down on the right when you enter the town.”

“Good. I'm not far away, I’ll meet you there.” 

“Alright see you when you get here.” 

After he hung up the phone the light turned green. After listening to country music since leaving he has taken a bit of a liking to country music for some odd reason. Even if some songs go over his head because he didn’t grow up on a farm or didn’t understand feelings, but he grew to love the sound of the instruments. Something about the stum of a guitar and voice eased his worries.

Right then he turned right and slowly parking next to Claire. Who was standing next to a blue Volkswagen beetle?

She's changed so much since the last time he saw her. She was dressed in flannel, leather jacket, and a pair of dark denim, even her hair was different it was cut a little bit shorter, but still the recognizable blonde. He turned off the radio and put the truck into park while grabbed the newspaper. After he opened his door and got out of the truck.

“Hey, Cas," Claire said with a smile as she walked up to him and hugged him.

Cas was a little taken back by the hug, but he fully embraced it, “It's nice to see you again Claire.”

“It’s good to see you too Cas. Let’s catch up inside.” She motioned with her head.

Cas then nodded his head as both hunters began walking towards the building not too far. the diner was a bit older but had its own style. 

Right as They walked in through the main doors they were greeted by a nice brunette lady. 

“Good evening. How many?” She said with a smile.

“Just us,” Cas said responding for the both of them. 

“Alrighty then. Do you prefer a booth or a table?” She said while reaching over to the side of the podium to grab two menus.

Cas looked to Claire who lifted her shoulders then said, “Either will be fine."

“Alright, follow me please.” She said as she began moving towards the right side of the dinner.

Claire and Cas followed behind.

Right then stopped at a booth by the window. The view was stunning as the sun was still going down over the horizon. “Alrighty what can I get you to drink?” 

“water.” 

“A coke for me.” 

“Coming right up.” She looked at Cas smiling as she walked away.

“She reminds me a little bit of Donna," Claire commented as she stared down the menu.

Cas looked at the menu, he could feel deep inside his grace was fluctuating. 

Just then the waitress came back and placed their drinks down on the table.

“Have y'all decided yet? or do you need more time?" 

“I’ll take a cheeseburger with fries,” Claire said as she closed the menu and handed it back to her.

“I'll take the same,” Cas said as he handed the menu to her.

“Daughter like father, huh?" She said with a smile then walked away.

_Was she? No, yes? maybe? _Cas thought to himself.

Claire looked at Cas then the waitress and smiled as she left, “She got it out for you Cas.”

“No, she doesn’t. Does she?” Cas said with uneasiness in his voice.

“She does. I’ve seen that look before," Claire said with a smirk then asked, ”So spill, what’s going on?” 

“Uhh. I'm no longer staying at the bunker,” Cas said as he decided on taking a sip of his water.

Claire squinted her eyes at him then asked, "What do you mean ‘no longer' Cas?”

“It means I left,” Cas said as he looked out the window.

“What do you mean left? You’re not joking with me right?” Claire said with a surprised or shocked tone Cas could never tell the difference, was there a difference?” 

“No,” Cas said as he looked down at the water.

“What happened? Was it Dean? Did they kick you out? Do you want to bust his windows?” Claire said with an intense tone.

“No. It wasn't anything like that. It was my choice to leave."

“Just like that?” Claire said with a sip of her coke looking up at Cas.

“Just like that,” Cas said in an unenthusiastic tone. 

“Wow. Why though?” Claire asked. 

“Over the deaths of Jack, Rowena, and Mary,” Cas responded as he said their names he felt like he was gonna collapse into himself.

“Wait, they’re all dead?” Claire asked as she looked at him in the eyes.

“Unfortunately," Cas siad.

“Okay, that wasn't what I was expecting but was any of them your fault? Is that why Dean’s mad at you?” Claire started asking him with a hint of anger.

“Maybe, I was to blame for Mary’s death. I should've told them sooner,” Castiel said as he led into explaining the events that lead up to him and Dean having a huge disagreement. Which resulted in Cas leaving. 

“Wow. I- I don't know what to say,” Claire said as she leaned back into her chair and rubbed her face, “This is crazy Cas. It seems like no one can’t catch a break huh?” Claire said with a slight chuckling a little to ease the tension. 

“That’s why I called you. I’m sorry to intrude on whatever you were doing, but I need help,” Cas said as he felt that growing coldness in his body.

“Don’t apologize Cas. None of that wasn’t your fault, Dean should’ve handled it better instead of blowing up at you," Claire said with a shake of her head right then she took a long sip of her coke, "When I see him, I'm going to sock him so hard."

“I don't think that's necessary,” Cas said as he looked at Claire, "I have to take some of the blame."

“No. No, you don't. You can't change the past. If should know it’s me,” Claire said as she looked out the window at the sky, then back at Cas. “I know you’re probably feeling lost right now, but I’ll get better. You shouldn’t feel bad for leaving, especially if you're being treated as a punching bag for staying."

“Thank you, Claire,” Cas said as the cold spot that was brewing inside of him started to slowly disappear.

“No problem Cas.”

“So, what have you been doing since I last saw you?” Cas asked.

“I’ve been hunting and trying to get this thing Alex calls a life. Do you wanna hear some hunts I have been on?” Claire asked with a small smirk.

"Sure," Cas said as he leaned back.

Claire told a few stories of her adventures and her mission. Some stories here and there about Jody, Alex, and Donna.

Afterward, the waitress came back with their orders and started placing them down in front of them. She gave him another smile at Cas then walked away.

Cas looked at the food and for the first time, he wanted to eat. Must be a result of his grace being at a low level. He then reached for the burger and took a bite.

“Wait, are you eating?” Clarie's jaw dropped when she saw Cas take a bite. 

“Yes, I ordered it correct? Continue with your story,” Cas said as he continued to eat his burger.

He listened to Claire talk about killing all kinds of creatures and meeting people along the way. She even talked about finding Kaia's killer, but she didn’t come across any leads yet. She was smiling with joy, she told Cas about visiting Alex and Jody last week. Cas just sat there listening to Claire talk and ate his burger. After she pulled out her laptop and taught Cas how to get a credit card.

After an hour they finished their food the waitress came by to pick up their plates and drop off the ticket. Claire went straight for the restroom and gave Cas a wink when she walked away. Cas walked up to the cash register, while the waitress came over. Cas pulled out his wallet and paid for their food. Claire had offered to pay, but Cas was instant that she didn’t. As the waitress gat him his change she wrote something on the back of the receipt and handed it to him.

  
“I hope you and your daughter have a good evening,” She smiled and walked away.

Cas turned over the receipt and it had her phone number on it alongside a heart. Claire came out of the bathroom and looked over his shoulder. 

“I knew it. Let's go, Casanova,” Claire said playfully.

“Claire,” Cas said as he put aside the phone number.

“I know Cas. I just knew she was all over you when we walked in and major plus she's nice,” Claire said as Cas walked beside her. 

As they made it to their vehicles Claire asked, “So, where are you heading to now?” 

“Am gonna start working a case here,” Cas said as he handed the newspaper with the mysterious death to Claire.

“Are you looking for some backup?” Claire asked as she looked down at it.

“If you want to that is. Help would be appreciated,” Cas said with a smirk.

“Alright, I’m gonna teach you how to talk normally and you need a new look," Claire said with a glace at his trench coat and suit. 

“What’s wrong with my clothes?” Cas asked as he looked down at his outfit.

“You just had a breakup. It’s time you change your look, you’ve been dressed like this for ten years? Right?” Claire asked as she put her hand up, “Forget about the years it’s time for a change.” 

“We weren’t in a relationship Claire," Cas said as he crossed his arms. 

“Eh. If you say so. Let’s go clothes shopping tomorrow, tonight lets get a motel room I need sleep," Claire said as she got inside her blue buggy then rolled down the window, “Follow me.” 

Cas nodded his head as he got inside his truck.

After a minute the blue buggy and Cas's truck pulled out of the dinner's parking lot. As Cas drove behind her he turned up his radio then rolled the windows down and let the wind flow through his hair while listening to the radio. 

When I get where I'm going

On the far side of the sky

The first thing that I'm gonna do

Is spread my wings and fly

I'm gonna land beside a lion

And run my fingers through his mane

Or I might find out what it's like

To ride a drop of rain

He felt free and happy with his choice, even knowing his grace will fade in time; he’ll know how to survive on earth. Cas was doing something on his own for once in his entire existence, he was experiencing a feeling like he was exposed, but he kinda enjoyed it.

* * *

**MEANWHILE IN THE MIDWEST...**

A guy started walking up to a group of Demons gathered by a table. The figure took a seat at the bar listening in on their conversation. 

“The Angel is alone now,” The Demon said who was young but seems giddy telling the others.

“Anael? We already know dip shit,” The older man began blowing smoke into his face.

“No, the Winchesters pet Angel. Castiel,” He said in an amusing tone. 

“Really? He would be an easy target,” The older man said with a growing smile on his face. “Alexander would want to be informed of this.”

“More than informed, he would want his grace,” The Demon with a female vessel said as she looked at him with a smile.

“Micheal and Asmodeus make great strides with grace experimentation. I can’t wait to see what he’ll do with it,” The Demon said as he stood up from his chair.

“What about the Angel?” The guy to the right of him asked.

“We’ll get him soon enough, without the Winchesters he doesn't have anyone,” The Demons said with the raised his glass then said, “To The Warden.”

** _"The Warden."_ **

They cheered in unison.

_ **TO BE CONTINUED...** _


	2. A New Path: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas gets a new clothes! This chapter takes place during the first morning on the Phillipsburg case. Also someone reaches out to Cas. We also find our more about our mysterious figure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys asked for more and here's the second chapter! 
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> Song lyrics featured in this chapter:
> 
> [Sexy Thing | Zella day](https://youtu.be/4ffO1068GI4)

The sun began to rise over the horizon shining bright warm orange beams throughout the sky. Cas’s grace was still fluctuating inside of him. Luckily his grace was keeping him from being exhausted, but he could feel something drastically changing inside of him. He wasn’t sure it was him or his grace changing. The view of the sunrise brought him out of his thoughts as he looked up from the magazine. Last night Cas decided he would try something different than waiting for morning to come. He read every motel magazine about human wellness, but he took the information with a grain of salt.

Claire was slowly walking up rubbing her eyes and pushing her head up from the pillow. She looked over to Cas who was sitting at the table with his chair facing the window. 

“You still don’t sleep Castiel?” Claire popped up with her hair frizzy and messy, she brushed back down into place as she looked back at him.

“No. I’ve been reading while you slept. Did you know green apples can fight against aging and helps humans metabolism?” He put down the magazine on the table and looked at her.

“Uhh... No Cas, I didn’t know, thanks though," She looked at her self in the mirror, "I need a shower.” She said as she slowly got up out of her bed and grabbed her duffle bag.

“I’ll give you some space,” Cas said as he got up and walked to the door.

“Thanks, Cas.” She said as she went into the restroom. 

Cas pulled out the keys from his trench coat. He opened his truck door and sat down in the driver seat. He decided to listen to the radio while waiting for Claire. He was growing quite fond of music, something about the mixture between instruments and words helped ease his mind. He hadn’t felt at ease since visiting his favorite human’s Heaven. The Tuesday afternoon of an autistic man who drowned in a bathtub. Yes, It has been quite some time since he even thought about that particular Heaven, but it seems music would be a suitable replacement, for now. So, he slowly turned up the volume to a suitable level. While he was waiting he decided to get Claire something to eat and maybe he would try something as well. He put the truck in drive and began pulling his truck out of the motel parking lot. 

Cas was driving until he found a local organic grocery store, he pulled into the parking lot and parked his truck close to the building. He got out then proceeded to walk towards the store, as he got closer he saw a woman and child holding a sign. “Anything helps.” He continued walking through the doors and grabbed a basket. When he got inside he had a slight flashback. One where he was human, hungry, and lost wandering country alone after losing his grace. Castiel proceeded to grab him and Claire an apple, bagel, and orange juice. He looked down at the orange juice then thought of the family sitting outside. He decided to put together a care package of materials, both food and hygiene products. He remembered most of the things humans required to function from a homeless shelter he stayed in years back and from the Winchesters. He proceeded to the checkout line paying for the items he gathered then walked out the doors with bags in hand.

He was carrying three bags, one for him and Claire and two for the family sitting outside. He slowly started walking towards them as the woman's expression changed and he could tell she was frightened by him. He continued walking towards them as she started to hold her son closer like she was going to be yelled at or hurt. He instantly recognized the look on her face and put up his hands and move slowly towards her as he took a slight glance down towards the young boy had golden-brown eyes that stared up at him in a mixture of fear and curiosity.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Castiel said as he slowly approached them.

“W- What do you want then?” The woman said in a low voice as she looked towards him. He noticed she had long brown hair paired with dark green eyes. Her eyes were red and tired as they made eye contact.

“I’m only here to give you these, I assure you, I'm not here to hurt you," He said in a calm voice then held up the two bags in his left hand.

“Alright, but approach slowly,” She said cautiously while her eyes followed his every move.

He nodded his head as he approached her slowly and handed her two bags.

She took the bags then looked inside. Her eyes were starting to get glossy as she looked back up at the man in a trench coat. She had a shaky voice when she started to speak, “Thank you, thank you so much. I’m sorry, I have to be cautious around people, for him.” 

She reached inside and grabbed one of the apples and gave it to her child. He took it and started eating it, a smile started slowly appearing on his face. “Thank you, mister.”

“I’m Aria and this is Jesse,” She held her hand out to shake Cas hand. 

“My name is Cas,” He said as he shook her hand.

“Nice to meet you Cas,” She smiled lightly towards him, but he could tell her eyes were still heavy.

He smiled down at both of them then the boy started coughing and the mother's expression changed again.

"Are you alright?" She asked in a fearful tone.

"I am-" *Cough* "I fine mom." He said as he looked up at her offering her reassurance. 

“What’s wrong with him?” He asked worriedly as he took another glance down at the child.

“Jesse has been sick and the doctors at the free clinic don’t know why," She stated in a saddened tone as she pulled Jesse closer.

“May I?” He got down to eye level with the boy, then raised his index and middle finger to meet Jesse’s head and stopped waiting for permission.

“What do you mean. May I? What are you going to do?” She asked as her voice slightly raised as looked at him.

“I can help, trust me," He stated as he looked towards her.

She looked at him, then looked at her child who started coughing. “Okay, I trust you.” 

Cas channeled his grace into the palm of his hand, letting it slowly pulse and hum through to his finger. He didn’t need his full power to heal the boy. He proceeded to put his two fingers on the boy’s forehead. He could feel the sickness in the boy then used his grace to purge the sickness out of his body. He re-opened his eyes to look down at Jesse, he looked up at him then had a growing smile appearing on his face. He looked down at him then smiled.

Aria then looked at the boy as he started talking, “I feel better mom, he helped me.” They both looked at Cas. Her eyes were glossy and she hugged her child.

“Oh my god," She looked back up at him in awe, "What are you?”

“Just a person who can help,” He said as he looked down at them.

“Thank you! Thank you so much!” She proceeded to hug him. 

He cautiously returned the hug then leaned back to look at them, “I have to be going now, but have a pleasant day.” 

“Goodbye Cas and thank you,” The woman said as she smiled back up at him.

The boy looked up at Cas. “Will, I ever see you again?” 

He smiled then said, “Maybe someday little one.” 

The boy hugged him before he left. 

Cas smiled at both of them then started walking back towards his truck with his bag. He opened his truck door and sat down putting the bag in the passenger seat. He put the key back into the ignition then pulled out of the parking lot. As he looked in his side mirror to see them smiling and sharing the food he had given them. Happy with his decision he turned on the radio then began driving back towards their motel. 

He finally reached the motel and pulled into the parking lot. Claire saw his truck and started coming out of the room while putting on her jacket. She opened the passenger door and got in. 

“Where did you go? You just left without telling me,” She looked worried at him.

“I went to get some breakfast.,” He held the bag up.

“You didn’t need to Cas,” She looked at him, but she was grateful for the gesture.

They sat there in the truck and ate breakfast together. Cas told Claire of the family he helped in the parking lot of the grocery store. Claire smiled and call him a big teddy bear which he smiled at the comment. Cas started to wonder about the rest of the world while he ate, but then it switched to wondering how his grace stopped fluctuating inside of him. He didn’t dwell upon it too much, but he figured it was something to do with eating.

* * *

**The New Look:**

After they finished eating Claire insisted on helping Cas find better clothing. She knew just the place too, they got into her buggy and continued driving down the main street. When she spotted a family-owned and operated store. Everything was unique and handmade here Claire stated. 

“Don’t get me wrong Cas your trench coat is iconic, but I have a feeling you might find something you’d like here. If you don’t then you don’t, but at least give it a chance,” She said as she took a glance towards him.

Cas and Claire got out of the buggy and went into the store to see what they had to offer.

“Fine... I will give it a chance,” He did the quotation marks with his fingers. 

They both walked into an older store. The place was nice it had two big windows on each side of the door. The store had music playing throughout the whole store. The counters were made from wood material and in excellent shape. The place wasn't large, but it had a lot of choices for men, women, and children. A man and woman sat at the counter as they walked further into the store. The man seemed to be in his twenties seemed to be staring at Claire. She didn’t pay too much attention to him though.

Cas started to look around, but he wasn’t finding much. Until a charcoal grey long sleeve henley caught his attention. He slowly walked over and felt its material. Claire started to come up behind him to see what he was looking at.

“You like this one Cas?” She asked looking up at him.

“Yes, it feels nice and looks decent,” He picked it up and was going to strip right there. 

“Woah... Hold up Cas. There is a dressing room here.” She said as she held up a hand then saw the woman walk by who was watching from a distance signaling her to come over.

“What do you need," She had a smile on her face as she looked at both of them. 

“Can we use a dressing room?” Claire asked.

“Sure come this way."

The women lead them over to the dressing rooms and Cas went inside.

“Claire, the material seems a bit thin for fall," He said as he opened the door.

“Do you want something to go over it?” She asked.

“Yes," He said as he looked in the mirror at himself.

“I’ll look around and find some jackets for you to try on.” She walked away and started looking up and down every row picking different types as she went along. She even picked up pants to try on. “Here we go. I got you all kinds of stuff.” 

Cas took the two big piles of clothing in the dressing room with him. It took him a minute to change. Claire was waiting patiently for him. Then the door opens, outfit one a blue bomber jacket paired with the grey henley and light blue jeans. He stepped forward and looked at Claire than the mirror.

“What do you think?” She got up to get a closer look. 

He took a minute to look at the clothing. “Mm... No.” 

“Ehh... I was thinking the same thing..” It just doesn't feel like Cas. Maybe in another world, yes, but here nope. 

He stepped back into the dressing room as Claire found a perfect dark chestnut boot and handed it to Cas. Another couple of minutes passed. He then stepped out in a hooded jacket with the grey henley hidden underneath, black denim pants, and the brown boots on. 

“How about this outfit?” She had her hand on her face. 

“I like the boots," Cas said as he walked around in them. 

“Same, but the rest is a no.” 

He stepped back into the dressing room once again. This time he stepped out in a black raincoat with the henley underneath, dark blue denim pants, and the brown boots on. 

“Is that a raincoat?” She asked.

“It is. I’m not sure I like the sound it makes..” He moved his arms and a plastic sound came from the jacket was unpleasant.

“No, the material isn't it.” 

He stepped back into the dressing room for the next round. While Claire started video chatting with Jody, Donna, and Alex. A couple of minutes passed as he stepped out in a Black denim jacket, dark grey henley, dark blue jeans, and dark brown boots. Just then a song started playing throughout the store.

I believe in miracles

Where are you from, you sexy thing?

I believe in miracles

Since you came along, you sexy thing

Where did you come from, angel?

How did you know I'd be the one?

A smile appeared on Claire's face, “I like it! What do you think?” She asked. She turned the phone around so the others could see Cas new clothing.

Cas moved out of the dressing room and looked at himself in the mirror. “I. I like it.” 

The girls started clapping then Claire, "I think we found the one.” 

Cas felt strange but in a good way. Different clothes made him feel like this was the beginning of something new. Claire handed the phone to Cas who looked to see was on the screen to see Jody.

“You look incredible Castiel. Good luck and stay safe. If you ever need anything don’t be afraid to call.” 

Just then Donna appeared on the screen. “We look at ya! You're looking, great buddy! Dressed to kill.” 

Alex waved from the background giving Cas a thumbs up. “Looking great Castiel. I’m glad Claire didn’t give you her biker barbie look." 

Cas just smiled and politely thanked them then handed the phone back to Claire who continued chatting with them. He couldn’t help the feeling that it was missing something, then he spotted it hang on the shelves. A blue scarf, it looked nice and comfortable. He put it around his neck, it fit perfectly. He liked it. 

Claire was persistent that she paid for his clothes as they both walked out and started walking towards Claire's blue buggy. 

“You look more full of life Cas,” She stated as she looked at him.

“I feel different, but I like it," He said as he looked out the window then back at her. 

“Alright as much as I like your new outfit, we have to change into suits and get started on that case you found in the newspapers," She grabbed the newspaper that was sitting in the backseat of her car. 

“It’s most likely a werewolf were hunting."

She nodded her head, "Whatever it is we're going to stop it." 

The blue car pulled away from the store and then back to the motel to change. Cas let Claire change first, he wanted to enjoy wearing his new outfit before changing into his uncomfortable suit. He sat inside his truck while listening to the radio, any chance to listen to music he took it, then his phone made a noise. He looked to see who it was from the screen showed a text from Sam. 

  
  


Sam: Hey Cas, I just wanted to check up on you. I hope you're doing well, I’m mad at Dean at the moment. Anyway, let me know you’re okay or if your mad that's okay too. I understand.

  
  


He hesitated for a moment. Did he want to respond? Is he mad a Sam? No, Sam wasn’t the problem, it was Dean this time. He attempted to try and reason with Dean, but he was tired of explaining himself, and trying to convince him was like trying to teach cocky angels. He didn’t want to stick around and feel like being Dean’s emotional punching bag, no, not this time.

  
  


Cas: Hello Sam, I’m not mad at you. I just needed a fresh start. I will be forever grateful to you and Dean for helping me find my own free will. If you need anything or if you need to talk, I’ll be there. - C

Sam: Thanks, I hope you find what you’re looking for out there Cas. If you ever find yourself in trouble and need help, don’t hesitate to call. Good luck and be safe. I don’t want to lose another friend. 

Cas put down his phone in the cup holder next to him. He was glad Sam reached out, but he made his choice to leave. This time he needed to do something for himself. He turned up the radio, he was uninterested in-country right now. He turned the dial and it landed on a station with a good melody and lyrics. He leaned back in his chair and turned the volume up. 

* * *

**MEANWHILE IN COLORADO…**

A man was battling demons in an abandoned power facility. He held his blade high stopping the demons from stabbing him with an unfamiliar blade. He started channeling his power into the blade, as it began glowing a deep green. Just below the blade sat two glowing deep dark green irises that slowly transitioned into deep chestnut brown, staring directly into the eyes of the demon before knocking it back. He moved to stab the demon in the gut, the normal red skeleton glowed and made a sizzling sound. The man then proceeded to pull his blade out of the body and grabbed another blade he also embeds it with a green aura like the other. Two more demons started running up towards the man, He quickly dodged the second one and stabbed the first one. The second now angry started running at him. He ran after him and pinned him down to the floor holding his blade to the demon’s chest. 

“Where is he!” The man’s voice was low, deep, and sounded angry.

“I ain’t tellin you shit!” The demon shared a sinister smile towards the man. He couldn’t see his reaction or any physical features because it was too dark.

“I’m not gonna kill you. I’m going to send you back to your boss. Tell him I'm going to kill him when I find him,” He said bitterly as his irises began glowing a deep dark green again, he reached his palm up to his head. The demon began pouring out of the human body. He sent the black smoke out of the building. 

The man then proceeded to walk over to a group of young men and women tied to tables. 

“I’m not going to hurt you. I can help if you let me," He said as he placed the blades back on his sides along with his pistols and held his gloved hands up. Letting his irises transition back to their original brown shade 

The room was still really dark, but the people nod for him to help them. He then started walking down the steps to address all of them.

“They wanted the grace that’s inside of every one of you. Taking the grace would be like ripping your heart out. I know most of you are from Micheal’s experiments, but I can help remove the grace without killing you and return you to normal,” He flicked his wrist and all the restraints on their mouths fell off. 

They began crying and saying “Please help us.” 

He moved to be in the middle of the room and his eyes began glowing. He planted his feet into the ground and slowly started removing the grace embedded into their souls. He moved very delicately so he wouldn’t disrupt the mini nuclear reactors inside of them. All the grace started pouring out of them, he carefully gathers the grace inside of a jar. He then watched them glow one by one reverting to their original states. They all thanked him and fell unconscious. 

He felt a disruption in his power and fell to the ground. He was holding his chest and steady his breathing. He watches as the last corrupted humans started changing. The disruption ended, he got back up on his feet and slowly started wiping their memory. They would have no memory of them being turned into monsters. 

He then grabbed the grace-filled jar and walked towards the man who was possessed. He placed his index and middle finger on his head wiped his memory. When all of them wake up, they won’t ever remember living in a world with monsters or question their sanity. He didn’t want them to be broken on the inside, he knew that kind of pain that’s why he erased their memory. Sticking to the shadows, his face was never seen by humans or demons he was fighting. He then walked out of the abandoned power facility carrying the grace jar in one hand.

** _TO BE CONTINUED..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like Cas's new look or did you dig the original Cas? 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Have a great day! :)
> 
> Until next time <3


	3. A New Path: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're finishing up the hunting case in Phillipsburg, KS. Castiel discovers more feelings and thoughts. We see two unexpected people again and more on our mysterious man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the third chapter! I hope you like it! :)
> 
> Songs lyrics featured in this chapter belong to: 
> 
> [ Let it go | Tim McGraw ](https://youtu.be/G-3_TE0QNTg)
> 
> [ Hole in the world | Nashville Cast, Hayden Panettiere ](https://youtu.be/jQkPpGTIe5A)

Cas and Claire got out of Cas’s truck and started walking towards the building together. Claire told Cas to follow her lead, but Cas insisted that he could handle it. Castiel was dressed in a blue suit with a matching tie, only this time his suit wasn’t cheap looking. Claire walked beside him wearing a black pants suit with her hair in a bun. They both opened the door and walked through heading straight for the lab. The doctor immediately got up and walked over to greet them. 

“Hello, Dr. Barnes.” 

“Uhh Hello? I’m sorry, why are you in my lab?” He looked puzzled at Cas and Claire

“We’re with the F.BI.” Cas had seen Dean and Sam do this so many times. Hell, he even faked being a doctor. This time he grabbed his ‘Badge’ and showed it in the right orientation to Dr. Barnes.

“What can I do for you Agent Underwood.” The tension he was showing towards them eased slightly as soon as Cas showed his badge. 

“We’re here to investigate the bear attack two days ago.” Cas put his badge in his coat pocket as he saw in NCIS. 

“Oh, I thought that case was closed?” He looked at them with the doubt returning on his face. 

“The FBI would like to double-check again. We had a small glitch in our systems recently.” Cas keeps his face emotionless as per usual, it must have worked on the guy.

“Oh I see, go ahead it’s over there. You’ll have to excuse me for the moment I have an early lunch with my wife.” He smiled at them and put away a couple of things then left the lab to them. 

Cas and Claire moved closer to the body in question. He steadily unzipped the body bag. The newspaper made his deathless gruesome than it appeared. The man was torn to shreds. Looking at his body would have made anyone throw up seeing it. Claire and Cas took a breather before continuing. 

“You said you were new to hunting Cas?” She looked at him with a smile.

“I am..” He walked back over to the body on the table. 

“You’re not new at all. You held you cool even when the guy started asking questions.” She walked back over to him.

Cas’s eyes had a little flicker of blue and held his palm out towards the body. “Well I’m not new to lying, but I’m new to figuring out suspects.” He then put his hand down to his side. “His heart is missing it’s a werewolf.” 

“Oh… I remember Dean saying you were interrogating a cat?” She laughed a little.

“The cat didn’t like talking, but I got him to talk afterward.” He then started zipping back up the body bag and cleaning up the place like they originally walked in.

“Wait really?” She started helping Cas clean. 

“Of course.” They started walking out of the lab. 

They went back to their motel room to change. Claire taught Cas to access the local police record without stepping foot inside of the police station. Their next clue led them to the site of the attack which was on the northern outskirts of town. The file said there was another person with the man, his daughter and she still missing. They got back into Cas’s truck and head in the direction of the incident. 

Cas decided to turn on the radio and listen to music. Claire looked at him and more intrigued why he turned on the radio. 

“So, you listen to music now? Wait, is this country?” She asked as she looked over towards him. 

“Yes, I do. I’ve grown fond of music, this particular genre of music is good for a long drive.” He glanced over to see her reaction, she had a smile on her face.

“I’m not judging you, but you seem more human now than last time.” She moved her attention to the road. 

“I have... It’s different, but I do enjoy things humans have created.” He kept his eyes on the black pavement. 

“I like that you're making your own choices Cas. You’ve always seemed to be following someone, but now your fully embracing being independent.” 

Cas didn’t know how to respond. Sure he seemed better and he even had new clothes, but that seemed to mask the sorrow he felt underneath. There has been a day that’s gone by that he doesn't think of Jack. He didn’t want to be distracted there was a little girl missing, he needed to keep his mind clear to find her. 

Today, I'm gonna keep on walkin'

I'm gonna hold my head up high

Gonna leave it all behind

Today, I'm gonna stand out in the rain

Let it wash it all away, yeah, wash it all away

I'm gonna let it go, oh, oh, oh yeah

I'm gonna let it go, oh, oh, oh yeah

Skeletons and ghosts are hidin' in the shadows

Threatening me with all the things that they know

Choices and mistakes - they all know my name

Cas started coming up on the site of the supposed bear attack. They both got out of the truck and walked over to the crime scene. Cas pushed up and held the yellow tape for Claire. They both walked over to the stains of blood and destroyed trees. Cas knelt at the blood spot, while Claire was looking around for anything that might lead to the little girl. She found the man’s bag thrown farther away from the site and looked inside. 

Cas found a patch of white material not too far. He then steadily made his way to Claire.

“Did you find anything?” Cas walked over to her. 

“Uhh... I think so…” She found his phone inside of the bag and started investigating. “He was a smart dad. He embedded a tracker on his daughter's necklace.” 

“How do you know?” He tilted his head a little in confusion.

“He had this app on his phone. Do you have a charger it’s about to die.” 

They both ran back to the truck. Claire plugged in the phone and started getting to work on the location of his daughter. 

“I found her location. I think..” She looked kinda confused at the phone.

“Why do you sound uncertain?” He put the truck in the drive then looked over at Claire. 

“The tracker keeps disappearing. Maybe it was damaged or bad service. Anyway, I've set the destination just start driving I’ll guide you.” She watched both the road and the phone.

Cas put his foot back down on the pedal and started following Claire's directions. 

* * *

**The Daughter:**

They follow the tracker to a suburban neighborhood. Cas was confused why would the werewolf be in a neighborhood? “Are you sure this is the place?” 

“I’m sure. Her necklace location is right ahead of us.” Claire pointed to the house up ahead.

The house was modern and didn’t look like something a werewolf would be inhabiting. They began seeing movement inside of the house, they both ducked down and hid. A man was opening the front door, it was Dr. Barnes. Cas knew right away, then the white cloth made sense. Claire was shocked too, but they stayed hidden and waited for him to leave. 

“Let’s go get her.” Claire and Cas got out of the truck and started slowly creeping up towards the house. 

Claire checks to see if the door was unlocked, it wasn’t. Cas was about to kick the door down, but Claire held her arm out to stop him.

“Hold on cowboy, I can teach you how to lockpick.” She said as she kneeled then reached into her jacket to get out her lockpicking tools. 

“Fine.” He said sarcastically as he lowered down next to Claire.

Claire started to the mini tutorial. “You want to make sure to have this tool on the bottom and this one picking up the pins. You’ll know your official unlocked the door when you can turn the plug.” She gave the tools to Cas.

He put the first one on the bottom, then proceeded to wiggle around the second tool. He must have found the right spot, then turned the plug. The door opened and Cas walked in with a smile on his face. 

“Are you sure this is your first time?” She looked at him skeptically. 

“Yes, I can hear the pins moving in the cylinder.” He began looking around the place. 

“Well not all of us are lucky enough to hear the pins moving.” She smiled and started moved to another room to look around. 

Cas looked around the living room then moved on towards the kitchen then he heard whimpers and crying from a door. “Clarie, I think I found her.” He began moving towards the door.

Cas pulled out his angle blade and started walking down the stairs. He started getting down to the bottom when he saw the little girl locked inside a metal cage. He started walking towards the cage, that’s when he saw it another child inside of the cage, a boy. The boy was a little bit older than the girl. They both had fear and tears in their eyes rolled up into a ball on the ground. Then they noticed Cas approaching them.

“Please help us..” The girl started crying again.

“I’m here, please stand back.” Cas raised his hand to the lock then his eyes lit up blue. He focused his power on the look and destroyed it. 

They both still a little frightened by his eyes, Cas let them return to their normal shade of blue. “I’m not going to hurt you.” He stared at them and his eyes were more compassionate and caring. The way he used to look at Jack and Dean when they needed a friend.

They both slowly creeping over to Cas, as they got closer Cas noticed the cuts and bruises on their bodies. They also looked like they haven’t eaten in days. They both came slowly up to Cas then slowly started backing away. 

“She’s behind you..” The boy whispered out in fear.

Cas quickly looked back and the doctor's wife was standing there with a butcher cleaver. Cas quickly got in front of the kids, he held his blade high as her cleaver made contact with his blade. He then pushed her back and tried to use his grace, but His grace wasn’t responding so he held his blade up. Just then Claire appeared behind her loading a round of silver bullets into her. 

“How’d your bacon sound, sizzled?” Claire came over to Cas and the kids.

“Why did you say that?” Cas looked up at her.

“Catchphrase Cas!” She holstered her gun to her hip. Donna gave her as a birthday gift. 

They all walked up the stairs back up to the living room. Cas looked over the kids and saw multiple injuries. 

“Let me..” He got down on one knee, held his index and middle finger on both hands to their heads. His eyes flicked a little then they both smiled.

“Y- You healed us?” They both said at the same time. The boys washed out hazel eyes came back to life with color. The girl's green eyes had the color return too. They both looked at Cas.

“I did, what are your names?” He smiled at them and looked them over to see if his grace missed anything. 

“I’m Chance.”

“I’m April.” 

“Hello, I’m Cas.” He held his hand to his chest. They both started smiling at him. 

“Uhh... Cas you might wanna see this.” She walked over with a black leather book. 

“What is it, Claire.” 

“You said you met a boy and his mother earlier today, right?” She looked at him, her eyes had a serious hint in them.

“Yes, Jesse and Aria.” He turned his head as he looked at Claire.

“They’re his next target and his wife was supposed to take the kids here to a barn.” She handed him the book and walked over to the kids.

He took the book and true to her statement, there was a picture of Jesse and Aria sitting outside of the grocery store. Jesse was smiling looking at his mother, while his mother was looking at him. He could feel a dark pit growing inside of him. 

“We have to save them.” He looked through the journal a little more. He saw the barn that Barnes owned just outside of town. 

“Agreed.” She went back over to the children. “Do you have parents we can take you too?” 

“My dad, he lives on the other side of town.” 

“My mother, she lives on the other side of town too.” 

“How do you want to play this Cas?” Claire and the children looked over to Cas who was thinking.

“The motel isn’t far. I’ll take you there and you’ll take them home.” He smiled warmly at them.

“Are you sure?” Claire looked at him with worry in her eyes.

“We don’t know why he’s collecting all these children. I fear Jesse might be in trouble if we waste any more time.” He was a little worried, but he knew they didn’t have time.

“Alright, let’s get moving.” They all piled into Cas’s truck.

They arrived at their motel and Claire started helping the kids out of Cas’s truck. She then told Cas to wait. She quickly ran back to her trunk, then came running back to him. 

“If you're going you’ll need this.” She handed him a gun which was loaded with silver bullets. 

“Thanks. Get them home and come find me.” Claire nodded and walked away. Cas put the truck into drive and set off.

* * *

**Jesse and Aria:**

Cas arrived at the barn, he quickly went around the back of the building. He had Claire’s gun in his hand as he crept around. He found a backdoor and went inside. There in the middle of the barn was Aria. He looked right then left not too far from her was Barnes and Jesse. Cas slowly crept along the edge of the building, careful not to draw attention to himself. 

Just then he heard Jesse cry in pain as the werewolf dragged his nail into his skin. Then he stopped and his eyes already mustard yellow looked back at Cas general direction. Cas then proceeded to point the gun at him. 

“Let them go!” Cas aimed the gun at him. He wasn’t a great shot as the other hunters, but he can shoot a gun. 

“Oh look it’s F.B.I Agent Underwood!” He clapped his hand and slowly approached him. 

“LET THEM GO NOW!” He raised his gun higher and placed his finger on the trigger.

“No Angel.” He smiled wickedly.

Cas then began unloading all of the silver bullets into the werewolf. They were accurate but not precise. The werewolf's body fell on the ground. Cas then ran up to Aria and cut her loose. They both ran over to Jesse who was tied down to the table.

“Jesse are you okay?!” Aria began crying and holding on the Jesse. 

“I’m fine mom. I guess I did get to see you again after all Cas.” He looked at Cas and smiled, then his smile faded. “CAS BEHIND YOU.” 

Cas turned back around, he then tossed aside the gun and grabbed his angel blade. He quickly rose it high. Barnes begins getting back up, the bullets started popping out as he rose.

“Why are you not dead?” Cas moved to place himself in front of Aria and Jesse. 

“Why I’m I not dead? That’s because of Michael’s grace.” He smiled and shook off the dust off his coat. 

Micheal… Cas forgot about his experiments since they were busy dealing with Chuck. He tried channeling his grace, but nothing happened. He could feel his grace fluctuating inside of him again. Then he decided to raise his blade higher.

“Aww is the little Angel having problems?” He rose then his teeth started appearing. His form began changing as he smiled at Cas. His mustard yellow eyes started having a little glow.

Cas didn’t respond, he just planted his feet into the ground. Then he looked back at Jesse and Aria. “Run as fast as you can.” He smiled at Jesse who looked up at him. His eyes were filled with worry, but Cas gave him his best smile. Cas then looked back at Barnes. “Go.” They both started running out of the main doors. 

“Cas... Cas... Cas..” He could hear the boy saying as his mother held his hand and ran.

Cas prepared himself for a fight. He rose his blade higher and waited for him to make the first move. Barnes than fully transformed started running at high speed towards Cas. He then jumped right out his path. Cas was determined to buy Jesse and Aria time to get away, then he decided to wait for an opening. He found two, the werewolf's heart or the grace. Cas had no way of getting out of him. 

The guy must have assumed he was thinking because he started running straight towards him. He saw the little figure behind him running, it was Jesse. Cas felt a pit in his body grow. He couldn’t let Jesse get hurt. Cas tried to push harder to channel his grace, he quickly ran in front of Jesse. His eyes were flickering on and off. He then remembered watching Jack be destroyed by Chuck, he remembered not being able to save him. He vowed he would never let the same thing happen to Jesse. 

“NO!” He felt a growing surge of power flowing strong and powerful inside of him. His eyes stopped flickering and turned solid bright blue. His body began glowing a bright white aura. He could see Claire running into the barn shielding her eyes. Jesse held his hand in front of his eyes to get a look at Cas who was fully glowing standing in front of him.

Barnes was late to notice the change at the last second. Cas’s angel blade dropped to the ground, as he reached his hand out and grabbed him by the throat. He struggled against Cas’s grip clawing and grabbing at his hand. Cas’s eyes were glowing bright infinite blue, he then raised his other hand and smited the werewolf into dust. Cas’s eyes then returned to normal. He fell to the ground and tried steadying himself. 

He then looked back at Jesse who wasn’t scared but looked at Cas like he was a hero. Cas walked him over to Claire and Aria, who was by the doors. He felt drained, but he could manage to walk. 

“Are you okay?” Claire came up to his side. 

“I’m fine.” He looked at Jesse and Aria. “Do you know why he went after you?” 

“He kept mentioning a new generation.” Aria held Jesse in her arms. “I guess you helped us twice. Thank you for saving us.” 

“I’m glad your both fine.” He then smiled at them as they all walked out of the barn. 

Claire said she would meet him back at the motel. She smiled and saluted Cas as she got in her blue buggy. 

Cas asked them where he could give them a ride to, Aria hesitated. “Were camping out in the woods, not too far from here.” 

Cas looked over to the passenger seat at her. “Its fall, you shouldn’t be sleeping in the cold.” 

“We don’t have much, I lost my job and have been trying to do my best.” She looked down as Cas arrived at their makeshift camp. 

“I can get you a motel room.” Cas looked at her. 

“I can’t ask you to do that, you’ve already done so much for us.” She reaches for the handle. 

“Mom, you remember what you told me?” He looked at his mother.

She looked back at him and sighed, then chuckled a little. “Yes, I do.” 

“Sometimes we have to ask for help and it’s okay to ask.” He smiled up at his mother. 

“Alright.” She smiled at him then got out and went to pack up the camp. She put the stuff inside of Cas’s truck.

They arrived later at the motel he and Claire were staying. He went inside and got another room for them to stay in. Then helped them move their bags inside the room.

“Are you sure you’ll be fine?” Cas looked at both of them.

“We’ll be fine. I’m glad there are people like you and Claire out there saving people.” She smiled at Jesse. “Thanks to you we’re still here. I don’t know what I would have done if I lost Jesse.” 

“You’re welcome. I hope we run into each other again under better circumstances.” Cas was getting ready to walk out of their room. 

“Likewise Cas.” She smiled.

“Cas wait!” The boy ran up to Cas. He was smiling looking up at the angel.

“Yes, Jesse?” Cas looked down at the boy. He had a faint flashback to Jack smiling at him. Cas then lean down to see him face to face.

Jesse put his arms around Cas. “Stay safe Cas!” Cas hesitated for a moment then returned the hug. 

“I‘ll try a little one. Be good and grow strong.” Cas let go and looked at him again. 

“I will. Bye Cas!” He smiled, his eyes were filled with joy and innocence. The same way Jack used to look at Cas and the Winchesters.

Cas walked back to his truck and opened the door. He stared out the window for a moment looking up at the stars. Claire jumped in the passenger seat. 

“We did it Cas!” She smiled at him. 

“I suppose we did.” He smiled then continued looking out at the stars.

“I’ll get us some dinner.” She patted his arm and smiled and got out of his truck. He then turned up the radio after she left. The dark sky was like a blanket, Cas started to understand why humans felt differently at night.

  
  


Every story's got a bad guy

Leaves a trail behind

Everybody's got a sad song

And this one's mine

Somebody caught red-handed

Holding a smoking gun

And to tell the truth, I always knew

I'd be the one

But you...

You left a hole in the world

where the rain gets in

Are we never gonna be the same again?

* * *

**MEANWHILE IN WYOMING….**

The sun had set two hours ago. Right now in an abandoned store, Anel was surrounded by at least five demons. The mysterious man watching not too far away. He had a face mask covering a majority of his face, but you see his dark golden-brown eyes. One of the demons walked up to Anael. 

“You know why we’re here right?” He smiled as he looked down at her.

“I assume it has to involve me somehow, right?” She looked at him in his black cold eyes.

“Correct, We’re going to drain you of your grace Anael.” He motioned the others to hold her down.

She interrupted him. “It's Jo, bold of you to think I’ll let you.” She grabbed her angel blade out of her jacket holding in front of her, while her eyes lit up a faint blue. Just then the man dropped down in the middle right next to Anael.

“You again!” He sounded pissed, while the others were scared. They all heard rumors of a man killing or ejecting demons, without a scratch. 

He looked at them and grabbed a gun. “Leave!” He yelled at them.

“I’m not going back empty-handed, not this time!” Three of the demons started going towards him instead of Anael.

He aimed his gun and fired left then right. Hitting both demons, hearing the familiar sizzle. The other one went for Anael, the demon tried to cut her down, she immediately blocked it as they collided blades. She could feel the demon pouring most of his strength into his blade, she then used her grace to knock it back then stab him with her blade.

The man and the leader were fighting. This time the demon managed to knock the gun out of his hand. He quickly retaliated and knocked the angel blade out of the demon's hand. They were throwing punches left and right. The demons were determined not to lose this time around, he kicked the man down. Luckily he found an opening and kicked the demon's leg forcing it down on the ground. He then grabbed his other blade and embedded it with the familiar green aura and held it to his neck.

“Maybe I should’ve killed you.” 

The demon smiled. “You think Alexander and Catherine forgot about you, they didn’t!” 

“They should’ve killed me while they had the chance.” 

“Kill you no, they’re going to come after you… Luke.” He smiled wickedly as he tried smoking out of his vessel. The familiar green eyes lit up forcing it back into the body. 

“You don’t get a second chance this time.” He stabbed the demon in the chest hearing the sizzling sound.

Anael was in a fight with the last demon, she was holding her ground. She then used her strength to knock her back, the demon fell to the ground. She looked around knowing it was the last one. 

“Wait!” She held up her hands. “I have information that can help.” 

He walked over to her and held his blade to her neck. “Okay, what do you want in return?” 

“Let me walk.” She held her hands up.

Anael came up beside them. “I don’t know, you might be lying.”

“I won’t, besides, I think you’ll believe me based on what happens tonight.” 

“Fine, talk.” He lowered the blade down.

“They're coming for Castiel in the next couple of weeks.” Angel moved her blade to stab her. 

“Wait, she’s telling the truth.” He moved his hand to stop Anael. “A Deal is a Deal if you tell anyone I will not hesitate in killing you next time.” The demon took off running out of the building.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Deception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two weeks since Castiel has left the Winchesters. Cas has solved mutilple case with and without Claire. He has been finding peace in helping people, but will it all come to end? is someone working against him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a minute since updated, but rest assured this chapter is going to be a good one. 
> 
> Song lyric featured in this chapter belong to: 
> 
> [ Burning Man | Dierks Bentley and Brothers Osborne ](https://youtu.be/2hp7Lotbmgs)

_ **A COUPLE OF WEEKS LATER… ** _

Cas has just finished five cases and is starting his sixth case. Cas had retrieved his credit cards along the way too. Together Cas and Claire have worked on cases such as vampires, ghosts, shapeshifters, skinwalkers, and djinn. The cases were located in Idaho, Montana, Wyoming, Utah, and Nevada. Claire has helped Cas for a week and a half, but Jody needed Claire to come home. Cas has cleared two of the five cases on his own, he is currently in Glenwood Springs, Colorado. Donna passed along a tip of a missing teenager who never returned home. Seems like a job for the police right? Well, the missing teenager was camping with a good friend at Coffee pot spring campground, when they were ambushed by ‘wildlife’, resulting in the friend being killed. 

Cas has been on the road for two weeks now, but he has also been eating during those two weeks. Since closing his first official case in Phillipsburg, KS, Cas has met quite a lot of people. He has been hit on by both men and women, but Cas wasn’t interested in one night stands. He hasn’t been able to do to channel his grace like he did that night in Phillipsburg. It did take him a week to recover, but during recovery, he still powered through cases. He has been reading plenty of online blogs and books. His love for music has been growing significantly.

_ **NOW…** _

The sun is setting, but here in Colorado, the mountains block out the horizon. Orange rays beamed across the sky and lit up the tops of the mountains. Cas is driving looking out at the surrounding trees as their leaves lay dormant on the ground. He is currently heading towards a motel for the night. 

Cas finished checking in and went over to his truck to get his stuff out of his truck. He opened the door to a nice looking motel room. Living on the road has been an experience and Cas has even picked up a journal. He writes down the cases he solved and the people he has met along the way. Cas has also been making a list of things he would like to try and learn. He has an individual journal on bees and plants. One of the things he would like to try is sleeping again. He doesn't dream, but when he was human he remembered waking up gasping for air. It wasn’t the most pleasant experience, but he feels ready to try again. Especially since the bed looks comfortable and clean.

He sits down at the table and grabbed out a laptop that Claire gave him. He’s currently looking over the file on the case he’s about to work on. He sits and searches through the online files while eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Two hours have passed and he knows where he wants to start tomorrow morning. He then looks up at the ceiling, then at the bed. Tonight might be the night where he might try sleeping to pass time. In the two weeks, he has been reading, writing, and learning. 

He grabs his bag and pulls out sweatpants. He takes off the black denim pants and replaces them with soft and baggy black sweatpants. He then takes off his jacket and places it on the chair. He removes his shirt because he remembers it feels the most comfortable without clothing. He moves over to the bed and lifts the sheets and blankets and sticks himself in the middle. Cas then closed his eyes letting his mind go completely blank.

* * *

_**THE DREAM:** _

Cas opens his eyes and sees a blurry figure in front of him. He then looks down at himself and notices that he’s in a completely different vessel. He runs his fingers through the material of the clothing. He then looks up at the figure, only this time they’re saying something to him.

“Run Castiel... Run Castiel..” They pushed Cas to move. 

Cas started running the way he was being pushed. Cas then can see it in the distance something black steadily approaching over the horizon. They start running into a building made out of unknown material. 

_ **BOOM!** _

Castiel's eyes flew open, he looked around the entire room then towards the window. The sun hasn’t risen yet, but Cas realizes he messed up the entire bed. He looks around and notices he knock off pillows. He then unravels himself from the mess he created and got up. He then sits at the edge of the bed, gathering his thoughts. He grabs his journal and writes down his dream on a new page for later reference.

What the hell was that? He doesn't dream. He still has grace and he shouldn't have dreamed, but he did, or was it a dream? He gets up and changes into a suit. He grabs an apple before opening the door and heading out to his truck. Cas has grown a liking for apples in the morning.

* * *

_ **The Morgue: ** _

Cas arrives at the hospital to investigate the friend's body. Cas heads towards the office to meet with Dr. Wren. He wanted to see what he was up against. 

“Hello, Dr. Wren.” Cas moved his hand to shake his. Dr. Steven was young and full of energy. 

“Morning Agent Aldean.” He shook Castiel's hand and smiled up at him. 

“I wanted to look at the body related to the Coffee Pot Springs case.” 

“Follow me, agent.” He walks Cas down the hall to the lab. “That case is weird, I’ve never seen anything like it before.”

“How is it weird?” Cas knew monsters leave their victims in critical condition might be hard for doctors to explain. He just needs to make small talk to seem normal. 

The doctor led him over to the body at the end of the row. “It’s weird because their body has all the usual cuts and bruises sustained from wildlife, but the arm was ripped clean off.” He gave Cas his chart filled with notes. 

“The arm was ripped clean off?” He looked at the doctor and was more interested.

“Yes, like someone pulled it off, but that isn’t possible.” The doctor was kinda freaked out sneaking a glance at the body bag. 

“I see, thank you, Dr. Wren,” Cas moves to get a pair of gloves. 

“Call if you need anything.” He patted Cas on the shoulder and walked out of the room.

Cas then looked down at the body and unzipped the bag. Dr. Wren wasn’t exaggerating when he said the arm looked like it was ripped off. The arm was lying next to the body like a prop. Cas didn’t recognize the regular signs of a Werewolf. He then placed his palm over the body and his eyes lit up. 

The heart wasn’t fully removed it had small bits still attached to the body. The sign of a Werewolf doing this was lowering. They never leave parts behind, but then again it could be the result of a young werewolf. He then moved to investigate the arm. Why did a werewolf need to rip off an arm? 

He finished up looking at the body, he was heading out towards the campsite next. He walked out of the hospital and got inside of his truck. He then unlocked his phone and decided to reach out to Claire. She picked up after a couple of rings. 

“Miss me already Cas?”

“It’s been nice not having someone forcing me to sleep with a stranger.” He has a slight sass in his voice.

“Haha, very funny, seriously you have a lot of choices.” Claire laughs. “But I’m guessing you didn’t call just to complain about me trying to hook you up, did you?” 

“Sadly no. I need to ask, why would a werewolf leave behind bits of a heart?” 

“They don’t. You might be dealing with someone who is trying to make it look like a werewolf.” 

“I thought so, but I just wanted to make sure.” 

“I get that you’re unsure, but you’re a good hunter Cas, don’t doubt your instinct.” 

“Thank you, Claire.” 

“No problem, now get back to your case and kick some ass.” 

“Claire.”

“Yeah, Yeah, Go get’em Cas, later.” 

“Talk soon.” Cas hung up the phone and placed it in the console of his truck. 

Cas then put the key in the ignition and started the truck. He then turned on the radio, this was going to be at least an hour's drive. He pulled the grey truck out of the parking lot and got on the route. Cas turned up the radio volume and put his visor down to block out the sun.

  
  


Half your life you struggle

Half your life you fly

Half your life makin' trouble

Half your life makin' it right

One day I'm the exception

Most days I'm just like most

Some days I'm headed in the right direction

And some days I ain't even close

I'm a little bit steady but still a little bit rollin' stone

I'm a little bit heaven but still a little bit flesh-and-bone

Little found, little don't-know-where-I-am

I'm a little bit holy water but still a little bit burning man

Burning man

I always loved the highway

I just don't run it as fast

I still go wherever the wind blows me

But I always find my way back

I still don't get it right sometimes

I just don't get it as wrong

I still go a little bit crazy sometimes

Yeah, but now I don't stay near as long

  
  
  


Cas arrived at the campsite and put his truck in park. He grabbed his badge and put it in his coat pocket just in case. He started walking towards the crime scene which was blocked off by yellow tape. He lifted the crime scene tape and started looking around. 

The campsite was destroyed, the tent, the bags, they all had markings of a werewolf attack. Cas lent down to where the friend was killed and touched the soil. Part of it was different, where the heart was located, was dented. Cas got back up and investigated more of the campsite. He walked over to the destroyed tents, he looked down at a silver locket. He picked up and opened it. A picture sat inside the locket, a father and his daughter. Cas stuck there locket inside his jacket pocket. Cas looked around the campsite for about two hours before leaving just in case.

Cas didn’t find any new leads to the missing teenager, he decided to return to the motel. Since the hours changed the sun goes down a lot faster. The sun already began moving behind the mountains. Cas was driving along the highway he encountered a young boy running out of the trees into the road. Cas immediately stepped on the brakes, the truck came to a screeching halt. Cas put the truck in park and ran over to the boy.

“What is your name? Do you need help?” Cas help him on his feet. 

“It’s Lucas.” His green eyes were withered with fear and confusion. His hair was a mess and he was withered with cuts and bruises. Cas wanted to heal him, but his grace was still unresponding to any of his attempts.

Cas moved him into his truck and got inside then steadily moved the truck off the road.

“Why are you out here it’s getting cold?” Cas stared at his clothes which were torn to shreds. Cas then turned on the vehicle's heater. 

“I- I uhh I’m not sure if you’ll believe me..” He looked down at the floorboard.

“I’ll believe you, now what are you running from?” Cas smiled at him to help ease his fear. 

“I w- was running away from an M- monster,” He looked up back at Cas with a scared expression.

“What did it look like?” He found himself asking.

“I- It looked like a person, and it moved fast.” He kept gazing out the windows in a state of confusion.

“Do you know where it is?” Cas pulled out a map and opened it. 

“Uhh... I can’t remember… But I can show you.” He looked over the map then back at Cas. 

“Are you sure?” Cas put down the map and looked at the boy. “You need to rest.” 

“NO! I’m sorry, it’s just- they will kill them if we don’t hurry.” His green eyes were scared and tired but filled with a slight bit of hope. 

“Alright, let’s get moving.” Cas turned the truck around and head away from the town. 

Cas watched the sun slowly descent downward, as he continued driving further and further into the unknown. He was compiling a list inside of his head on what kind of monster he was about to encounter. 

* * *

_ **THE MONSTER:** _

The boy had fallen asleep after giving Cas the last of the directions he needed to find the place.

Cas’s parked his truck not too far from the farm. Which was located far outside of the town in the middle of the woods. After getting a view of the place Cas put on his trench coat on the kid just before leaving. As he exited the truck he had his angel blade and gun loaded with silver bullets attached to his leg as suggested by Claire.

He crept up to the barn and held his blade close. He didn't go through the front instead he went through the back and snuck in. 

Once he entered he kept his back to the wall. Going in further he saw at least two other kids locked inside a horse stall. 

He looked in all directions then snuck up to the stall and hit it with his Angel blade. A kid and teenager popped up and looked at him. 

“You’re free. Go," Cas whispered as they poured out of the stall. 

One girl stopped and looked back at Cas as he recognized her as one of the missing teenagers. Her blue eyes were shiny. “Have you seen Lucus?” 

“He’s inside my truck, He’s safe,” Cas said put his hand on her shoulder.

She nodded her head then said, “Thank you, I shouldn’t be telling you this, but a group of people with black eyes are coming.” She quickly ran out the door Cas came through.

Cas was about to abandoned using the gun since they were loaded with silver bullets, but instead, he decided to carve a devil's trap in them. He quickly carved a couple of traps in five bullets, as a secondary weapon. 

After he walked further into the barn knowing Demons were coming. He crept up slowly looking right then left, then a blade came down on top of him. Cas quickly grabbed his secondary blade and held both high. 

“Glad you could made it, Castiel.” The Demon said looked down at him. 

Cas’s blue eyes looked up and locked with two black eyes staring down at him. He used his strength to push the Demon off of him. She got back up and her eyes were fully black. Cas noticed three more Demons entering nearby. He quickly swapped out his secondary blade for the gun.

"Get Him!"

Cas quickly shot three bullets successfully locking three Demons in place. 

“It’s better if you just stop.” The Demons in a female vessel said as she didn’t seem fazed by her group being shot. 

“Why did you take these kids?” Cas asked harshly as he moved back slowly.

“These kids were just to lore you here,” She said smiled while dusting off her jacket, "That's why the case landed on Donna Hanscums radar."

“Why?” Cas asked, holding his blade tighter and the gun in the other.

“Your grace. Did you know they’re only a few Angels on earth? You did quite a lot of damage to your own kind, Castiel.” She started walking towards him.

“Why do you want my grace?” Cas said held up his blade. 

“Are you going to give it to me or will you have to take it by force?” She asked motioned to two other demons. They started walking towards Castiel. 

Cas immediately used the last two bullets to trapping them in their vessels. He then tried channeling his grace, but it wasn’t responding. 

“No? Good, I like a challenge,” She then grabbed a lighter and lit it then threw it on the ground. A ring of fire started lighting around Cas. She whistled, three big hellhounds started to appear around the ring. Two other demons started walking in.

“Since you’re not going to give your grace willingly, I’m going to take it by force,” Two other demons started writing down sigils on the walls to power down Cas.

Cas started to feel his grace inside of him unbalanced. Cas fell to the ground he could move his body. He tried moving his arm it responded slightly, but then he couldn’t move at all. 

“Sigils are the reason you can’t move,” She powered down the ring of fire and started walking towards Cas. She grabbed his angel blade and held it to his neck. “It’s great to see how you the great commander has fallen. You once lead garrisons and now you’re alone, you have nothing, and you wasted your existence helping two humans.” She ran the blade across his throat.

** _BOOM!_ **

A big bang rang across the entire room. Everyone looked as a Demon has a green blade pierced through it.

The body fell and a man emerged from the main doors, his hair was dark brown and had a part in it just above the middle of his eyebrow, while the rest of his hair swept to his right side and back. His irises were slowly transitioned from a deep chestnut brown to deep luminous green, that resembled Rowena, Lucifer, and Jack’s. His face was square, but not too harsh. His skin was a light golden brown shade. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a blue tee underneath, paired with black denim. He stood tall and held two blades glowing green. 

"Let him go or suffer the consequences."

"Who the hell are you?" The Demon asked.

The mysterious man then proceeded to hit the ground and all the sigils in the room began glowing then exploded. He then lifted his blade and started walking into the room.

Cas felt his grace restore and quickly pushed off the Demons off of him. 

Meanwhile, the mysterious man began slicing through multiple Demons and disappearing into the shadows.

The Demon then yelled out, "Show yourself!"

Right then the mysterious stranger letting out a green pulse that knocked the rest of the Demons out of their vessels. Two hellhounds started running up, towards the stranger but he dodged one and grabbed the other and slammed it down to the ground, and stabbed it with one of his blades.

The Demon began backing away as her group, slowly got eliminated.

Cas was able to active his grace and his eyes lit. Right then he started running towards the Demon that tried to take his grace. As he did two hellhounds came running. Cas threw his blade at one then caught it between his hand and turned it to ash. After he approached the Demon blade in hand and was about to smite her. 

“W- Wait,” The Demon pleaded.

Cas immediately turned her to ash then turned around to face the tall, squared jaw stranger who came out of the shadows, slowly approaching him. He’s never encountered a man or monster that can weld such an ability. Cas stared down at the stranger's blades, they were glowing a green aura. Which caused Cas to hold his blade higher.

"Castiel?" The stranger asked in a husky, timber voice.

“Who are you?” Cas asked as he looked at him with suspicion.

“Luke,” He said as he lowered his blade and placed them on his belt.

“What are you?” Cas asked as he continued to hold his blade upward.

“I’m human. Native American if you want to get technical," Luke said as he stared at Cas.

“I’ve met plenty of humans, but none of them possessed the ability you just did,” Cas said as he tightened his grip on his blades.

“I know. I really don't know what I am, but I know I'm not a monster," Luke said then pointed towards Cas's blades, "You can lower them you know. I'm not here for a fight."

“Then why are you here?” Cas asked as he tilted his head in confusion.

“To save you," Luke said as he faced Cas, "I got word from some Demons that tried to steal Anael's grace that their next target was you."

"Why should I believe you?” Cas said as he held his blades higher. 

Luke then made eye contact with Cas, "Because someone is gathering every bit of Angel grace they can on Earth."

_ **TO BE CONTINUED...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet at last!! What did you think? :)


	5. The Mysterious Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Luke have a conversation. This chapter is an introduction to Luke and the world that Cas is now involved in.
> 
> Will Cas's world be flipped upside down?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song lyric featured in this chapter belong to:
> 
> [Hurt | Johnny Cash ](https://youtu.be/8AHCfZTRGiI)

* * *

Cas lowered his blades and asked, "What do you mean someone is gathering Angel grace?"

Luke took a deep breath then said, "Someone is collecting them. As for the reason, I don't know why, but anything with grace is a potential target."

Cas lowered his blades, "Who's someone?"

"I'll answer anything you want to know, but you should probably get those kids home," Luke suggested.

Cas stared at him then nodded his head, "Alright, but you're coming with me."

Luke nodded his head then followed close behind as Cas started walking towards his truck.

** _An Hour Later: _ **

Cas finished reuniting the kids back to their families and he was heavily exhausted from the battle, but he needed to know more. As for Luke, he didn’t know what to think about him, yet.

Luke then asked, “Where are we going?” as he glanced towards Cas.

“My motel room,” Cas said keeping his eyes on the road. 

Luke then looked down at the trash on Cas floor and asked, “I thought Angels were supposed to organized?” as he picked up an empty orange juice bottle off the floor.

“Sorry I didn’t live up to your expectations," Cas said with a hint of sass in his response.

“Hey, I’m not judging you if that’s what your thinking,” Luke said as he started picking up the trash inside of his truck and putting them inside of a plastic bag. 

“How do I know you’re not working with Demons?” Cas said as he took a glance over at Luke.

“I could’ve let them drain you?” Luke said as he continued picking up trash off the floor. “Then again how do I know you're not going to smite me?” 

“I save humans, I don't hurt them," Cas stated as he continued driving. 

Luke nodded his head.

Right then Cas pulled into the motel parking lot and parked in front of his room.

“Follow me," Cas said as he got out of the truck and started walking towards his room.

Luke followed behind him. 

Cas unlocked the door and lead Luke into the room. Luke walked over to the table and sat down where Cas joined him. 

“Alright, what do you mean by someone is gathering Angel grace?” Cas asked as he took off his jacket then sat down.

Luke leaned forward, “I don't know much, but what I do know is the orders are coming from Hell."

"Hell?" Cas asked.

Luke nodded his head then said, “One conclusion I have is someone is using the grace to give themselves a power boost like Asmodeus."

Cas nodded his head then asked, "How sure are you of this?"

Luke responded with, "Eighty percent."

"Why eighty?" Cas asked.

Luke sighed, "Because someone ripped the grace from Apocalypse Micheal experiments causing them to die.”

Cas asked, "Demons?"

Luke nodded his head as he grabbed a journal out of his duffel and put it on the table. 

“I'm assuming you might have an idea who this is?" Cas asked. 

Luke nodded his head then placed the journal on the table, "Alexander. He seems like the regular run of the mill Demon, but he's not. He has served under Lucifer, Azazel, Lilith, Abaddon, Crowley, and Asmodeus' reign. I don’t know what his main goal is, but if he's gathering Angelic grace and I doubt it’s for a good reason.” 

Cas looked up towards Luke. “How do you know all of this?”

“Because he killed my parents and kidnapped me. I've been searching for him for ten years now,” Luke said with an angered voice.

Cas could tell he wasn't lying. the pain in his voice and his expression was enough for him to believe Luke.

Cas said, “I'm sorry." 

"Thanks," Luke said as he turned away.

"Is it because of your power?" Cas asked.

Luke nodded his head, “I’m not like a regular human as you know. I have abilities that can be viewed as a threat or an ally,” Luke said as he continued looking out the window. His eyes looked drained and wash out. 

“Such as?” Cas asked was still trying to wrap his mind around a human having such power. In all his years of observing humans, not one has shown any signs of power.

“Uhh. Healing, astral projection, improved strength, heightened senses, dream walking, smiting, and possibly more. I don’t know the full extent of my power,” Luke said as he looked back towards Cas.

“Where does your power come from? I’ve never encountered anything like you before. You’re similar to a Nephilim or a Cambion. Are you a monster or half-god?” 

“I- I’m not even sure what I am, but,” Luke started rubbing the back of his head and got up. “All I know is Alexander took me and trained me. As for the purpose I am not quite sure."

Cas nodded his head. 

Luke then grabbed his duffle bag, “It’s getting late. You look tired if that's even possible. Goodnight Castiel.”

Cas walked him over to the door, “Call me Cas.” 

“Alright, Goodnight Cas,” Luke said as he smiled at him then nodded his head and started walking towards the office. 

Cas felt so tired, but he never gets tired unless he uses his grace like he did tonight. He changed out of his clothing and sat between the blankets, he felt a nice cooling sensation against his vessel's skin. He used to be able to smite groups of Demons and never be exhausted, but now he can barely stay awake. He looked at the clock, it showed 11:50 pm. He laid back down and turned off the lights. He closed his eyes, then next came nothingness.

* * *

**The Morning: **

Cas gathers all his stuff into his bag and walks out of the hotel room. He starts walking towards his truck. He sees Luke standing next to his truck leaning against it with a bag and two coffees. He’s dressed in a dark leather jacket, light grey tee, and a pair of blue jeans. 

“I was up early, so I decided to get you some breakfast," Luke said as he handed him the other coffee, "I uhh noticed the food inside your room and I just figured you might like a blueberry muffin and a coffee. I’m sorry if I overstepped.”

“It's fine, thank you. I just started eating food recently,” Cas says as he opened his truck and puts his bag inside, then gets into the driver seat.

As he and Luke get settled in Cas then takes a sip of coffee and asks, “Alright where are we heading?” 

“Telluride, I have a contact that can help,” Luke says as he takes a sip of his coffee. 

“Alright. Telluride,” Cas put his coffee down and put the truck into drive and pulled out of the parking lot. This is the first time drinking coffee and he kind of likes it. Cas is noticing when he eats something he has a fifty-fifty chance of tasting it, which isn’t a good sign. 

* * *

**MEANWHILE…**

A woman stood tall in front of three demons left from the attack on Cas.

The woman wore a black blazer with metal incorporated in her clothing. Her black hair was put up in a bun with two stray strands on the sides. Her hands are placed behind her back as she displayed a stern expression on her face.

“I understand you didn’t get Anael or Castiel's grace?” Her voice came out authoritative and demanding. 

“No Ma'am, we did not,” The Demon's voice came out broken. 

“Let me get this straight. You had a small army that could disable both Angels, you even took THREE hellhounds, and yet you FAILED!” The Woman asked said as he walked down the steps towards the Demon, "The Warden will not be pleased to hear of your failure."

“Ma'am, if I may, we encountered a problem,” A man looked up towards her.

She turned then asked, “What sort of problem?” 

“it’s Luke.” The man’s voice came out a bit wobbly, "He freed both Angels."

She nodded her head, "Just continued to gather the Angel grace and The Warden will deal with Luke. 

The Demon's nodded their head as she exited the room.

_ **TO BE CONTINUED...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH! That was quite a lot to take in..
> 
> Let me know if you want to have a full chapter dedicated to Luke's past in the future.


	6. The Cabin In Telluride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Luke are meeting some of Luke's friend in Telluride, we also learn a little more about Luke. It may take longer once they get wind of a case in town. We get to see some new faces upon arrival.
> 
> We also get to see what's happening in Hell after the events of the rupture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the last chapter wasn't as great, but I promise to keep improving. 
> 
> This chapter just makes me happy. 
> 
> Song lyrics featured in this chapter belong to:
> 
> [ Never Come Back Again | Austin Plaine (Original) ](https://youtu.be/REUPPN33tBs)
> 
> Or
> 
> [Sam Palladio (Second Version) ](https://youtu.be/zB0hnddLFqQ)  
  
I love both versions the original is more authentic and the second one has a little more flare to it.

* * *

The mountains looked majestic with snow on them. Cas and Luke were en route to Telluride which is about a five-hour trip from Glenwood Springs with the route Cas took. The trip took an hour more than originally expected, due to snow passing through Colorado, they also stopped for lunch along the way. Cas decided to take the scenic route that passed through Grand Mesa National Park and Capitol peak, along with many other stops and beautiful rest areas. The sun was hardly seen at all today, but the snow did fall softly as Cas continued driving. 

They were not far out from Telluride when Cas turned down the radio volume.

“We should figure out where we’re going to stay.”

“I own a cabin on the outskirts of Telluride,” Luke said as he reached for his bag in the back of the Cas's truck.

A little confused Cas asked, “You own a cabin outside of Telluride?”

Luke chuckled a little and grabbed his phone, “It’s not under my name. Just like how you get those credit cards, I’m assuming you have one of those as well?” 

“Do you have them too?” Cas asked as he continued maneuvering the truck through the light blizzard. 

“I used to, but I use them to invest,” Luke said as he stared down at his phone.

“Wouldn’t that draw unwanted attention?” Cas asked.

“Yes, but I’ve managed to insert myself without drawing too much attention. In any country, you're just a sequence of numbers, so it’s easy to blend in. Besides, it’s better than doing credit card scams forever which are a bitch,” Luke caught himself. “Sorry I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s fine. I used to have a friend that cursed frequently. Must be from humans having strong emotions on certain subjects,” Cas commented as he turned the window wiper speed up.

Right then the snow started to pick up and began sticking to the road, transitioning into a blizzard. Cas managed to drive in the Kansas snow plenty of times, but he’s never maneuvered through Colorado during winter and was started to get weary of driving.

Luke noticed the change in Cas then asked, “Have you driven through Colorado during the winter?”

Cas had both hands on the wheel eyes locked on the road, “No, I- I have driven in Kansas snow."

Luke noticed the break in his voice.

Truck tires couldn’t hold traction and started sliding into the oncoming lane, luckily there was no oncoming traffic. Cas tried stepping on the brakes which only resulted in crunching noise from the road packed with snow and ice while the truck continued sliding. Cas starting panicking holding onto the steering wheel soon the truck slowed to a stop.

Luke placed one hand on the dash and the other on Cas shoulder and spoke in a calm voice, “Hey, listen to me, you got this, just slowly step on the gas and turn the wheel so the truck can get back into our lane. CDOT should be coming through here soon to clear off the snow.” 

Cas managed to pull the truck back into the lane, then pulled completely off the road. Luke removed his hand from Cas shoulder and continued to glance over Cas as they came to a complete stop.

Luke noticed Cas was shaken up a little then asked, “Are you okay?” 

“I- I’m fine. It’s just." Cas didn’t know how to respond, he just needs a minute. He could even hear his voice tone change slightly.

“It’s alright take a minute. The roads here can get pretty intense in the winter, even for the most experienced drivers,” Luke said as he looked out the window at the snow coming down faster.

“How far do you have left?” Cas removed his gaze from the front windshield and looked over to Luke.

Luke glanced over to look at Cas, “We’re not that far out, but I think you should let me drive. You drove all day and you look like you need a break.”

Cas nodded, he was about to get out when Luke put his hand on his shoulder stopping him. “What?”

“Scoot over this way, I’ll get out and go around.”

“I can handle snow," Cas said defensively.

Luke pointed his finger down at Cas boots, “Your boots are going to slip on the black ice with smooth soles."

Cas looked down at his boots feeling a little concerned. He almost got Luke in an accident, and now he’s making him walk around the truck in the snow then asked, "Are you sure?" 

“I’m sure Cas, I’ve endured this weather since I was a child,” Luke said with a smile then opened the passenger door and walked around the truck.

Meanwhile, Cas climbed over his center console to the passenger seat. 

Luke got into the truck’s driver seat and started adjusting it to his preferred preference. He put his hand on the gear shift and moved in down then looked around the truck and enabled four-wheel drive. He then signaled to get back into traffic.

“Can I ask you a question?” Luke asked as he glanced over at Cas who gaze was locked out the passenger window.

“You just did.” 

Luke raised his eyebrow at the comment, “You know what I meant.” 

“Sure,” Cas said as he continued looking out at the white blanket of snow.

“Forgive me if I’m overstepping, but why hunting?” Luke asked as he glanced over to Cas, who continued looking at the snow falling. 

Cas felt a little twitch throughout his vessel, but he continued looking out the window.

Luke noticed the twitch then said, “If you don’t want to talk about it, I understand, you don’t owe me anything.” 

Cas felt an act of overwhelming courage spread throughout his body, he wasn’t going to lie to Luke, “I never intended to be a hunter, but two hunters, two brothers showed me another path,” Cas said as he looked upward at the white sky. “I liked It so I started hunting.”

Luke nodded his head, “Let me guess, The Winchesters?” 

Cas’s glanced over to Luke hearing the familiar last name, “You know Sam and Dean?” 

Luke hesitated then shook his head, “No. Uhh, but every hunter knows about them. I try keeping my distance from hunters because of my powers you know?” 

Cas could relate, most hunters he met didn't trust easily then asked “What about you, what made you start hunting?” 

Luke hesitated again then said, “I never planned on being one either but after everything. Someone showed me a different way like you.”

“How old were you when they took you?” Cas grabbed his journal and opened it.

Luke felt the hairs on his arms stand at the question. “I was uh, fifteen years old. I think not really sure.”

“Fifteen?” Cas wanted to ask about his parents, but he could tell something was making Luke uncomfortable.

“Uhh yeah,” Luke continued looking out at the road. “Just to let you know ahead of time, we're meeting Lennon, she knows some people and hopefully she can provide us with some answers.”

Cas grabbed a pen to start writing on a new page, “Is she like you?”

“Lennon? No, no she isn’t,” Luke turned the steering wheel and the truck turned into a dirt road. 

Cas started writing down the past events that took place.

Luke turned up the radio and continued driving towards the cabin, while Cas sat on the passenger side writing in his journal and listening to his music. 

  
  


I wanna see the world, I wanna sail the ocean

I wanna know what it feels like to never come back again

I want to feel the waves crashing down on heartache

I wanna find the key to the sky and never come back again

I wanna wake my soul, climb the highest mountain

I wanna write my name in the clouds and never come back again

I wanna find my love, lose myself in passion

I wanna love her in my heart and never come back again

I wanna see the end of a world that's rounded

I wanna know what it feels like to never come back again

I wanna ease my mind of all the doubt that haunts it

I wanna run out in the light and never come back again

* * *

**The Cabin:**

An hour later. The sun finally set behind the mountains leaving only the snow.

Luke began to slow the truck's speed as they were starting to coming up on a building. Cas put down his journal and started looking out the front windshield as a huge luxurious cabin comes into view. The cabin sat two stories tall, maybe three. As they got closer Cas got a better view. The cabin had a massive balcony with huge windows that overlooked a field, the mountains, and rivers. Luke had undersold the cabin, because it was an architectural masterpiece in the middle of nowhere, as they started getting closer Cas became amazed by the scale and design of the cabin. 

His expression must have found its way to his vessel's face because Luke smirked as they started pulling into the long driveway, “It’s nice, isn’t it? Were you expecting a little rundown cabin?”

“Yes, well um. You didn’t specify the details of the cabin,” Cas stared out the front windshield as the cabin became bigger.

“Sorry, to me it’s just a cabin, I mostly like it because of the view and how remote it is,” Luke said as he pulling into the driveway behind a dark charcoal grey Silverado. “Good. It looks like Lennon’s here, come on I got your bags,” Luke said as he tapped Cas’s shoulder and he got out.

Luke got his duffel as well as Cas’s, they both started walking up the wooden stairs to the porch where double doors with glass sat in front of them. Just as Luke was about to open the door, it flew open. A woman opened the door and quickly wrapped her arms around Luke hugging him, Cas didn't get a good look. 

She placed her head on Luke’s shoulder. Her hair was stunning dark brown color was a short lob style parted above her left eyebrow, her skin was a brown shade similar to Luke's. That's when her eyes noticed Cas, she let go of Luke and walked over to him. He noticed she was wearing a dark blue shirt with dark denim pants paired with dark brown boots.

She smiled and held her hand out to Cas, “Hi, I'm Lennon and you are?” 

Cas took her hand and shook it, “Cas.”

“Nice to meet you Cas,” She said with a smile. Her grip was firm and gentle at the same time.

“Likewise,” Cas said as another figure approached them.

A stern yet gentle voice spoke, “Lennon, at least let them inside. it's freezing outside.” 

“Sorry, it's just, I haven’t seen Luke in a while,” Lennon said as she helped Luke with the bags and nodded them both inside. 

Just as they entered another woman stood in front of them. She had light brown hair with two strands coming off the sides the right side with the rest placed behind her ear in a bun. She had sunkissed tan skin paired with emerald green eyes, she had on a white dress shirt with denim pants and had a warm smile on her face.

“I should've known, you be here as well,” Luke said as he put down one of the bags and walked over to her.

She nodded her head and hugged Luke.

Luke said, “Sorry Cas, this is Miranda, Miranda this is Cas.” Luke picked back up the bags.

Miranda moved over to Cas to shake his hand, “Hello Cas, it’s great to meet you.” 

“Likewise."

Miranda smiled brightly, “You two must be cold. Let’s go sit down,” She leads them further into the cabin into a huge room.

The living room was big, like REALLY big. The windows span up to the ceiling, they had a complete view of the breathtaking landscape and the snow outside. They walked over to a big dining room table sat directly in the middle of the room, as a centerpiece. Cas then noticed little heat waves dancing over him, leaving him with a warm sensation. He turned to get a view of two massive fireplaces on both sides of the massive room. The right side was surrounded with rock material, with a seating area just below, the right side had a dark wood with a huge TV wall-mounted above the fireplace. They all took a seat at the table, Cas and Luke on one side, Lennon and Miranda on the other.

Cas turned his attention back to the group, “Are you two together?” Cas pointed his finger at Luke then at Lennon.

“NO,” They all said in unison.

Luke then said, “Lennon is with Miranda."

Miranda and Lennon then held hands and smiled at each other then back at the Cas.

Cas then nodded his head. 

Right then Miranda elbowed Lennon on the side then motioning her towards the kitchen. They both went into the kitchen and came back with two bags and drinks.

“We know you don’t have anything here yet, so we brought take out and restocked the house before you came,” Lennon said as she placed the bag on the wooden table.

“Thank you, uh where’s-” 

“Where’s Matthew. Something came up, but he’ll be here,” Miranda said with a smile.

Luke nodded his head as his expression was unreadable. Lennon and Miranda started dishing out food and drinks to Cas and Luke.

Lennon said, “I hope you guys like burgers.”

Cas was grateful for some odd reason, he wanted a burger, it must be his grace again. They all sat and ate dinner while watching the snowfall out through the giant window. The fireplaces kept the big room heated as both fireplaces crackled and popped. Cas loved the view and the feeling he got from the place. It was different, but a good kind.

Once they finished Luke broke the silence, “As much as I liked catching up, where’s the information I asked for girls?” 

Miranda wiped her mouth with a napkin then scooted forward, “Matthew has that information, but right now we would like both of your assistance.” 

“With?” Luke leaned forward more interested and smirked.

Lennon grabbed a black folder and slid it across the table towards Luke and Cas, “We have a case.” 

Luke opened it and Cas scooted closer to see. A case involving a spirit that claimed twenty lives over a decade. 

“Why do you need help with this?” Luke lifted his head and nodded it towards the girls, while Cas picked up the folder to read more of its information.

“Because we’re kind of occupied right now and besides, I know you need something to do while you wait for Matthew to arrive,” Lennon said as she took a sip of her drink.

Miranda got up and went over to the kitchen.

“Luke, you might want to look at this,” Cas nudged him in the side.

Luke turned his attention to Cas and the folder then spoke, “What is it Cas?”

Cas looked up from the file then spoke, “It’s an Ecto-Mist”

Luke looked confused, he tilted his head slightly and furrowed his eyebrows, and leaned forward, “What’s an Ecto-Mist?” 

Cas placed the folder flat down on the table then looked back at Luke, “It’s a mist or fog that looks like it’s swirling. A vaporous cloud that usually appears off the ground, which it appears it’s on one of the machines that run-up to the resorts. They can move swiftly or stay completely still, they can appear white, grey, or black. They mostly appear in graveyards, battlefields, and historical sites,”

Miranda came back with beers for everyone and gave one to Lennon who smiled at her, she then placed two in front of Luke. She then turned on a radio in the living room setting it at an appropriate volume then sat next to Lennon and grabbed her hand.

Luke glanced at the bottles than at Cas, “Would you like one?” 

“Sure.”

Luke popped off the caps then handed it to him.

As Cas took the bottle in his hand it felt ice-cold then took a sip, “Do you want to get started tomorrow?” 

Luke took a sip, “Yeah, hopefully, the snow doesn’t stop us.” 

Lennon asked, “So, Cas let's get to know each other,” she smiled at him. 

“What would you like to know?” Cas took a sip, letting the cool liquid glide over his warm tongue and down his throat. 

“Where did you meet this guy?” Lennon nodded her head towards Luke’s direction, while Luke rolled his eyes at the comment.

“Luke saved me from getting my grace taken,” Cas lifted the bottle and took another sip while settling himself into the comfortable chair. 

“WAIT, your an angel?” Lennon and Miranda both said in unison, Luke just leaned back and chuckled a little at their response.

“I am,” Cas still hesitating to tell them, but they seemed nice which brought him a little ease.

“I thought all the Angels were gone,” Miranda spoke up after taking a sip. 

“Most are in Heaven. Naomi locked it down to keep the souls safe,” Cas said feeling like he was under a spotlight waiting to be questioned like a criminal in the Scooby-Doo episodes he watched with Jack and Dean Sunday mornings.

Luke took one glance over towards Cas and noticed him slightly tense up, “Calm down, I’m sure Cas doesn’t want to be picked apart like one of your machines Miranda.” 

“Machines?” Cas tilted his head at the comment in confusion and came out of his head.

Lennon then spoke, “Miranda’s family owns a major company. They’re aligned with General Motors, Boeing, and other technology companies. She knows everything related to engines, flying, and technology.” 

“Do you as well?” Cas moved his glanced back to Lennon.

Lennon made sure it was her before she spoke, “Me? No. I’m a retired state trooper, so if you need a boxing partner or if you want to learn a couple of moves I’m your gal.” 

“Retired?” Cas asked as he took another sip of his beer.

“Yep, currently the sheriff of this town,” Lennon said as she smiled at Cas.

Miranda rolled her eyes and laughed a little.

“How did you two meet?”

Lennon then had a growing smile on her face, while Miranda chuckled, “We met through a mutual friend. Believe it or not, we didn't like each other in the beginning."

"Really? What changed?" Cas asked.

Miranda then said, "Well, we had to kill a disaster Demon that was causing chaos on a plane. Solving that case is when we realized we weren't so different after all."

They laced their hands together and got up, Lennon then spoke, “Well it’s getting late and the snow has let up a bit, we’ll see you, tomorrow.” 

“We’ll stop by in the morning, good night Cas and Luke.” Miranda waved then continued walking towards the door with Lennon.

Miranda grabbed their jackets and handed Lennon hers, they opened the door and walked towards their truck.

They both got into the truck with Miranda behind the wheel. She then turned on the truck and the heater, “What did you think of Cas?” She moved the gear into drive.

Lennon started messing with the radio, “I think he’s good."

Miranda nodded her head then started pulling out of the driveway and onto the road, “I can’t wait until Matthew arrives.”

“It’s going to be nice having everyone together again after all these months,” Lennon said out loud as she leaned back into her chair.

* * *

**The Tour:**

Luke place down the bottle on the coffee table. “Would you like a tour of the place Cas?” 

Cas just took a sip and removed the bottle from his lips, “Sure Luke,” He smiled. 

Luke got up and smiled, “Alright, let’s begin,” Luke clapped his hands together and motioned Cas to follow him. 

Cas got up and continued carrying his bottle.

“As you can tell them at two fireplaces” Luke pointed at one then the other, “That one is surrounded with rocks and one over there is surrounded with dark mahogany wood with a huge tv wall mounted above, because entertainment is best on a good quality television,” Luke placed his hand on a beautiful wooden table they just ate at, “This beauty is a gift from Matthew’s family, so it sits there in the middle of the room,” Luke then pointed to over to the kitchen located just to the left of the entrance, “This is a huge kitchen that Miranda helped design. The hall that leads down that direction leads to the garage that Miranda also helped assemble,” Luke then pointed to the other side to the stairs, “This is the stairs that lead up to the second floor and that hall leads down to a gym/armory that Lennon helped design,” Luke looked back at Cas, “Any questions, comments, or concerns Cas?” 

Cas chuckled lightly at Luke’s ending comment, “Yes I do, who’s Matthew everyone keeps mentioning?”

“Matthew is the first friend I made. Years after I escaped, I walked the world alone.” Luke stopped and didn’t look at Cas, then quickly changed the subject, “I’ll let him tell you the story since he says I leave out ‘important details’,” Luke turned around and his smile returned, but it looked a little forced then lead them towards the stairs.

Luke lead Cas up the stairs to the second level which housed a big sitting area that overlooked downstairs and shared the same view out the big windows. Then lead him a little towards the left side, “This side houses three bedrooms along with their bathrooms nothing important,” Luke then lead Cas towards the right side of the huge cabin, “This side is my favorite,” He leads them down a hall, “The left door is the master bedroom and the right is a bigger bedroom than the other three on the left, but my favorite thing is at the end of this hall,” Luke continued leading them to the end of the hall and opened the door, “Cas, welcome to a favorite room, my library.” 

When Luke opened the doors Cas's jaw dropped. The room had a magnificent view of the landscape and mountains straight ahead, the wall on either side of the door was lined with huge built-in bookcases. The room was stunning it was a book lover's dream to sit and read in. 

Luke watched Cas expression closely, he had a more genuine smile growing as he watched Cas’s reaction, “What do you think?” 

Cas couldn’t even begin to process the magnitude of the place. The bunker had a nice library, but it was lacking natural light and this library beat the Men of Letters, then again it was a bunker, of course, it had no natural light. He walked straight over to the windows and looked back at Luke, “It’s really impressive Luke,” He stopped and walked back over to the windows and looked out, “Is that a garden?” 

Luke walked over and looked out the window, “Yes, it's really beautiful in the summer.” 

Cas didn’t care for the rest of the rooms in the cabin, this one he liked the most. He threw away the empty beer bottle in the trash can.

Luke disappeared so Cas walked over to the books as started investigating the bookcases. One side of the room was dedicated to monster lore and the other side held was literature such as F. Scott Fitzgerald’s The Great Gatsby, John Steinbeck’s The Grapes of Wrath, William Shakespeare Romeo and Juliet, and Joseph Conrad’s Heart of Darkness. One book caught Cas’s attention a bright orange and white book with penguins classic on top, he looked at the name it said _Ceremony _by Leslie Marmon Silko. 

Just then Luke walked back into the room with his and Cas’s bag, “Ceremony caught your eye?” 

Cas was startled a little, “What? Oh yes, it caught my attention.” 

“I didn’t know you read books Cas?” Luke walked over to Cas.

Cas held the book in his hands then look over to Luke, “I just started reading, but have thoroughly enjoyed reading.” 

Luke then smiled and glanced at the book, “That book right there is a little hard to follow, but in my opinion, it is worth it, I liked it.” 

Cas glance back down at the book. “What is it about?” 

Luke has a grin on his face because he read it so many times, “It’s a story about Tayo, a young man mixed of Laguna and white decent, he overcomes his PTSD by reconnecting to his Native American heritage. The novel begins with Tayo returning to the Laguna reservation after World War II.”

“I see, you like it because you have a strong connection with the novel?” Cas took a glance at the novel then back to Luke.

Luke started rubbing the back of his neck, “Uhh, I’m not a Laguna, but it has a strong connection to mental health many Native Americans suffer from to this day,” Luke picked back up the bags, “You can read it, all I ask is to not damage it.” 

Cas looked down at the novel, decided whether he was interested in it or not, but he took just in case, “I’ll take good care of it, Luke.” 

“Alright I trust you Cas,” Luke then motioned his head for Cas to follow. He leads them just outside of the library in front of two doors. “Alright the left room is yours and I’ll take the right,” Luke opened the door and walked him in.

The room was very big and a big window facing the front of the cabin. It also had a huge bed with Pendleton with a lovely design on top paired with white sheets. The room had its fireplace with a huge rug under the bed. Luke put Cas bag down at the end of his bed then turn to look at Cas.

“The bathroom is just through there,” Luke pointed towards the door on the left side of the room, “Any questions?” 

Cas glances around the room then looked back at Luke, “What’s Pendleton?” 

Luke smiled again because he had a clueless look every time Luke mentioned something he didn’t know, “It’s a thick wool blanket that was used for trading in the past, It’s also prized for ceremonial use. They’re extremely warm and comfortable in the wintertime, but very expensive.” Luke then looked at Cas and smiled, “I hope you enjoy sleeping in a nice bed instead of a shitty motel bed.”

“Thank you for informing me Luke, and for everything,” Cas shook his hand then smiled at him.

Luke walked towards the door just like the motel and gave Cas a smile and a nod, “Goodnight Cas.”

Before Luke closed it Cas responded, “Goodnight Luke.” 

Cas turned off the main lights but left on the lamp by the bedside. He then started taking off his scarf and jacket and hung them up together, he then removed his henley showing off his body, he placed the henley on his bag and slipped off his pants and replaced them with dark grey sweats. He moved over to the bed and climbed between the sheets and Pendleton and pulled off his socks, feeling the clean and cool sheets against his vessel's skin. Luke was underselling it again, the bed felt extremely comfortable, like laying on a cloud. Cas felt so comfortable, he reached over for the book he grabbed in the library and started reading it before bed. 

Luke’s room was similar but his room included a balcony to the outside. His room also had the master suite bathroom. He also had a Pendleton with a different design on his bed. He walked further into his room and put down his bag on top of the dresser. 

Luke then went downstairs to park Cas’s truck in the garage so the snow wouldn’t freeze onto the windows during the night. He did a last-minute check over everything and turn off the radio downstairs and armed the security system. He then went back upstairs to his room. 

He removed his jacket and hung it up. He then removed his shirt showing off his toned body, but it was withered with cuts and scars. He replaced it with a black tee then removed his pants leaving him in his black boxer briefs.

He moved over to his bed he felt a sing and pain growing deep within his body, like a crack internally. He put his right hand in his chest and started breathing in and out. He knew it wasn’t a panic attack, it was a pain he never experienced only when he extracted the grace out of those people a couple of weeks ago. His eyes flickered green as he tried to heal himself, but he couldn’t.

The pain stopped and he moved over to his bed and got inside, removed his socks. He laid his head down on the pillow and instantly fell asleep and let the dark nothingness flood his mind.

* * *

_ **Meanwhile in Hell...** _

Alexander stands in front of a board overlooking the map of Hell. He's dressed in a black tailored suit with dark metal incorporated into the design, hair dark brown cut short, standing tall with his hands behind his back.

Hell has been a complete war since The Rupture. Demons have been fighting for territory and the crown. Alexander on the other hand has been conquered the Northern region, steadily restabilizing Hell. Altogether he has been able to stabilize two out of five regions, they haven’t been interested in the events on Earth yet, but as more regions get stabilized, the more demons they have at their disposal to find remnants of Angelic grace on earth. 

Alexander has established stability using a rail system created under Crowley's reign, he wanted to modernize Hell and have transportation for the damned souls. They’re currently en route to the middle of the Eastern region.

Right then the train comes to a screeching halt. Everyone falls forward but Catherine and Alexander only step forward. 

“Why have we stopped!” Alexander asks aloud.

Intercom: “Sorry Warden, but it appears we have encountered a rogue group of Demons."

Right then a Demon hands a file to Catherine, who looks over it then hands it back and says, “Don't worry, we're currently sending a team to handle them.”

Alexander puts his hand up, “Call them off. I’ll handle this rogue group myself.”

“Are you sure?” Catherine asked as she looked up at Alexander.

Alexander nodded his head, “I’m sure, tell The Captain he better be ready to move."

  
A couple of minutes later Alexander opened the hatch to the top of the train and got onto the roof. He stared up at the blackened sky that stretched out far and wide. Hearing a faint thunder as a red bolt lit the sky up.

He noticed the train was stopped in a large canyon, his eyes began to survey the sounding dark and blackened soil. Right then he sees something run along the top of the canyon. 

Demons started appearing out of nowhere carrying forbidden weapons and blades. They start dropping along the canyon running straight for their train screaming with blackened eyes.

Alexander plants his feet into the top of the train and his eyes turn dark green. He begins to grab multiple Demons one by one and throw them towards the rails and binding them to it.

As he does this a group of Demons with the forbidden weapons began launching powerful bolts of energy towards him. He swiftly dodged them then releases a huge shockwave of energy killing them in one swoop.

After other Demons start launching debris from the canyon towards the train. Alexander quickly dodges with ease as they launch a huge one bolder towards him, he puts both of his hands in front of him and breaks them straight down the middle throwing them off to the side. A Demon launches himself toward him, Alexander easily dodges the attack and grabs the Demon by the neck and slams him down onto the train then throws him off the train.

Another tries to sneak up behind him and Alexander quickly dodges. He pushes his hand in front of him knocking the Demon off the train into another Demon. Meanwhile, another Demon started running towards him with a staff, but Alexander swiftly knocks out of his hand and grabs hold of their neck, as they squirm under the grip. He slams them down onto the roof of the train then kicks them down to the rails. 

Once the black dust settles Alexandra walks directly over to the Demons who are all lined up with his hand behind his back.

One of them speaks with a broken Winny voice, “Y- You’re The Warden.”

Alexander nods his head, “I am and you are the Demons that causing chaos, where I am trying to restore order."

A woman’s voice breaks out in fear, “W- We didn’t know this was your train I-“

Alexander immediately stops her from speaking by gripping his fists, “Don't talk over me,” He walks down the line of demons.

Another Demons quickly says, "Take mercy on us." 

Alexander stops then turns around, “Strop groveling like today is the worst day of your existence. Today is a great day, today I'm going to give you all the opportunity to rehabilitate yourself and become productive members of Hell again."

One chuckled at his comment.

“What is so funny?” He walked over straight towards him with an emotionless expression as he looked down into its black eyes. 

“Why would I follow you? I would rather get torn to shreds by a hellhound than to follow your green-eyed ass,” The Demon smirked cockily.

Alexander smirked back as his eyes turned fully dark green as the others made no comment or moves. 

“Ha! You think that impresses me!” The Demon said with a laugh.

“Oh, I don’t give a shit if you’re impressed or not. You're lost, but pledge your loyalty to me and I'll give you a new purpose. Of course, if you don't want to join you could always stay here. Hoping, someone will save you before the next train speeds through, but I wouldn't count on it."

As he walked towards his train the other Demons looked at each other then back at Alexander.

"D- Don’t leave us! W- We pledge our loyalty to you Warden.” 

Alexander smirked as he snapped his finger and undid all the binding and right as he did one Demon tried stabbing him with a blade. Alexander held his hand out to the guy and grabbed him by the throat again. 

“I gave you another chance and this is how you repay me!?"

The Demon began scratching at Alexander's hand and laughed.

Alexander let his eyes turn dark green and held the demon up high then squeezed his hand a little. The Demons expression began to change as his vessel began to crack and glow. 

Alexander held up the Demon for all to see, "Let this be a lesson for all of you. If you stand in my way or attack me. I will not hesitate in killing you."

The Demons watched as Alexander squeezed his hand harder and the demon eyes and body glowed as it busted into ash. A faint scream echoed off the canyon walls as he cleaned the dust off of his suit.

They stood there looking at the pile of ash as the green-eyed demon started walking back towards the direction of his train.

  
_ **TO BE CONTINUED...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of Miranda & Lennon?
> 
> Ooo how what about Hell?
> 
> Also, what's happening to Luke and Cas's powers?


	7. Voices In The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Luke arrived in Telluride waiting for some answers, but first, they have to solve a case. 
> 
> An Eco-Mist has been causing trouble. 
> 
> Can Cas and Luke solve the case?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a minute since I updated. I had a totally different idea for this chapter, but i ended up scraping all of it. Let me tell you it broke me.
> 
> Afterward I end up not writing for three days because I felt like everything I wrote was garbage. 
> 
> I want to thank all of you who leave me comments, they REALLY helped motivate me to power through. 
> 
> How about the last's weeks episode? After it ended I was like is this it? Are you really going to leave it like this? Also, I was shocked at Adam and Micheal, but I kinda of dig it. 
> 
> Once again THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! I hope you have a great day! Now onward to the chapter!
> 
> Lyrics Featured In This Chapter Belong to:
> 
> [ Highwayman | The Highwaymen (Johnny Cash, Willie Nelson, Waylon Jennings, and Kris Kristofferson) ](https://youtu.be/aFkcAH-m9W0)
> 
> [ Drowning | Radio Company (Jensen Ackles and Steve Carlson) ](https://youtu.be/4NdY9An886A)

It’s quite early in the morning and the snow started falling softly from the sky. The storm yesterday had placed a good layer of snow on the ground, leaving a white blanket that covered the top mountains. The sun hasn’t made its appearances yet. Cas and Luke are sound asleep in their respective rooms across from each other.

** _A Dream..._**

Cas has another nightmare until everything stops like someone paused the whole scene. He looks around at the familiar nightmare environment, then everything disappears. This leaves Cas standing in the darkness, he looks around and can hear faint voices as he walks further into the darkness until a bright flash blinds him. 

Cas walked into a room full of people and monitors, as he looks around it’s filled with humans and angels sitting together in the crowd. He continued walking towards the middle of the room, as he approaches a table similar to the Men of Letters table, but it is embedded with a screen in the middle. Currently showing a map with gigantic ‘X’ in an area with a number count.

He looks at the person next to him it’s a woman. She has a familiar feeling he can't quite grasp. Her irises have the same green glow as Luke when he channels his power. He looks across the table at an Archangel. Another person is seated at the table, a man who looked to be completely human.

It appears they’re having a meeting of sorts. 

"Let's get right into this,” the woman says as she glances over at the Archangel, “Viceroy of Heaven. Why did your Grigoris and Seraphims smite a portion of the Earth?” 

The Archangel glances towards the woman then said, “We needed to act swiftly. If we waited to get permission from The Council we would've given these abominations time to spread.” 

Right then a man stood up from his chair and yells across the table, “YOUR ORDER KILLED THOUSANDS OF INNOCENT LIVES!” He scowls loudly towards the Archangel as his yell echoed throughout the room.

The Archangel glances down at the screen, then back over to the Man and Woman, “Those thousands were already exposed there was nothing we couldn’t have done to help them,” The Archangel said in a calm tone, “We did what we had to do, for millions more to survive."

The woman and men look at each other as the crowds start talking amongst each other behind them.

Just then an Angel handed the archangel a folder, he opened it then closed it and said out loud, "These beings were created by God."

He swears he could hear the Angels and Humans in the crowds gasping at the news and even more mumbling.

Right then the man spoke up, “God? We haven’t heard from him in years?"

"Do you know how these things infect living beings?" The woman asked.

The Archangel nodded his head, “They are black goo that reproduces and grows by consuming life, everything is affected by them. Not just humans. They take over your body, your mind, and your powers."

The woman and man seemed taken back by the news.

The whole room turned red as alarms start going off and the main monitor on the desk started lighting up. 

“Status report!” The woman asked looking over to an Angel and human sitting nearby at a desk taking notes.

“It appears a settlement near the area has gone dark,” They began pulling up feeds from the other side of the planet.

Explosions, firefights, and screams as the black sludge start coming into view, humans and angels vessels began cracking and glowing bright blue and green all over. Then they become distorted and start fighting against each other. A huge explosion happens then the feed goes black as the rest of the room stands up looking towards them for answers.

The woman looks towards the Archangel, “How are we going to stop them?”

The whole room begins standing as they hear a low rumbling sound coming from outside, then a huge explosion.

** _*BOOM*_ **

* * *

**_Morning:_ **

Cas opened his eyes looking up at the ceiling. Forgetting he wasn’t staying in a motel room after he pushed the covers off of his vessel and let his legs hang off the bed as he looked out the window at the colorful blue sky. He pushed himself up off the bed letting his feet touch the hardwood floors. He grabbed his bag and walked into the restroom. 

The restroom was nice, it had a big mirror and a huge counter as he walked in he placed the bag on top of the counter then he spaced out looking at himself in the mirror. He finally noticed his beard has grown out quite a bit and his hair has grown quite long as well, it had reminded him of his appearance in Purgatory, but his hair wasn’t as messy.

As he stood in the bathroom he had a brief thought about whether he should shave it or cut it, but decided on leaving it as is.

After he walked over to the glass shower and turned the dark metal handles clockwise as the water started coming out of the showerhead he started stripping out of his sweatpants. The warm steam began filling the entire room. He placed the sweatpants down beside his duffle then grabbed out his soap and shampoo placing them between his arms and walked back towards the shower. He opened the door letting the steam envelope his vessel.

** Later... **

Cas looked back into the mirror taking one glimpse of his new clothing before leaving the bathroom. Today Cas’s wearing a dark blue henley paired with a black jacket and dark blue denim pants. He looked in the mirror one last time checking his hair, it’s messy but he pushed it to the side then leaves out the restroom. He grabs his blue scarf then heads out of the room, as he enters the room overlooking the living room, he stops to look out the massive windows at a beautiful snow-covered landscape, it's breathtaking looking at all the white blanket of snow. 

Then he hears something break downstairs. 

Cas runs down out of his room and down the hall onto the balcony over the living towards the stairs and sees Luke cleaning up a broken plate. That's when Luke finally notices Cas and looks up slightly embarrassed. Luke’s wearing a dark grey tee paired with a black softshell jacket and blue jeans.

“Sorry I startled you,” Luke says as he takes a glance towards Cas’s blade in his hand, then starts cleaning up the broken plate shards sweeping into a dustpan, “I don’t usually break things.”

Cas then puts away the blade and takes a glance at the kitchen island full of food, “How long have you been awake?” 

Luke began dumping the broken shards in the trash can when he heard Cas question, “What? Oh, since five something, I worked out, I showered, and I cooked.”

Luke had a hint of a smile on his face looking at the food.

Cas noticed the fruits, omelets, bacon, hash browns, and coffee, “Are you having trouble sleeping, Luke?”

Luke looked towards Cas then shook his head, “It’s nothing I can’t handle,” then pointed towards the food, “Let’s eat before it gets cold.”

Cas and Luke sat down at the island enjoying breakfast. Cas could hear the sound of wood burning from both fireplaces downstairs, hearing the familiar crackle and pop as they ate. Cas chatted to Luke about the introduction of the book he took from the library last night. While eating he enjoying the view of the breathtaking view of Colorado. As they finished eating the doorbell rang, Luke was cleaning up the dishes and motioned Cas to answer the front door. 

Cas went up to the door and looked out the window, it’s Miranda. Cas opened the door and she was standing on the front porch with a file. 

“Good morning Cas,” Miranda said with a smile.

“Good morning Miranda,” Cas said as he stepped aside letting her in.

Miranda walked through the door and Cas closed it and followed her into the kitchen looking at Luke who was putting away plates in the cabinets. He turned around finally noticing them.

“Hey, Miranda, what’d you need?” Luke asked while leaning up against the counter.

“Morning Luke, I wanted to give you this since you guys are working the Eco-Mist case, I thought you might want to know,” She said placing a file on the counter.

Cas looked down at it and Luke came around the island confused as he looked over Cas shoulder, “I thought you already gave us the run down yesterday?” 

Miranda saw an apple and grabbed it, “I did, but last night while me and Lennon we're heading home something happened.”

Luke looked up from the file at Miranda, “Wait, is that what I think it is?” 

Cas read the file further then noticed it and they both looked up at Miranda.

Miranda nodded her head, “One of the gondola lifts cords snapped late last night” she paused then said, “Five people were injured and one death.” 

“We should probably get started,” Cas glanced over towards Luke who was looking back down at the file.

“Lennon’s is still the sheriff right?” Luke looked towards Miranda.

“Correct,” She took a seat in one of the chairs taking a bite of the apple, “I’ll wait here for Matthew to arrive.”

“Don’t burn down the cabin before I get back,” Luke said while pointing a finger towards her.

“Sure thing boss,” Miranda said playfully with a smirk as she took another bite into the apple.

Luke gave her an eye roll then looked back at Cas, “Alright let’s get moving,” Luke said as he started walking down the hall towards the garage as Cas started walking towards the front door.

“I parked your truck in the garage last night,” Cas turned around then started walking in Luke’s direction while Miranda sat on the barstool watching them. 

Luke opened the door to the garage, Cas’s truck and another vehicle were sitting side by side. Luke walked over to the table by the door and opened the drawer and pulled out a box full of fake ID’s, badges, and passports. Cas looked over his shoulder at the box.

“Fake badges?” Cas asked smirked up at him.

“Yes, I’m assuming you have your own F.B.I badge?” Luke asked as he grabbed a badge out of the box.

Cas still had a faint smile on his face heading towards his truck when Luke stopped him. 

"Cas?"

“Yes?” Cas asked looking back at him confused.

“As much as I like your truck Cas, your tires are worn,” Luke said nodding his head down at the tires.

“And?" Cas asked tilted his head and narrowed his eyes towards Luke in confusion.

“We should use my truck because I don’t want to slide into oncoming traffic again,” Luke said with a smirked as he grabbed a key fob to the sleek black truck and started walking towards it.

“That was one time,” Cas said as he started walking towards the passenger seat. 

“One time is good enough,” Luke said as he walked towards the driver's seat, “I don’t want people to say I died because of driving on an icy road,” Luke said with a clicked the key fob.

“You wouldn’t die, I could heal you,” Cas said as he opened the door and stepped on the running board.

The interior of the truck was black leather paired with soft and modern materials. The windows had a slight tint on them as Cas sat down in a comfortable chair.

“I can heal myself Cas,” Luke said with a chuckled as he sat down in the driver's seat, “Besides, I’ll have Miranda look into getting you some new tires for you in the meantime,” He said as he placed the key fob in the middle console and pushed the start button, “You can mess with the radio but under one condition.”

Cas looked at him puzzled and asked, “What condition?” 

“Nothing too crazy it’s still morning,” Luke said put the truck in reverse and opened the garage door, and back out completely.

“I haven’t listened to anything to ‘crazy’,” Cas made the quotation marks with one hand while the other messed with the radio.

After a minute Cas found the country station and turned the volume dial-up.

_ I was a highwayman _

_Along the coach roads, I did ride_

_With sword and pistol by my side_

_Many a young maid lost her baubles to my trade_

_Many a soldier shed his lifeblood on my blade_

_The bastards hung me in the spring of twenty-five_

_But I am still alive_

_ I was a sailor _

_ I was born upon the tide _

_ And with the sea, I did abide _

_I sailed a schooner round the Horn to Mexico_

_I went aloft and furled the mainsail in a blow_

_And when the yards broke off they said that I got killed_

_But I am living still_

_ I was a dam builder _

_Across the river deep and wide_

_Where steel and water did collide_

_A place called Boulder on wild Colorado_

_I slipped and fell into the wet concrete below_

_They buried me in that great tomb that knows no sound_

_But I am still around_

_I'll always be around and around and around and around and around_

_ I fly a starship _

_Across the Universe divide_

_And when I reach the other side_

_I'll find a place to rest my spirit if I can_

_Perhaps I may become a highwayman again_

_Or I may simply be a single drop of rain_

_ But I will remain _

_And I'll be back again, and again and again and again and again_

* * *

** _The Gondola Company:_ **

They made it into town and Cas leaned forward looking out at all the homes decorated with Christmas lights. Luke continued driving further into the town as they started coming up on the gondola lift offices. Luke parked the truck in a parking space, then turned off the truck.

“Alright, let’s get started,” Luke grabbed the key fob and opened his door.

Cas started walking beside him as they were approaching the building, “Why were you driving an older vehicle when I first met you?’”

Luke slightly chuckled it was low, “I was pressed for time. I thought they didn’t know it was me, but they sent demons to stall me, I had to use what I could get.”

They then walked up the wooden steps and into through the main doors with a Tenpenny’s Gondola Ride logo. They walked into an office where the manager was sitting at his desk with his hands rubbing his head as Cas and Luke walked in, as soon as he noticed them he stood straight up. 

“What can I do for you fellas?” He put on a fake smile as he walked over towards them.

Cas spoke for them, “I and my partner are here to investigate the recent incident that occurred late last night Mr. Tenpenny.”

Cas and Luke placed their F.B.I badges out in front of them and looked at the man.

“F.B.I?” He looked even more distraught as he looked at them, “T- This can be happening, I’m sorry, it's just that I've been making improvements to the lifts every year and for this to occur is tragic for me as a new business owner,” He continued rubbing his head as he put his other hand on his hip. 

Luke looked at Mr. Tenpenny confused, “Wait, you're a new business owner?” 

He stopped rubbing his head then responded, “The last owner sold the place cheap and me like a dumbass thought it would be a great opportunity. Oh sorry for cursing, but with the incident this morning it could ruin the whole business forever.”

Cas started rubbing his beard then responded, “How far is the crime scene from here?” 

“It occurred when the lift was close to the bottom, thankfully,” He walked back over to the table and got a piece of paper and handed it to Luke. 

Luke looked down at it the paper on the lift that crashed, “Are you operating today?” 

The guy didn’t look happy, more like stressed out, “No, I’m having the rest of them checked and maybe, just maybe will be able to reopen.”

“Mr. Tenpenny are you aware you aware people are saying they saw a mysterious mist before they crashed?” Cas looked at him and observed his actions. 

“I wasn’t aware until I bought the place, but I haven’t seen anything of that nature,” He looked saddened as he spoke. 

Just then a little girl ran through the door, “Dad!” She ran straight up to her father. She was a little brunette bushy-haired little girl who ran past Cas and Luke. 

“Do you mind if we investigate one of your machines later?” Luke spoke up.

“Yeah no problem, just head through the usual doors, I’ll leave them open.” He picked up the little girl and smiled looking down at her.

“Thank you, Mr. Tenpenny,” Cas and Luke started walking out of the office.

They left out through the main doors and Luke took a glance down at the papers.

“He’s telling the truth,” Cas looked out towards the mountains. 

“How do you know?” Luke looked down at the file then up at Cas.

“He’s either telling the truth or he truly believes it,” Cas started walking towards the truck then glanced over and smiled, “Angelic grace.”

“Wait you can tell when someone is lying?” Luke opened the door as he looked across at Cas considered.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Cas smirked as he walked into the building.

Luke looked concerned and waited for more information, but Cas didn’t elaborate. 

“I think it best if we go back later,” Luke started the truck. 

Cas nodded his head then looked at Luke, “We should ask the survivors what they saw.” 

“Are right, but first let’s get some lunch,” Luke then turned on the truck.

“Fine, but after we get back on the case,” Cas sat back in his chair.

Luke began pulling the truck out of the parking lot back onto the road.

  
  


* * *

** _The Victims: _ **

Luke pulled the truck off the road next to an old hotel downtown. Cas looked out the window at the older building. 

“This is the place?” Cas looked over to Luke a little skeptical.

“They were visiting a friend at the resorts,” Luke turned off the truck looking up at the place, “Come on, Blue, let’s go investigate,” Luke said while patting Cas on the shoulder as he got out.

Cas opened the passenger door and looked over towards Luke, “Why did you say blue?” 

Luke stopped then turned around to face Cas, “Because of the color radiating from your vessel?”

“Wait, what did you say?” Cas turned to face him shocked and confused.

“The blue that’s radiating off you?” Luke looked at him confused, then made his hand into a ball and moved outward.

Cas then tilted his head, then he responded, “You can see my true form?”

Luke looked confused and pursed his lips then responded, “Uhh, yeah? I am not supposed to?”

Cas was speechless and even more confused, “No human can see my true form.” 

Luke nodded his head towards the right, “Yeah, well I’m not a regular human if you hadn't noticed, now come on let’s get investigating.” 

Luke walked into the building and Cas followed behind him still speechless. If Luke can see his true form, does that mean he can see Cas’s wings? Or worse can he see his grace fluctuating? Cas felt too open, exposed. Would he be disgusted at what he saw? Cas followed him up the stairs. 

Luke walked them to a room labeled 1501. He started to knock on the doors, then someone answered the door. A man, he was still quite young in his twenties wearing a cast. Luke noticed Cas was still a little out of touch so he spoke for them, “Hi, we’re here to investigate the death of your friend,” Luke held out his ‘badge’ towards the man. 

The man was a little spaced out, but quickly responded when his eyes met the badge, “Oh, sorry I’m still out of it, come in,” He started walking further into a bigger room. 

As they enter the room and see more people sitting in the living room wearing casts on a different part of their body. They all looked towards Cas and Luke when they entered the room. The man walked them over to a chair then sat down across from them. 

“Who are these guys Alton?” The woman said as she stared at Cas and Luke.

“They’re here to talk about yesterday,” He picks back up a mug.

The room went silent as everyone stared at Cas and Luke, then another woman spoke, “We already been questioned and I don’t feel reliving all over again, please excuse me,” She got up and started walking towards the rooms, another man followed her as she left.

Alton spoke, “Sorry about Kelsea and Aaron they’re not taking the death well.”

Cas then spoke, “Sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you,” He put on a smile but it was forced, “What did you want to know?”

Luke leaned forward slightly, “Can you recall the events last night, anything feels weird or out of the ordinary?”

He started rubbing his hands on his knees, “Everything was fine, we were coming back down during the blizzard and we couldn’t see anything then we heard a loud snap, then everything went black.”

Cas leaned forward narrowing his eyes as he looked at Alton, “You seen something didn’t you?” 

A woman came up and sat next to him, “It’s okay, tell them what you’d seen,” She said putting her hand on his shoulder.

“Zel, the police didn’t believe me, I’m pretty sure the F.B.I won’t either,” He looked over his shoulder at her. 

Luke spoke up, “Alton we’ll believe you, please tell us what you saw.” 

He looked back at her then up towards Cas and Luke then at the ground, “I- I seen a black figure as the gondola lift fell, it was distorted human, white glowing eyes, and it had this green fog or mist coming from it,” His eyes were glued to the floor in fear and shock as he was carefully shaking.

“I’m sorry you saw it,” Luke leaned over to Cas and whispered, “I think we shouldn’t press him for more.”

Cas took a glance at Alton seeing him still looking at the floor in fear as he leaned up against the woman, “I think so too.”

Cas and Luke stood up at the same time then Cas spoke, “Thank you for your time and once again I’m sorry for your loss,” Cas and Luke walked out of the room. 

They didn’t say a work until they made it back outside. They continued saying nothing until Cas spoke, “Do you still have the file?” 

“Yeah,” Luke handed Cas the file, “Do you have an idea?” 

Cas started looking through the file, “I do, the deaths started about ten years ago right?” 

“Yeah?” Luke looked at Cas. 

“The company started around then, but I can’t figure out why the soul is angry?” Cas continued looking down at the file.

“I have some ideas,” Luke was rubbing the key fob between his fingers and looking down at it.

Cas looked over to him, “What’re your ideas, Luke?” 

He looked out the window then spoke, “In the 1700s this place was a summer camp for a Native American tribe, Utes,” He looked towards Cas, “Then as the year progressed in the 1800’s the place became a mining town for silver and gold, which makes the place a historic landmark.”

Cas turned to look out the front windshield, “The figure could be Native American or a miner who died, but the miner seems like a low possibility.”

“Why’s that?” Luke asked looking at him confused.

Cas paused for a brief second, “Sam and Dean encountered a plot of land in Oklahoma where the Native Americans put a curse on the land after their reservation had been ravished and destroyed.”

“Thank you for not using Indians,” Luke then started rubbing his chin, “How are we going to solve this?”

“You’re welcome, Luke. I think we should get a closer look at the machines,” Cas reached for the file they were given by Mr. Tenpenny.

“Agreed,” Luke turned back on the truck and pulled back into traffic, as Cas turned up the radio. 

  
  


_ Hold the day _

_ Make it through and fall into the light _

_ All the way _

_ A carnival of causes and delight _

_ Because we can't become _

_ Victim of a sum _

_ Cradle our desire _

_ To keep from drowning _

_ For all, we know _

_ And all we've shown _

_ Crazy our survival _

_ To keep from drowning _

_ To keep from drowning _

_ Because we can't become _

_ Victim of a sum _

_ Cradle our desire _

_ To keep from drowning _

_ For all, we know _

_ And all we've shown _

_ Crazy our survival _

_ To keep from drowning _

* * *

** _Meanwhile at The Cabin:_ **

Clouds started moving in a while ago as Miranda and Lennon were at Luke’s cabin awaiting Mathew’s arrival. They saw a truck trigger a sensor coming towards the house, they both got up and walked over to the front door. 

A dark navy blue truck began pulling in the driveway and parked. A tall man opened the door and emerged from the truck. After he walked towards them. He also had short light brown hair, two navy blue eyes, a shorten cleaned beard, and a strong jawline. He was wearing a dark brown jacket with a button flannel underneath. He smiled as he came up to give both of them a hug. That's when they noticed two figures behind him, an older and smaller figure. 

“Well it's good to see both of you,” He said in a low and deep voice. 

“Matthew,” They said in unison. 

“Hey, don't forget about me,” The old man said with a smirk as he came up the stairs. He was wearing a dark brown cowboy hat under sat silver hair, two older blue eyes, a strong jawline. 

Lennon chuckled, “I would forget about you Thomas,” She said wrapping an arm around him.

“What about me?” The little dark blue-eyed little boy said as he came running up the steps. 

Miranda came over to him with a smile, “I didn’t forget about you Ethan,” She said picked him up off the ground.

Lennon smiled then asked, “I thought it was going to be just you?” 

“It was supposed to be,” Matthew said as he crossed his arms looking at Thomas and Ethan.

“Hey don’t give me no lip,” Thomas said as he pointed at Matthew, “I wasn’t the one who didn’t notice their own child sneaking on,” Thomas said with a chuckle.

Miranda looked down at Ethan with her eyebrow pointed, “That’s dangerous, why’d you sneak in the truck, Ethan?” 

The boy was embarrassed looking down at the ground, “I want to see Luke, I haven’t seen him in a long time.”

Which caused Thomas to ask, “Where is he anyway?” 

Lennon said, “He and Cas are on that Eco-Mist case you sent over.”

Matthew was smiling at Ethan then looked up at Lennon, “Please, tell me you told them about the Eco-Mist can get in their victim's heads?” He asked looking at them.

Lennon and Miranda looked at each other and shook their heads. 

Matthew shook his head then grabbed his key and ran back to the truck, “Lennon, come with me. We have warned them.” 

Lennon nodded her head as she quickly ran to the passenger seat and got in.

Ethan looked up at Miranda and asked, “Is everyone going to be okay?”

Miranda watched as the truck speed out of the driveway then said in a reassuring tone, “Everything is going to be alright. Now, come on I think Lennon bought cookies.”

"Cookies!"

Miranda, Thomas, and Ethan went back inside the Cabin. While faint traces of snowflakes could be seen falling as a new snowstorm started moving in over the northern mountain peaks. 

_ **TO BE CONTINUED...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry to do that to you, but the Next Chapter is coming very soon! 
> 
> What did you think of Cas and Luke's morning?


	8. Eco-Mists & New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Luke have gotten themselves into a situation. Can they make it out or will they need backup?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HOLIDAYS!
> 
> Lyrics Featured In This Chapter Belong to:
> 
> [ Peanut Butter Waffles | Ryan Caraveo ](https://youtu.be/eBJQ6JkqjzE)

* * *

Dark clouds started moving overhead as tiny snowflakes start falling overhead as Luke drove down Main.

As they neared closer to the Tenpenny's building Luke parked the truck in front. Afterward, they exited the truck and started walking up the steps and through the glass doors. They kept the lights off and only used flashlights careful not to draw any unwanted attention to the building.

Walking further inside the air was cold and dry as they emerged onto the outdoor platforms. 

Luke immediately went straight inside the last gondola machine docked.

Meanwhile, Cas continued searching the outer machine and docking platforms. As he looked around he found nothing suspicious then started walking towards Luke in the gondola lift.

“Did you find anything, Luke?” Cas asked shining the flashlight in his direction.

Luke stood up straight and turned around, “Nothing but spare change. What about you?” 

“Nothing, it seems we have to check the other station on top of the mountain,” Cas said, and just as he was about to exit the machine the doors closed in front of him, “Uhh Luke?”

“Yeah- Wait what's happening?” Luke asked alarmed as the entire gondola lit up.

Cas began pushing and pulling at the doors, “It’s sealed shut.”

Luke quickly ran up to Cas's side and began pulling on the other door. 

Meanwhile, the gondola ride started departing from the station as they pulled at the doors. Cas closed his eyes and channeled his power trying to grab hold of the door. Luke did the same, they manually tried forcing the doors open, but a lingering green mist started to fill the entire machine as Cas and Luke's eyes returned to their original color. S

After a minute Cas and Luke became unconscious and fell to the metal floors.

* * *

** _The Mist..._ **

A bright flash awoke Cas as he got up off the ground. As rose, he saw an endless land with small rings rotating in the sky, he was standing in Heaven. Not the new remodeled Heaven but the original Heaven from long ago.

Cas glances around and saw many of his siblings hard at work, caring, and tending to the souls in their care. Suddenly, he could hear another memory overlapping. The smell of seared wings and screams. Cas placed his hands on his ears then suddenly the screams just stopped. He opened his eyes staring at the remodeled Heaven.

He was standing in a white hall with doors on each side. He looked left then right seeing no one in sight. right then a green mist filled the corridor and shifted the whole environment.

When turned around he noticed he was standing in a mental hospital. He looked up at the familiar Florence lights in the room as Sam laid on a bed. Cas was about to approach him when the green mist filled the room and took him somewhere else.

As he opened his eyes he noticed he was dropped in a dark and barren forest. At first, Cas didn't recognize it but then he saw familiar figures of Purgatory.

He turned his head and noticed Dean was fighting off a group of monsters that charged towards him. Right then he stared hearing whispers of prayers overlap each other. Before Cas had the chance again the green mist dragged him somewhere else. 

He emerged in a familiar house, staring down at the wood flooring. He didn't lookup. He couldn’t. 

That's when he heard a whisper:

_"Wake up... Wake up Cas."_

Cas felt a change inside then closed his eyes and focused.

As he reopened his eyes he woke up on the ground of the gondola. He looked over to his right towards Luke and he was still unconscious on the ground. He was confused as to where the voice came from but didn't dwell on it.

instead, he ran over to Luke, and channeled his grace into the tips of his hand began and placed them on his head.

** _*FLASH*_ **

Cas appeared in the backseat of a vehicle of a family. He noticed a woman was driving and singing along to the radio and a male figure was sitting on the passenger side drawing on a piece of paper.

Cas looked around the vehicle then noticed a child sitting next to him. Cas was about to reach out when he saw two bright headlights incoming from the child's side of the vehicle. 

The environment changed and Cas was standing outside in a cemetery. He saw a figure not too far and walked over to it. As got closer he noticed it was Luke. His hair was a lot longer and he was much younger. His facial expression was filled with sorrow and his eyes were cast downward while his hair blew in the wind. Cas walked over to his side and looked over his shoulder seeing two headstones next to each other. 

“Luke?” Cas asked in a calm voice. l

Luke didn't respond he kept his gaze locked on the headstones.

Cas slowly placed his hand on his shoulder and said, “Luke, it’s time to go.”

Luke slowly came out of the daze and asked, “Cas?”

“It’s me, Luke, we have to go,” Cas said as he held out a hand.

Luke stared down at the hand then slowly places his hand in Cas’s palm. As he channeled his grace the green mist quickly disappeared and a bright light engulfed the both of them. 

** _*FLASH*_ **

Cas and Luke awoke in the Gondola. They quickly noticed the enclosed area was filled with a green mist.

Cas and Luke looked at each other for a moment, then heard a loud crack and pop. The gondola cord was getting close to breaking as a figure stood in the green mist.

The figure had white glowing eyes that stared at them as the whole ride got immensely cold, colder than outside.

Frost started covering the walls and floors as the metal became too cold to touch.

As Luke exhaled he could see his breath in the air.

Right then on the platform Matthew and Lennon came running out the doors onto watching as the gondola cord snap as the box started falling downward. 

Luke immediately channeled his power as his irises began glowing green and held out both hands. He stared towards the figure as everything around them began to slow to stop. The snow flurries outside became still as did Matthew and Miranda.

“Can you keep it in place?” Cas asked as he looked towards Luke.

Luke nodded his head and grunted, "Not for long. So if you have an idea now is the time."

Cas nodded his head and began carving a sigil into the metal then placed his hand on it. 

The green mist figure began screeching and howling as a blue barrier started to close around it. The figure tried to evade capture, but Cas forced it back inside. The figure pounded and pounded against the barrier as Cas stabilized it.

The mist in the Gondola started to fade slowly as they walked up towards the figure in the barrier.

Cas was going to smite the figure when Luke put his arm up, “Wait Cas.”

Confused, Cas asked, “Why?”

“Look,” Luke said as motioned his head towards the figure. 

Cas watched as the figure became more clear and soul could be seen deep inside the mist. Cas lowered his arm as he stared at the figure.

Luke got closer to the barrier then asked, “Why are you attacking people?”

The figure growled and hissed, “They came, they killed and they took me away from my parents. Now, they will suffer."

“What’s your name?” Luke asked as he kept his gaze locked on the figure.

“Name?” The figure looked at Luke then hissed, “Can't remember."

Cas spoke up and asked, “Why were you searching through our memories?”

The figure said, “Knowledge.”

Cas didn’t seem convinced and inched closer, “No. I don’t think you were searching for knowledge."

Luke turned his head towards Cas seeming interested.

“If you were searching for knowledge, I would have seen different memories, but each one was someone we knew,” Cas said as he walked around the figure then stopped “You were searching for friends, family. Weren't you?”

The mist back away then said, "You know nothing. You don't have any idea what it was like."

“Oh, I do,” Cas said walked up the barrier, “I lost everything, I failed the one person I was supposed to protect, and I don't know how to move on,” Cas said as he kept his gaze locked with the mist noticing become still looking at him.

Luke didn't say anything he just stayed quiet noticing the mist around the figure disappearing.

“You're not lost yet,” Cas said as he squatted down near the figure, “Let us help you.” 

“I can’t trust you,” The figure faintly said as the eyes looked away.

“We all got to trust someone,” Cas said as he placed his hand inside the barrier, “As I said before were similar.”

Luke was about to say something when he noticed the figure was calm and responsive to Cas. The figure became less distorted and looked down at Cas’s hand then reached out for it.

As Cas and the figure made contact he noticed it changed to a small little boy.

He was much smaller than Cas and looked ashamed then asked, “I- I am a monster aren’t I?” 

“No. You just need help and we can help you,” Cas said as he got even closer, “Let us help you.”

The boy looked at Cas’s hand then nodded his head.

Cas released the barrier and as he did the boy held on to him.

Luke came up beside them and asked, “I can help, if you’ll let me,” Luke said as he gave him a friendly smile while kneeled beside them.

“Okay,” The boy said as he wiped away the tears with his other hand.

Luke letting his irises glow green as his hand began imbued with a green aura. He placed his hand on the child's shoulder. Afterward, the child began disappearing from Cas’s palm turning into a bright orb. The orb started going upward out of the gondola into the clouded sky. Cas and Luke watched as the soul went up into the sky. 

Cas got up and looked at the snowflakes beginning to move slowly then asked, “So, how are we going to get down?”

Luke stood up and looked towards Cas then rubbed both of his hands together, “Here, let me try something.” 

Luke gripped both hands letting them become imbued with a green glow then he placed one hand towards the front and the other towards the back as his irises glowed green. His breathing became deep and heavy. Time was back to normal as Luke fixed the line of the gondola and it started returning down to the station.

As it reentered the station, Luke fell to the ground and started coughing as Cas came up beside him.

“Are you okay?” Cas asked kneeled down beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Luke immediately said, “I’m fine,” while giving Cas a nod.

Meanwhile, Matthew and Lennon came running up towards the gondola as it docked. 

Cas handed Luke a hand to help him up and started walking out the door looking at the Gondola lift as their feet touched the snowy platform

“Are you okay Luke?” Matthew asked came running up to Luke with a worried expression on his face.

“We’re fine,” Luke said with a warm smile, “Matt this is Cas, Cas this is Matthew.”

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you,” Matthew said as he stuck out his hand towards Cas.

“Likewise,” Cas said as he shook his hand.

Lennon walked up to the boys while smiling then asked, “New ability, huh?” 

Luke had a faint smile then said, "Sure,” as he looked up at the gondola for a minute.

Matthew then chuckled at the response, “It’s nice to see you haven’t changed at all,” He said patted his hand on Luke’s shoulder. 

“As much as I like our reunion we should probably get somewhere warm,” Luke immediately responded as he began walking towards the doors.

The rest of the group following him through the door to the front of the building.

“We’ll catch up at the cabin,” Luke told Matthew and Lennon as he and Cas started walking towards the black truck.

Cas was about to start walking towards the passenger’s seat when Luke stopped him, “Cas, why don’t you drive this time,” He handed the key fob to Cas.

“Are you sure?” Cas asked looking a bit concerned. 

“Yes, I’m sure,” Luke said as he walked straight towards the passenger door. 

They both got inside the truck as Luke sat comfortably inside the passenger’s seat. Cas started adjusting the driver’s seat to his liking. Luke noticed Cas was looking at all the buttons and switches a bit confused about how to start it.

“Press your foot on the brake, then press the start button,” Luke said as he pointed towards the pedal then the button.

Cas put his boot on the brake then pushed the button. The truck let out a deep growl as it started then purred as Cas began pulling away from the building. Luke watched as the place faded away in the mirror then turn up the radio.

  
  


_Laying here in silence cause I cannot find the damn remote_

_Even if I found it I would probably just flip, flip, and flip_

_In the midst of August getting started on my Christmas list_

_I been thinking about you and I wanna go do something nice_

_I can't take rejection and that's why I pay the crazy price_

_If you ain't ecstatic I feel like I blew it big time_

_I'm a little manic I just wanna see your big smile_

_Nothing means more to me than when I hear that you're proud of me_

_Acting like a kid because I never quite learned how to be_

_Peanut butter waffles when it's dinner time and I'm alone_

Hiding in my castle but the walls are made of styrofoam

_I know, there's no in-between_

_It's either high, low_

_You know how to balance but I don't_

_I wish I could finally just find home_

_I know, there's no in-between_

_It's either high, low_

_You know how to balance but I don't_

_I wish I could finally just find home_

* * *

** _A Reunion:_ **

Luke and Cas were driving up the familiar driveway with Matthew and Lennon following close behind. The snow started coming down heavy as they continued driving up the driveway. The snow began to place another layer on the ground. Luke opens the garage doors as Cas began pulling the truck beside Cas’s.

Matthew pulled his truck in beside Luke’s and parked.

Cas, Luke, Matthew, and Lennon all walked through the door into the cabin as they came out of the hallway next to the kitchen a little boy ran straight up to Luke and wrapped his arms around his leg.

Luke looked down at the little green-eyed boy staring up at him, “Ethan?” Luke leaned down and pick him up in his arms as a faint smile crept upon his face, “Wow. You have gotten bigger since the last time I saw you. Are you still six?” 

Ethan laughed then nodded his head with a huge smile, "Soon I’m going to be tall as you!”

“In time little bean,” Luke said with a smile. 

The way he saw Luke interact with the little boy. Was different he was friendlier, kinder. He expressed a different side that Cas hasn't seen before. 

Right then he noticed it. The smell in the room as they walked further into the cabin. They came upon two familiar figures stood by each other Miranda and Thomas with the whole room decorated with Christmas decorations and a huge Christmas tree assembled in the middle of the room.

Cas looked at all the decorations and the big tree in the middle of the room. Dean and Sam somewhat celebrate Christmas, but they never really decorated the entire bunker. He’s pretty sure if Jack weren't here they would have made such an effort.

“Matthew I thought it was just gonna be you?” Luke asked as he looked at Matthew a bit confused, while Ethan messed with the buttons on Luke’s jacket.

Matthew chuckled slightly and rubbed the back of his neck, “Well let’s just say everyone wanted to see you.” 

Luke paused for a second then nodded his head and asked “How did you decorate the whole place?” 

“When I came over this morning lighten up grinch,” Miranda said with a smile as she came up to Lennon.

Luke just rolled his eyes.

Cas looked at the child, he was bubbly and bright as he looked up at Luke, then his eyes noticed him.

“Luke, Luke,” He tugged at Luke’s jackets then pointed towards Cas, “Is that the Angel?” 

Luke chuckled at the little boy, “His name is Cas, Cas this is Ethan,” He walked over towards Cas.

Cas looked over at the little boy and stared down at him. Ethan looked up at him in awe.

Right then Matthew came up beside them, “Watch out, once he drags you into something it'll be hard to say no."

Cas then nodded his head and gave the boy a wave.

Right then Thomas walked up towards them, “Alright you guys can catch up after, let’s start eating before the food gets cold.”

Everyone started walking towards the huge dining room table.

Cas continued looking at the child, he reminds him so much of Jack. He was always so interested in everything the world had to offer when he found something new he would always show him, Sam, and Dean. Cas knew Dean had a hard exterior but he loved Jack as much as he did. Jack was his light and played a big part in making him smile every day. Even now he sees the same light inside Ethan. It almost makes Cas feel a certain way, but he pushed it away for the moment. 

Luke noticed the slight change in Cas as they sat down next to each other, but doesn’t mention it. Matthew takes a seat at the end next to Ethan, Miranda and Lennon sat next to each other like always, Grandpa Thomas sat down at the end of the table. 

“It’s nice having everyone together again and even a new face,” Thomas said as he glanced towards Cas and Luke, "Alright enough rambling let's eat."

Everyone chuckled and started reaching for the homemade meatloaf, mashed potatoes, gravy, and vegetables. When Thomas was here nobody mentions hunting or monsters until dinner is done, Grandpas orders. The snow continued falling outside. The two fireplaces crackled and popped as everyone sat and ate at the table. 

* * *

** _After Dinner:_ **

They ate quite early and everyone was enjoying a beer sitting near the fireplace. Lennon and Miranda sat on a loveseat together. Matthew sitting on the sofa with Thomas. Ethan was upstairs in one of the bedrooms. Cas and Luke were sitting in two individual armchairs next to each other.

“Luke how’d you meet wings here?” Thomas asked as he glanced at Cas then towards Luke.

“While searching for a lead," Luke answered.

Thomas nodded his head then turned to face Cas, “So, wings what are you doing down here?"

Cas paused for a second then responded, "It was my choice. I want to help."

Thomas nodded his head, "It's good to know not all wings are the same."

Cas nodded his head then stared out the massive windows at the snow falling. He’s never really celebrated Christmas or any holiday before, but he did quite enjoy the tree.

“As much as I like seeing all of you. I have to ask do you have that information?" Luke asked glanced towards Matthew. 

“Yeah, What I could get,” Matthew said as he grabbed out a folder then handed it to Luke, “But you’re not going to like it." 

Luke leaned over towards Cas and opened the folder as they both started looking at one page inside.

"There's only one?" Cas said out loud.

Luke and Cas looked at each other then back up at Matthew.

“The only thing we could get was Hell bounty list,” Matthew said as he leaned forward, “The top five consists of Castiel, You, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, and fifth is unknown.” 

Luke then asked, "What about Alexander?"

Cas tapped him on the shoulder, “Luke you might want to look at this.” 

“What is it?” Luke asked as he looked back down at the folder. 

“It appears the demon that is giving the orders is a green-eyed Demon," Cas said out loud,

Luke paused for a minute then asked, "Is this confirmed?"

Matthew and Thomas nodded their heads.

"Is it him?" Luke asked.

Matthew paused then said, "That we can't confirm."

Luke stared down at the floor then nodded his head.

"How rare are green-eyed demons?" Miranda asked looking towards Thomas.

Thomas leaned forward, “Rare as rare can get. Far back into our family history, there has only been one other story of a green demon. But it was lost to us years ago."

The room went silent then Lennon rose up from the chair, "It's getting pretty late. We should turn in for tonight."

The others nodded their head then broke apart.

As Luke stood up Matthew approached him, "Hey we're gonna stay a while if you don't mind?"

Luke nodded his head then said, "Fine by me."

Matthew nodded his head and began following Thomas up the stairs.

Meanwhile Luke locked up the whole place as Cas sat by the fireplace looking at the Christmas tree paired with the decorations.

As Luke finished up Cas and Luke walked up the stairs together.

“I’m still questioning how a green-eyed Demon still alive," Cas said out loud.

Luke then nodded his head then asked, "What do you know of them?"

“I don't know much. all I do know is they were purged long ago."

Luke nodded his head, "Seems we're dealing with something new entirely huh?"

Cas nodded his head, "We're living in a strange time I suppose."

Luke chuckled at the comment as they stood outside the doors of their rooms.

“Night Cas,” Luke said as he opened his door.

“Goodnight Luke,” Cas said as he walked into his room. 

* * *

** _Meanwhile in Hell:_ **

A Demon came running down a long narrow hall then entered into a large room.

Alexander stood near a map of Hell and added the Eastern region of Hell. 

“Sorry for barging in Warden, but we have a problem,” He said as he saluted him.

“What is it?” Alexander asked as he turned around to face him.

“We found out who’s leading the resistance," He said urgently.

“Who?” Alexander asked.

“Rowena MacLeod.”

Alexandar stared at his map then the Demon, “Are you sure?” 

“It’s confirmed, she has persuaded the Capital, the Western, and the Southern region to join her,” The Demon quickly responded, “Also, I have more news concerning Luke and Castiel."

"Speak," Alexander commanded.

"They are rumored to be with the chairman of The Walker family and his grandson."

“The Walker family?” Catherine asked as she enter the room.

Just then two demons enter the railroad car. They started walking up towards Alexander in formation.

“Who are you!” Alexander shouted towards them. 

They began charging them with blackened eyes with sparks of glowing purple, “All Hail The Queen!"

Alexander's eyes turned solid dark green as he grabbed both Demons and threw them out of the cart. As they were flung outwards a huge explosion blew up half of the railroad car. 

As Alexander walked over to the hole in the cart he spotted a card of Rowena's face smiling, sitting on a red throne stating, "_Long Live The Queen!” _

He grabbed the card then crumpled it up and threw it outside.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of the chapter?
> 
> Rowena is BACK!


	9. Old Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel discovers more about his new friend while discovering more about humanity. 
> 
> How did Luke end up finding our fallen angel?
> 
> Just to let you know... THERE IS A WARNING IN THIS CHAPTER.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you had a great new years.. Mine, well it could have been better..
> 
> It's time for that talk I promised, Cas and Luke are going to have a real talk and I mean a real talk...
> 
> This chapter was supposed to come out before the year ended, but things happen...
> 
> ANYWAY... FIRST POST OF 2020!!! HORRAY!! 
> 
> I need to tell you there's a WARNING for this chapter... It's going to have nightmares (Spoilers) and they aren't for the faint of heart... 
> 
> Anyway on to the chapter I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Song Lyrics Featured In This Chapter Belong To:
> 
> [ Free | Hayden Panettiere (Nashville Cast) ](https://youtu.be/NE5PcrskFeM)

_**Sometime Later...** _   
  


The winds made a howling sound in the empty void. Snow continued falling softly, downstairs through the big windows a lonely lit Christmas tree stood inside the living room. The Walker boys were asleep soundly in the guest bedrooms. Luke and Cas were tossing and turning mumbling in their sleep as the night progressed into late hours.

* * *

** _Luke’s Nightmare:_ **

Luke’s found himself sitting alone beside a big green oak tree watching other little figures run and play in the distance. The whole environment changed as found himself laying on top of a bed in a dark room with a dim light coming from underneath the door, he can hear distorted music playing from the living room. He can feel a small tear fall down his cheeks as two voices a little distorted can be heard, A Woman and A man,** “****_He’s Not My Son, Did We Make A Mistake?”_** He wipes the tears away as he falls asleep knowing in the morning he’ll hear_, _**_“W- We didn’t mean it… W- We’re sorry… We Love You..”_**

** _*FLASH*_ **

The next place his mind brings him is the same bedroom, only this time he’s watching the sun go down over the horizon out an old window. The house that’s filled with both happy and bitter memories. Right now it sits vacant as he stares out the window, locked in a cage. He can feel himself cave into his destructive thoughts inside his head, “**_All You Do Is Runaway From Everything, So Runaway! You’re stupid for hoping,”_ ** He can feel every negative emotion right now, taking a few glances towards a pill bottle not to far away then started to chuckle very low as memories of his family started flooding his mind. As a single tear falls from his eye he reaches for the pill bottle rubbing between his fingers hearing the familiar excuse in his head, “ ** _It- It was just the alcohol, W- We didn’t mean it… Y- You know we didn’t mean it right? We love you...” _ **

** _*FLASH*_ **

His mind takes him to the last memory he ever had of both of his parents. The middle of December as the winds carried the snowflakes in the wind. He and his family were driving down a two-lane highway laughing and listening to the radio. He’s about fifteen, he just started his freshman year of high school taking advanced courses. Living a life he never could have imagined, but he wasn’t fully happy. He hid every bad memory behind a different mask pretending it never happened, pretending he’s normal like everyone else, but the truth always came out in the late hours. His parents were both in recovery since a year ago and it’s been a blessing having them in his everyday life. ** _“We’re so proud of you, We love you kiddo.”_ ** He can hear them say as a bright light shines directly towards the vehicle.

** _*CRASH!*_ **

Luke shoots straight up breathing hard, as he tries to catch his breath, placing a hand on his chest looking down at the dark navy blue Pendleton paired with white sheets. He notices the fireplace lit and his knife is glowing not too far then hears a faint scream in the distance, it’s coming from Cas’s bedroom. Luke jumps out of bed, grabs the knife, and runs out of his room bursting into Cas’s.

* * *

** _Cas Nightmare:_ **

It’s a bright summer day, he and the Winchesters just got done with a case in California and they’re relaxing at a park. Jack is sitting not too far from him eating a very unhealthy burger. Dean is leaned up against the tree with his short hair brown hair danced with the wind as his green eyes sneak glances towards him. Sam’s sitting across from Jack eating a salad or what Dean referred to as “Rabbit food,” Which is healthier than Dean’s currently eating, but something feels odd… Out of place...

** _“Sammy, I don’t know how you can eat rabbit food, warriors need meat man!”_ **

** _“Dean, it’s healthy and I’m not in my twenties anymore. I need to watch what I eat, YOU need to watch what you eat.”_ **

** _“Cas, you gotta try this vanilla milkshake.”_ **

Everything about this whole scene feels different, as Cas gets up from the park bench. He remembers the past months as it comes crashing back, the whole environment changes. 

** _*FLASH*_ **

It slowly transitions to the bunker as he stares at Sam walking fast to each bookcase, grabbing books left and right. Sam’s sporting a beard growing and judging the length it been there quite a while now. Cas walks closer to the table and notices the papers scattered along with empty liquor bottles. Sam’s hazel eyes look up from the books at a Cas, he can see the days, weeks, and months of exhaustion in his glossy eyes as he looks up at the ex-angel. 

“**You said you were going to protect Dean, Cas!”** His eyes closed as he musters, “Jack and Dean are dead, why didn’t you do more?” Sam starts crying as his fist hit the table, “ **WHY DIDN’T YOU DO MORE!**?”

** _*FLASH*_ **

Cas’s looks around in the same room, only this time it’s Dean. He can’t tell if he’s angry, sad, or normal. Ever since he left the bunker his link with Dean is very thin, he can’t tell the difference anymore. Dean’s standing in the exact position where he left him in the bunker a month ago. Suddenly, he’s being pinned onto the floor by someone. As he looked up at the silver blade being held just above his chest. Dean’s light in his eyes is gone, they’re dead and cold piercing straight into his vessel. 

“**YOU WERE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF MY LIFE!** ” The tears began to weld up in his eyes, “YOU’RE THE REASON WHY JACK, MOM, AND N- NOW S- SAM ARE DEAD!” He fully breaks down as a small tear fell onto Cas’s trench coat, “ **WHY DIDN’T YOU DO MORE!**”

** _*FLASH*_ **

Cas closes his eyes when he opens them he’s holding on to Jack’s body in a cemetery. He looks down at the two black gaping holes where two bright eyes used to sit, two bright eyes that used to look up to him, two bright eyes that used to breathe life into him every day, he can feel something in his eyes as he looked down at HIS child. As a single tear falls off his cheek landing on top of Jack’s body as he closes his eyes for a brief second. When he opens them Jack’s body gone and he left staring at hardwood floors. He looks up and sees Jack standing in the doorway, this is the house where he was born.

“**Why didn’t you save me Cas?** He starts to walk a little closer, “You said you were going to protect me, you were supposed to be my guardian angel, **why didn’t you do more?**” 

Tears start to fall from Castiel’s eyes. This isn’t real… This isn’t real...

As soon as he closes his eyes he can hear all of them, Sam, Dean, and Jack whispering out to him. He looks up and he’s outside as they reach towards him, he can see the dried tears and fear in their eyes. He walks backward until he falls then Naomi appears beside him, ** _“You killed thousands of us for what? Two Humans?”_ ** Cas looks up and sees thousands of burning angels falling from the sky as their screams echo over angel radio at high pitches. Sam, Dean, and Jack appear back in front of him with cuts and bruises, broken Sam, hell captive Dean, and Dead Jack as a burning angel come directly towards him. ** _“You Failed!”_ **

** _*FLASH*_ **

Cas starts yelling out NO, as he grips the sheets into his fists as the door flies open a figure rushes into the room. Cas instantly gets up and has his knees pressed into the bed facing the figure, his eyes glowing with his hand pointed towards the figure. A hum coming off the blade and Cas hand could be heard as Cas realizes it’s Luke. He lowers his hand as Luke lowers the blade looking at Cas with tears falling down his cheeks. Cas lets his eyes stop glowing returning to their normal shade of blue as he sits back down on the bed.

Luke slowly walks over towards Cas. He sits at the end of the bed looking towards Cas. 

“Are you okay?” Luke quickly rubs his face to get rid of the dried tears then he sees Cas isn’t okay.

“I- 'm... “ Cas couldn’t speak, he never had a dream so vivid before, even when he was human. During those times he didn’t have anyone when he woke up screaming and alone, having Luke here was different, but he was also a little grateful.

Luke scooted a little closer, “You’re having nightmares aren’t you?” Luke rubs his hands together then says, “It’s because of your grace, right?” He looks at him with sadness in his eyes.

“Y- You know about my grace?” Cas removed his gaze away from Luke as he stared out the window.

“Yes, for a while now,” Luke said as he looked out the window.

Cas looks at him with a sad expression.

“I think it’s time we talk,” He gets up off the bed and reached his hand towards Cas.

Cas looks at his hand unsure then takes his hand. Luke tightens his grip and smiles lightly as he pulls Cas off the bed. 

“Follow me,” Luke leads him towards the door.

Cas grabs a dark blue robe to cover himself as he follows Luke out the door.

* * *

** _A Talk:_ **

Luke opens one of the library doors and leads them towards a nice couch sitting in front of the wall of windows. The snow has let up a bit more leaving an opening in the clouds where the moonlight shines through. They both sit down on opposite ends of the couch looking out the window, hesitant to speak.

Luke is first to break the silence in the room, “Do you want to talk about it?” As he looks towards Cas.

“No, not really..” Cas continues looking at the snow falling softly outside.

Luke has been with Cas for a while and during that time music seemed to help Cas relax. Luke gets up and turns on a stereo, an instrumental piece is playing softly in the background.

“I never told you about my past, right?” Luke moves his gaze forward as he treads carefully. He was trying his best to distract Cas from his nightmare.

Cas head shoots over to glance towards Luke, “No, I didn’t want to impose… Especially, since I saw glimpses of your memories without your permission.”

Luke breathes deeply in then out. He forgot Cas seen his memories, but he continues, “You did what you had to do to save me, so thank you,” He takes another breath before speaking, “So, what do you want to know about me?” 

Cas looks over towards Luke and he could see the dried tears just below his eyes, “Are you sure Luke?”

Luke wants to scream no, not at all, but musters enough courage to say, “Yes, I'm sure.”

Cas doesn’t even know where to begin and expresses it to Luke, “I don’t know what to even ask.”

Luke walked back over towards Cas with a bottle filled with dark liquid along with two glass cups. He places the cups on the table in front of them and pours him and Cas a drink, he gives one to Cas then takes the other, “L- Let’s start at the beginning..”

* * *

**_Years Ago (Luke):_ **

Luke takes another breather before beginning, “I was born here in Colorado, in the southwestern region. I’m an only child born on April 17th (Aries). It wasn’t the most ideal or best childhood,” Luke lifts his glass to take a sip, “But to be fair most Native American children don’t have a good childhood.”

Cas wanted to ask why, but he opted for listening instead as he took another sip of the dark liquid, letting the cool liquid pass over his vessel's tongue and down his throat. It helped with taking the edge he was feeling after having a vivid nightmare.

“My parents… They had an addiction, a nasty habit for alcohol... So, most of my childhood memories are of them drinking or taking care of me,” Luke took another sip before continuing, “Most days I had to take care of myself, so I guess you couldn’t call it a childhood.”

Cas could feel it was taking everything in Luke to share his past, but he remained quiet and listened.

“I grew up in a small town, where other Native American children were dealing with the same problems or something entirely different, a reservation,” Luke took another small sip then looked out the window, “I’m not sure if you know this, but my people have problems with mental health Cas.”

“Why?” Cas finally mustered the courage to speak, but he felt bad for asking why.

Luke took a deep breath then answered, “Because parents have a drinking problem then their children suffered a bad childhood then the cycle continues over and over. The wars didn’t help either..” Luke took another sip and a breather before continuing, “Most children are dealing with the cycle right now.”

“Is it clear to say you were apart of this cycle?” Cas took a sip as he looked at Luke.

“Correct,” Luke took another long breather, “My parents were dependent alcoholics, they weren’t the best parents, some days they would disappear leaving me home alone a lot,” He took another sip, “Sometimes I would wonder what would happen if they never came back, but they always did...” Luke rubs his hand in the armrest.

Cas tried his best not to stare at Luke, but he couldn’t help it. He felt gutted hearing about many children being treated horribly, “Did you have any other family?” Cas mustered to ask.

“Yeah, but they only looked out for themselves,” Luke took another sip, “Anyway, they would disappear for hours then come home drunk and it would be a completely different story.”

Cas took a sip as he continued listening, letting Luke go at his own pace.

“Let’s just say they were completely different when they were sober,” Luke looked out the window, avoiding eye contact with Cas as he took a long sip, “It was always a constant mind game with them... They used to say and do a lot of horrible things while they were drunk...” He kept his gaze out the window as he watched the snowfall outside.

Cas being an angel meant he could feel human emotions, but he never truly understood what they meant until he became human himself. Luke’s feelings are completely different, Cas had never felt anything like it before in his entire time on earth. Cas placed his hand on Luke’s shoulder and smiled at him, as a sign of support.

Luke smiled at him, “Thanks, when I was fifteen they finally were in recovery,” he took another sip then continued, “I had a good year with them before..” He has a short pause, “before the accident.”

Cas placed his glass down on the table, “Is that what I saw when I went inside your head?” 

“Yeah, we were coming back from Christmas shopping when a semi-truck hit us,” Luke took another long sip keeping his gaze locked towards the window, “As you know I was fifteen when I was taken, but during that time I didn’t know I was... taken.”

Cas was slightly confused, “How did you not know you were taken?”

“The crash, the truck hit my side so when I woke up I was laying on the side of the road with numerous cuts, bruises, and no memory” Luke locked his gaze to the hardwood floors, “The first thing I remember was a crash and the snow falling softly as I got up off the pavement. The rest of the vehicle ended up in a ditch.”

Luke moved his gaze towards the window, “That’s also when my powers became active, they saved me, but my parents weren’t so lucky..” He looked towards his cup, “The demons that hit my family’s vehicle took me, patched me up then placed me within a training camp.”

“A training camp for?” Cas was confused as he grabbed his glass again and took another sip. 

“A camp that specializes in training stolen or forgotten children, that’s the place where I began brutal training,” Luke took another sip as he took a glance out the window, “They used to tell us a motto when we were training, ** _Your nothing, Your life isn’t important, Your only concern is completing the mission_**_.” _

Cas could hear the phase faintly, it reminded him of a motto in Heaven, then he asked, “That's where you obtained your fighting skill?”

“Yeah, I was trained to be an assassin. I spent two years in training, I was the best out of all the children. Mostly because if you didn’t do good they would... punish you,” He paused, “The training was brutal and most children didn’t survive..” He looked out the window at the snow falling, “Soon, I began working with Hell,” He swished around the dark liquid in the glass cup then spoke, “I… I did some pretty gruesome things, a lot of things I wouldn't have done if I knew what I knew now, but I was an asset,” His tone was sharp.

Cas felt something inside of him, Dean’s words of free will, something he had not yet discovered until meeting the Winchesters, but Luke’s was stolen from him, “You were still a child..”

“I guess..” He remembers his childhood now, he still doesn’t know what he missed out on. He never had a childhood even with his parents.

Cas stared at Luke, he could feel the emotions radiating off his body. He can also feel something else, but couldn’t quite explain it yet, “When did you find out the truth?” 

“I had finished an assignment when I came across some pictures of a high school in Colorado, I was in my twenties when I found a link to my past,” Luke refilled his glass then spoke again, “Years passed before I found out the actual truth.”

“You lost years?” Cas was didn’t ever expect Luke to be an assassin or he’d lost his memory, but he continued listening, it was his way of showing support.

“Yeah, I soon found out the whole truth I was in one of their compounds and had to fight my way out, but my power became unstable after finding the truth, which wasn’t good,” He looked out the window again, “but I think they let me walk free.”

“Why do you say that?” Cas tilted his head as he took a sip. 

“The demons and people I trained with could have easily killed me, but it was too easy,” He stared at Cas with a serious expression, “If we're on a list we have to watch our backs, they’re not going to send just any regular demon anymore, they’re going to send their best after us.”

Cas never expected anything after leaving the bunker, but it seems the world had other plans for him, “Great,” Cas said sarcastically as he took another sip, “But where did you go after leaving?” 

“I went home,” Luke took glanced toward the window, “I went to see my mother and father's gravesite.”

“That’s the memory I found you in.”

“Correct, I made it home in one day” He smiled a little thinking about it, “The headstone was beautiful, when I placed my hand on the stone most things came flooding back, it was like finding a key that unlocked a major part of myself.” 

Cas took as sip as he stared at Luke for a minute. He knew life was complicated, but he never predicted it be this complicated, “You lived quite a life, Luke.” 

“Yeah, I guess you can say that,” Luke nodded his head he took a sip, “So, how did you end up here blue?”

Cas took a deep breath and a sip of the dark liquid before continuing, “Well, I’ve existed for a long time, but ‘what got me here’. Was Rescuing a Winchester, I suppose it was the catalyst for many things to come,” He took a glance out the window, “As you know I’ve helped battle world-ending battles with the Winchesters for years now, I never quite expected it to lead me here.”

Luke observed Cas as he spoke, the way Cas spoke it was so peaceful and calming, yet sad, “You became self-aware didn’t you?”

“What? Oh yes, I started to become more ‘self-aware’ as I lived with Sam and Dean, it was all new in the beginning, but as time progressed the new faded away,” Cas took a sip then continued, “I truly thought I was helping, I believed I was helping, but maybe I was just jeopardizing everything we working for,” Cas took a minute as he looked up at the sky out the windows, “Every day since ‘The fall’ angels have been steadily dying trying to keep Heaven going, because of me,” He could feel it something deep inside of him that he kept locked up starting to break.

Luke looked up at Cas, he noticed him struggling to speak, Luke places a hand on his shoulder as a sign of support, “Listen Cas, we all make mistakes, you don’t know how many mistakes I‘ve made that I wish I could take back, but the best thing we can do is learn from those mistakes and hopefully grow from them.”

Cas looked up at Luke, he had a faint smile which made him feel somewhat better, “You know I came down to earth countless of times before, but I never imagined I would be living among humans. Dean and Sam were different and in some odd way..” He then got his emotions together, “It felt like I was finally where I was meant to be, with them it felt like I could change and be better, that’s weird isn’t it?” Cas looked over towards Luke with a concerned facial expression.

Luke chuckled lightly as he looked down at the cup, “No, not at all,” He took a long sip then glanced back at Cas, “I have to tell you something Cas.”

“What is it, Luke?” Cas looked directly at him, he could see Luke’s body slightly tense.

“When you asked if I ever met Dean or Sam, I lied… I lied because I didn’t want you to think of me differently,” Luke kept his gaze locked towards Cas, “I’m sorry… but it wasn’t entirely a lie, I never met Sam, but I’ve known Dean for quite a while now.” 

Cas was confused as he looked at Luke, “What do you mean you known Dean a while? And why would I think differently of you?”

“After escaping I was lost, I left home and never returned since I was just a constant reminder of what never happened... The first couple of months I was stuck in my head, the past kept me awake most nights, then one night in Nevada I decided to drown my thoughts in a bar,” He took a sip then continued, “That’s when I met him, Dean Winchester.”

He looked at Luke, he didn’t face him which was a clear indication something personal happened between them, “Is it clear to say you slept together?”

Luke nodded as he takes a huge sip, “It was supposed to be one night… Then it evolved into something else. I met him a very long time ago, it thinks it was during Sam’s Stanford days. I supposed he was lost too. We became good friends and he’s the second person I became friends with, Matthew was the first, but he had a life, a future so I kept my distance. Dean, well he encouraged me to start hunting, so no, it’s not weird you changed because you met a Winchester.”

Cas is a little surprised, not that Dean picking up random strangers in a bar, but he slept with a man and it evolved into something else, a friendship. Cas had a question bouncing around in his mind, he needed to ask, “Why would I think any differently of you?”

Luke looked at Cas, “Because Dean and I used to share things… Personal things with each other… I’ve heard a lot about you from him… I didn’t know you left until I was on a personal mission to kill Alexander. He’s the demon who killed my family and placed me within those training camps for his gain,” He took another breath, “I didn’t ever think I would ever meet you, but then the Rupture happened and I stumbled upon him talking to a group of Demons making a plan to hunt every angel and mutated monster for angelic grace.”

Cas couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew Dean was keeping a secret he just never imagined he would be sharing his feelings with someone or that someone would eventually save him, all the pieces were beginning to connect as he remembered everything, “Did Dean know of your powers?”

“It took me a while to tell him I have powers, but he also knows I stopped using them. I only started using them again recently because I was dealing with angelic grace,” Luke took a glance over towards Cas, “It took me a long time to tell anyone because I couldn’t explain them, but I just recently learned they’re referred to as spiritual essence or energy, I’m still not quite sure.”

Cas didn’t want to continue talking about Dean, it brought up too many memories and only what he could assume unresolved feelings, “Spiritual essence or energy… I never heard of quite a thing before... How did you find this out?”

“Well... I’ve been recently getting these visions… They link back to the previous humans who used to have this soul before me. I don’t know everything, but every once in a while they come and show me things… Useful things, that’s partly how I knew to repair the line back at Tenpenny’s.” 

Cas could feel something coming from Luke, still, he couldn’t figure out what it was. Visions? He’s about 99 percent he’s never met anything like Luke, but there’s still that 1 percent because he’s been reset numerous times so he can’t be too sure, “I see… When did you cut your hair?”

Luke noted the change but didn’t care because he didn’t have all the answers either, “In my tradition when someone very close to you dies your supposed to cut a part of your hair to symbolize a piece of your soul leaving, but I opted to cut more and left it short.”

“I see,” Cas has a sudden moment where he remembers his dream and looks down at the floor, they’re hardwood floors just like the house Jack was born in and the hardwood tables in the bunker.

Luke noticed his expression change, it resembled the one he saw at the dinner table, “You lost someone close to you right?”

Cas almost didn’t hear him, “Huh? Yes,” Cas takes a longer sip of the dark liquid to drown out his thoughts.

“I’m guessing this is the reason why you’re having nightmares?” Luke put his glass down on the table and looks at Cas.

“I- I uhh lost someone very close to me… He was like a son to me… Jack,” Cas leaned forward as he looked out the window looking at all the snow falling lightly, “Jack didn’t get to enjoy Christmas or Halloween either… He deserved better, maybe better than me..”

Luke places a hand on his shoulder, “It’s alright Cas, you don’t have to tell me everything, but don’t ignore those feelings, they only make it worse, if you need to let it out then let it out. I won’t judge you, I’ll be there for you.” 

Cas couldn’t help it, the dam he built inside was cracking and it finally broke. A single tear fell from his vessel's eyes, Jack’s gone. Dean hates me… Claire should hate me… Luke shouldn’t trust me, “Why would you save me when you knew about my grace and my wings? Do you even know what I did?” His voice became broken and increase a little in volume, “I destroyed a family, I almost enslaved the earth, and I hurt my own family and friends…” Then his voice dropped to a whisper, “I don’t know how I’m alive… Did you just save me because of Dean?” Cas felt the tears fall down his cheeks, he felt something grabbing him in his vessels chest, trying to tear him out as he stared at the windows.

Luke got down in front of him, placed his hand on his shoulders, and looked up at him, “Cas, It was never because of Dean... I saved you because some part of me believes not all angels are bad and I was correct Castiel, your not like any angel I’ve ever met… You care, you feel very deeply, and you see the good in just about everyone even in people you just met, as that child… You helped him move on. Sure you made some mistakes, but you're more human than any angel or human I’ve ever met in my entire life. I know we’ve only known each other for a month, but I know a good person when I see one and you are a good person Castiel,” Luke gave him a pat on his shoulder and a smile.

Cas looked up at Luke, he hadn’t remembered ever being told he matter or that he was worth saving, Dean was the first to tell him his life matted, but he stopped telling him quite a while ago… After all the mistakes he made, he wished more than anything things between them didn’t end the way they did, “T- Thank you, I know your a good person to Luke, I’m sorry for falling apart,” Cas began wiping away his tears looking at Luke as he sat down beside him.

“It’s alright, no one knows more what you're going through than me, but thank you,” Luke gave him a friendly hug, smile, as he chuckled, “Crazy how we’ve only known each other for a month and we’re already friends?” 

Cas chuckled slightly while wiping away the tears, “Can I ask one more question?” 

“Sure?” Luke looked over to Cas sitting next to him.

“How did you stop hurting?” Cas looks up at him with questioning eyes.

Luke took one last sip, “I didn’t… I think or hope it gets less over time, but I wouldn’t know…”

“I see, uhh Luke?”

“Yeah?”

He feels the alcohol kick in, “I used to be able to drink a whole liquor store and now I can barely drink a bottle,” Cas looked down at the cup realizing it’s empty then started placing it gently on the table as his vision changed slightly. He leaned back in the chair looking out the window.

Luke looked at him, “I think it’s time to go back to sleep again,” Luke was about to get up when he felt the liquor kick him in the ass. _ Crap, maybe we shouldn’t have drunk the strong dark stuff. _

Cas leaned his head leaned back on the couch. Luke was going to help Cas get up when his limbs didn’t want to cooperate. He just sat back down and adjusted Cas against the armrest as he did the same as they laid there listening to the music playing softly in the background as they fell asleep.

_ A door closed that wouldn't let me in, _

_ But another door opened so I'm beginning again _

_ I count every step of these stairs _

_ So hard to get from here to there _

_ I'm coming up _

_ You know that I'm free _

_ I'm free _

_ Got my head held up and the view is stunning _

_ With the hounds on my heels, I just keep running _

_ My heart beats deep in my chest _

_ I won't look back and there's no time to rest _

_ I'm coming up _

_ You know that I'm free _

_ I'm free _

_ I'm free from the shackles _

_ Free from the chains _

_ Free from the heartache _

_ The struggles and pain _

_ And I'm free _

_ I'm free, I'm free _   
  


* * *

** _Meanwhile…_ **

A black sleek car was driving down a two-lane road as snow fell softly on the highway. The clouds moved over from Colorado into the neighboring state of Kansas. Dean and Sam were pulling into the bunkers tunnel coming back from a quick store run while Eileen was resting from her newly resurrection. Dean’s in his usual pissy mood and for some odd reason, he has been packing on the junk food lately. Dean parked the Impala in its usual parking spot as they both got out.

“Have you heard anything, from Cas?” Sam said as he followed Dean toward the trunk.

Dean’s face turned sour as he heard the familiar name glide across his eardrum, “Nope. Nada.”

Sam’s honestly not surprised after Cas left the bunker Dean was a complete wreck, he didn’t leave his room for days. He was mad at Dean for blowing up at their friend, “I was going to reach out to check up on him and see if he could help us out with the God situation.”

Sam could see Dean's expression change to a mixture of confusion and anger. Sam knows Dean’s having a hard time processing what’s God and their own story. He even saw Dean looking at past pictures in his room late one night.

“Why?” Dean looked at Sam with a neutral expression.

“Because. It’s Cas?” Sam looked at Dean puzzled, “It feels weird… He’s been gone for almost two months.”

Dean got his bag and placed on the floor then looked directly at Sam, “Look, Sam, he made his choice, he decided he wanted to move on, so he did,” Dean felt a sting every time he mentioned Cas, it was a constant battle in his head trying to figure it all out. 

“Dean, Cas was pretty messed up. I know he’s made mistakes, but Jack… That hit him hard, I’ve never seen him so sad,” Sam looked over towards Dean, he showed no expression as he grabbed another bag out of the trunk. It bothered Sam, Cas was their friend, he gave up so much just to keep them alive and together, how could Dean act like so cold towards Cas? “I don’t understand why you let him go.”

Dean’s expression turned sour as he slammed baby’s trunk lid closed, “IT WASN'T MY JOB TO STOP HIM!” Dean firmly calmed himself down when he spoke, “I told you... He was pissed at me, and to be honest, I’m pissed at him. Cas said we didn’t need him and you know maybe… He’s right.”

“Oh, Bullshit Dean! When have we ever battled anything cosmic without him?” Sam looked at Dean grabbing his bag off the floor.

Dean didn’t respond because he didn’t want to blow up at Sam again, he just needed time and maybe Cas need time too. Dean walked away from Sam and went straight towards his room. 

Sam followed but stopped in the hallway and pulled out his phone looking at Cas contact info. His finger ended up pressing Call. 

The phone rang a couple of times before sending Sam to voicemail.

_ “This is Castiel. So make your voice... a mail.” _

Did he change his voicemail? Well, kinda. Sam ended up leaving it where it’s at. Dean needs to man up and fix this mess if he wants Cas back, but Sam can’t be the one to ask Cas to come back, not when he off finding himself. Even though he wants more than anything to call Cas and have him just show up. Sam walks further into the bunker looking for Eileen.

Dean closes his door, locks it, and placed his bag on the floor next to his bed. He honestly can’t tell If Cas was just some creation for God’s story or if it was real... Honestly, Dean just needed someone to talk to, that isn’t Sam. He walked over to his desk in the low lit room and sat down in the chair. He spaced out at the room, he hasn’t hunted in a long time. He pulled out his phone then unlocked it and went straight to his contacts and pulled up contact info as his finger hovered over contact info, for Luke. 

He and Luke hadn't seen each other in a while, but he kept in contact with him via texting. They stopped having sex quite a while ago, he doesn’t know the main reason why they stopped, but either way Luke was more than cool with it. Their relation was more a friend you could share anything without judgment. Dean shared everything with Luke, his parents, Sam, and even the angel who would become his best friend.

Luke even share part of his complicated past with Dean. Honestly, It was nice having someone else he could talk about shitty parents with and understand without feeling pity for him. Luke was the first person he called when he lost Cas and needed someone to talk to, so he wouldn’t blow up at Sam and Jack any more than he already did. He even asked Luke to help him find a way to get Cas back secretly but called it off when Jack resurrected him. 

He ended up sending a text message to him, then hitting send. Maybe he and Luke could do a hunt together? Maybe he could help Dean get some things off his chest. Dean started climbing into his bed and turning off the lamp

** _TO BE CONTINUED..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof... What did you think? 
> 
> Luke started out as an idea which took a long time to figure out. I love this character so much and Castiel too! 
> 
> This is by far my favorite chapter! Figures, it took a long time haha :) 
> 
> P.S Castiel is my favorite Character! so I want to do him justice, if I can. So if I take a while to update just know I'm trying to build a Damn good story for Cas, because he deserves better!
> 
> P.P.S We are far from done! Just thought I'd let you know :)


	10. The Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke receives an unexpected text message from Dean.
> 
> Cas spends the day at the cabin how will he spend his day?
> 
> We'll get to learn more about Matthew's family and his friendship with Luke.
> 
> Why has Dean reached out? Will Dean and Luke friendship be affected by Castiel?
> 
> Also somethings brewing in the background...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a long one. So get comfortable and enjoy :)
> 
> Song Lyrics Featured In This Chapter:  
  
[ Dance Again | Selena Gomez ](https://youtu.be/9vBFuIeC5qI)

* * *

Cas woke up in a wild position with one of his legs off the couch and his head turned in a weird position. Luke got up and began rubbing his neck as they both made eye contact. They couldn’t help but chuckle at their situation. Cas noticed the blue sky out the windows, no dark cloud in sight as the sunlight lit the whole room. The mountains left with white snow and blue skies, he never really took the time to appreciate the landscape before. It’s beautiful.

“Ugh, my neck hurts,” Luke started rubbing his neck sitting next to Cas with his hair in a complete mess.

Cas looked at the man and instantly remembered everything from last night, he doesn't quite remember the last time he let someone know what he was thinking. Luke was just so vastly different from any human he encountered, but then again all humans were uniquely different, but there’s something about this particular human that brings him a sense of peace.

“Cas?”

He could hear the confusion in Luke’s voice, “Yeah Luke?” Cas turned his attention back towards Luke.

Luke was brushing his hair down with his hands, “You looked a little spaced out, you okay blue?” 

“Yeah, I’m good,” Cas gave him a warm smile then slowly lifted himself off the couch, “Wait... If you can see my true form is that all you see?” Cas looked back towards Luke with a curious expression.

Luke slowly got up and stretch out, “Uhh no, I can see you’re a male with blue eyes and uhh hair. I can turn it off and on, like you.”

“Oh, I see,” He took one more glance out the window then looked back at Luke, “Excuse me, I have to go shower,” Cas smelled his blue rob then flicked his eyes in the other direction as a reaction. 

“Alright, I’ll see you downstairs?” 

Cas nodded as he walked out of the library back towards his room. Cas entered his room and went straight towards the restroom.

A couple of minutes later he emerged from the bathroom with dampened hair and a towel around his waist. He walked over to his bag and began putting on a fresh pair of clothes. Today he decided on wearing a black tee with a blue navy jacket. 

After putting on his jacket he walks over to his nightstand and grabs his cell phone, which he has no use for anymore. Since leaving the bunker Claire has been texting him almost daily asking if he’s okay and if he’s doing well. He remembers one time when she accidentally sent him a ‘meme’ on accident. Although he doesn’t know what a ‘meme’ is, he knows it’s quite popular with the youth today. He vaguely remembers Jack showed him a couple of the ‘memes’ once.

  
  


_ Cas: Claire, why is this woman screaming at the Cat? _

_ Cas: ??? _

_ Claire: Shoot! _

Claire: _ Sorry Cas it was supposed to be for Alex. _

_ Cas: What is this? _

_ Claire: It’s a meme. People my age like to make jokes with pictures. _

_ Cas: I see. So this is supposed to be a meme? _

_ Claire: Exactly :) _

_ Claire: [ 1 Image Attached ] _

_ Cas: Is this supposed to be me? _

_ Claire: Yeah. _

_ Cas: Claire, I don’t talk like that. _

_ Cas: Do I? _

_ Claire: Sorry buddy, but you kinda do. Again sorry. _

_ Cas: >:( _

_ Claire: I’m kidding Cas :) _

  
  


He also receives the occasional messages from Jody and Donna, they ask how he's been if he needs anything. He hadn’t expected them to check up on him after leaving Dean and Sam, but it’s still brought him some comfort. 

He clicks the side button on his phone, it was completely dead. Figures, he didn’t plug it in last night he was too busy reading. He grabbed the cord and plugged it in then placed it back on the nightstand. Hopefully, it’ll be charged by the time he comes back for it. He wants to check if Claire texted him.

Cas walks out of his room and into a huge room. He stops to admire the view once again. The mountains have a beautiful white layer of snow on sparkling under the sunlight. Afterward, he continues walking down the stairs and sees Matthew cleaning up a green-colored bulb.

Luke noticed Cas and motions him over to the island like yesterday. As he gets closer he notices Thomas by the stove. He convinced all of these people to know how to cook, but he thoroughly enjoyed the old man's food last night. 

Cas takes a seat next to Luke when Thomas walks over and places a mug down in front of him, “Mornin Cas.” 

“Thank you and good morning Thomas,” Cas picks up the coffee and takes a sip, letting the warm liquid glide over his tongue and down his throat. 

“How was the shower?” Luke asks as he takes a sip of his coffee.

“It was nice Luke, I’m quite fond of the showers here,” As he takes another sip.

Meanwhile, Ethan sneaks upstairs. Matthew looks towards Luke as he motions his head towards the stairs. Matthew gives him a silent thank you and takes off up the stairs.

Grandpa Thomas turns off the top burner then checks the oven. He then grabs his mug and leans against the counter as Matthew takes a seat next to Cas with Ethan in his arms.

“Do you boys know icebergs are a lot like people?” He takes a sip of his coffee.

Everyone looks at each other then back at the old man with confusion on their faces.

“When you look at an iceberg you only see about 10 percent and the other 90 percent is a mystery. A lot like people,” He takes another sip then continues, “When you base your expectations only on what you see, you blind yourself to the possibility of a new reality,” He places the mug in the counter and pushes it off the counter watching it shatter as the coffee spills all over the floor. 

Everyone looked at the old man speechless. Did all older men break things? He doesn't quite remember Bobby breaking things. Matthew was about to start cleaning it up when Thomas put up a hand. 

He then started drawing a symbol on the counter with salt then said something that resembled a spell. The coffee pours back into the mug as the whole mug repairs itself and lands back on the counter.

Ethan stared at the mug in awe as Thomas picks it back up and takes a sip. Everyone else didn’t know how to respond.

Thomas smirks then says, “Close your mouth boys you’ll attract flies.”

“Grandpa, what’d you do?” Matthew looks at the cup in Thomas's hand.

Cas looks at the old man. This old man doesn’t look like a witch, is he something else? Should I be concerned?

“What you just witnessed is a Men of Letters spellwork, I bet you didn’t expect it from me right?” He smiles then places the mug back on the island, “Life isn't always what it seems, especially people. Every person you see or save has hopes, dreams, and their backstory, some they’ll share and some they don’t. Keep that in mind boys.”

Just then the timer goes off and Thomas turns around and opens the oven. He places fresh biscuits on a cooling rack. 

He turns back toward Cas and the others, “Alright, since you sat through an old man rambling let's eat,” Thomas motions Luke to gather silverware and plates.

Everyone moves over towards the huge table in the main room. Cas, Luke, Matthew, and Ethan sit on the sides of the table while Thomas sits at the end. They start passing food around and start eating. Cas had to admit it was nice having breakfast; he quite enjoyed having breakfast with friends. He even caught himself smiling as Thomas shared stories of his family. Everyone was smiling sharing past stories. Everything was new and bright and for once he could see another world beyond hunting and beyond the world outside. It’s nice not hunting all the time. He never used to pay attention to time, but since he slowly becoming human he’s learned to appreciate the little moments. It’s what separates humans from angels; angels have forever while humans, while he only has now.

After breakfast, Luke helped Matthew gather the dishes and take them back to the kitchen. While Cas listened to Ethan tell him stories about his horse back home. Cas never saw a horse up close before, but from Ethan's stories, they are quite independent and majestic animals, such as bees. He also started to question the whereabouts of Ethan’s mother but saved that question for Matthew.

Luke placed down the plates on top of the counter as he pulls out his phone to check his messages like he does every morning.

  
  


_ Dean: Luke can you meet me in Colorado Springs tomorrow? I would like to get your opinion on something, let me know. - D.W _

  
  


Luke looked down at the time stamp it was sent last night around eleven. He looked at the clock in the kitchen it was about eight. If he left now, he could make it to Colorado Springs today. He took a second to think about Cas. He just didn’t want to leave him here, but Dean’s his friend too. 

Luke placed his phone back in his pocket as Matthew took a glance at him leaving the room, but didn’t say anything. Luke walked back to the main room and seen Cas with legos?

Cas was still smiling. Somehow this little child convinced a semi-angel to play with legos.

Luke came over and sat down in the chair next to Cas then looked towards Ethan, “Hey kiddo could you give me and Cas a minute?” 

“Sure, I need to grab something, I’ll be back Cas,” He got off his chair with a big smile on his face.

Luke chuckled as he watched him disappear down the hall then he turned to face Cas with a serious expression, “Cas I don’t know how to tell you this, but I want to be honest.”

“What is Luke?”

He looked at Cas for a minute and couldn’t bring himself to lie to Cas, he tries his best not to lie to his friends and he considers Cas a friend, “Cas, I’m gonna be straight with you. Dean asked me to meet him in Colorado Springs today.” 

He looked up at Luke a bit surprised. He wasn’t sure how to feel or even if he should feel something. He just needed distance from Dean right now. Everything between them needed time, but he knows Dean and Luke were friends, “No, it’s fine Luke, Dean needs a friend.”

Luke looked at him a bit surprised, “Are you sure?”

Cas turned his whole body towards Luke. He wasn’t mad, he knew Dean was having a hard time. He had a good talk with Luke yesterday, but some part of him still cared for Dean, “Yes I am, but I can’t see Dean right now… To be honest, I’m not sure if I want to just yet... So, when will you be back?”

“I’m not sure. Hopefully, tomorrow if he doesn’t drag me into anything.” 

“Alright, so... I’ll see you tomorrow then?” Cas looked towards him a smile, he’s not going to let it affect his emotion right now. Ethan said we have an ‘important mission’ he not sure what he meant but he’ll help.

“I’ll text you if anything changes, but meanwhile enjoy the place it has a lot to offer,” He got up off his chair and patted him on the shoulder, “If you need anything and I mean anything, don’t hesitate to call.”

Cas nodded, “Be safe Luke.”

“Will do, hopefully, I’ll see you tomorrow blue,” As Luke began walking away Ethan came up the hall.

“Are you leaving already?” He looked sad as he came closer to Luke holding another box of legos.

“Sorry kiddo, I’ll be back soon,” Luke gave him a firm smile as he kneeled in front of him, “Hey while I’m gone can you do me a favor?”

“Sure,” He looked up at Luke.

“Do you mind looking after Cas?” He motioned his head towards Cas.

He smiled brightly, “Sure!”

“Alright! Thanks, kiddo, I’ll see you soon alright,” He patted him on the head as he stood up. He started walking towards the kitchen as he pulled out his phone, shooting Dean a quick text.

  
  


_ Luke: Alright Green, I’ll meet you in Colorado Springs. _

_ Dean: Thanks man, I appreciate you for doing this, I’ll see you in Colorado Springs. _

  
  


Matthew took another look at Luke as he entered the kitchen, “I’ve seen that look before, your leaving aren’t you?” He crosses his arms and leaned up against the counter with a father expression.

Luke placed the phone back in his jacket, “Something came up, I have to leave for Colorado Springs. Do you mind keeping Cas company?” Luke knows Matthew, he knows he is going to give him hell for leaving. 

“Sure, but in case you haven’t noticed you’re a target Luke and you want to leave without Cas?” He moved his head upward, “What is so important that you have to leave alone?” He has a firm expression as his blue eyes stare towards Luke with his arms crossed. Shoot, he hates the dad's expression his best friend is giving him.

“It’s an old friend. Cas and he have history and he doesn’t want to see him right now. Besides Cas seems to be doing better, he was even smiling during breakfast.”

“Is this old friend Dean Winchester?” 

“Yeah,” He pours coffee into a black tumbler then turns to face his best friend, “Besides, I'm not a child Matthew, I know the risks I’m taking,” He knows Matthew’s just trying to look out for him, he always looks out for him.

Matthew has met Dean on a couple of hunts, he seems alright. He reminds him of his brother. He’s more worried about Luke when a friend calls he knows Luke will do anything to help a friend even if that means putting himself at risk, “I know your not a child Luke.”

Just then Thomas walked into the kitchen, “I think Ethan is attached to Cas today,” he looked at Matthew then Luke, “Am I interrupting something?” 

He looked towards Thomas, “Luke’s leaving to Colorado Springs, but he insisted on going alone.”

Thomas rubbed his chin then looked at the boys, “If you concerned about Luke, then I can accompany him.” 

Matthew and Luke looked at each other surprised they weren’t expecting Thomas to volunteer for anything.

“But your retired?” Matthew looked confused towards him as his frown disappeared.

“So are you, but I can handle myself grandson no need to worry. Besides, I have some business I need to attend to in Colorado Springs,” He looked towards Luke, “When are we leaving?”

“Right now, would that be okay?” 

“Sure, let me grab some coffee for the road,” The old man went in search of a tumbler. 

Matthew shook his head, “I think this is a bad idea, but I guess your minds already made up.”

“I’ll be fine Matthew,” He patted his friend on his shoulder, “Besides Cas will be safe here, the whole cabin is warded like Fort Knox,” He smiled at him as he began walking towards the garage.

Matthew uncrossed his arms, “Luke.”

Luke turned around to face him with a confused expression, “Yeah?”

“Be safe,” He nodded his head towards the other room, “Ethan can’t lose another family member, so be safe out there.”

Luke gave him a firm nod as he left the kitchen. As Luke walked towards the garage he couldn’t help but feel an unsettling feeling passed over him, “_ lose another family member,” _He quickly discarded the thought as he grabbed his keys and badge, just in case.

Soon Thomas came out carrying his coffee and got inside the passenger seat. Luke turned on the radio and opened the garage door as he back up and looked back at the cabin in his mirror as he continued driving down the driveway taking a small glance back towards the cabin in his rearview mirror.

* * *

** _Cas:_ **

Cas and Ethan spent a couple of hours reconstructing a smaller version of the cabin in

Legos. Cas used his grace to keep the Legos together. He knows it’s not the smartest thing to use his grace so carelessly especially when it’s fluctuating, but somehow he doesn’t care. Ethan’s smile is well worth it.

Matthew sits down at the table and hands Cas a mug.

“I’m sorry if this isn’t how you pictured spending a couple of hours.” 

“What? No, it’s fine, he’s keeping me occupied.” Besides a couple of hours isn’t a big deal, or it used to be, but no, it was worth the time. He remembered teaching Jack Uno, it wasn’t too complicated and even then it took a couple of hours. It also didn’t help Sam and Dean were interested in a game. Although it was quite funny when Sam and Dean got into an argument over the skip card, Dean claimed Sam was robbing him of the ‘opportunity’ of teaching Jack a ‘valuable lesson‘ in Uno. Dean begged as Cas placed down a plus-four card. It was a fond memory he’ll always remember. He only wished he had more time with Jack.

Matthew looked a bit surprised then looked at the way Cas looked at Ethan, “I’m guessing you had experience with a child?”

Cas seemed hesitant to answer but he did, “Yes.”

His conversation sparked another memory. He remembered a time where he didn’t consider himself Jack’s parent, but more of a guardian or a compass for the child. As he got to know Jack, he became attached to him... He became so much more than just a guardian, he became a parent and Jack was his child.

He is pretty sure Matthew saw him space out, but he didn’t mention it. Cas wanted to move on from the subject, it was still fresh. He wanted to know a little more about Matthew’s family, “May I ask where Ethan’s mother is?” 

Matthew's expression changed slightly he looked down at the table running his thumb along the rim of his mug, “She… umm Opal.. died giving birth to Ethan.”

Cas looked up towards Matthew, he gave him the same silence in return along with a sad expression, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-” 

Matthew raised his hand as he looked up, “It’s alright, you didn’t know,” He took a sip of his mug then took a glance towards Ethan, “I think she knew. Opal was always writing something down for Ethan. She, Luke, and Lennon are similar, they’re from different tribes, but they know the hardships. She was always writing down traditions, old stories, and history for him. Their people have a hard time keeping track of the past as time moves forward, but she wanted Ethan to know everything she knew.”

Cas looked at the child as he looked at the little model of the cabin in awe, “Am glad he has a father like you.” 

He chuckled lightly, “I’m glad I had my family and friends to help me. I’m not sure I could have done it by myself. Especially, Luke, he’s helped me a lot when Opal passed.” 

Cas wondered why Ethan was attached to Luke, “Do you mind answering another question I have?” 

Matthew looked back at him, “Sure.”

“You’ve known Luke the longest, what’s your opinion of him?” His opinion carries weight. 

“Like an opinion on his personality or his past?” Matthew looked at Cas with a curious expression. 

“Either will be fine. I just want to get your opinion on him.”

Matthew looked out the window, “Alright… I’ve known Luke for a very long time. I’ve worked with him, fought with him, and I trust him with my life.” He rubbed his hands together, “He’s been forced to fight a lot of battles on his own, which makes you wonder how he’s lived through it all, but even after all I’ve never known him to give up on anything or anyone. Very few people know what he’s been through, I like to think I come pretty close to that category.” He started looking towards a picture hanging on the wall of him, Luke, Lennon, and Miranda, “Sometimes I worry that he’ll forget a lot of people lose sleep over him when he’s out there hunting… I’ve never met a person like him and I doubt I’ll ever again. People like him are rare,” Matthew caught himself then looked at Cas, “Sorry I started to rambled, I hope I answered your question though,” Matthew takes a sip of his mug.

“You did and thank you,” He answered the question. Although, he didn’t need anything more to convince him Luke’s a good person. He just wanted to know Matthews's opinion because he’s known Luke long then him and Dean.

Just then the doorbell rang, Ethan ran across the room in excitement. Cas had a sudden flashback to Jack. He remembered Jack's first reaction to a store, he would marvel over everything in sight. He quickly snapped himself out of his thoughts when Matthew opened the door.

Miranda and Lennon walked through the doors coming over towards him. Miranda was carrying a toolbox while Lennon was carrying a bag.

“Cas, it’s good to see you again,” Lennon walked over towards him.

“Hello Miranda and Lennon,” Cas got up from the table.

“Hello Cas, I just got those tires and if you don’t mind can I take a look at your engine?” Miranda looked towards him with a smile on her face.

“Oh sure,” he grabbed the keys out of his jacket and gave them to her. 

“Thanks, it’ll take a while, but I have everything I need here. Trust me you’re gonna love it!”

“Have fun,” Lennon kissed Miranda.

She smiled brightly, “I always do, good luck with your work out,” Miranda began walking away.

Lennon smiled as Miranda walked away then looked back towards Cas, “Do you want to join me Cas?” 

Cas looked up with a confused expression at her, “Join you for?” 

“Some sparing?” She smiled brightly at him.

Matthew chuckled not too far, “Lennon’s good, but she still can’t beat Luke.”

“Well we all can’t be an ex-assassin,” she shrugged then looked back at Cas excitedly, “So what do you say halo?”

Cas looked at her a good minute before answering, “Sure.”

Lennon smiled as she and Cas started walking towards the gym. Ethan looked towards their direction then tugged at Matthews flannel, “Can we watch to dad?”

“Sure little bean.” 

The little boy got excited and practically dragging Matthew following after Cas and Lennon.

Lennon opened one of the doors and held it open. The room was completely different than the rest of the cabin. The room had many workout machines, a big area, and another fireplace. He looked to his right with a wall of mirrors and two doors. The left side of the gym had a wall of windows that face the same direction as the living room and a partial view of the library view. 

“So Cas you wanna change first, cause I would hate for you to mess up such a good piece of clothing,” She pointed towards his jacket.

“Sure,” Cas never actually seen the gym. He thought it would be smaller, but it didn’t seem like these people did anything small.

“I think you should be able to find some clothes in the boy's side,” She started walking towards the second door.

Cas walked towards the other door and went inside. A couple of minutes later, he came out in a white tee and black shorts.

“Are you ready to get started?” She smiled towards him as she tied her hair up.

He’ll need to take another shower after this, “Ready.”

“Alright, since this our first time I’ll go easy on you so we can get a feel for each other. If at any time you want to stop or anything let me know,” She looked at him waiting for his approval.

Cas then nodded his head as confirmation.

“Alright, let's have a good time.”

They both took place across from each other on the large black mat. Cas looked at Lennon as she planted her feet into the ground. He did the same as they both made eye contact. Cas didn’t know any hand to hand combat or how to ‘spar’, but he knows how to fight with a blade. So, I’ll guess that’ll have to do. He started to hold up his fists like her.

He circled the mat as Lennon watched his every move. He couldn’t tell, but she was already planning her next move and likely scenarios. Soon they made a circle, he was in her starting place and she was in his. He noticed a hit of a smile on her face, it was warm and genuine then she came running forward breaking the circle, she made an effort to seem like she was going left when in reality she was going right, a decoy. Cas unknowingly fell for as he moved left instead of right. She swung in his direction.

He quickly evaded, but she swung again. He dodged again at the very last minute. He was playing defense something he noticed he had been doing for a while now. He used to be like her making the first move, controlling the situation, but in recent years he noticed he wasn’t fighting the same. Everything changed, maybe he changed.

Cas quickly removed himself from his thoughts as she swiftly moved closer. He decided to make a move. He quickly waited for an opening and threw a punch with his right fist. She easily dodged it, in quick little bursts punched his vessel abdomen and pushed him back. As she promised the punches weren't the full effect. He was left somewhat shocked as he looked towards her. She smiled playfully.

Cas could see the past mistakes he made and wanted to see if he could handle more. He needed her not to hold back, “Don’t go easy on me.”

Her smile disappeared as she stared at him confused, “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure,” He rotated his neck as he placed his fists in front of him. 

She assumed her position and planted her feet into the ground more determined. Cas was watching her, observing the way her body worked, for years he relied too much on his powers and soon he would need a way to protect himself when his grace official gave out. He raised his fist again, she did the same.

“You ready halo?”

“Yeah.”

This time she wasted no time playing cat and mouse and ran straight towards him. Cas quickly moved out of the way, once again he was playing defense, but he needed to analyze her fighting. He watched the way her body moved, she was active and ready. She moved like a tiger waiting to prowl on her prey. Cas held nothing back, he ran towards her. He needed more pieces to the puzzle he was putting together in his head.

She easily dodged again, then she swung with her right again. Cas dodged then swung towards her. She quickly ducked then swung her leg under Cas knocking him down to the ground. His face hit the mat, for a split second, he thought he saw something. He pushed his hands into the mat slowly getting back up when he saw a faint figure, then it disappeared.

“Are you okay Cas? Do you want to stop?” Lennon looked at him but kept her guard up.

“I’m good, let’s continue,” He raised his fists back up in front of him as his vision became more clear.

“Alright, let me know if you want to stop.”

“Noted.” 

This time Cas decided to wait for her to make the first move. She circled the mat again, then ran straight towards him. He swayed left then right easily dodged her punches. He began to grow hesitant in his actions, but he didn’t want to back down. She swung and landed two hits as Cas got pushed backward, he was kneeling from the hits. 

She wasn’t kidding when she said she was going easy. Her hits this time we’re stronger and very well could have hurt his vessel if they weren’t toned down. Cas breathing became stagnant, which was weird, he didn’t need air. He began feeling pain inside his head, he wasn’t sure if it was his grace fluctuated again, he’s not sure if he could call it fluctuating...

He saw the figure again. It was a lot clearer this time. He looked down at himself, this time he was in a different form and he was sparring with a woman. Her soul heavily resembles Luke’s, even her eyes were a deep infinite green. Cas and women were in a different room with the unknown architecture as his vision from a few weeks ago. The woman smiled brightly as she offered a hand down to him. Cas looked up as he slowly came out of the vision or memory. Lennon’s holding down her hand with a worried expression. 

Cas took her hand as he got back up.

“Are you okay Cas? I didn’t mean to..” 

He put his hand up, “I said not to go easy on me and that’s exactly what you did, no need to apologize Lennon.”

“I have to.”

“Don’t, I’m fine Lennon.” Cas started to feel normal again, he doesn’t know what happened, but he’s going to write it down in his journal for later like all the others.

“Alright, Cas… You’re good in a semi-bar fight, but I think we could majorly improve your fighting skills.”

“What will I have to do?”

“Train with me, you’ll pick up a few more skills that’ll be useful to you,” Matthew handed her two water bottles as she took one and handed the other to Cas, “I’m not good as Luke, but I can help you learn the basics which would tremendously give you an edge against other opponents.” 

Cas took the water and took a sip, “Alright, let’s begin.”

“If you’re sure. You look like you took quite a hit.” 

“I’m fine, I’ll let you know when I’ve reached my limit,” Cas needed to get stronger, life is different than it was a couple of years ago. He needs to be prepared for anything, especially now that he’s supposedly number one on the list. He needs to become stronger for the fight that’s about to come like Luke mentioned these people aren't going to go easy on him, they were trained to kill at a young age. 

“Alright if you’re sure, but were not sparing alright?” She looked towards him

“That’s fine.”

“Alright, let’s get started,” She smiled as she took a place next to him on the mat, “Matthew hit the music we can’t learn if there isn’t a good beat.”

They began basic training mimicking each other’s moves. Cas felt good, even after the little hiccup.

Happiness

Ain't something you sit back and you wait for

Mmm, ah

Confidence

Is throwing your heart through every brick wall

Mmm, ah

I kickstart the rhythm

All the drama's in remission

No, I don't need permission

Feels so, feels so, feels so good to dance again

Feels so, feels so, feels so good to dance again

With my emotions, I just start going in with everything

To dance again

Feels so, feels so, feels so good

  
  


* * *

** _Colorado Springs: _ **

Luke made it to Colorado Springs luckily the snowstorm passed. The roads were clear, but snow still lay on the ground from the previous storm. He and Thomas were diving on the highway leading into Colorado Springs, he never liked coming to the cities all too much, the crimes and the people it wasn’t his scene, did he mention people? People are incredibly unpredictable. Plus cities have thousands of people which make it very risky for hunters and anything supernatural.

Luke began pulling the truck off the highway. He drove the whole way, they made great timing. Thomas fell asleep most of the whole ride, but Luke didn’t mind he’s drove hundreds of miles without anyone, all he needs is music.

“So.. Thomas what do you have to take care of in Colorado Springs?” 

He cleared his throat before speaking, “I’m going to go looking at one of our libraries in this region for the list of ingredients.”

“Your family has a library here?” Luke took a glance at Thomas.

“Not inside the city, outside. We have a few others spread over the entire country, I’ll need to get in contact with the other soon.” 

“Why do you have so many bunkers?”

“My family saying is hope for the best, but always plan for the worst.”

Luke had to agree, there’s a chance everything can go wrong, especially when you live in a world with monsters and unknown creatures. The truck began approaching a dinner not too far off the highway. The black truck made a right turn and Luke placed the truck in park. Thomas opened the passenger door and got out.

Luke unbuckled his belt and grabs his phone and got out of the driver seat. Thomas was approaching the driver's side, while Luke did a double check he grab everything.

Luke looked up at the older man, “Please don’t wreck my truck.”

“I’ve been driving longer than you,” He stated as he pulls himself up into the driver's seat, “Calm down princess I can replace it.”

“I would prefer it if you didn’t, but call me if you need anything.”

Thomas gave him a firm nod. Luke nodded back as he watched his truck pulled out of the parking lot. Luke then started walking towards the door when he noticed the black sleek paint of the impala shine under the Colorado sky. He walked further into the dinner then looked around for Dean and spotted him sitting at a booth spaced out looking out the window.

Luke started walking towards the table when Dean's eyes looked towards his direction. He instantly got up and gave Luke a friendly hug. Luke returned the hug and gave him a pat on the back. Dean has a forced smile on his face when he pulled back and sat down across from him. When he sees Dean’s already ordered for them.

“Hey man, I see you’re still wearing the black jacket,” He casually points towards Luke’s jacket.

“It’s held up over the years,” Luke smiles at him as he looks down curious at the drink in front of him. 

“Did I get your order right?” Dean looks at him with a smile, again it’s forced. 

“Yea, so how have you been green?” He takes a sip of the dark carbonated drink looking at the older Winchester. 

He rubs the back of his neck nervously, “I‘m good, how about you?”

Luke still can’t find himself to lie, it’s still not his kind of thing, hopefully, Dean’s won’t lose it, “I’ve been better… Listen, I have something I need to tell you, Dean.” 

Dean looked at him more confused, “What is it?”

Luke took a deep breath, “I’ve met Cas more like worked with Cas. What happened Dean, why's Cas roaming the country alone?” 

Dean places his burger back down. Luke observers Dean as his whole body tenses, “I- uhh w- uhh he left…”

Luke raises an eyebrow as he stares at Dean, “He left?”

He starts rubbing his hands together then looks back at Luke, “It’s complicated…”

Luke takes another sip, “Oh complicated?” 

“Yeah complicated,” Dean takes another sip of his coffee avoiding looking towards Luke.

“Alright,” He’s not going to hoard over Dean like he’s his parent. Luke takes a bite of his burger. Either way, Dean’s going to tell him, it's probably the reason why Dean called anyway. You would think after years of knowing each other and hunting together it would be easier, but nope it’s still the same old Dean.

Dean looks at Luke and opens his mouth then closes it again, then opens it, “Fine… If I tell you will you stop ignoring me?”

“Alright,” Luke puts down the burger on his plate.

Dean looks around then finally opens his mouth, “I’m confused alright, it that what you want to hear?” He looks down at the table.

“Confused?” Luke lifts an eyebrow.

“...more confused than I’ve ever been in my entire life,” He looks up towards Luke, this time he’s not trying to hide anything, he looks like a shell of the former man he used to be. It’s almost frightening looking at him.

Luke leans forward and softens his expression, “Alright, talk to me what’s wrong Dean?” He looks at him concerned.

He takes a sip of his mug, “I… I don’t know..”

He looks at Dean as he watches him take another sip of his mug. Dean looks like he’s been chewed up and spat back out. He can’t remember ever seeing Dean so… hollow, “I think you do, but you’re avoiding it.”

“...This war with Chuck has taken a lot out of everyone… Sam’s barely holding it together and now that he has Eileen it's a bit better… I’m just trying to keep a brave face on for him, but it’s not like it used to be anymore… and well Cas...” He looks down at his plate, “Right, well he left… and… I don’t know how I should feel, apart of me feels lost... but.”

“But?” Luke looks at Dean, it’s taking everything in Dean to tell him. Many people know Dean, but not many know the man underneath, the man who forced himself to grow up, the man that lives in fear that he’s a burden to everyone, the man who gave up his multiple dreams for the sake of hunting. This lifestyle isn’t the best it takes its toll on everyone sooner or later.

Dean looks up at Luke like he just asked him to solve an impossible math equation, “Apart of me feels like he would be better off away from all this… from me,” He looks up to Luke, “I know it’s my fault, but my stupid head keeps playing tricks on me… And I just don’t know how much more I can take until-“

“Until your friends pull you back up, dust you off and tells you you’re a damn good friend,” Luke gives him a genuine smile. 

“I don’t know about good friends…” Dean gave him a weak smile, “I made A LOT of mistakes… Luke. Especially when it comes to my supposed best friend.”

”Please don’t tell me you did that…”

Dean looks up at Luke.

Luke shakes his head, ”Dean you can’t lash out at people who care for you. I swear you’re a great person, but sometimes you can be a complete idiot,” Luke watches Dean as he sulks over his burger, “People only want to help you Dean, but you say hurtful things to them. Like John used to say to you… It’s not cool, it’s called being a complete asshole.”

Dean just stared at Luke, “I know… gosh, I'm just like him aren’t I?” His eyes avoided Luke as he turns his head towards the window.

Luke follows his gaze towards the impala, “No, you’re not, you’re just lost, confused, and lashing out. You’re a prideful individual, my friend.”

“Ugh, it just feels like I’m a hostage in my own body like I don’t have a choice of my own…” Dean takes a sip of a flask in his pocket.

“Dean… Tell me you haven’t drunk the whole way?” Luke looks at him.

“No.. but my life is a goddamn story,” Dean continues looking out the window towards the impala.

“You’re having a hard time distinguishing if everything with Castiel was real or not, aren't you?”

Dean didn’t look towards Luke, he avoided him. Something Dean did when it was true, “I- I don’t want to talk about it right now.”

“Alright, but you have to let someone in Dean you can’t keep it all inside and hope that one day it all goes away. Regardless of Cas.”

“In case you hadn't noticed you signed up for this?” He lifts an eyebrow towards Luke. 

“Huh I don’t seem to remember, It must have been during grinding and heavy breathing, because if I remember correctly you like to ramble,” Luke gave Dean a cocky smirk. 

“Says the guy that.. that..” Dean shudders over his own words.

“That what? If it wasn’t for me you wouldn't even know what seventh or eighth base looks like… or are you just embarrassed that I might be better than you?” Luke still has a smirk on his face while taking a sip of his drink.

“Whatever…” He takes another sip of his coffee.

Luke can see a hint of a smile, “Alright, I have one more thing I need to say. Since I’ve known you, my friend, you’ve kept your heart guarded almost all your life,” Dean was about to protest when Luke lifted a finger, “and don’t lie, we do the same thing.”

“Alright, Dr. Phil,” Dean says sarcastically.

“So are you going to let it drag you down or are you going to fight back as you’ve always done?” He can see a smile starting to form on Dean’s face.

He chuckled slightly, “You know you’re a pain in the ass right?”

“Yeah well that’s what friends are for green, here for the good times and to pick you up when you fall,” He leans back in his chair and takes another sip of his drink.

“Alright is therapy session is over because I would like to eat before it gets cold,” Dean picks up the burger and takes a bite.

Luke gave him an eye roll then takes leans forward to take a bit of his burger.

** _A Few Minutes Later..._ **

Thomas walks through the doors and starts walking over towards Dean and Luke’s table. Where Dean finished his burger and is currently eating a pie with ice cream.

“You know that’s gonna kill you at your age right? Luke looks over to Dean. 

“If it kills me it will be worth it, besides you’re only two years younger then me,” Dean says smugly as he takes a bite. 

Luke was about to protest when Thomas took a seat next to him.

“Luke we have a problem,” His expression serious.

“Hey Thomas, I thought you were leaving towards one of your family libraries?” Luke looks towards the old man with a tablet in his hand.

Dean looks curiously towards Luke with a pie in his mouth, pointing his fork towards Thomas, “Uhh, you know this old man Luke?”

“Yes, I’m sorry,” Luke looks over towards Thomas, “Thomas this is Dean Winchester, Dean this is Thomas Walker.”

Dean places the fork down on his plate, “Wait… Did you say, Walker?” 

“Yeah?” Luke looks at Dean curiously.

“Your family was mentioned in the Men of Letters archives, a lot,” Dean looks at the older man. 

“Yeah, my family helped the architecture design on some Men of Letter bunkers, they have a similar design as our libraries.” 

“Wait, so you’re saying the Walker family helped with the construction of Men of Letters bunkers?” Luke looked at Thomas.

“Yeah, but that’s not the reason I’m here,” Thomas placed down a tablet in front of them.

Just then Dean’s phone starts to ring. Dean answered and placed the phone up to his ear, “Yeah Sammy?”

“Dean, you’re in Colorado right?” 

“Yeah, why?” 

“A lot of people have gone missing and not the occasional few, I mean A LOT have just disappeared.”

“Is it Chuck?”

“I don’t think so, but it’s not good Dean.”

Dean decided to place Sam's speakerphone, there are not many people nearby. Dean looks at Thomas and Luke, “I’m gonna place you on speaker, alright Sammy?”

“Wait for what?”

Dean places Sam on speakerphone and places the phone down in the middle of the table, “Tell them what you’ve told me, Sam.”

“Who?”

“Just tell them, Sammy,” Dean says as he grabs his pie again.

“Alright, well a lot of people have been disappearing in the Four Corners region lately,

especially in Colorado.”

Thomas spoke up in a gruff voice, “They’re not regular people, they’re people that are fans of a supposed tv show. They used a public room for their club and suddenly all but one have disappeared here.”

“What’s the tv show?” Dean said as he took a bite.

Sam speaks up, “It says here it’s a tv show is called The Illusive Room. The online fans say it exists, but there's no actual evidence of the television show's existence. Also, who are you with Dean?”

Luke points toward his nose and gives Dean a napkin. 

Dean chuckles awkwardly as he wipes away the mess on his face, “I’m with an old friend and a member of the Walker family.”

Luke’s pretty sure he used the Walker name as a distraction from him, but he didn’t care he was trying to put together the case inside his mind.

“The Walker family, wait, you don’t mean the people that help with the design of the bunker?” 

“Yeah man, the walker family!” Dean smiles down at the phone.

“Wait... I thought all members of the American chapter of Men of Letters were wiped out?” Sam says questioning tone.

Thomas clears his throat, “We weren’t official members, we just helped with partial architectural designs in exchange for spells. Trust me, it's not all really interesting as your making it out to be.”

“I see,” Sam was silent on the other end, “Dean, we also have another problem.”

“What is it, Sam?” Dean picked up his phone.

“Claire’s gone missing, she told Jody she was going to investigate the case in Colorado and Jody says she missed her check-in.”

“Crap not Claire.” Dean places the pie back down on the table.

* * *

** _Meanwhile at The Cabin..._ **

Cas finish training a while ago he has gotten pretty good before they called it quits. Lennon was quite a motivational trainer, but he feels a bit better in his fighting skills.

He just got out of the shower when he decided to check his phone. He grabbed his phone and held the side button, the screen came on and it read: 

  
  


** _1 Message From Claire Novak_ **

** _1 Missed Call From Sam Winchester_ **

** _1 Voicemail From Claire Novak_ **

** _2 Missed Calls From Sam Winchester_ **

** _1 Voicemail From Sam Winchester_ **

  
  


He tapped the screen on Sam’s voicemail and set the phone back down while he put on his pants.

  
  


“Cas, I hope you check your phone, Claire’s gone missing. She was working a case in Colorado when she suddenly disappeared. We don’t know where she’s at. Call me as soon as you get this.”

  
  


Cas instant stopped drying his hair and pulled up Claire’s text message. 

  
  


Claire: Cas, I’ve discovered something here in Colorado. People are disappearing, I’m pretty sure it has something to do with this TV show, but I’m still putting the pieces together. Let me know if you’re in the area. [ Sent: two days ago ]

  
  


Cas opened his voicemail, Claire left a voicemail yesterday. He pressed play and turned up his volume.

**_ *STATIC* _ CAS I NEED- _ *STATIC* _ YOUR- _ *GROWL* HELP!! _**

** _TO BE CONTINUED..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has Claire bitten off more than she can chew?
> 
> OOF quite a long one huh? I was gonna break it into two, but i didn't want to mess up the flow.
> 
> Also we just hit 10 CHAPTERS! Crazy 😮


	11. The Illusive Room: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Dean are trying to put the pieces together about strange disappearance, but will something happen them in the process?
> 
> Matthews concern Cas is pushing himself too hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN MORE THAN TWO WEEKS?! 
> 
> I'm so sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger, but as you can see this is part one. 
> 
> I have to do it again. SORRY, but hopefully this chapter will make up for those two weeks. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Cas and Dean will not see each other in this chapter, sorry. 
> 
> ENJOY! :)
> 
> Lyrics Featured In This Chapter:
> 
> [ Say Something | Justin Timberlake Feat. Chris Stapleton ](https://youtu.be/8MPbR6Cbwi4)  

> 
> [ Ain't That A Kick In The Head | Dean Martin ](https://youtu.be/K7jgZTDLeIs)

* * *

Cas was putting on a shirt when he heard a chime from his phone. He grabbed it then tapped the side button. A message from Jody appeared on the screen. 

_ Jody Mills: Castiel, Claire’s gone missing. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner I’ve been tied up with meetings. I already told Sam, hopefully, he has already told you, but in case he didn’t. Claire was working a case in Colorado Springs. Please bring her home Castiel. _

_ Cas: I’ll do my best Jody. _

_ Jody: Thank you Castiel. Let me know if you find her. _

Cas: Will do.

As Cas sent the message he took a glance at the clock in the upper left corner of his screen, it read 6:20 pm. The sun already went down over the horizon an hour ago, but if he left now, he could make it to Colorado Springs before sunrise. He took a glance out his window and decided to go. He grabbed his jacket and left the room. While walking downstairs he tried calling Sam, but no answer. As he came downstairs he saw Matthew in the kitchen.

“Hey Cas,” Matthew said as he looked up towards Cas, “You alright? You look troubled?”

Cas looked up with a serious expression, “Matthew did Miranda finish the adjustments to my truck?”

“She did, why?” Matthew said as he began wiping his hands on a towel hanging on his shoulder.

“I need my keys, do you know where they are?” He could hear what he said, but the only thing he could think of was Claire in danger while he stumbled around looking for his damn keys, “I need to leave Matthew,” He paused, “It’s an emergency.”

“Woah, hey calm down for a second Cas,” Matthew walked around the kitchen island towards Cas.

Cas can feel a hand on his shoulders and looks up from the floor at the blue-eyed man, “Alright, but I don’t see how this helping?” 

“It helps, take a seat and tell me what’s bothering you,” Matthew guides him over to the chairs and takes a seat next to him.

Cas looks down at the counter again the only thing he can think of is Claire. He starts rubbing his forehead, “Someone I care for is in trouble and I can’t waste time. I need to find her.”

“Alright, but I don’t think to go on the roads when it’s dark out is a good idea.” 

“Why not?” He looks towards Matthew with a serious expression.

“When it’s dark here the temperature drops and the roads form a layer of black ice on top,” Matthew grabs his phone and shows Cas the temperature, 15 degrees Fahrenheit (-9 Celsius).

Cas looks out the window. He made a promise to take care of Claire and that’s what he intends to do. He couldn’t save Jack, but he has a chance to save Claire and he’s going to take it, “It’s fine Matthew. I need to go to Colorado Springs, now where are my keys?” 

Matthew grabs the keys out of his pocket, “Are you sure you want to drive on the icy roads Cas?”

Cas grabs his keys and nodded his head, “I have to,” and gets off the chair. As he starts walking down the hall when he feels his vessel become extremely heavy. He stops and places his hand on the wall, “What’s happening to me?”

“Your body is exhausted. You need to rest.”

“I don’t get exhausted, I’m not human,” Cas said in a sharp tone. He can still feel his grace humming deep inside.

“Well, I don’t think your vessel is giving you a choice,” Matthew says as he gets up from his chair.

Cas has felt exhausted for a long time. How could forget how exhaustion felt, but he couldn’t just give up, “You have friends and family right? What would you do if one of them was in trouble?” 

“I think, I would be doing exactly what you’re doing if I had no choice.” 

Cas removed his hand from the wall and started walking further down the hall when he felt a hand landed on his shoulder, “What are you doing? You agreed with me and this is my choice,” He said as he turned to face Matthew.

“You’re right, but it’s not your only choice. Luke and Dean are in Colorado Springs, right? You need to let your vessel rest Cas, you’ll thank me when you don’t pass out driving.”

Cas looks back at Matthew with a frown on his face. He remembered a time when exhaustion never affected him. Now he’s practically sleeping every night and it's getting very annoying. He sighs as they both start walking towards the chairs to take a seat.

“I’ll call Luke and let him know about your friend?” Matthew grabs his phone.

“Alright,” He forgot about Luke for a moment. It’s always been him, Dean, and Sam solving these kinds of problems. He is somewhat relieved even though he and Dean aren’t on good terms, but he doubts Dean wouldn’t deny looking for Clarie or as he referred to her as Blondie.

Matthew put his phone on speakerphone after a few rings Luke answered, “Hey Luke?”

“Matt is everything okay?”

“Yeah everything’s fine, listen Cas needs to ask you a favor.” 

“Alright.”

Matthew proceeded to hand the phone to him, “Luke, I need to ask you a favor.”

“Sure Cas, what is it?” 

“I know you’re with Dean, but can you search for a girl named Claire Novak. She went missing near Colorado Springs on a case.”

“Cas, Sam already called Dean and Thomas found out people were missing. We’re going to search for her motel room now. Don’t worry, we will try our best to find her.” 

Cas was a little more relieved, but Claire was there for him when he left the bunker and needed a friend. He knows if the roles were reversed she would be tearing apart the whole country searching for him and that thought alone makes him want to be there to search, “I’m coming to Colorado Springs tomorrow.”

“Are you sure?” 

“I’m sure, I want to be there to help find Claire.”

“Alright, drive safe. I'll see you tomorrow Blue.”

“Alright and Luke?”

“Yeah?”

“Please find Claire… She's very important to me.”

“We’ll do everything we can Cas, I promise.”

“Thank you,” Cas handed Matthew back his phone then suddenly his phone started to ring. He looked down at his phone and saw Sam's name appear, he placed it up to his ear.

“Hello, Sam.”

“Cas, did you get my voicemail?”

“I did. Do you know what happened to her?”

“We don’t know, but Dean and some friends are going to start looking for her.”

“I know.”

“W- Wait you knew? How?”

“Long story. I’m going to Colorado Springs tomorrow”

“Good luck, I’ll let you know if anything changes. Stay safe.”

“Will do Sam. Thank you for telling me.”

“You do know we’re still friends right? I’ll always keep you in the loop Cas.”

“Thanks, Sam.”

“No problem Cas, talk soon.”

“Yeah, bye.”

“Bye.”

Cas ended the call and placed his phone back in his coat pocket. Matthew finished up his call with Luke and walked back over to the stove.

“I’ll head out with you tomorrow.”

Cas looked up at him confused, “What about Ethan?”

Matthew grabbed a pan off the stove then turned around, “Don’t worry Cas, he has Miranda and Lennon here. I’m sure they can take care of him for a day. Besides, I know these roads like the back of my hand.”

Cas heard little footsteps approaching on the hardwood floors beside him and turned his head to see Ethan climbed up on the chair next to him.

“Is dinner done yet, dad?”

Matthew smiled, “Just in time little bean, dinner is done. Cas, would you like to join us?” 

Cas hears his vessel make an unusual sound. A low growl, hunger great, “Sure.”

“Alright, since there’s only three of us we can eat at the island for tonight. Can you grab some plates from the cabinet Cas?”

“Sure,” Cas got up to grab the plates and handed them to Matthew.

Cas and Ethan waited patiently as Matthew assembled the plates. He began passing them out one by one then took a seat on the other side of Ethan. They started eating as Cas heard the soft crackle and pop coming from the fireplaces. He became accustomed to hearing the sound of wood-burning which eased his mind. Which he was grateful for instead of hearing the void of silence which he liked more than the unsettling silence of the bunker.

* * *

** _Colorado Springs:_ **

The sun went down over the horizon an hour ago and Sam located Claire’s motel room before they left the restaurant. Dean, Luke, and Thomas were en route to a low budget motel not far too far from the diner. Luke and Thomas took his truck while Dean drove the impala. 

The sleek black paint of Dean’s baby and Luke’s truck looked severely out of place pulling into the motel parking lot, the buildings were a dull shade of red that had patches of metal sticking out on the exterior buildings and rails. Dean pulled baby next to Claire’s blue Volkswagen beetle and Luke parked next to him.

They started getting out of their vehicles and started assembling near the room door. Dean started looking at the door and noticed the card reading system, not the traditional lock and key. 

“Crap, I hate these doors,” Dean said as he looked back at the impala then he looked back at the door, “I think Sam has one of his nerd gadgets in the car, let me go see,” Dean went back to the impala.

Luke took one look at the door then looked at Claire’s blue beetle. He walked over to the back of the vehicle then placed his hand down on the metal, it’s cold. No way this car has moved in hours. He walked past the driver door when his hand graced the metal handle, suddenly his eyes began glowing. He could see a faint silhouette figure of Claire leaning up against the car door talking to a woman on the phone. He came out of the vision and walked back over to Dean and Thomas.

Dean continued messing with the door when Luke came up behind him, “Did you get open it yet or are you rusty Green?” 

“Yeah, yeah, hold your horses and uhh…” The door made a sound then he stood up straight and smiled, “Bingo.”

They all started to reach for their weapons as Dean slowly pushed the door open and entered slowly. The room was normal and nothing stood out of place. Just the usual things you’ll find in a hunter's room a wall of possible ideas, a bag of clothes, and a bunch of taking out boxes. Everyone broke off making a sweep of the room. Dean walked towards the bathroom and knocked a couple of times before entering. He placed a hand on the doorknob having a small yet powerful flashback of Charlie's body bloody in the bathtub. He was hoping with every inch of his body he wouldn’t find Claire dead, he slowly pushed the door open and reached for the light switch. Nothing, the bathroom was empty. He let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding as relief washed over him.

He then went to find Luke. He was looking at the wall Claire put together, “Nothing, she’s not here. Did you find anything?”

Luke took a glance towards Dean, “Her beetle hasn’t been used for quite some time and there's no sign of a hex bag anywhere either.”

“How do you know?” Dean looked at Luke. 

“I-”

Thomas interrupted them, “You two might want to see this,” Thomas was looking at the TV.

Dean and Luke came up behind him. Luke spoke, “Did you find anything?” 

“Yeah, I think so,” He held up an antenna, “Her TV was on, but she was using an antenna instead of cable.” 

Dean looked at the television, “Why was she using an antenna?” 

Thomas started rubbing his stubble, “I doubt you could remotely catch anything in this location it would be hard, but not impossible.” 

Luke walked back over to Claire’s wall of evidence again. Maybe he could follow her trail and figure out why she was using an antenna.

Dean looked around the room and spotted a receipt for takeout. It was from a local organic food cafe, she ordered something called a Tender Belly BLT+A. He doesn't remember Claire eating organic before, but it had been a while since they saw one another. He looked down at the time stamp ignoring the word organic, she purchased the food yesterday at 7 pm. Dean walked back over towards Luke, “Find anything nerd?” 

“Green, you’re a bigger nerd than me,” Luke uncrossed his arms then looked towards Dean, “But, I think I did find something. The trail ends with this man, but I don’t think she made it there to investigate or maybe she did I don't know.”

Dean looked at the wall of people pinned to the wall, “How did you find out where it ended? The wall is a complete mess.”

Luke pointed at a paper on the wall, “It’s not that hard. Every time she found a new missing person she marked a time, place, and date. She also made a code of sorts on each paper, I think it correlates to something, but without her here I can’t say for sure what it means,” Luke noticed Thomas waving him over and left Dean at the wall. 

Dean continued looking at the wall in awe. Claire has always wanted to hunt, it’s all she ever wanted to do. He always thought it was just her wanting revenge or her being impulsive again, but maybe the reason was something entirely different. Dean looked to the corner of the wall and saw two pictures of one picture one of her parents and the second one they took together at Jody's.

She cares a lot even though she never says it out loud. Looking at the wall it seems she’s grown into quite a hunter and that thought alone makes him smile deep down inside. Claire/Blondie has grown up. He only hopes this isn’t how it ends. Dean came out of his thoughts and placed the pictures back on the wall. He started walking over towards Luke handing his keys to Thomas.

“What’s going on?” Dean looked at them with a confused expression. 

“Thomas has to get going.”

Thomas smiled as he walked out the door he looked back, “You know If I was younger and wasn’t in charge, I would’ve joined you, but I think you two are more than capable. Be safe out there kids and Luke I’ll let you know if I find anything,” Thomas continued walking out the door towards Luke’s truck. 

Luke nodded then turned to face Dean, “So? Do you want to check out that guy’s apartment?”

“Yeah,” Dean started walking out the door.

Luke turned around then saw something sticking out from under the bed, “Dean.” 

“What is it?” Dean turned around to see Luke bending down to grab a brown leather book.

“I think it’s her journal,” Luke looked back up at Dean,

Claire had a journal? His dad had one, but he didn’t know Claire kept one, “She would’ve never left this behind. Something isn’t right here and it’s not organic crap.” 

Luke took a glance back at the wall then looked back down at the journal, “She set up a code. Maybe this is more of a codex for her cases, what do you think?” Luke looked over to Dean.

Dean looked at the wall and then down at the journal, “Alright, but just in case it isn’t that let’s just look at the last page.”

Luke nodded then opened the journal to the last page as Dean moved beside him. Luke started reading out loud the last entry.

* * *

_ Date: December 2019 _

_ Case: Colorado Springs _

_ Entry #: 5 _

_ I have been here for a couple of days and interviewed a weird group of people. They claim that this ‘show’ changes every time it’s viewed like little details such as walls, bits of dialog, backgrounds, and people. I have been recently using an antenna to search for this channel and I’ve found it! _

_ It has been a couple of days and I think I might be going crazy or something, but I've watched this show change a couple of times. It’s seriously weird! I’ve never seen a case like this before even Jody said she never encountered a case like this either. Hopefully, I can find out what’s going on. _

_ New Code Entries: _

_ C15 | Cal Attwood _

_ He’s another hunter I had met. He seems nice, but he has gone missing too like the others. We were on the same hunt and we were planning to meet up, but he just disappeared. I think whatever we’re hunting got to him. _

_ UPDATE: I think I’m seriously going insane, but I just saw Cal as a background character in the TV show. What the hell is this? _

_ C16 | Blake Crandall _

_ The very next day a man named Blake disappeared. His assistant filed a missing person report. I’m going to check out his apartment (2101). Hopefully, it will lead to a breakthrough. _

* * *

  
  


Luke looked towards Dean, “I think Claire stumbled into something big. Wait… Did she say, Cal Attwood?”

Dean looked back at Luke, “Yeah, same last name any correlation there?”

Luke gave the journal over to Dean as he started rubbing his head, “Actually yeah, crap.” 

Dean closed the journal then looked back at Luke, “What’s going on Luke? Who’s Cal?” 

Luke turned around to face Dean, “Cal is Matthew's younger brother and Thomas's grandchild. If he trusted someone he would give them his real name and my last name as a precaution. I need to make a call hold on Dean,” Luke pulled out his phone and held the phone to his ear.

Dean meanwhile looked down at the journal and accidentally dropped the journal. He quickly caught it before it fell as he held it back up his finger landed on a random page. He was about to close it when his eyes caught a glance of two words: October and Cas. Against all better judgment, he opened the book and started reading. 

* * *

_ Date: October 2019 _

_ Subject: Castiel / Cas _

_ Entry: 3 _

_ It’s been two weeks since Cas left Dean and Sam. Even though he says he’s fine, I know he’s not. I told him, “We don’t always need a plan. Sometimes we just need to breathe, trust, let go and see what happens.” He smiled then we talked about the past. Little does he know Jody told me that quote, but I think it brought him some peace. _

_ We have been hunting together for a while now and I think it changed Cas. I told him to keep a journal, but he only agreed if I did too. So, I guess I have you to thank Castiel if Alex or worse Dean finds out I have this. _

_ Anyway, I got off track. I think hunting has changed Cas because I’ve seen him keeping track of all the people we’ve met. It started after we met Aria and Jesse back in Kansas. Cas marked them down, but I think something is happening to him. It's different, but I think it’s good. Before we left each town he used to ask if we could give homeless people food and heal them. We did and it feels like we're doing some real good in the world. Now he doesn’t have to ask, I’ll gladly help him. _

_ We’ve met a lot of people and it changed your perspective of things. Even my perspective of Cas has changed. I hope someday someone will get the chance to see the real Cas. Not the angel, not the soldier, but the person underneath. _

_ Personal note: The next time I see Dean I’m going to shoot him for the things he said to Cas! _

* * *

Dean closed the journal and chuckled a little. Hopefully, Claire doesn’t shoot him. He looks down at the journal again and places his hand on top of the cover. He has a lot of things to consider, but when the time comes hopefully he’ll know the right answer, but for now, he needs to focus on finding Blondie

Luke placed his phone back in his pocket then walked back over to Dean, “I think we should still check out that Blake’s apartment is our only lead,” Luke looked towards Dean.

Dean placed the journal in one hand then looked up at Luke, “Yeah, let do it.” 

They both start walking out of the room towards the impala. Dean closed the door behind them then stopped. Luke looks back at Dean with a confused expression. 

“What’s going on Dean?” 

Dean takes a glance down back at the motel door then looks towards Luke, “Nothing I’m fine, let’s get moving.”

They get into impala as Dean puts the key in the ignition and turns it clockwise. The engine lets out a low growl and slowly transitions into a purring. Dean put the car into drive and started pulling away from the motel. 

Dean takes another glance at Claire’s journal then moves his attention back to the road. Seeing the motel room brought up a lot of memories and thoughts. He took a glance towards Luke. Wondering how he's made it this far, most hunters die or turn. 

Luke takes a glance towards Dean, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Can I ask you a question?” 

“Sure,” He says, continuing to look out the windshield.

“How do you do it?”

Luke has a confused expression as he looks towards Dean, “Do what?”

“How do you keep going?”

“I don’t know, friends? I’ve helped save a lot of people which is good, I guess I don’t see myself doing anything else. Why?”

“So, you're saying if you had the chance to leave you wouldn't take it?” Dean said as he took a glance towards Luke at a stoplight, “I know I sure as hell would, somewhere nice.”

“That’s nice Dean, but come on do you see me going into civilian life?”

“You know what? Yeah, I can see it,” Dean says as steps on the petal, “What about that year you took off to help Matthew?” 

“Not the same thing, it was a small break. Besides, I don’t think that kind of life is for me anyway.”

“Isn’t it though? I’ve seen you domesticated before. Remember that undercover case in North Carolina?” Dean says with a smile on his face.

“You and I have very different perspectives of North Carolina,” Luke takes a look at Dean, “Do you still like pop music?”

“No,” He says in an awkward tone. 

Luke chuckles, “You don't you?”

Dean doesn’t say anything and Luke turns the radio up. Luke just sits back in the chair and continues looking out the window.

_Everyone knows all about my direction_

_And in my heart somewhere_

_I wanna go there, still, I don’t go there_

_Everybody say, say something (X5) _

_Then say something_

_I don’t wanna get caught up in the rhythm of it_

_But I can’t help myself, no, I can’t help myself_

_No, no, caught up in the middle of it_

_No, I can’t help myself, no, I can’t help myself_

_No, no, no, caught up in the rhythm of it_

_Maybe I’m looking for something I can’t have_

_Maybe I’m looking for something I can’t have_

_Everyone knows all about my transgressions _

_Still in my heart somewhere_

_There’s melody and harmony_

  
  


* * *

** _Meanwhile at The Cabin:_ **

Dinner was an hour ago and Cas is currently leaning on the rail overlooking the living room. Looking at the little model cabin he built with Ethan. He hasn’t met a kid quite like Ethan before, he’s quite intelligent for his age. He reminded him of a little of the children he and Claire met while hunting.

It’s extraordinary to think these humans used to stack dry dung and howl to the sky. But, the one thing they could always do better than angels was their ability to change. Angels, Demons, monsters we were created for one task nothing more and nothing less. I suppose it’s lead us, angels, to our downfall. He wonders what the world would’ve been like if they knew the entire truth, I suppose there’s no time-wasting on what could’ve been. He took a deep breath then continued looking out the windows at the stars in the sky.

He could hear footsteps coming up the stairs behind him. He turned to see Matthew's staring at him.

“Oh hey Cas, I didn’t know you were still up?” He started rubbing his thumb on his phone.

“I was just on my way to my room, you seemed troubled?”

“Oh umm.. Luke discovered my brother's missing.”

“I’m sorry. Were you two close?”

Matthew stared out the windows, “Yeah.”

“How many siblings do you have?”

“Just two, Cal and Kate,” He took a deep breath, “Cal’s the youngest and a little reckless, but he means well. Kate, she’s my twin and the oldest by a couple of minutes, very smart and driven. We were always getting into trouble when we were young.”

Cas encountered a doctor while he was hunting, she suggested talking or writing about your problems helped, so he asked, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No, but thanks for asking Cas. We should probably get some sleep. I’ll come to find you when it’s time,” Matthew patted him on the shoulder as he walked away, “Night Cas.” 

“Good night,” He nodded his head then started walking towards his room. Cas couldn't help but feel dreadful feeling wash over him. He quickly pushed it away and went inside his room.

* * *

** _Colorado Springs (Again): _ **

Dean and Luke were currently in the elevator on the 21st floor of a luxurious apartment complex. The security was tight, but they got in through an unguarded back door with no problems. As soon as the doors opened they were greeted by a modern hall, on the left was a wall of windows looking out towards the city and on the right sat the doors to the apartments. 

“Wow, the whole wall is windows!” Dean said as he walked towards it, “You can see my baby from here too.”

Luke looked over Dean's shoulder, “You can also see the mountain from here. Come on,” He patted Dean’s shoulder, “We’re on the clock.” 

Dean nodded and continued to admire the view as they continued down the hall. Finally, they made it to Blake’s apartment door and Luke kept watch while Dean kneeled towards the door.

“Shit,” Dean ran his fingers against the lock.

“What’s wrong?” Luke said as he turned his head slightly. 

“Figures, it’s a damn fancy lock,” He took a deep breath, “I think I can get it open, but I’m going to need time.” 

“How much time?” Luke said in a heavy tone as he looked down the hall.

“Umm, maybe about 5 mins. I haven’t opened a door like this in a very long time,” Dean started moving his tools towards the lock.

Luke started to hear footsteps approaching then turned around, “We don’t have time. Let me open it.” 

Dean got up and looked down the hall then saw Luke holding out his hand over the lock, “What are you-” 

Luke turned his hand counterclockwise as the door made a loud click. He placed his hand down on the door handle and looked back towards Dean. Then Luke pushed the door open slowly and they both reached for their weapons.

“I doubt anyone is here, but keep you guard up just in case,” Luke whispered as his blade made a low humming noise. 

Dean followed close behind and whispered, “Wait... You watched me fiddle with the door at the motel when you could’ve just opened it with your magic mojo?” 

“I didn’t want to steal your thunder,” Luke whispered as they slowly crept toward the larger room with light coming in from windows. 

Dean was about to protest when they heard a low static sound.

“Well, that’s not at all creepy at all.”

Luke held up a finger to his lips then reholstered his blade and kneeled to place his hand on the floor, “Nobody’s here hit the lights.” 

Dean moved his hand to flick the light switch on. They were greeted with a messed up apartment. The room was a total disaster, to the right sat the living room and to the left sat a modern kitchen area with a wall of windows that connected them. They turned their heads right and saw a flatscreen making the static noise.

“Nice digs, but what happened here?” Dean said he picked up a bullet shell then continued investigating the apartment.

Luke stepped further into the apartment and heard a crack. He looked down then saw a picture frame of the guy and a cat, “Dean you might-”

“WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?” Dean said as he looked down at a mangled corpse on the kitchen floor. 

Luke walked over toward Dean, “His cat.” 

A huge bloodstain covered the hardwood floors in the kitchen. The cat was mangled to death as he got hit by two dozen cars and hardly resembled a cat.

Dean kneeled and covered his face looking at the corpse, “Oh that’s not right”

“You’re telling me,” Luke looks at the hardwood floors and motions his hand forward. The corpse begins to glow green and slowly disappeared out the window, “You can rest now little one.”

“Wait... What did you do to the cat?” Dean looked towards Luke.

“I umm.. Put the cat to rest by sending its molecules back into the universe. Like when we burn the bodies of fallen hunters. We make so their bodies can’t be inhabited and they can rest. Besides, it’s better than letting it decompose here. The cat deserves to rest especially the way it was killed.”

“I can’t argue with that logic.”

Luke takes one last look at the floor then follows Dean towards the living room. As they got closer Luke noticed another antenna behind the TV and Dean noticed something else.

Dean picks up the notepad and starts flipping through the pages, “He was also keeping track of…..”

Dean’s voice seemed to fade farther and farther away as Luke stared at the TV. He held out his hand towards the TV, letting his eyes and hand glow. He quickly reopened his eyes and turned around to face Dean who was holding a package of Oreos and a notepad looking at him.

“What are you doing? Nevermind, we should get back to Claire’s room.”

Luke started walking towards the door when Dean placed his hand on Luke’s shoulder, “What the hell was that? Luke, what’s going on?” He said in a serious tone.

Luke turned to face Dean, “The TV’s outputting low energy, I can feel it. It’s acting like a portal and I’m pretty confident to say Claire’s room was the last entry point, but just in case..” 

Luke placed his hand on the wall and placed two fingers on the side of Dean’s head. They saw a bright flash then the room was different from the missing guy, Blake sitting on his couch late at night with his cat. He was scribbling in his journal looking at the TV when the TV started glowing. 

The vision started to get very blurry as Blake took his cat and started walking towards the door when a low growl started coming from the TV. Soon the power in the room began flickering as the blurry monster reached for him spooking his cat to jump out of his arms. The monster started dragging Blake towards the TV when his cat started hissing and growling towards the monster. Soon it’s red eyes locked towards the cat and its long arms swung towards the cat knocking it towards the kitchen in one devastating blow. 

The man started sobbing as he got closer to the TV. Soon a man came through his doors and started firing his gun at the beast. The beast started growling and sent a pulse throughout the whole room causing both men to fall to the ground. Time seemed to slow down significantly around them as the monster grabbed both of them. The vision started to collapse as Dean was left staring at the ceiling.

Dean looked down then noticed Luke holding his chest and breathing rapidly, “Are you okay?’ 

Luke started coughing a little, “I’m fine.”

Dean looked at the apartment as Luke steady himself, “How are we going to get in?”

Luke stood back up, “I have a plan, but first let’s get out of here before our window closes.”

Luke made sure the room was set like it was before leaving. Dean grabbed the notepad and Oreos as they left the apartment. The window they had into the complex was beginning to countdown as they entered the elevator. When the doors reopened on the ground floor Luke and Dean snuck out another backdoor and made it back to the impala just before their window officially closed.

“Wait… If his assistant filed a report why was there no crime scene tape?” Dean looking back at the complex.

“Because the snobs here like to make it hard for the police and if we used our badges they would have stalled us too. They should get access tomorrow if they’re lucky, but I doubt it.”

Dean made a disgusted face, “That’s not right. If we hadn’t come that cat would be decomposing in that apartment right now.”

“Well, I’m glad we came here then.”

“Hey, I found a shell at the scene and since you can see visions with your magic mojo. Can you find out who it belongs to?” Dean pulled the shell from his pocket then handed it to Luke.

“Yeah,” Luke took a look at the shell and was about to channel his power when he saw a logo on the shell, “Actually, I don’t have to use my power for this one. This’s Cal’s.”

“Family logo?” Dean looked at the shell as he took an Oreo for the package. 

“Kind of. We should probably get moving, don’t want the building to call the cops on us. Especially when one of us is horrible at keeping themselves out of jail,” He looks towards Dean as he puts the case in his coat pocket. 

Dean rolls his eyes as he pulls the impala away from the curb, “Me? It’s not easy when monsters are hunting and turning into you.”

“Dean, I’ve hunted, killed, then escaped and I still never managed to get caught so, what’s your excuse?” Luke smirked as he took an Oreo from the package.

“I’m human?” Dean said as he got on to the highway.

“Matthew’s human and he never got arrested?” Luke continued smiling as he took another Oreo.

“Whatever, just sit on the side and eat the damn Oreo.”

Luke smirked, he and Dean were always able to pick right up where they left off. It was more like a debate when they were around each other like the Marvel and DC debate. Dean still sided with Batman and Wonder Woman, but have you seen Captain America and Black Widow? The fire only grew stronger when the movies were made. Oh, the times they used to spend debating while hunting a long time ago, good times. 

** _A FEW MINUTES LATER…_ **

The impala was parked beside Claire’s Volkswagen again as they entered Claire’s room for the second time. 

“So what’s your plan?” Dean said as he took a seat on the bed and continued eating Oreos.

Luke moved in front of the TV and ran his finger across the screen, “I think I can force the portal to reopen for us, but..” 

“But?” Dean said as he stood up.

“It’s going to take a lot of power and I don’t know what we're going to face when I do open it,” Luke looked up at Dean, “We should wait for Cas and Matthew before I open it.” 

Dean started rubbing his chin and started contemplating. He didn’t know if he wanted to wait, but he could hear an old scruffy voice in the back of his head saying, “_ Just because you have a shot don’t always mean you should take it, now shut your hole and wait for backup before you do something you regret you idjit!” _Dean looked back up at Luke, “Alright let's wait. Do you think the room next door has two beds?”

Luke stood back up, “I can see.” 

Dean nodded his head as Luke closed the door behind him. It was like a loud bang that reminded him of the bunker door closing when Cas left. A part of him feels uneasy seeing Cas again. After everything, he’s not sure what to think or say. Since then he and Sam have been searching for Chuck. Nothing really, but he’s pretty sure Chuck’s still powered down hiding somewhere waiting. He took another look at the TV. Hopefully, Claire can hold out until tomorrow… Hopefully.

Luke came back through the door holding a card key, “The room next to us has two beds.” 

Dean nodded and he went out to grab his backup bag from the impala truck. He and Luke entered the room and Dean claimed the bed closest to the bathroom placing his bag on top. While Luke opened the door between both rooms.

He looked back at Luke, “It’s like North Carolina except with two beds. Wait,” He turned to face Luke, “Can that portal close?”

Luke walked over towards Claire’s TV and held out his hand, “Yeah, but I can sit here and keep it open.”

“Wait... Won’t you get exhausted though? You look like you took a hit at the apartment?” Dean watched as Luke sat down on the floor in front of the TV.

“No, not if I keep channeling power while keeping the portal alive. I used to do it when I didn’t want to sleep. It’s sort of like stasis mode,” Luke places his hands together and closed his eyes as a green aura started appearing around his whole body. He opened his eyes and his iris were glowing looking up at Dean, “I think you should get some sleep, Dean.”

Dean looked down at him, “Are you sure, what are you even going to do all night?” 

“Meditate? I can see the places I’ve been before or see nothing.”

“Such as?” Dean's interest peaked.

“Uhh, the forests, and mountains? I preferred the mountains.” 

“So theoretically speaking could you see anyone in this state?” Dean said as he took a leaned up against the door frame.

“I think I could, but I’m not going to spy on anyone Dean.”

“I wasn’t going to ask.”

“You were, I know you.” 

He chuckled then started walking forward grabbing Claire’s journal, “Could you find Claire if I give you her journal?” 

Luke looked up at Dean, “That’s not a bad idea. Let me see,” He grabbed the journal and held it between his hands and started searching for Claire. He could see an old house, a couple of other houses, police departments, a home Sioux Falls, and the motel room they’re in then nothing.

“Her tail ends here, but it was a good idea,” Luke smiles as hands Dean the journal then resumes his original position. 

Dean places the journal on Claire’s bed and looks down at Luke, “Are you sure you’ll be fine? Do you want to debate Marvel and DC?” 

Luke chuckles, “No, I’ll be fine Dean. Now go some rest, I can see you haven’t got quality sleep in a while, I’ll wake you if anything happens.” 

Dean nods as he walked back into the other room looking back at Luke glowing in the lotus position. He changes then crawls into his bed hearing a low humming noise coming from Luke.

** _VERY EARLY IN THE MORNING..._ **

Luke opens his eyes looking at the TV screen flickering on like the vision. Soon music starts playing as a man in a suit appears on the screen.

“Welcome to the Illusive room! Tonight, I would like you to join us for a very extraordinary night.” 

Luke still powered up can feel the portal reopening on its own, “DEAN!” Luke quickly yelled as he got up. He is trying hard to keep the portal from powering up without closing it completely.

Dean lifts his head and starts rubbing his eyes looking towards Luke, “What's,” Dean looked towards Luke who’s standing towards the TV with all the lights flickering.

“The portals powering up!” Luke yells.

Dean instantly gets out of bed and runs over to Luke. The screen starts glowing bright as the electricity in the room instantly dies.

“I can’t stop it from activating, ugh… I can’t…” Luke looks towards Dean as he quickly puts pants on. He grabs his gun and grabs a pen.

The portal grows more powerful sending out a powerful shockwave out as the light of the portals gets bigger and brighter. A dark hand starts reaching through the portal for Dean and Luke.

“Shit,” Dean starts quickly writing inside Claire’s journal as Luke tries holding off the monster.

** _*GROWL*_ **

Luke continues fighting back as Dean continues writing. Two red eyes appear and a huge shockwave stops Dean and grabs him. 

“DEAN!” Luke says as he stops fighting back and lets the arm pull him towards the portal. Before he completely goes through he whispers, “The portal is open…” then snaps his fingers.

After the monster grabs Dean and Luke as the room becomes dark. The only thing lit in the room was the TV and a green portal. Soon the man reappears on-screen with a smile on his face as he strolled through a room while an old jazzy song began playing in the background.

  
  


_ How lucky can one guy be? _

_ I kissed her and she kissed me _

_ Like a fella once said _

_ “Ain’t that a kick in the head?” _

_ The room was completely black _

_ I hugged her and she hugged back _

_ Like the sailor said, quote _

_ “Ain’t that a hole in a boat?” _

_ My head keeps spinnin’ _

_ I go to sleep and keep grinnin’ _

_ If this is just the beginnin’ _

_ My life is gonna be bee-yoo-tee-ful _

_ I’ve sunshine enough to spread _

_ It’s just like the fella said _

_ Tell me quick, ain’t that a kick in the head? _

** _TO BE CONTINUED..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want the chapter to be too long, but the next chapter is going be a good one. (Hopefully)
> 
> PLOT THICKENS!! :)
> 
> What did you think about the ending? 
> 
> Cas and Matthews conversations?
> 
> What about Blake’s apartment?
> 
> Dean and Luke conversation?
> 
> How about Claire's entry?


	12. The Illusive Room: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Luke have disappeared! Cas and Matthew quickly rush to their rescue, but will they get everyone home safely?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda feel like I'm always apologizing, but i'm going to do anyway. I'm sorry.
> 
> I made a long chapter for you guys. Hopefully it brightens your day, so sit back and relax cause this chapter is going to be a good one! :)
> 
> I also worked on a short Destiel story for Valentines day. It's called [True Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724803) if you wanted to check it out... 
> 
> Alright Enough Chit Chat Let's GET INTO THIS! :)
> 
> Song lyrics Featured In This Chapter:  
  
[Crazy | Patsy Cline](https://youtu.be/MbnrdCS57d0)

* * *

Cas was asleep in his room when he thought he heard something, he lifted his head and took a glance at the clock on the nightstand next to him, it read 4 am. He’s not sure what woke him as he was about to roll over he heard a faint voice, like a whisper in the wind as he caught a small glimpse of it:

_ “The portal.” _

He sat up with his back against the headboard trying to listen for it again when a couple of knocks came from his door. Cas pulled off his covers and pulled on his robe as he opened the door. Matthew was standing on the other side with a worried expression.

“Matthew are you alright?”

“I’m fine, but while I was getting something to drink, this appeared,” Matthew held up a bullet shell between his finger and thumb.

“A shell... I’m not sure I understand?” Cas said as he looked at the shell with a confused expression.

“It’s a bullet shell that was manufactured by my family… I know it might not seem like much, but I can’t help shake this feeling that something is wrong,” Matthew said with a serious tone as he stared towards Cas.

Cas was about to speak when they heard a low voice. Cas quickly noticed it was the voice he heard earlier, only this time he heard the message completely:

_ “The portal is open.” _

At first, he thought it was Angel radio, but he quickly noticed Matthew heard it as well. He looked towards Matthew with a serious expression, “I think we should get moving to Colorado Springs.”

Matthew nodded, “Agreed, I’ll meet you in the garage.”

Cas nodded then closed his door as Matthew ran towards his room. A couple of minutes passed when Cas started walking down the stairs and saw Lennon and Miranda downstairs sitting on a couch. Lennon was curled up beside Miranda, she continued sipping her coffee while resting her arm on Lennon’s shoulder. 

“I don’t like leaving him on you like this.”

Miranda held up her hand and smiled, “Don’t worry about it Matt, this is what friends are for.”

Matthew took a glance at Lennon falling back to sleep beside her, “Are you sure you are going to be fine?”

Miranda had a smile on her face as she looked down at Lennon then looked back up at Matt, “Don’t worry Matt, You need to stop worrying so much. Besides, Ethan’s a well-behaved child.”

“Sorry it’s a habit, but can you tell him I’ll try and call him as soon as I can.”

Miranda has a small grin then nodded her head towards the both of them, “Sure, but you two better get going.”

“Alright, well I’ll see you when I get back,” Matthew said as he walked up to Cas, “Are you ready?”

Cas nodded then waved goodbye to Miranda as she held up her mug, “Stay safe!” as she turned on the living room TV. Matthew gave her a thumbs-up as they started walking down the hall towards the garage. 

They walked into the garage and Matthew got inside of the driver seat while Cas got into the passenger seat. They were buckled in and Matthew opened the garage door then put Cas’s truck into reverse. Meanwhile, Cas grabbed his cell phone and decided to try calling either Dean or Luke. He called Luke first and it rang a couple of times then it went straight to voicemail: 

** _“This is Luke. You know what to do.”_ **

A much as he didn't want to call Dean, he did so anyway, it rang a couple of times then went straight to voicemail:

** _“This is Dean, leave your name, number, and a nightmare at the tone.”_ **

Cas placed his cell phone back in his coat pocket and couldn't shake the dark feeling growing in the pit of his vessel. He quickly discarded the feeling as the truck continued driving away from the cabin, he took one glance at the cabin in the rearview mirror. It only felt like yesterday they were pulling into the driveway for the first time. Cas leaned back into his chair and continued to listen to the radio while staring out the windows at the surrounding mountains.

* * *

** _Meanwhile…_ **

Luke opened his eyes and was greeted with the sight of stone floors. He pushed himself up and looked around noticing he was locked inside a cell similar to the ones in Hell. He quickly got up and heard someone whispering his name.

“Luke… pst… Luke.” 

Luke looked to his right and noticed Dean in the cell next to him looking through the hole between their cells then he asked, “How long was I out?” 

“I don’t know I just woke up, but they took my gun,” Dean said as he looked around in his cell, “Do you know where are we?” 

Luke rubbed his fingers along the stone then looked around the room, “I can tell you we're not on earth anymore.”

“Yeah, I can see that,” Dean said a little sarcastically.

Luke took another glance around the cell, “Although this room has a similar architecture as Hell," He paused, "There's something different about it,” He took a moment to think about it. The sound… the sound of crying and pleading was missing. He turned to face Dean, “There’s no screaming or pleading, this place isn’t Hell, but it took inspiration from it.”

“Well, that narrows it down… I think… Can’t you break us out of here with your magic mojo?” Dean whispered breathly towards him.

He turned to face Dean, “And do what, fight our way out?” He walked a bit closer to Dean, “We wouldn’t stand a chance plus we need to find the missing people.”

“We could do both,” Dean said sarcastically.

Luke raised his voice slightly, “Dean we're not gonna go all kamikaze and endanger everyone. That may have worked with other hunts but this one is different.”

“How can you be sure?” Dean says as he took a seat on the ground with his back toward Luke’s cell while throwing rocks at the opposite wall.

“Come on Dean, have some faith in me. I pulled your ass out of the fire plenty of times, I know when something isn’t right and this place, it isn’t right. So we need to lay low and come up with a plan.”

He could hear Dean scoff then a light chuckle came from his cell, “You wish, did you forget Texas?”

Which made him raise an eyebrow, “If I'm remembering correctly you'd still be talking like a Kardashian if it wasn’t for me. You do remember Illinois, right?” 

He could hear Dean stop throwing rocks at the wall, “You said you would never mention it again.”

“Yeah well I also promised Matt I was going to stop teaching Ethan any more tricks, but guess what I still do,” Luke said as he picked up a rock and threw it through the window into Dean’s cell, “Come on Dean, it was funny and you have to admit that.”

“No, it wasn’t!” Dean said with a defensive tone then sighed, “I was… You know what fine it was funny.”

“Wait… Was there no comeback? If I didn’t know any better I would think you're going soft on me?” Luke said with a slight chuckle.

“I haven't gone soft, if anything I’m still the same,” Dean said as he threw a couple more rocks at the other wall.

“Sure… but seriously Dean trust me, we’re going to get out of here one way or another,” Luke said as he took a seat against the wall of Dean’s cell, “Besides, I think reinforcements are already on their way.” 

The mention of Cas must have changed something in Dean because he stopped laughing and went silent. Before Luke could ask, they heard a metal door opening and quickly rose to their feet, looking to see who was approaching. 

A woman stood between both cells with a neutral facial expression, “It was hard getting you two both through the portal, but I see you came through unscathed.”

Dean scoffed at her comment then spoke bitterly, “Where the hell are we!”

She walked over to Dean's cell and stared directly at him, “You’re in the Illusive room. I have been instructed to remove all weapons and personal belongings before you join the others.”

“Oh,” she smirked then took another glance at Dean, “That little note you left behind is gone,” She snapped her fingers then a bright portal opened in the back of Luke and Dean’s cell, “Now continue through the door.”

“I’m not going anywhere until we get some goddamn answers!” Dean yelled. 

“You don’t have a choice. You either go in or I feed you to the monster that dragged you in here, your choice ken doll?” 

“Dean,” Luke said his name in a casual tone.

“Fine..” Dean said as he gave her a death glare.

She snapped her finger then both Dean and Luke were pushed towards the portal as the sound of heels clicking on the floor as she continued walking down the hall. They couldn’t speak or move as they got pushed towards the portal and soon appeared inside of an elevator together as it traveled to the top floor with the sound of retro music playing through the elevator speakers.

* * *

** _Monarch, Colorado: _ **

Cas fell asleep on the passenger seat and when he woke up they were entering the small town of Monarch. He pulled out his phone to look at the time, it’s 7:31 am. He was also expecting a call or text message from either Dean or Luke, but still nothing. He then proceeded to look out the passenger window at the snow-covered landscape.

“Matthew, how long have I been asleep?” He asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Matthew turned down the radio then said, “About three and half hours,” Matthew paused, “You know Cas, you don’t have to call me Matthew, Matt is fine too. Besides, at this point, I would consider us friends.”

“Alright,” he said as he sat up straight, “but three and a half hours, why didn’t you wake me?” He said as he turned to look out the front windshield with the small water droplets moving upward on the glass.

“You were tired and trust me I know tired. When Ethan was just born I couldn’t get him to sleep and to be honest I wasn’t getting much sleep either,” Matt said as he messed with the climate controls in the truck, “It was hard to process death and having the responsibility to care for a newborn. I was thankful Luke helped me.”

”Helped?” He found himself asking in a curious tone.

“Yeah, he uhh stayed with me after Ethan was born... He was able to get Ethan to sleep without any problems,” Matt paused then a light chuckled erupted from him, “I uhh caught him playing the piano one night out of curiosity.”

“Luke can play the piano?” Cas asked. I guess there’s still a lot more that they don’t know about each other.

“Yeah, he played the piano to Ethan and, it would knock him out within minutes,” Matt said as he kept his eyes on the road then asked, “Do you mind if I ask you a question for a change?” 

“No not at all,” He found himself responding without putting too much thought in his response.

“I wanted to ask you about the stories I’ve heard about you.”

A small chill ran across his vessel skin as he couldn’t distinguish Matt’s tone, but he seemed neutral. As for him, he could feel a dark pit growing in his vessel growing. He cleared his throat then said, “W- What did you want to know?”

Matt paused for a second then said, “The civil war in Heaven.”

Cas grew more hesitant as the dark pit in him grew bigger. He knew his past choices and mistakes would follow him forever, so he did what he knew what to do in these situations and apologized, “I know what I did was foolish to think anything could change and I understand if you blame me for the things that happened during Heaven’s civil war.”

Matt chuckled lightly then said, “No, no, you got it all wrong Cas. I’m not here to blame you. The way I see it, you tried your best, and of course, you made mistakes. Hell, I’m sure you even doubted your choices along the way too, but you stood up for what you believed in. Even when the odds were stacked against you didn’t waver, you kept pressing onward and inspired others. You were a leader.”

He went speechless for a moment, he was so used to apologizing that he didn’t anticipate Matt to respond the way that he did, “Well… I wasn't a great leader, I messed up and my choices got most of the angels in my charge killed,” He said as he looked out the passenger window. A lot of his siblings were lost in the wars, but the numbers of casualties from the civil war were higher than all of the combined wars in Heaven’s entire history.

“Yeah, but we all make mistakes and we learn from them, for example, the rumors involving The Winchesters, they’re praised for being hero’s right? Well, they’re responsible for most of the world ending disasters. Yet most people turn to them when the world’s at risk, even though they lost a lot of people along the way and made mistakes, people still place their bets on them to save the world. So why are you any different?” Matt said as he took a glance towards him.

He then said in a rather serious tone, “I’m not a leader, I’m just a soldier.”

“Cas… Do you think my Grandpa (Thomas) was ready to lead our entire family? No, he made mistakes and learned from them. I asked him once why he didn't give up, he said, ‘Sometimes we fall because there’s something we’re supposed to find.’ So don’t give up just yet, maybe you’re here to find something, not for anyone, but maybe for yourself.”

“Thank you for your kind words, Matt, I’ll take into deep consideration,” he continued gazing out at the passenger window watching the snow flurries fall softly from the sky. As two words echoed his mind... _ For myself _...

* * *

** _Meanwhile…_ **

The elevator made a single bell noise when it reached the top floor. The large metal door opened and they were greeted with a large penthouse with a killer view of a city. Out of all the things they were expecting to walk into a penthouse was the farthest thing they were expecting. Taking one glance around the penthouse they quickly noticed some of the other missing people from Claire’s wall and the change in clothing from everyday wear to formal clothing, which cause both of them to take a glance down at their clothing. Which changed from flannel and denim into luxurious suites.

Dean whistled as he stared at Luke, “How is it I never seen you dressed up before?”

“I have to have some secrets,” Luke said as he started inspecting his dark grey blazer then shifted it around and said, “Besides how are you supposed to fight in this?” 

”Well I think it suits you,” Dean said as he raised his eyebrow then said with a grin, “Get it? Because you’re wearing a suit?”

Luke shook his head with a small grin then said, “Yeah, yeah, I got your horrible joke, Dean.”

"It made you smile through,” Dean said as he continued smiling towards Luke.

“Fine, I’ll give you that,” Luke said as he took a long look around the room.

A server with a warm smile started walking towards them with a silver tray full of drinks then proceeded to hand them both a whiskey neat.

Dean took a good look at the server as he took a long sip then said, “Huh? I was expecting this place to be a little more gladiator type.”

“Looks can be deceiving, ” Luke said as he looked towards Dean and noticed him staring at the server, “Kind of like you check out the server guy?”

Dean quickly moved his eyes to his drink, “I- uhh I wasn’t checking out the server guy, I- uhh I was just looking for Claire.”

“I’m sure you were.” Luke said as a grin appeared on his face then he patted Dean's shoulder, “It’s nice to know you still don’t know how to flirt with guys Dean.”

Dean was about to respond when Luke motioned him with his head. They continued talking while getting a better look at the penthouse.

”Come on Luke, I’m the king of flirting! That's how we met remember?” Dean said as he took a sip of his drink then stared at Luke with a grin on his face. 

“That might be the case for women, but I just felt sorry for you cause all you did was stare at me like a lost puppy,” A smirk appeared on Luke’s face as he took a sip of his drink while they walked past a group of people.

Dean pointed his glass towards Luke, “That’s my tactic and I played you. Come on, admit it,” He paused then a cocky smile appeared on his face, “It was eyes wasn’t it?”

“Yeah sure keep telling yourself that Rapunzile,” Luke said as he looked around the room then out of the corner of his eye he saw Claire and Cal sitting at a table by the huge window, “I found them.”

Dean took a glance over Luke’s shoulder then said, “We’re not done with this topic yet,” as he pointed a finger towards Luke with a serious expression. 

Luke shook his head then responded, “You know I’m going to win this discussion right?”

Dean rolled his eyes as they began walking in the direction towards Claire and Cal’s table. As they came closer they could see out the window at the dark void of the night and the bright stars in the sky, which was highly unusual since this ‘penthouse’ was in a city.

Luke took a glance at the group of people they passed then whispered, “Is it me or do all these people seem to be in some sort of a daze?” 

Dean took a glance at a woman they walked past. She seemed lost, dull, and her conversation had no original thoughts like she was incapable of having a meaningful conversation other than the weather. He whispered back, “Is it me or is she talking about the weather?”

“Nope, that’s the only thing they’re talking about,” Luke said as he took a glance at a guy who looked like he could be the life of any party. Yet, he blends into the crowd and has nothing to distinguish himself or who he is as an individual. Luke whispered back, “They’re shells of they used to be.”

“Talk about depressing,” Dean commented as they passed by a couple more people.

They started getting closer to Claire and Cal’s table. When they overheard them talking about the weather like everybody else. They also noticed their change of clothing as well. Claire was dressed in a beautiful white A-line dress paired with white heels. Her long blonde hair was curled and parted in the middle like most women. Cal like the other men here was wearing a suit with his light brown hair parted above his eyebrow and slicked to the side. 

Dean kept his distance as he slowly approached the table then said, “Claire?” in a cautious tone as he waited for her response.

Claire turned her head towards Dean then said, “Hello” in a flat lifeless tone.

Luke quickly noticed Dean was keeping his distance then decided to take the lead, “Claire, Cal, Do you know where you are?” He asked in a curious tone.

They both took one look at each other with a confused expression then Cal spoke, “Uhh Yeah? I and my friend here are enjoying a drink? Are you alright there pal?” He said as he tilted his head towards Luke and Dean.

Luke was about to speak when Dean grabbed his shoulder then said, “Sorry, but could you excuse me and my friend here for a moment,” Dean quickly pulled Luke away from Claire and Cal table then said in a rather alarmed tone, “They don’t freakin remember us! What are we going to do?”

Luke took a moment to look down at his drink then the elevator and looked back at Dean with a serious expression, “I think something is affecting their memory… Maybe it’s the drink or something else.” 

Dean took a glance down at his empty glass cup with a puzzled expression, “Are you sure because this was some quality gin?”

Luke was looking around the room when he heard Dean say ‘gin’ then quickly turned his head back towards Dean and responded in a worried tone, “Dean it wasn’t gin, it was whiskey. Are you feeling alright?”

Dean squinted his eyes and tilted his head towards Luke then looked back down at the empty glass cup then asked in a heavy tone, “It wasn’t gin?” 

Luke squinted his eyes as he shook his head. He was about to ask Dean another question when a man in a fancy suit, strong jawline, and chiseled physical physic started introducing himself.

_ “Welcome back to the Illusive room! I’m the Illusive man and I hope all of you are enjoying yourself tonight,” _ He said in a cool calm tone then turned towards a black object floating nearby and said, _ “I also hope all of you at home are also enjoying yourself as well. Sit back, relax, and enjoy the finest musical entertainment tonight.” _

Luke turned his attention back to Dean and could feel something inside of his head. He forgot what he was going to do. He quickly tried to think of something or someone to stop his mind from getting foggy. He started thinking of people: _ Matt, Dean, Miranda, Lennon, Thomas, Ethan, and Cas. _ He kept repeating their names over and over in his head then he started to forget. _ Matt, Thomas, Ethan, Cas, and Dean… No... No… Matthew… Ethan… Ca... Wait... Who was he here with again? Deacon? Dan? Dee? _He took another glance towards the man next to him with a blank expression then the Illusive man walked onto the stage. 

_ “Attention! Everyone, we have a fresh voice on the mic. Please give a warm welcome to Ms. Novak!” _

Claire started walking towards the mic as a single spotlight followed her to the mic. She smiled softly as her bright bold red lipstick was the only pop of color in the entire room. She placed most of the hair behind the left side of her ear as the band started playing. A soft low voice started singing alongside a beautiful melody. 

  
  


_ Crazy _

_ Crazy, for feeling so lonely _

_ I’m crazy _

_ Crazy for feeling blue _

_ I know you love me as long as _

_ You want it _

_ Then someday _

_ Leave me for someone new _

_ Worry _

_ Why do I let myself worry _

_ Wondering _

_ What in the world did I do? _

_ I’m crazy _

_ Thinking that my love would hold you _

_ I’m crazy for trying _

_ And crazy for crying _

_ And I’m crazy for loving you _

_ Worry _

_ Why do I let myself worry _

_ Wondering _

_ What in the world did I do? _

_ I’m crazy _

_ For thinking that my love would hold you _

_ I’m crazy for trying _

_ As crazy for crying _

_ And I’m crazy for loving you... _

_ You… _

  
  


The crowd erupted in applause as Claire gave the crowd a soft wave and a warm smile. Right at that moment, Luke remembered the guy's name, Dean! He quickly reached over to grab Dean’s hand and let his power break the freaky mind control.

“Dean?” He said in a cautious tone as he let go of his hand and started clapping for Claire as she walked off the stage.

Dean blinked a couple of times then turned to face Luke, “Ugh…” He made a gruff exhale as he held up his right hand towards his head.

“Dean, can you tell me where we first met?” Luke asked as he turned to face Dean as he awaited his answer.

“What? Uhh yeah? We met in this shitty bar in Nevada, Why?” Dean said as he looked at him with a confused expression then looked down at his hand and asked, “Wait… Were you just holding my hand?”

“Sorry, but I needed to break you free without drawing attention,” Luke said in a low tone as he looked towards the other people.

“Break me free? Wait… Was I like the others?” Dean asked as his eyes widened and his head tilted a bit as he looked towards Luke.

“Yeah, but I broke you free the moment I came out of it,” Luke said as he took a glance towards the elevator then back at Dean who was rubbing his eyes then asked him, “Are you good? Do you remember everything?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, I’ve been through worse,” Dean said as he stopped rubbing his eyes and blinked a couple of times.

“Alright, let's check out that elevator we came in on,” Luke said as he motioned his head towards the elevator. 

Dean nodded his head then asked, “Do you know if it was the elevator or the drinks that turned us into mindless zombies?”

“Possibly a mixture of both, but we're about to find out,” Luke said as they continued walking towards the elevator purposely avoiding servers with alcohol for the moment.

The band started playing another song as everyone started disbanding into small groups again like they were previously when Luke and Dean entered the room. They stopped by a houseplant near the elevator.

“I’ll keep watch,” Dean said as he turned around.

Luke placed a hand up, “No, we need to keep a conversation while I figure out what’s happening with this elevator and before you ask yes, I can do both. So uhh just talk about the weather or something,” Luke said as he placed his right hand behind his back, allowing him to scan the elevator without drawing attention with his hand glowing.

“What’d you think about the weather?” Dean said as he looked around the room and found Claire.

“I thought it was fairly decent. We could always use a little more rain,” Luke said while he continued investigating the elevator then whispered, “You can get another drink if you like I can confirm it wasn’t the alcohol.”

Dean nodded then whispered, “Crap… I don’t know what else to talk about.” 

“How’s the partner, Dean?” Luke said in a casual tone.

Which caught Dean off guard by the subject. Luke looked towards him then motioned his eyes towards the Illusive man watching in their general direction.

“Oh! umm fine,” Dean said awkwardly as he got two more drinks from the server then handed Luke one as he took a small sip.

“Why’s that? Are you both disagreeing with the kitchen remodel?” Luke said as he kept in character.

“I guess you could say that,” Dean said awkwardly as he took a sip of his drink.

“I suppose every relationship has its bumps,” Luke said as he took a sip of his drink, “In your opinion would you tear it down or rebuild it? The kitchen I mean.”

Dean wasn’t too keen on the topic because he had a slight frown on his face and if that was just the first indicator and Luke knew it, but he was trying his best to keep the conversation going. Who knows how many monsters are hidden in plain sight.

“We could leave it… I don’t see why we should change anything. It's perfectly fine the way it is,” Dean said in a rather defensive tone.

“Is it? The kitchen I mean, you would rather keep it the way it is than experience something new or better?” Luke said as he took another sip of his drink while wrapping up his investigation of the elevator.

“I think it should be my choice. Don’t you think?” Dean said a little more rough toned as he took another sip of his drink.

“Alright, yeah sure,” Luke said as he looked around the room and noticed the Illusive man wasn’t watching them anymore, “Nice work Winchester.”

“You didn’t give me a choice,” Dean said as he took another sip of his drink then nodded his head towards him, “So what did you find out?”

“Something’s blocking me from opening the portal from this side, but I also found… Wait... No… No that can’t be right… Wait then that would mean,” Luke started to ramble a little bit as his iris were glowing.

Dean placed a hand on Luke's shoulder then said, “Hey, slow down you’re losing me.”

Luke took a deep breath then spoke, “When we first came through the elevator something latched itself to our souls.”

Dean tilted his head slightly, “What do you mean it attached itself?”

“Dean this place is a nest for soul eaters,” Luke said as his irises returned to their original shade of brown as he looked towards Dean with a serious expression.

“Soul eaters?” Dean paused then pointed towards the ground, “But, shouldn’t this place be tied to a building or house?” Dean said as he looked around the room, “How are they abducting people and how is that thing a guy?”

“I think he’s possessing that guy,” Luke said as he took a moment to look around the room towards the Illusive man, “Dean, I think we just encountered another one of Micheal’s experiments.”

“Great just fucking fantastic,” Dean said sarcastically as he finished the rest of his drink in one huge sip, “Wait… Did you say another one of Micheal’s experiments?”

“Yeah, when you were battling Apocalypse Michael, he re-engineering some monsters, right? Well, I have been encountering a lot more of them and trying to reconvert them back,” Luke said as he turned to face Dean.

“You mean there's a lot more of these things roaming the entire country?” Dean asked as he lowered his voice and narrowed his eyes.

“Yes,” Luke said with a straight face, “I can fill you in later, but right now we should wake up Claire and Cal. The link will alter their memory if we don’t wake them all up soon.”

“Alright, well let's go wake them up. Besides, I think we’re going to need all the help we can get,” Dean said as he followed Luke.

They started walking towards Claire and Cal's direction when the Illusive man stopped both of them, “Greetings gentlemen,” The Illusive man said with a chipper smile on his face.

A faint dark image appeared in Luke’s field of vision. He quickly blinked a couple of times then said, “Hello.” 

“I hope both of you are enjoying yourself tonight. What do you think of the place?” The Illusive man said with a grin on his face as he glanced towards Dean then Luke. 

Luke could feel something clinging to his soul deep inside and couldn’t keep in character as he fell to the ground and placed a hand to his chest.

Dean quickly kneeled beside him, “Luke?”

Luke looked up towards Dean then saw a distorted face, dark pit eyes, and faint cloak standing behind him, “What did you do to me!”

A wicked smile appeared on the Illusive man’s face as he chuckled lowly, “You’re in my world pal and nobody gets free will here.”

Suddenly the whole room stopped moving like someone hit the pause button. Claire stopped mid drink and the band stopped playing mid-song as he stared down at them.

“What did you do to him!” Dean yelled in a bitter tone as his expression turned sour.

Luke waved his hand as he got back up and said, “I’m fine Dean.”

The Illusive man kept a smirk on his face as he stared at Luke, “I should have known you would have figured it out.”

“Why the hell are you abducting humans? Do you get your kicks playing barbie dream house with humans?” Dean said bitterly as he stared towards the Illusive man.

“That isn’t your concern Dean,” The Illusive man said with a calm tone.

“It became my concern when you stole part of my family!” Dean said bitterly as he tried to punch the Illusive man in the face.

The Illusive man leaned out of the way and caught Dean's wrist as dark amber sparks appeared in the black pits of its eyes and Dean instantly forgot what he was doing. 

Luke turned around and quickly noticed two other soul eaters behind them and said, “I wouldn’t if I were you,” In a dark tone as his hands balled into a fist.

The Illusive man walked around Dean and looked at him then said, “I put him back under where he’ll stay this time and as for you... I know you’re completely different from these humans. Your soul is a lot more powerful, complex, and ancient,” he emphasized as he circled Luke looking at him with a curious expression.

“If you're going to kill me then kill me, but I’m going to make damn sure I bring you down with me,” Luke said as he glanced towards the elevator. 

The Illusive man shook his head then turned to face Luke, “Save your threats. Soon everyone will know what true power is.”

Luke looked up at him with a confused expression, “True-“

The monster placed Luke in a different state then Dean and ordered other soul eaters to move them as soon as they were about to move them, Luke’s iris began blinking. After a few seconds they fully lit up green and he pushed all the monsters away while reaching for the Illusive man with his right hand glowing.

The Illusive man grabbed Luke’s arm then said, “You’re becoming a real problem, you know that right?”

Luke had a smirk on his face as he leaned left and this time Dean’s punch made contact with the Illusive man’s face. Luke looked towards Dean with a grin then he began feeling a rigid pain deep inside of him.

“Ugh,” Luke kneeled on the ground again as he looked towards the Illusive man.

It smirked as it got back up, “I siphoned some of your power from you the moment I made contact with your arm,” The Illusive Man said as he started to glow then stared down at the both of them, “It appears your soul is a lot more powerful than I originally thought.”

Dean was about to go to Luke when his own body stopped moving and he felt his soul being drained. A normal soul eater appeared behind them as they both fell to the ground their vision was beginning to fade in and out as they looked towards each other. Luke was trying one last attempt when his power was blocked out. The Illusive man kneeled beside them and was reaching for Luke when a bright flash washed over the whole room. Every soul eater and the Illusive man vanished. Dean and Luke’s vision started to return as they saw two figures coming from the elevator.

It was Cas and Matt. Cas was wearing a black trench coat, grey vest, and light blue button-up, his hair was slicked to the side. Matt was wearing a blue suit and white button-up. They came running towards them as they pushed themselves up.

“It took you long enough,” Luke said jokingly to Matt as he came up beside him.

“Keep saying that and next time I won’t be there to be there to pull you out of the fire,” Matt commented with a small grin on his face

“How did you guys get rid of them?” Luke asked Matt as he reached up to Matt.

“Cas had a spell,” Matt said as he swung his arm around Luke to help him regain his balance.

Cas walked over to Dean and helped him back up. As Dean grabbed his hand he stared at Cas's suit taking it in. He didn't say anything, but his eyes lingered on Cas longer than normal. After they both made awkward stares at each other wanting to say something, but also not wanting to overstep the line that was essentially created by both of them. Instead, Dean just thanked Cas and he nodded. Luke also noticed Dean staring at Cas as he walked towards Claire and Cal, he placed his finger on top of their foreheads then wrapped his arms around Claire.

Claire blinked a couple of times then she proceeded to wrap an arm around Cas then said in a confused tone, “Cas?”

He leaned back to get a good look at her as she blinked up at him a couple of times, “It’s me, Claire.”

She placed a hand on her head as she looked up at Cas, “Ugh. I can’t remember anything. What happened and what am I wearing?” She said as she took a look down at her dress then as she looked up her eyes made contact with Dean who was trying to keep his distance. She instantly ran over towards him and punched him in the face.

“WHAT THE HELL CLAIRE?” Dean said as he placed a hand on his cheek looking at Claire with a glare on his face.

She narrowed her eyes then said bitterly, “I think you have a pretty good reason why I punched you!”

The others started to gather around Dean and Claire when Cas spoke up in a loud authoritative voice, “Claire stop! We need to figure out a plan before they come back.”

She took one glance at Cas then nodded her head and said bitterly towards Dean, “Fine, but you’re not off the hook yet,” then stood next to Cas essentially blocking Dean from Cas.

Dean made a glare towards here while he rubbed the redness away from his cheek.

Luke then spoke up, “How long do we have until they come back?”

Cas shook his head as he said, “Not long.”

“So essentially we’re outnumbered and outgunned. How are we going to get everyone out of here?” Dean asked as he grabbed some ice and placed it on his cheek.

“I think I got a plan,” Luke said as he patted Dean's shoulder then nodded his head towards Cas, “Do you have enough power to smite Micheal’s experiment?” 

“What’s the Micheal experiment?” Claire asked curiously.

“The monster that took you has been changed and altered with archangel grace to the point that it’s essentially a new species,” Cas said as he took a moment to check his grace levels. It’s depleted enough to the point where he can’t smite powerful creatures without being draining himself. He looked up then said, “Not while it has archangel grace, but if it was normal then I could.”

“Alright, I think I can work with that,” Luke turned to face Matt, “Do you have anything that could level the playing field to our advantage?”

Matt had a smile on his face, “I think we do.”

“How?” Dean asked curiously as he stepped forward.

Matt’s younger brother Cal spoke, “Our family has been experimenting with the Celtic trapping sigil and the Killer sigil a Robert singer sent to us years ago. We have been trying to create a new sigil to kill the regulars on sight or at least trap for a given moment and I think we have, but it’s still in the early stages, very experimental, and highly dangerous.”

“How dangerous?” Cas said as he looked towards Cal and Matt.

Matt turned towards Cas with a serious expression then said, “Very dangerous, I’m talking bomb-level dangerous, but if it does work it will knock out a huge group of them giving us time to escape.”

Luke nodded his head then said, ”Do it. It'll give us the chance to get everyone out of here.”

Cas nodded his head. It was the best plan or more like their only plan, but still. Cas took a moment to step forward, “I and Luke will provide a distraction while Matt and Cal assemble the sigil,” He turned to face Claire and Dean, “That leaves you two to get these people out of here. Pull as many as you can through the portal, leave nobody behind. Which means no more fighting between the both of you.”

“Fine, you have my word Cas I won’t punch Dean again,” Claire said as she nodded her head then pulled off her heels and began putting her hair in a ponytail.

Dean tried his best to avoid eye contact with Cas then said, “Yeah, sure, but we’re going to need protection.”

Cas nodded then pulled out Dean’s backup gun, Claire’s shotgun, and a pair of boots, ”I pulled these from the motel room before we came through.”

Claire reached for her shotgun and boots while trying to hide her growing smile from Cas. Dean grabbed his then gun then he said, “Thanks, but how is this going to help?”

Luke stepped forward, “I think I can help with that. Attention everyone I need your weapons.”

“What are you going to do to our weapons?” Dean asked as he held out his gun towards Luke.

“You’ve seen the way my blades glow right? Well, I’m going to give yours the same effect,” Luke said as everyone held out their weapons in a circle. Luke’s eyes began to glow as he placed his hand above each weapon: Cas angel blade, Dean’s gun, Claire’s shotgun, Matt’s gun, and Cal’s gun, they all became imbued with a green aura. He looked up towards everyone then said, “This is like an extension to my power it won’t kill the Illusive man, but it can kill a regular soul eater and it will protect you from possession until that sigil gets powered up.”

Claire looked up at her shotgun then nodded her head in approval. Just then the whole room began to shake and rattle. Matt and Cal started work on the sigil as Cas pointed towards the elevator door glowing while taking off his trench coat and rolling up his sleeves. Dean stared at him for a moment then started helping Claire grabbing unconscious people's arms and pulling them through the portal one by one.

Cas stood beside Luke and nodded his head as their eyes started to glow. They moved to opposite sides of Cal and Matt giving them cover. Suddenly the rumbling stopped as soul eaters started appearing in the room one by one, then the Illusive man appeared. 

** _“You can’t stop us… Kill them!”_ ** The Illusive man yelled as the regular soul eaters began charging towards them.

Cas and Luke create a circle around Matt and Cal. A large wave started coming towards them and Cas started stabbing one after another while also using his other hand to smite. Luke quickly pulled out a handgun and started shooting headshot after headshot while also stabbing soul eaters one by one. Cas and Luke were like a two-man team keeping all of the soul eaters away from Cal and Matt without breaking a sweat.

Meanwhile, Dean and Claire started gathering another group of people together to take through the portal. After two successful trips, soul eaters started blocking off the elevator in a large group to stop them. Dean and Claire looked at each other then nodded their head as they started unloading a large number of bullets towards the wave covering the exit, essentially killing everything that stood between them and the portal. Even though they killed everything in front of them they completely forgot to cover their backs and two soul eaters were charging up behind them. Dean and Claire quickly noticed and shot behind each other essentially covering each other's backs, they both had a grin on their faces as they pulled another group through the portal.

Their success was short-lived as the whole room started to shake as the Illusive man took control of one of the soul eaters and made it charge towards Cas killing a couple of trapped souls in its path as it grabbed him. Luke quickly tapped Matt’s shoulder and handed him his other blade, while he broke away from guarding them and started running full speed towards Cas’s direction.

Matt quickly turned around and started shooting with one hand and stabbing with the other. Cal was the only one assembling the sigil when a rogue soul eater came around towards him. Matt instantly turned around and stabbed it in the back with Luke’s blade as he yelled, “I got you covered!”

Meanwhile, the control soul eater held Cas up while he started stabbing randomly at the controlled soul eater with his alter angel blade as screeched. Luke came running behind it and started shooting ground of rounds into it’s back. It screeched loudly as it let go of Cas and charged back around towards Luke. He quickly jumped out of the way and landed on his back and started unloaded another round of bullets into its head as it dissolved away. Luke got back up and ran over to Cas side while shooting the regular soul eaters trying to circle them.

“Are you alright?” Luke asked as he helped Cas up and continued shooting.

“I’m fine, but there’s too many,” Cas said as more soul eaters began pooling into the room. He kept smiting one after another then said out loud, “Luke we are not going to survive if this continues.” 

“Agreed,” Luke said as he looked towards Dean and Clare who were using the people like barreled monkeys linking their arms together and taking them through the portal in a line. They needed more time. Luke yelled towards Matt as he continued shooting, “How far are you on the sigil!”

Matt continued stabbing and shooting then yelled back, “It’s almost done!” 

Luke was nearing the end of his ammo for his gun so he threw it and started to rely fully on his blade and smiting. Cas was already solely smiting and stabbing, the effects of both were depleting his grace significantly to the extent where his attacks started to slow down. More and more kept coming towards them and soon they ended up back to back.

“We’re going to move towards Matt keep back to back with me!” Luke yelled over the sizzling sound of a smitten soul eater.

“Alright!” Cas yelled back as he grabbed one by the head and smitten it.

Luke and Cas were moving in a line towards Matt as they kept back to back. They kept fighting hordes of soul eaters one after another until it got too overwhelming for them. Cas started to feel his grace altering his speed of attack, but he kept pushing himself to continue fighting.

“I’m going to try something so be ready to run!” Luke yelled as he kicked then stabbed a soul eater trying to reach for Cas.

“Alright!” Cas yelled as he kept stabbing and smiting. Which reminded him of his charge to hell to save Dean. It was wave after wave of demons and each angel had to stab and smite hordes of demons while not letting out doomed souls escape hell. The weaker angels couldn’t survive and quickly got overwhelmed. He was different. He could fight an entire room filled with demons without feeling exhausted, but back then he was linked to Heaven, and back then he was very different.

** _*WOOSH!*_ **

  
  


A green wave erupted from the ground and killed a huge group of soul eaters nearby. Cas turned to face Luke who looked heavily exhausted but remained on his feet. They quickly ran back towards their previous position, which was guarding the sigil.

“Are you alright Luke?” Cas asked as they made it back to Matt and Cal.

Luke was breathing heavily then said, “I’m fine. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Cas said as he took a glance towards Dean and Claire who were extracting another group through the portal. 

Everybody was almost free they just needed to hold out a little longer. Cas and Luke continued fighting another large group of soul eaters, then the Illusive man started to take control of another regular soul eater.

  
  


** _“Fighting is useless, give up!”_ **

  
  


The controlled soul eater began to glow as it burned away more of the innocent trapped souls and started making a charge towards Luke. Cas and Matt instantly stabbed the monster on both sides while Luke nodded his head towards them and continued fighting. Right at that moment, a huge wave of soul eaters started appearing in the room, bigger than the last one. The whole room started shaking due to the large amounts of them appearing. Everyone was ready to make a run towards the portal when Matt yelled, “The spell is ready to go!”

“Do it!” Luke yelled as he continued stabbing and smiting. 

“It needs to be powered up,” Cal yelled back as he started firing his gun.

A HUGE swarm started to gather around Dean, Claire, and a group of people. Dean shouted, ”WE’RE SURROUNDED! WE NEED BACK UP!”

Matt, Cal, and Cas took over protecting the sigil as Luke quickly turned around and kneeled to place his hand on the sigil. Soon the ground started to shake and a huge crack started stemming from the sigil as it started to power up. Everyone started to move away from the sigil just in case it misfired.

  
  


** _*WoOoOO oOoOO SHHH!!!*_ **

  
  


A huge green wave blasted through the entire room-clearing away all of the weaker soul eaters. The group that surrounded Dean and Claire was wiped out within a blink of an eye. Which meant they could take the group through the portal. When they returned Cal and Matt joined Claire in moving people while Dean joined the fight alongside Cas and Luke. They started holding the line and fighting off left over soul eaters that didn’t die from the sigil.

“How many more are left?” Luke asked Dean.

“We’re almost there we just need to-"

Right at that moment, a loud screech came from the other side of the room. The Illusive man was glowing a dark amber color as it came charging towards them knocking down any soul eaters in its way as it grabbed Luke. He tried stabbing him but it hardly did any major damage.

“LUKE!” Cas quickly yelled towards Matt and Dean, “Continue holding the line!”

Dean nodded then Matt came running forward taking Cas's previous position. They continued shooting and holding off the stragglers. 

Meanwhile, Cas continued to run straight towards the Illusive man. Every muscle in his body was starting to hurt, but he kept running and continued to stabbed or smited anything that stood in his way.

The Illusive man slowly grabbed Luke’s head and tilted it back to stare into his eyes then said in a dark tone, “This is what you face… And soon nothing will be able to stop us…”

The Illusive man started to transfer power from Luke into it as he started to glow. The Illusive man sent a powerful shockwave throughout the whole room, knocking down everyone in one swoop. 

_ Ugh… _ Luke started to feel extremely weak but pushed himself to lift his hand and placed it on top of the Illusive man’s head. _ No… Not… N- Not Yet… _He started to redirect the flow of his power from the Illusive man back into him and towards his hand as his iris began to flicker green.

Cas quickly got back up and came running behind the Illusive man and placed his hand on the back of its head. He knew he didn’t have enough grace to smite him, but he still did it anyway. Cas eyes started to flicker blue for a moment he wished he had his original power level, but kept pushing his grace beyond its limit.

Then suddenly both Cas and Luke's eyes became solid as they channeled a huge wave of power into the Illusive man. It’s vessel started to crack and crumble from all their combined power as it mustered to say in a slow and dark tone:

  
  


** _“T- This changes nothing… A- A change is coming and you will be countless to stop it...” _ **

  
  


Its vessel started to crumble into dust as a bright flash blocked both of their vision.

Cas closed his vessel's eyes and when he opened them again he and Luke were standing inside of a black void. It reminded him of the dark void of the empty. They started to look around when a man started walking towards them, it was the Illusive man, not the monster, but the man it was possessing.

He had a smile on his face then said, “Thank you for freeing me.”

“Your welcome,” Cas and Luke said in unison.

The man smiled as he dissolved into what was left of his soul. Which was almost gone and much smaller than the child they encountered in Telluride. The soul started to travel upward and another flash crossed over them again.

This time when they opened their eyes they saw pieces of debris on the ground and two figures running towards them, Dean and Matt. The nest was on falling apart without the Illusive man. Pieces of the ground just disappeared and bits of the ceiling had fallen, showing the black void beyond. The swarm of soul eaters stopped attacking and started trying to stabilize the nest.

Dean quickly wrapped an arm around Cas and Matt did the same to Luke. They quickly got them back on their feet and started running towards the closing portal. Just then a stray soul eater came circling back around and knocked both Dean and Cas through the portal. While it started charging towards Matt and Luke's direction, Luke quickly acted on instinct and reached out with his right hand glowing and gripped his fist together tightly. Which turned the soul eater into a pile of ash. The portal was about to close when they both started running towards the portal together as the place continued falling apart.

  
  


** _*FLASH*_ **

  
  


Dean came through and fell on top of Cas, as he lifted his head he noticed he landed face first in Cas’s crotch. He quickly lifted himself as he made eye contact with Cas. Dean feeling flustered quickly cleared his throat and started rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“I uhh. See you’ve umm changed your clothes,” Dean said wobbly as he avoided eye contact with Cas then proceeded to hold a hand down to Cas.

Cas reached for Dean’s hand, “Yes, two months ago.”

"It looks good," Dean said as he got up.

Meanwhile Matt and Luke came crashing through the portal together as the portal closed. Matt came through first and when he was about to open his eyes Luke landed directly on top of him. A light chuckle erupted from him as they made eye contact for a split second then Luke got up and lowered his hand down to help Matt up.

Luke looked around the room and noticed the motel room was filled with people from the nest, “Did everyone make it through?”

“We couldn’t save a small group, but yeah everyone made it through,” Claire said as she walked up to Luke then held out her hand, “I don’t think we’ve met yet, I’m Claire.”

Luke moved to shake her hand, “Luke, nice to meet you, Claire. I was very impressed by the wall you put together and your singing ability.” 

“Thanks!” Claire said as she had a tiny grin on her face as she walked over to Cas, “What are we going to do with all of these people?”

“We wake them up,” Cas said as he took a glance at the docile people.

”That didn’t answer my question Cas. How are we going to explain to them that we didn’t drug and abduct them?” Claire asked as she raised an eyebrow.

“I have an i-” Cas stopped talking when he noticed a familiar face within the group and started walking towards the figure. Luke and Claire started following behind him. They approached a man near the door who looked to be in his 40s with dark hazel brown hair and a fit physique. Cas stopped in front of the man and looked at him for a moment.

Luke came up beside him, “Wait is he a?”

“Yes. I didn’t know he still was alive,” Cas said in a dry tone as he moved to place a finger on top of his head.

The guy came out of the docile state and started leaned on the wall looking down at the ground then as he looked up he noticed Cas, “Hello Castiel.” 

“I don’t believe it Seraphiel?” Cas asked wide-eyed as he started towards his older brother speechless, “I thought you died?”

Everyone else quickly became aware of what was happening and came over. 

“Nice to see you too little brother,” Seraphiel said as he rubbed his vessel's head.

“Uhh, Cas who’s this?” Dean asked in a confused tone as he pointed a finger towards Seraphiel.

“This is Seraphiel. He was the commanding officer of all Seraphims in Heaven,” Cas said as he narrowed his eyes and asked, “Seraphiel, why were you inside the nest?” 

Seraphiel looked up towards him, “I was looking for you Castiel.” 

“Me? Why?” Cas asked as he looked towards him, “You could have used angel radio?”

“I can’t… I have been away far too long and my link has been severed for eons now,” Seraphiel said as he looked towards Cas with a neutral tone, “I needed to talk to you alone.”

Cas took a glance back at the people then said, “Not right now. I need to get these people out of this state before it damages their memory, maybe after?” 

Seraphiel took a glance towards the group of humans then asked, “If I get them all back home then can you talk?” 

“You have your wings?” Cas asked a bit surprised, an angel having their wings is so incredibly rare nowadays. It makes him feel a certain way of knowing it was his fault and his actions that robbed something so vital from his siblings. Even though he knows Metatron's fault, he can’t place all the blame on him, he shares part of the blame too and he knows it.

“You can’t see them?” Seraphiel asked as he looked towards Cas with a confused expression.

“My uh grace has been fluctuating for a while now and I used quite a bit of it saving these people.”

“I see… Well as I said before I can get these people home, but I’m going to need help,” Seraphiel said as he looked toward Cas then Luke, “From the both of you.”

Luke had a puzzled expression as he and Cas looked at each other, “Why us?”

“Because you two can find out where they live while I fly them home,” Seraphiel said as his wings branch out from behind him in a different plane.

“How do you know that I can do that?” Luke asked in a confused tone.

“Don’t insult me. I can see you are not like the others,” Seraphiel said casually as he walked towards the first person near him.

Luke and Cas nodded as they started finding where each person lived, while Seraphiel started flying them back and setting them free. Meanwhile, Dean, Claire, Cal, and Matt chatted and ordered pizza as people slowly started disappearing from the motel room. They were down to the last guy when Luke stopped Cas.

“What’s wrong Luke?” Cas asked as he looked toward him with a tilted head.

“I know where he lives. I and Dean investigated his apartment before we got thrown into the TV.”

“Alright you can tell Seraphiel,” Cas said as he took a seat as his body made contact with the mattress he could feel his grace was very depleted, which met he was going to need to sleep soon for it to recharge again.

Luke told Seraphiel to take Blake back to his apartment. The whole room was empty now and as Seraphiel returned Cas stood up. Even when every muscle in his body didn’t want to, he did, “Since you’ve helped us, we can talk,” Cas said as he opened the motel room door. 

Seraphiel nodded his head then walked out of the room as he lit a cigarette.

Dean stood up, “You really can’t be considering this right, Cas?”

Cas took a glance back towards Dean then narrowed his eyes, “I know what I’m doing Dean. I served alongside Seraphiel for eons, he’s a friend.”

“Oh, how do you know that?” Dean asked as he narrowed his eyes and a frown emerged on his face, “Every angel you know has tried to kill you before. What makes him any different?!”

Cas was about to walk out the door when he turned his head back slightly then said in a cold tone, “In case you haven’t noticed Dean. I have been alive a lot longer than you, I survive more wars than you, and I know what I’m doing.”

Cas closed the door with a little bit of force and continued walking towards Seraphiel. He was standing in the middle of the parking lot away from the vehicles smoking a cigarette. While looking up at the dark sky.

“You wanted to talk?” Cas asked as he adjusted his jacket.

“You remember Raziel right?” Seraphiel asked as he blew out a large puff of smoke.

“Yes,” Cas hasn’t heard that name for a very long time then asked, “I thought Raziel died in the archangel wars millenniums ago?”

Seraphiel took a deep breath then looked towards him, “Yeah well he survived the wars. I mean are you really surprised? You knew him Castiel, he was the smartest archangel to ever be created, he was the whole reason Heaven was able to keep Hell on a leash for Enos.”

“Why is he looking for me?” Cas asked as he looked up at the sky.

Seraphiel blew out another puff of smoke, “He knows God’s back and also knows that he’s going to come after you in the coming months.”

“How can he be sure?”

“Come on Castiel, you know the reason why,” Seraphiel said as he blew out another puff of smoke then turned to face Cas, “You were only supposed to save Dean Winchester, but instead you became an ally, a friend. I’m not judging you, but he is going to come after you especially if he wants to take down the Winchesters.”

“Then what’s the advice?” Cas asked as he looked towards Seraphiel with a serious expression.

“I don’t know,” Seraphiel said as inhaled the cigarette, “He reached out to me via an old method and asked me to give you a note on where to find him, that is if you want to find him,” Seraphiel said as he passed a sealed envelope to Cas then looked back up at the sky.

“You don’t know where he is then how do you know if he’s alive?” Cas asked in a confused tone.

“I know he is Cas. Raziel was very intelligent and was always one step ahead, unlike Micheal and Lucifer,” Seraphiel then asked, “How’s Heaven? No big brother in charge?”

Cas placed the envelope inside of his jacket, “The last transmission I heard from Heaven was from Naomi closing the gates and Heaven is running out of power.”

“I see… so things have gotten worse,” Seraphiel said as he blew out another puff of smoke.

“Seraphiel can I ask why you are not in Heaven?” Cas said as he looked towards him, “I thought there was only me and Anael left on earth?”

Seraphiel blew out another puff of smoke then looked towards him, “Listen Cas… I shouldn’t be telling you this, but there is a group of us down here. Not a lot, very few. They have found peace and the reason why the others can’t see us is that we send a majority of our grace to the core in Heaven. We don’t plan on going home. Down here it’s different and it’s better than sitting upstairs in a white pearl castle guarding a broken kingdom, down here there’s nothing to remind you of all the siblings we lost because of these juvenile wars.”

“How many are left?” He doesn't know why he was asked by some part of him wanted to know.

“Twelve Castiel, twelve and they’re doing fine,” Seraphiel said as inhaled his cigarette.

“Seraphiel... I should warn you there's a demon-hunting angel for their grace,” Cas said as he started walking towards the motel room.

Seraphiel blew out another smoke, “Thanks I’ll warn the others, and Castiel?”

Cas glance back towards Seraphiel.

“Could I have a word with that human?” Seraphiel asked as he turned his head slightly.

“Dean?”

“No the other one, Luke,” as he blew out a puff of smoke.

“Sure, I’ll let him know,” Cas said as he started walking away.

“Thanks and good luck,” Seraphiel said as he blew another puff of smoke.

“You too Seraphiel,” Cas said as he walked back towards the motel room.

Cas re-entered the room and walked over to Luke and told him Seraphiel wanted to talk to him. Luke nodded his head and went out the door. Meanwhile, Cas took a seat in a chair that his body so desperately craved.

Luke started walking up to Seraphiel then asked, “You wanted to talk?”

“Yes, I want to ask you if Castiel knows the truth?” Seraphiel asked as he looked towards Luke.

Luke's eyes widened as a faint chill ran throughout his body as he stared towards Seraphiel, “I don’t know what you're talking about.”

“Don’t lie to me! Now, I ask again do any of them know the secret you’re hiding?” Seraphiel asked in a stern tone as he looked towards Luke with a serious expression.

“No,” Luke said in a clear tone as he looked towards him.

“You need to tell them,” Seraphiel said as he blew out a huge puff of smoke.

“I will,” Luke said in a low tone.

“Alright, well I have to go, tell Castiel if he needs me to use the old calling method,” Seraphiel said as his wings stretched out then suddenly he disappeared into the dark sea of the night.

Luke started stared up at the sky for a long moment before walking back towards the motel room. When he entered the room he found everyone huddled around Dean as he was talking on the phone with a fearful expression on his face.

“What’s going on?” Luke asked as he came over.

Claire said in a low tone, “Something happened to Sam.”

Dean was pacing around the room with one hand on his phone and the other in his hair as he stared at the screen, “Eileen, calm down can you repeat what you just said... Wait… What do you mean something happened to Sam?”

  
  


_ “I- I don’t know what happened Dean. Sam and I w- were cooking dinner when he felt a sudden surge of pain in his arm where the bullet hit him. H- He’s unconscious in the med room. I- I don’t know what to do!” _

  
  


“Calm down Elieen I’m on my way now,” Dean said as he started grabbing his bag and shoving clothes inside.

  
  


_ “Hurry Dean!” _

  
  


“I’m coming don’t worry Eileen,” Dean said as he hung up his phone.

Cas came up to him, “I’m coming with you,” as he looked toward him with a serious expression.

“I’m coming as well,” Claire demanded as she came up to beside Cas.

Dean looked toward Luke then asked, “Can you come too? I’m not sure what we’re walking into”

“Yeah, sure, of course, I’ll come,” Luke said as he looked back towards Matt, “Can you come too?” 

“Uhh I don’t know Luke,” Matt rubbed the back of his neck then said, “I just might be in the way.”

“You won’t. Plus, what you did inside of the nest was quick thinking and if Dean’s right then we’re going to need all the help we can get,” Luke said as he made eye contact with Matt.

“Sure, whatever you need,” Matt said as he turned to face Cal, “Are you sure you're going to be fine here alone?”

Cal had a smile on his face then waved his hands, “I’m going to be fine Matt so stop being in dad mode, I’ll be a fine man.” 

“Alright,” Matt said as he turned to face Luke, “Let’s get moving.” 

“Exactly,” Dean said as he started walking out of the motel room.

Everyone started walking out of the motel room and towards the vehicles parked outside. Dean got in the driver seat of the impala while Claire took the passenger seat and Cas sat in the back away from Dean, but in the same vehicle to overlook Claire and Dean who were making side glances at each other since returning. While Matt and Luke got inside of Cas’s truck with Matt behind the wheel and Luke on the passenger seat. The impala (Baby) was the first to depart from the motel parking lot with Cas’s truck close behind.

* * *

** _MEANWHILE…_ **

A demon started waking towards Alexander where he was overlooking an atrium filled with other demons and monsters.

“I want to know what happened in Colorado Springs?” He demanded.

“Sir, subject one of project soul eater went rouge a few days after being altered then escaped from the northern facility in Hell. We don’t know why it went rouge, but we were making sure it doesn’t happen to the other projects.” The demon said as it handed a file towards Alexander.

“Good and I also want a full investigation on why it was gathering humans in its nest.” 

“I’ll have a team located the nest and start analyzing what’s left of the wreckage.”

“Good… We need to keep on schedule if we were going to knock Rowena MacLeod off of her little crusade,” Alexander said as he continued looking out the window looking up at the sky.

** _TO BE CONTINUED..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Clothing in The Nest:
> 
> [Dean](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/7c/2c/37/7c2c37182d5b18b948793abe42992f85.jpg)
> 
> [Cas with a coat](https://pmctvline2.files.wordpress.com/2017/02/timeless-photos-misha-collins-3.jpg)
> 
> [Cas without coat](https://archive.nerdist.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/02/timeless-misha.jpg)
> 
> [Luke](https://66.media.tumblr.com/953e7690cc4afb5a8855a6969690dca8/e64fcd216cc422c7-0e/s1280x1920/18060fcbd0d608fc5328a0f8cfb642f8baeaa9be.jpg)
> 
> [Matthew/Matt](https://66.media.tumblr.com/0d5835e218d83a0052089afac4984eca/tumblr_p3cyrbnffe1uiu67co2_1280.jpg)
> 
> [Claire](https://cdn.glamcheck.com/fashion/files/2012/10/Kathryn-Newton-sexy.jpg)
> 
> What did you think? I would love to hear you opinion and thoughts!


	13. A Friend In Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas arrives back at the bunker after months of being on the road to save Sam. Will everything go to plan or will Cas powers fall short?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't long as the last one, but it includes a good moment between Cas and Claire. 
> 
> We also get more information on Luke. 
> 
> Hopefully this chapter brightens your day. I also hope your staying safe, we're living in weird time it seems. So, hopefully your staying safe and washing your hands. :)  

> 
> Song Lyrics Featured In This Chapter:
> 
> [ Wake Up When It's Over | Claire Bowen & Sam Palladio](https://youtu.be/BYOoQFibozo)

* * *

Cas was staring out the window up at the dark void of the night sky as the impala continued driving down the highway. They had just crossed into Kansas over an hour ago and still not a word was shared between him, Dean, or Claire. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of tires spinning on the asphalt and the radio playing Classic Rock at a low volume.

Dean continued driving while Claire was staring at her phone. After they departed from the motel Claire called Jody to tell her she was fine. Jody being her surrogate mother immediately told Claire she was scared half to death and to promise her she would take a break before jumping back into hunting, Claire agreed. 

It didn’t surprise Cas much because Claire has changed significantly over the past few years from the impulsive little girl who jumped in before thinking to a semi-responsible young woman. In all the time he has known Claire she kept her guard up at all times, but while they were hunting together he saw a different side of her one night in Utah while they were having dinner. He can remember it very vividly as he continued staring out the window at the passing silhouette of trees.

_ “Cas?” She said his name in a childlike tone. _

_ “Yeah, Claire?” Cas said as he looked up from the book he was reading. _

_ “Can I ask you a question?” Claire asked nervously as she fiddled with her napkin. _

_ He closed his book then placed it down beside him, “Sure.” _

_ She took a deep breath then looked down out the window, “And I want you to be honest with me, alright?” _

“Of course Claire, I would never lie to you,” he said as he placed his hand on the table, “What’s the question?”

_ “Do you… Do you think I have changed?” She asked awkwardly as her blue eyes looked up at him which resembled a child looking up at their parent. _

_ “Yes I do,” he said as he took a sip of his carbonated soft drink, “And if you don’t mind. Why are you asking Claire?” _

_ She took a deep breath then looked up at him, “It- It’s just... I was a lot different before you found me in Pontiac,” She said as she began rubbing her hands nervously. _

_ He leaned forward to show he was paying attention and noticed her expression slightly change, she seemed more open... more vulnerable as she looked out the window. _

_ “Before you found me, I was lost... I escaped every group home they placed me in… I didn’t like the way they kept us on a leash, it was like we were animals, so I escaped. I met a lot of people… people that were a lot like me... I guess I was looking for something to replace the family I lost, but they didn’t care about me. They only care about what I could do for them.” _

_ “I’m sorry Claire… but you must have met at least one good person, right?” He said in a hopeful tone. _

_ She shook her head, “No, not one… Everyone I’ve ever met always wanted something… Did you know I have a long record with the police? I did a whole list of things stupid things like assault, theft, arson, and destruction of a police station. _

_ “Destruction of a police station?” He asked as he looked at Claire. _

_ She leaned forward, “Yeah, remember those people I was talking about? Well, they talked me into it and said we were ‘family’ and like a fool, I believed them,” she paused then looked up at him, “I know it seems like I don’t care or that I’m reckless at times, but it’s just because I’ve seen the world at its worst and I don’t have faith in people as I used to... A lot of it comes from losing my dad than my mom.” _

_ He took a deep breath then looked up towards Claire with a sincere expression and said in a soft tone, “Claire, I want you to know I have contemplated over and over the day I took your father away. I want you to know not a day goes by that I regret that moment… If I knew what I knew now, I would have done a lot of things differently.” _

_ Claire placed her hand on top of his hand and looked up at him with a sincere expression, “Cas, you didn’t let me finish. Yes, I blamed you, but you weren’t there forcing me to do all of those things. The reality is I did it to myself and I take full responsibility for my actions… I don't want you to waste any more time thinking about what you can’t change besides, I'm glad I met you and I’m glad I have Jody, Alex, Donna, Sam, you, and Dean. But I still want to punch him… Anyway, I just want you to know that I’m grateful you didn’t give up on me, It’s hard sharing things you know? So, thank you.” _

_ He couldn’t help but smile as he stared towards Claire then placed his other hand on top of hers, “You know Claire… Your father would have been proud of the young woman you have become.” _

_ She looked up at him with a surprised expression and he could tell it deeply affected her as her eyes started to get glossy, “Y- You think so?” _

_ He nodded his head, “I know he did. He loved you very much, Claire.” _

_ She started wiping away the tears from her eyes then a light chuckle erupted from her, “Don’t make me cry Cas. I would hate to look ugly with mascara on my cheeks.” _

_ He smiled brightly and began to chuckle, “It's fine to cry Claire, crying is a normal reaction.” _

_ “Thanks for killing the moment,” She said with another light chuckled then stared back at him with a smile on her face, “But seriously thank you Cas, for being here.” _

_ “You’re welcome Claire,” He said in a happy tone. _

_ Just then the server started walking towards them with their food. She placed two burgers with fries in front of them then walked away. While she did he noticed a man staring fondly at him from afar. Claire noticed and started to chuckle as a wide grin appeared on her face._

Right at that moment the impala passed by another vehicle, which caused him to look towards the front windshield and as he did he made eye contact with Dean through the mirror. He quickly moved his gaze back out the window because looking at Dean was a constant reminder of all the things he messed up. Which didn’t make him feel better because not a day goes by that he doesn't think about the mistakes he’s made.

_ When the angels fell from Heaven he was still connected to the grace for a brief moment. Which meant he could hear the screams of angels as Heaven started ejecting angels one by one, he could hear it on every frequency of angel radio, the screams, the pleading... Metatron had a smile on his face as he sat back listening then moved over to him and ejected him from Heaven. When he reached earth stripped of his grace he looked towards the sky to see the lower tier of angels burning away in the lower atmosphere and fell to his knees. Every night after that night he found himself woken up terrified with tears streaming down his face hearing their screams every night. He can still remember all of their names. _

He decided to pull out the little ear devices Claire gave him a week after she found out he liked music. He pulled out a black wire, his phone, and plugged it into the socket on the bottom then unlocked his phone and tapped on the music icon. He could feel someone watching him and looked up for a split second making eye contact with Dean again. The way his green eyes looked at him like his green eyes were piercing through him. He quickly looked away and leaned his head on the side of the window looking out the window at the Kansas landscape. He tried to distract himself from the growing tightness in his chest, so he decided to sleep to recharge his grace before they reached the bunker.

_ It wasn’t on big blow that brought our love down _

_ It was the hairline cracks that took it to the ground _

_ Just kept creepin’ over time, spreadin’ like wildfire _

_ It wasn’t the one big blow that brought our love down _

_ Ooh_

_You didn't wanna see _

_ Didn’t want to believe _

_ The dream was gettin’ colder_

_Ooh_

_ We begged the truth to bend _

_ It’s easier to pretend _

_ Then to see it when you’re sober _

_ Yeah, you only wake up when it’s over _

_ There was so much ‘bout you I didn’t realize _

_ There was so much ‘bout me you couldn’t recognize _

_ ‘Cause you can only get a clear view _

_ When it’s fadin’ in the wind _

_ There was so much ‘bout you I didn’t realize _

_ Ohh _

* * *

** _Meanwhile:_ **

Luke was looking out the passenger window at the dark sky as he recalled his conversation with Seraphiel. _ You Need To Tell Them The Truth… _ He kept hearing those words echo in his mind as he stared up at the window. _ Are you sure you want to tell them? Yes… I don’t keep secrets, it’s better I tell them before... _

“Hey, are you alright over there?” 

He came out of his head and turned towards Matt, who had a worried expression on his face, “Uhh yeah, I’m fine… What’d you need?” 

Matt took another glance at him, “Are you sure alright?”

“Oh yeah, I’m good… Just tired and I lost a lot of power from that soul eater,” He said as his eyes made eye contact with Matt’s eyes for a split second, “What’d you need?”

Matt looked at him again, this time it was longer than the last time then said, “On second thought it can wait. Right now, I think you should get some rest.”

“What? No... Seriously, I’m fine Matt,” He said as he tried to play it off how tired his whole body felt.

Matt took one glance at him again then narrowed his eyes, “No… No, you're not Luke. I have been your friend for a long time and I know when you're lying to me.”

“I-“

Matt held up his right finger then said in a serious tone, “Don’t lie to me, you're tired I can see it. Get some rest, I'll be here if you need anything.”

He nodded his head then turned his head towards him, “How did you know I was lying?” Luke said as he adjusted the tilt of his chair.

“As I said before Lu, I’ve known you for a long time. You’re very stubborn and you don’t know when to take a break, especially when you need it the most,” Matt said as he adjusted the climate controls.

Which caused him to smile a little as he hadn’t heard that name in a long time. He leaned back then stared up at the grey interior fabric of Cas truck, “You know I never thanked you,” he said as he turned his head slightly towards Matt.

“For what?” Matt said in a curious tone.

“For always worrying.” He turned to look out the passenger window, “I know I can be stubborn at times.”

“You mean like all the time, right?” Matt then paused, “I’m kidding, but seriously where’s this coming from?” Matt asked as he took a glance towards him.

Luke took a deep breath that he didn’t know he was holding in then said, “I'm just thinking about a lot of things right now.”

“I haven’t seen you like this since… well since we lived together,” Matt said as he took another glance towards him.

Luke made eye contact with him then nodded his head lightly, “Yeah well… I'm just going through something right now, it’ll pass.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Matt asked in a caring tone.

He thought about it for a moment. _ Tell him! Tell him right now! _Then before he could say anything he said, “I’m good… but how about later?” He said as he looked away from Matt returning his gaze out the window at the rain hitting the window.

“Sure,” He said as he patted his arm.

“Thanks,” he said as he placed his hands on top of his chest.

He could hear the pause in Matt’s breathing, “You don’t need to thank me. You were there for me during the hardest times in my life and you were there to help me raise Ethan… You’ve always been there when I need you… So, if you need to get something off your chest I’ll be there when you need me.”

“Alright later…. But, right now I should uhh… probably get some rest before we reach the Men of Letters bunker” He said as he took another long glance at Matt who was keeping his eyes on the road then looked out the window at the silhouettes of the trees they passed.

_ “Luke?” _

_ He could hear the groggy tone of Matt’s low voice and the faint image of him appearing on the window. He turned around and uncrossed his arms, “Sorry did I wake you?” _

_ “No, I was just going to get something to drink when I saw you standing in the living room,” Matt said as he started to brush his hair down with his hand because it was messy then asked in a concerned tone, “Why are you up this late?” _

_ “I uhh couldn’t sleep,” Luke said as he closed his robe. _

_ Matt started walking closer then asked, “Are you alright? You looked distracted today when we took Ethan to the park.” _

_ Luke motioned his head towards two chairs that were sitting near the window, “It-it's just I never had a friend like you in my entire life before.” _

_ Matt tilted his head slightly, “Never?” _

_ Luke shook his head as he looked up towards him, “No… I never really had any friends. I was always alone most of my life, even when I was a child. Not that I cared, it’s just the way it has been you know, but..” _

_ Matt made eye contact with him and had a concerned expression, “But?” _

_ “But I want to know why you're still here at the cabin now that Ethan just turned one?” He quickly held up his hands, “Not that I don’t like you both being here. It's just… you have your family to lean on, so why stay here with me?” _

_ Matt took a deep breath then looked up at him with a different expression he never saw before, “They wanted me to go home, but… I just can’t... I can’t be there right now. I would rather stay here with a friend than to have them hovering over me constantly reminding me that she’s gone.” _

_ Luke looked up at him with a concerned expression, “You know you're going to have to face it sooner or later?” _

_ Matt looked up at him then nodded his head, “Yeah someday, but right now I just want to enjoy being happy, it's been a long year… I think Ethan’s going to get attached to you pretty soon, he’s already trying to say your name.” _

_ Luke smiled as he looked out the window, “I think he’ll get it soon enough.” _

_ “Yeah, I think so too, but you're not going to get rid of me that easily,” He said with a smirk on his face. _

_ Luke smiled, “Yeah, well you can stay here as long as you like, you did help build the place.” _

_ Matt smiled then placed a hand on his shoulder, “I’m thankful to have you in my life. Seriously, those other people didn’t know what kind of friend they were missing out on, right Lu?” _

_ He and Matt started laughing. _

_ “You know I think I’m going to save that as your contact information,” Matt said with a smile. _

_ He looked back at him with a surprised expression, “Please don’t.” _

_ “Too late,” Matt said with a smirk on his face. _

_ He was about to respond when they heard crying coming from upstairs and started walking up the stairs together. _

* * *

** _Cas’s Dream:_ **

Cas found himself running through a hallway made out of unknown material it was leading into some sort of chambers. He also noticed he wasn’t alone, he was leading a group of what appeared to angels and warrior-human like creatures. He slowed down as they entered the chambers and the whole room was destroyed and a bunch of bodies laid dead on the ground alongside debris. He could also feel certain darkness feeling passed over him as he pulled out his blade that resembled his current blade, but had been altered.

The group continued walking until they arrived at a high-tech terminal. He pressed a couple of buttons and a bridge extended over to an island type of area where a table sat in the middle. He also saw three people laying on the ground, as they got closer he quickly noticed they were all different. He noticed his body seemed to run straight over to these three people on the ground. The first one he could make out was a human male, the second person was an Archangel, and the last body heavily resembled the warrior-human like creatures in his charge. He heard his voice, “Check on the other Admirals” He stated as he ran over towards the warrior-human-like creature resembling a woman.

He leaned down and wrapped his arm around her then said in a concerned tone, “Are you alright?”

Her iris were glowing green as her power seemed to heavily resemble Lukes. Her iris began turning back to their original shade of brown as she looked up at Cas then mustered to say, “Yeah, I’m fine… W- What happened?”

He then proceeded to rub the particle debris off of her cheek then said, “The leviathan has spread to this region. Are you sure you're alright, you had me worried?”

She rubbed and placed a hand on his face then said in a reassuring tone, “Castiel. My love. I’m fine, really.”

Right at that moment another explosion went off and he heard screaming, explosions, and gunfire coming from another hall. An angel came up to them, “Commander, this region is not safe; we need to evacuate the Admirals right away.” 

Cas nodded his head then helped her up and wrapped his arm around her waist, “We need to get you and the others out of here.” He looked towards the angel, “Order the command to cleanse this entire city.”

The angel looked up at him, “With all due respect Commander the infection is in a remote location. If we warn The Created and The Olapireta-”

Cas immediately cut him off, “If we warn them we give the Leviathan time to spread like last time… No, we have no choice, cleanse the city.”

He started looking around at the destruction and the hundred of bodies laid dead on the ground as a warrior-human like a creature came up to him, “Commander all data has been wiped and we are ready to evacuate to the silver city.”

Cas nodded his head then one after another, angels started stretching their wings. The other creatures began to just disappear from the room. Cas could feel his wings beginning to spread out wide, a feeling he forgot long ago. The woman by his side was looking down at the city at the black sludge devouring everything than a powerful while light hit the middle of the city and started expanding as they disappeared.

“Are you alright?” He asked as he looked towards the woman looking out the window. 

She turned around from staring out the window and moved to hug him, “I’m fine. how are the other Admirals?”

“They’re fine, but I’m more worried about you,” He said as he looked down at her.

“We just ended the war with the monsters and now we're about to head into another war,” she said in a deflated tone as she sat down, “He’s back isn’t he?” 

He nodded his head, “I shouldn’t be telling you this, but I overheard some Seraphs talking about fighting the Leviathan,” Cas said as he took a seat next to her while taking his wings out of its hidden plain to wrap it around her.

She looked up at him and he could see the worry in her eyes, “That wouldn’t be retaliation, it would be a death sentence.”

Cas nodded his head then a knock erupted on their door as they both turned to see who was entering the room. It was a human male.

“The emergency meeting is about to start Grand Admiral and Commander,” he said as he saluted the both of them.

She nodded her head then looked back at Cas who’s wings disappeared then held out her hand towards him, “Walk with me?” 

Cas nodded then he grabbed her hand. They started walking out of the room when he took a glance down and noticed their hands became imbued with beautiful cyan color. He hasn’t felt or witnessed anything like this before, but the feeling he got from it was peace and love. 

* * *

** _The Bunker:_ **

Suddenly Cas woke up and noticed the impala was inside of the tunnel leading into the garage. He pulled the tiny speakers out of his ears as the impala parked in its designated spot. He looked out the window at The Men of Letters logo on the wall and opened his door. The familiar smell and aroma came flooding back as well as the last memory he had here. He quickly stopped his mind from slipping back to that moment, he needed to stay focused, he was here to save Sam, nothing else.

Dean started walking fast towards the med bay and he followed close behind. Walking through the halls was like walking through the past, they walked by Jack's room and he couldn’t look at it without having a negative emotion. The bunker maybe Dean and Sam’s home, but for him, this place holds a lot of emotional weight, whether it was good or bad was a question he didn’t know the answer to yet. 

Meanwhile, Claire led Matt and Luke towards the war room. 

Cas followed Dean towards the med bay and noticed Eileen was waiting for them. Sam laid on a bed unconscious and he could feel a massive power coming radiating off of him. 

“How is he?” Dean asked worriedly as he walked over to Sam’s side.

“He's been like this for a while now,” Eileen said as she looked up towards them with a mixture of fear and anxiety plastered on her face.

“Oh, Eileen this is Cas,” Dean said in a neutral tone as he tilted his head towards his direction.

Cas held up a hand towards her as he came closer then asked, “Has he disturbed the wound from the equalizer?” as he placed his hands above Sam.

“No, but he has been acting weird over the past few days,” Dean said as he crossed his arms with his eyes locked towards Sam with a worried expression.

“I see…” Cas said as his eyes started glowing alongside his hands. Beams of light shined down on top of Sam then he moved his hands down and placed them on Sam’s body. Just as he did Sam's whole body began to have a bright aura around him. He made a harsh grunt as he stared towards Sam with his eyes glowing.

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked worriedly as he looked towards him with a worried expression.

“I… I can’t…” He could feel a powerful feeling emerging from the bullet, one he could only describe as god-like. It was acting like a barrier, but Cas wasn’t going to let it stop him and expanded his power to try and break down through the barrier.

**_*Grunt*_ **

Right at that moment the power coming from the wound was becoming very unstable and powerful. Cas tried his best not to disturb the little power streams leading to and from Sam’s soul. He continued working and as he channeled more power then suddenly a feeling washed over him. One that he couldn’t explain, it was starting to have a major impact on his grace, he was trying to stabilize himself when the wound quickly overwhelmed him and grace got slammed back into him which sent his body hurdling towards the wall. He felt a sharp jolt of pain in his back hit the stone wall, when he opened his eyes he saw Dean running towards him. He was angry and didn’t allow the others to see him hit the ground, he was angry. Not angry at the wound, but at himself that he couldn’t heal Sam and as he got back up he didn’t let his emotion show, he just rose and started thinking on their next move.

“Are you alright?” Dean asked frantically as he looked down at him then back at Sam.

He fixed his jacket then looked back at Sam and spoke in a neutral tone, “The wound is divine. It has a very powerful barrier and is tied to his soul,” he paused, “I don’t think I have enough power to heal him.” Hearing himself say it out loud made him even more frustrated.

Eileen had a more worried expression as she asked, “What are we going to do?”

He looked back at Sam then started walking back towards the war room. Dean started following close behind. When they came out the doorway Luke was kneeling where he and Dean had their argument a couple of months prior. He could tell that Luke had a different expression as he got closer then asked, “Luke, we need your help.”

“I'm assuming it's stronger than you both anticipated?” Luke said as he saw Dean coming up behind Cas.

He didn’t want to admit it, but he did, “I don’t have enough power to save Sam.” 

“And you two think I can break through it?” Luke asked in a confused tone as he looked at Cas and Dean.

Dean stepped forward, “I know it’s a lot to ask, but I heard what that thing said about you. It said your soul was powerful, complex, and ancient,” Dean took a deep breath then looked back at Luke with a pleading expression, “Please Luke.”

Cas looked back down at the ground then back at Luke with the same expression as Dean. He never heard Dean speak that way before, but he quickly discarded the thought.

Luke took a look at them, “You don’t have to convince me,” he nodded his head, “lead the way.”

They started walking back towards the med bay and they emerged back into the room together. He saw a tall man with brown hair as he got closer, Dean wasn’t lying when he said Sam was tall, he and Matt could be around the same height he had a quick thought. He got close to Sam's side and he could feel the power radiating from his body. He placed his hands above Sam and closed his eyes. He slowly lifted his eyelids and his irises were glowing green along with the palms of his hands.

Sam’s body started to glow again, then slowly transitioned to a green aura. Eileen looked towards Dean with a cautious expression unsure of Luke's intentions, but Dean put a hand up to calm Eileen’s suspicions. Everyone watched anxiously as Luke made a loud grunt and hardened his facial expression.

Which caused Dean to ask, “What’s wrong?”

Luke then said in a rough voice, “You weren’t kidding when you said it was strong... but I- I think I can get through it.”

Just then all of the lights in the bunker started to flash between white and red, constantly switching between normal and lockdown mode, which caused Claire and Matt to come running into the med bay. Luke planted his feet into the ground as his breathing changed dramatically.

“What’s going on?” Dean asked worriedly as he looked around at the whole bunker reacting from Luke’s power.

“I broke through... but that mutated soul eater took a majority of my power… I don’t think I have enough to pull him back,” Luke said along with another grunt.

Matt looked at him then came up beside Cas, “I think with a little more power we might be able to get your friend back.”

“How?” Cas said as he turned to face Matt.

“There was this story inside of our library and it told a story of an angel and a special type of being that had a powerful bond that they were able to merge their power… And I think we should give it a try.”

Dean overheard their conversation and came over, “W- Wait so you're saying that this ‘type’ of being and angels had a special bond that they could merge their power? How do you even know if Luke’s related to this type of being? How would we even know if this would work?”

Matt looked towards Dean, “I don’t know all of the details, but you’ve seen how the both of them defeated that mutated soul eater, right? Do you have any other ideas?”

Dean had a worried looked on his face then shook his head defeated.

“Alright, well the story said together their combined power was powerful and unlike anything the world has ever seen. Now, it may not work, but if it does we could save him, but if we're wrong then it could backfire and kill all of us.”

Cas then took a glance towards Sam then Luke who was breathing heavily and had a single sweat drop from his head. Luke could have said no, but here he was using his power to save a man he barely knew then asked, “What I do?”

Dean immediately shook his head, “You can’t be considering this right?”

Matt was rubbing his chin then said, “It never went into detail on how, but you should follow whatever feels right to you or we could always find another way too.” 

He looked towards Matt, “No, let's do it.”

“Great, we're listening to fictional stories now,” Dean said sarcastically.

Claire came up beside him, “Calm down buttercup Cas gots this,” she looked towards Cas, “You got this.”

Cas smiled then nodded his head. Claire wouldn’t admit it, but she was worried. Still, he was glad for the confidence she had in him. He didn’t waste any more time thinking, he came here to save Sam and that’s what he intends on doing. He started walking over to the other side of Sam beside Eileen.

Dean walked up to the end of Sam’s bed then his green eyes looked up towards Cas and Luke, “A-Aree you sure you both want to do this like Matt said we could find another way.”

“We don’t have another option. If we leave Sam like this it could damage his soul and you know what he was like without one,” Cas stated in a commanding tone as he slightly turned his head towards Dean then proceeded to channel his grace. He took a look at Dean as his whole body started to glow, the familiar blue sparks appeared in the dark pits of his pupils.

Dean watched anxiously then asked Matt, ”What are our chances this could work?”

“If it were anybody else I would say 50, but with Luke, I would say a solid 95,” Matt said as he had his arms crossed watching them anxiously.

He slowly placed his hands down on top of Luke’s hands. He could feel his grace making contact with Luke’s power. The feeling was so new and unpredictable, but somewhat familiar, it was like his grace knew what to do.

Just then the entire light system in the bunker started to blink rapidly as sirens started going off and on. The green aura around Luke and Sam started to appear around his body and his blue sparks started to disappear from the pits of his pupils and started to light his iris to a beautiful infinite blue as he stared at Luke’s glowing green iris. He could feel their power starting to fuse as their iris slowly transitioned into a beautiful cyan enriched color and the lights in the entire bunker started to glow brightly from the power that was building inside of them.

He could feel, hear, and see just about everything within the radius around the bunker. Every animal, every person, and every atom within the radius of the bunker. It’s a feeling he never experienced before like he was seeing the world from a new perspective. He even thought he heard whispers. Most of it didn’t make sense, but words that he could hear said things such as _Leviathans… The created… Castiel… War… Heaven… _

This instantly triggered the bunker into lockdown mode and caused all of the lights to shut off as the alarms went off. The only light source in the room was coming from both of them.

He and Luke saw all of the links coming from the wound and had enough power to sever everyone of them without disturbing Sam’s soul. One major one was left, but they could feel their link wasn’t perfect and their combined power was starting to become unstable. They tried to unlink their powers, but they were locked together and right at that moment their power was charging to an unstable level. They quickly un-fused their power and resulted in them being thrown onto the floor.

Just as they opened their eyes again the power came back on in the bunker and Sam’s eyes opened wide as he started breathing heavily then looked around the room. Eileen instantly wrapped her arms around him as Sam blinked his eyes a couple of times before speaking.

“W- What happened?!” His voice came out ragged as he looked towards Dean then Eileen as she hugged him.

Luke was breathing hard as he was holding a hand to his chest, Matt quickly helped him back up. Dean ran over to Cas to help him up then walked over to Sam's side and said, “You gave us quite a scare there sleeping beauty.” 

Sam looked up at Dean with a serious expression, “Seriously Dean? The first thing you say to me is sleeping beauty?”

Dean had a hint of a smile on his face then hugged him, “Yeah, we'll just be grateful they were able to get you back.”

Sam looked around again then his eyes landed on Cas, “Thanks.”

Cas shook his head a little then pointed towards Luke, “I can’t take all the credit, we had some help. Sam, this is Luke and Matthew.”

Sam looked past Dean and towards Luke with a curious expression, “I don’t think we’ve met before, but thank you.”

Luke came over and held out a hand, “You're welcome, I’ve heard a lot about you from Dean.”

Sam shook his hand as he nodded his head, “Wait… how do you know Dean?”

“I'll let him tell you that one… It was nice meeting you though,” he turned towards Dean, “We’ll be in the war room if you need us,” Luke said as he and Matt walked out of the room to give them privacy.

Sam looked back up towards Dean with a curious expression, “How do you know him?”

Dean started rubbing the back of his neck, “I’ll uhh fill you in later. How are you feeling?”

He started rubbing his head, “I was seeing flashes of places and people when you pulled me back… I think it was God and Amara, but then I thought I heard something else too.”

“The wound is stable,” Cas said as he stood at the end of his bed.

Sam took a glance at Cas then he looked back and took a good look at him, “Wait a minute… Did you change your clothes?”

Cas looked down at his clothing, which was a black jean jacket and a dark blue henley underneath as he nodded his head, “Yes, what do you think?”

“It looks really good,” Sam said as he nodded his head in approval then looked towards Dean who made a glance at Cas with the corner of his eye. 

“It’s alright,” Dean said sarcastically trying not to stare at Cas.

Claire came walking up beside them, “Don’t listen to him Cas, besides he’s one sandwich away from being fat.”

Dean glared at Claire then placed a hand on his stomach, “I’m not fat it’s… It’s just water weight.”

“Sure, Regina George,” Claire said sarcastically.

Sam started to chuckle as he slowly sat up and swung his legs off the bed. 

“What are you doing Sammy?” Dean asked in a worried tone.

“You need to rest, Sam,” Eileen commented worriedly.

Sam looked at them puzzled, “I’m fine, for some reason I feel good?”

Cas walked closer towards him and held his hand out towards him, “Sam’s right… I see nothing wrong with him… Even the wound went dormant and it also appears to untethered itself from your soul for now.”

Dean took a glance towards Cas with a puzzled expression, “Wait… So you're saying he's good? Perfectly healthy?”

Cas looked up at Dean then back at Sam, “Almost. The wound is still a threat, but not as critical as it was before.” 

Eileen looked up at Cas then asked, “So what you and Luke did heal Sam?”

Cas looked towards Eileen then back at Sam, “Yes, but there is always a possibility that it could become a problem in the future.”

Which caused him to look at them confused, “What are you guys talking about?”

“Luke and I were able to save you by combining our power to save you.”

“Combined? How?” He asked curiously. 

“Angels and another type of being had this bond where they could combine their powers,” Eileen stated as she gave him a glass of water. 

“I see,” He said as he took a sip then took a small glance towards Dean who had a weird expression on his face. He made notes of Dean's expression when he was a child and this one is where he tries to act as he was unbothered, but in reality, he was bothered by it.=

“I uhh should probably go check on the bunkers systems,” Dean said as he exited the room. 

“I’m glad you're alright Sam,” Claire said as she hugged him.

He returned the hug, “I’m glad they were able to save you as well. I also noticed you changed your hair.”

Claire chuckled lightly, “Yeah, well I need a change after the whole alternative universe thing.”

He smiled then said, “It suits you and I’m glad you’re doing a lot better.” 

“Thanks, Sam. Anyway, you got something to eat around here right?” She asked curiously as she looked back at him.

He couldn’t help but laugh. Claire was just like Dean in so many ways even if he or she didn’t know it, “Yeah, go across the war room then down another hall and the right you see the kitchen.” 

“Wait... Where?” 

“I’ll show you,” Cas said as he led her out of the med bay.

He chuckled slightly then turned his attention back to Eileen who was standing next to him with a worried expression and holding on to his hand like he was going to go unconscious if she let go.

“Are you sure you’re feeling alright?” She asked in a worried tone as her brown eyes stared down at him.

“Yeah… I feel a lot better,” He said as he placed another hand on top of Eileen's.

She leaned a little closer than said in a low tone, “I- I was really worried about you, Sam.”

Sam tightened his grip on Eileen's hand as he looked up, “I’m good Eileen. I’m just thankful you were here… The past few weeks have been kind of hard.”

Eileen wrapped her arms around his head and he leaned into her embrace and wrapped his arms around her waist then rested his head on her shoulder. Eileen slowly placed a kiss on his head as he tightened his hold around her.

** _A Few Minutes Later: _ **

Everyone was gathered in the war room drinking a beer. Luke was sitting at the table next to Matt with Dean on the other side. Cas and Claire were sitting side by side and Claire now being of drinking age was enjoying a beer. Sam and Eileen were holding hands while sitting next to each other.

Dean left the room while the others were talking and Sam followed close behind. Dean finally noticed Sam was behind him when they walked into the kitchen. 

“Why are you following me, Sam?” Dean asked as he threw away his empty bottle then leaned against the table.

“I wanted to ask you about Luke,” Sam said in a serious tone.

“So spill,” Dean said as he cracked open another beer.

Sam placed his bottle down then held out his phone and asked in a serious tone, “Did your ‘friend’ work for hell? Or that known by hunters as Ares?” Sam began showing a file named Ares that was put together by other hunters on his phone.

** _File: Ares _ **

_ First appearance 1999 - ? _

_ CONFIRMED to be working with Hell _

_ UNCONFIRMED Statement: I act without mercy, I bring death to those who deserve it, and occasionally those who do not. I was chosen for this mission because killing is an art and I am a master. I won’t let anything stop me from completing my mission. _

  * _A man or monster with a brown iris that changes to a green_
  * At least 1 known sighting (Alaska in 1999)
  * Credited with over two-dozen assassinations | UNCONFIRMED
  * Considered a high ranking official of Hell | UNCONFIRMED
  * Considered highly dangerous and highly skilled 

_ Known Powers and Abilities: _

  * _Enhanced strength, durability, speed, agility, stamina, and reflexes._
  * Regenerative healing
  * Master martial artist 
  * Knife mastery
  * Master marksman
  * Multilingualism 
  * Gifted Intellect
  * Master interrogator
  * Unknown Magic/Power

He scrolled through the phone then looked up at Sam, “You might want to add he is retired or put that he might be John wick,” he chuckled slightly as he handed Sam back his phone.

Sam shook his head a little puzzled, “Why are laughing this isn’t funny?” 

“Look Sammy I already knew, it’s not exactly front-page news,” He said as he picked up his bottle then took a sip.

“W- Wait you knew? Were you ever going to tell me?” Sam asked.

“Eventually,” Dean said as he looked at his bottle.

“When exactly?” Sam asked.

Dean rolled his eyes, “That was the past Sam. Yes, I knew he worked for hell and yes I knew he was an assassin. I was hesitant to tell you because I knew you were going to react this way,” Dean said as he stood up straight and looked towards Sam, “It's like Benny all over again.”

“So I can’t be cautious about who we let into the bunker… You know the vault of Supernatural material?” Sam asked worriedly.

Dean then took another sip of his beer, “Yeah, you're allowed to be cautious, but you should know I trust him or else I wouldn’t have brought him here,” Dean stated as he walked past Sam.

“Can I ask why?” Sam asked as he looked back towards Dean.

Dean glanced back then sighed, “He saved your life, Sam. Why does it matter?” 

“It does matter because we don’t know if we can trust him. Why are you being defensive all of a sudden?” Sam asked in a confused tone.

Dean turned fully around, “Because, he saved me, Sam.” 

Sam looked back at Dean, it was like a different side of him he had never seen before then nodded his head, “Alright, I’ll take your word for it.”

Dean nodded his head just then they heard something coming from the war room and looked at each other and started running towards the war room. When they came back into the room Luke was lying on the ground unconscious.

_ **TO BE CONTINUED...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think happened to Luke?
> 
> Do you have any theories? Especially of the dreams Cas has been having?
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts! :)
> 
> P.S Olapireta means Light in Enochian. Just thought I’d let you know before I forget.


	14. A Startling Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for the long wait but I just wanted more time with it. 
> 
> Anyway, we get some good moments in this chapter I'm so excited for you to read it! 
> 
> Grab a snack and a drink because this one is a long one :)
> 
> Song Lyrics Featured In This Chapter:
> 
> [Takeaway | Lennon Stella (Acoustic)](https://youtu.be/PCgoyeJLwc4)
> 
> or 
> 
> [Takeaway | Chainsmokers, ILLENIUM, and Lennon Stella (Original)](https://youtu.be/lzkKzZmRZk8)

* * *

Dean left the war room and Sam followed close behind. While Luke turned his attention towards Matt, “What did you want to ask me back in the truck?”

Matt had a short pause then said in a low tone, “It’s nothing important.”

Luke looked back at him for a minute and could tell it was important to him then added, “I know your lying to me, so spill.” 

He looked back at him then chuckled lightly, “Alright fine, where were you before all of this?”

Luke took a huge exhale then placed his bottle into the map table then took a glance towards Matt, “Are you sure you want to know?”

Matt narrowed his eyes in a confused expression then nodded his head, “Of course I wanna know,” He placed the bottle on the table then leaned closer probably so the others couldn’t hear them then added, “I didn’t hear from you for months then the next time I hear anything it’s coming from Lennon. So, yea I think I would like to know.”

He started rubbing his hands together then looked back up at Matt, “I know you're not particularly thrilled with my actions, but I was following a lead on Alexander and I was close to putting an end to him, but then things changed.”

Matt shook his head lightly, “You think I’m mad at you for following a lead? No, I’m mad because you just up and disappeared without a single message,” He sighed heavily then added, “I know how much you wanted to put an end to him for everything he has done to you, but you could’ve reached out. You know I would have helped you. All of us would have helped, you do know that right?” He said as he looked towards him with a concerned expression.

He looked directly towards him then looked away and sighed heavily as he slowly rose from his chair, “Matthew, I think we should talk somewhere more private… There's something I need to tell you.” 

Matt looked up at him then nodded his head as he slowly got up from the chair. 

Right as Luke started walking he could feel a sharp pain growing deep inside of his chest, it was an unusual feeling that he’s never experienced before, and started clutching his chest as his vision started to get blurry. Slowly, he could see the walls of the bunker and Mattspinning as his vision went dark. 

Matt instantly caught him before his body could hit the ground, “Luke?” He asked in a worried tone as he looked down at him, “Luke!”

Cas was talking to Claire when a chair got pushed towards the table, he looked to his right and noticed Matt holding on to Luke and quickly kneeled beside them, “Luke?”

Everyone else quickly became aware of the situation and started to gather around them as Luke laid unconscious on the floor. He was about to place his hand over him when he heard Dean's voice entering the room. His body went cold as he felt a dark feeling washed over him, one he couldn’t explain.

“What happened?” Dean asked in a worried tone as he ran over towards them.

He responded with, “I- I don’t know. He was fine one minute then the next he was on the floor,” He quickly noticed his voice sounded dry and weary.

Claire came up beside them and placed a hand on his shoulder, “We should move him into the med bay.”

He nodded his head then saw Dean and Matt getting on opposite ends of Luke to pick him up. Once they got a firm grip on him they started moving toward the direction of the med bay and placed him on one of the beds. He followed close behind along with everyone else. 

As they re-entered the med bay his body started acting on its own as he removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. He could feel something coming from Luke’s body as he came up beside him. Eileen made everyone stand back to give him enough room to work as he began to channel his grace then placed one hand on top of Luke’s body. The whole room went dead silent as he did a full-body scan of Luke. The only thing that could be heard was the low humming of his grace and small whispers coming from the others.

** _*HUM… HUMM… HUM...*_ **

Cas continued searching everywhere on his body to see if it was a spell or just exhaustion. He quickly came to the conclusion Luke was heavily exhausted and needed rest, but he couldn’t shake this unfamiliar feeling he was experiencing. It was like something was calling out to him. Against the voice in the back of his mind telling him he shouldn’t, he didn’t listen and went towards whatever was calling out to him. He arrived in the location where a normal human soul would normally reside, but what he saw there was something he had never seen before in his entire existence.

It was Luke’s soul. It was bigger, powerful, and had a completely different architecture than any human he had ever encountered. He remembered seeing Luke’s soul before, but back then it seemed normal then again he thought he saw something back then too. He quickly came to the conclusion Luke was hiding his real soul. _ For What Reason? Why would he feel the need to hide it? _

He decided to take a closer look and as he came a bit closer and noticed Luke’s body and soul were linked together, something he made mental note of just in case. He continued inspecting Luke’s soul until something felt odd, he couldn’t explain what it was but it had something to do with Luke’s soul. He started channeling his grace and waved his hand towards Luke’s soul. 

When he did another effect disappeared as the soul showed its true form. He was rendered speechless as he saw Luke’s soul in an extremely damaged state. He could see a million cracks littered on its surface and even more leading further into its core. Which he could only relate to a star about to go supernova. He continued to inspect the cracks and noticed each one was deeper and longer than the last. He wanted to reach out to touch it, but it looked more fragile than a normal soul. He didn’t want to risk the soul collapsing completely so he just stared at it for a moment assessing the total damage.

Dean must have noticed his breathing change because he then asked him, “Is he alright?”

He stopped inspecting then returned into his body. Once he was back he continued staring at Luke's body for a long minute then answered in a dry and low tone, “No… His soul is very damaged and is littered with cracks.”

Matt's eyes went wide as he looked down at Luke then asked, “W- Wait… What do you mean his soul is cracking?” in a serious tone.

“I have never seen anything quite like this before in my entire existence… but his soul is damaged,” He admitted towards everyone then took another glance towards Luke. He was astonished in his condition that he was even able to keep a portal open, defeat a mutated soul eater, and bypass a god-tier barrier. In all of the times he’s been to Earth he has never encountered such a human with Luke’s abilities. _ Or did he…? _ Which made him wonder even more. _ Did he already know? Was there something his mind was trying to tell him? _He kept asking himself as he stared down at Luke.

Then he heard Eileen ask a question, “Aren’t souls indestructible?”

He turned to face Eileen, “Yes, then again I don’t know how his soul was made or what will exactly happen when it breaks.” 

Claire then asked in a confused tone, “How is his soul different from ours?”

Sam also asked, “Wouldn’t he be alive if it broke like I was?” 

Cas started to rub his forehead then looked up towards the group, “Well yes, most souls are similar and yes he does share some similarities to all of yours, but the key difference is that he doesn't act like a filter.” He paused for a moment trying to put into words that made sense, “I’m not even sure I know what it’s true purpose is, to be honest… All I know is it’s twice the size of all of yours and he can willingly tap into the energy and it will recharge on its own… As for the cracks, I can’t say what could’ve caused it,” He paused, “but, I’m very positive his soul and body are one just like Jack’s grace and soul.” He paused again before continuing, “Without his soul, his body won’t be able to function properly and he will die.”

“Can’t you fix it?” Dean asked. 

It was the first thing Dean said to him since the motel and everyone had the same hopeful expression on their face. He started rubbing his head not looking towards anyone then responded with, “I don’t think I can… Souls were created with a lot of power, which I don’t have. Besides, like I said before his soul in a very fragile state. If I were to even tamper with it incorrectly I could very well kill him.” 

After he stopped talking small cracks started steaming up his neck towards his face and cut clear across his left eye. The cracks heavily resembled pools of lava as the core of the crack was green and glowed. Which gave him a faint flashback to his vessel's state when he had millions of Leviathans in him. Which caused everyone to look down at him. He noticed Dean’s eyes were glued to Luke, he could tell Dean was having a hard time processing everything. He remembered seeing the same facial expression weeks after Charlie died, but he also noticed this one seemed a little different.

He turned his attention back to Luke and wanted to get a closer look to see where these cracks were coming from. So, he pushed aside Luke’s jacket flaps then the others were about to say something when they saw a glowing light coming from underneath the fabric of Luke’s shirt. He then held his finger and middle finger together as he cut down the middle of the shirt so he could get to the torso faster. When he pushed the fabric to the sides they were left with a bigger surprise. 

Luke's arms, chest, and abs which were littered with the same cracks on his face, but only these were much thicker and denser. His eyes followed one which led across an unfamiliar tattoo than to the middle of his body where a huge gash sat. He also noticed scars starting to appear on his body which he assumed were from the usual wear and tear of a hunter's body. He was having a hard time looking at Luke because he’s never seen anything that cut that deep before on a living human then took a small glance towards Dean.

Dean remembered seeing Luke’s body a couple of years ago, but back then he didn’t have a single crack or a scar. His skin was light golden brown, smooth, and soft. It wasn't like he wasn’t a hunter at all… then out of nowhere, he started thinking of all of the times they spent with each other, all the moments they shared alone on the road hunting before all of this… It felt like he was getting hit with everything as he couldn’t control his thoughts… Seeing Luke’s body triggered something deep within him. All of the pain he felt for the past few years came flooding back. The very emotions he thought he got rid of came crawling back and just like a flick of a switch. Every fear, every failure, and every sacrifice echoed in his mind… He always knew they were there, lurking in the dark depths of his mind... _ Great, just freakin fantastic! How many more friends and how much more do I have to lose before this all over? _

Cas moved to place a hand on top of the gash, he started to feel the weight Luke’s soul had on his body. He was still weary to heal anything, but he knew he should at least try. He placed both hands down on top of Luke’s chest. He couldn’t risk healing his soul, but he could try healing his body instead. 

** _*HUMM..*_ **

He was able to heal all of the scars then wanted to try attempting to heal the cracks. He placed a hand over one and channeled his grace as hard as he could, but it still was no use. The cracks stayed. He cursed to himself as his breathing slightly increased. He also started to feel a tightening appear in his chest. He was powerless to do anything again… He looked down at Luke and his body alternated between the past corpses of his siblings, Mary, then Jack. Luke needed his help and even now he was still powerless to help, powerless to do anything, and powerless to even save Sam without needing help. He took a step back and saw Dean which worsened the dark pit growing deep inside. He could feel something changing deep down inside of him. _ Was he starting to manifest real emotions now? Great, one more step to becoming human. _

Matt took a seat in a chair next to Luke as he looked down at him with a worried expression as he ran his hand across his face as he stared down at Luke. It was everything he ever feared... Losing another person again… Someone he considered family… Luke was always there through every challenging part of his life, even when he didn’t have to be… They saw each other at their best and their worst… He helped him raise Ethan, which rattled him down to his core. _ That’s what he wanted to tell me, right? Why, couldn’t I have seen the signs earlier? Why? _

Cas instantly put himself back together and lifted Luke to grab his jacket and shirt. Once he did he placed a blanket over him to keep him warm as he slept. He turned back around to face the others, “Everyone should get some rest. We had a very long day and Luke will need rest.”

Everyone looked towards Cas then walked out of the room except for Matt and Dean. He walked up to the both of them then said, “You two should get some rest. He’s heavily exhausted and will need to rest before he becomes conscious again.” 

Dean's eyes were locked on to Luke then he looked towards Matt, “A- Alright, uhh we should have an extra room you can use tonight.”

Matt was extremely silent as he nodded his head and followed Dean out of the med bay together. Cas grabbed his jacket and pulled a chair next to Luke’s bed, but before he sat down he covered Luke with another blanket to make sure he was comfortable. As he did he checked his grace levels which were fine for now, but he also noticed he was starting to have actual feelings. Which was a big step towards becoming fully human. He quickly discarded the thought and pulled out a book to pass time, but before he started reading he took another glance around the bunker.

He never imagined he would end up here again after everything. No matter where he went it seemed his path always led him back here. He always started to wonder if he would truly find peace or if he would feel like he truly belonged here? A question he was asked a long time ago which he thinks about occasionally. He quickly discarded his thoughts as he moved his body into a better comfortable position to read his book.

* * *

** _Meanwhile: _ **

Dean just finished showing Matt a room where he could sleep for the night. While he was walking down a hall that led to his room he stopped and leaned on the wall for a second. _ Maybe he should’ve checked up more often, maybe he should have asked if he was fine, maybe he should’ve… _ He continued thinking as he leaned towards the wall trying to support himself as he stared towards the other wall spaced out. Just then Sam started walking down the hall towards him.

“Are you alright?” Sam asked worriedly as he came up beside him.

Dean shook his head, “No… Not at all Sam.”

“Do you uhh want to talk about it?” Sam asked in a careful tone, which didn’t surprise him because he accidentally snapped at him over Cas a couple of days prior. Which was a mistake on his part and he knew it. 

He looked down at his boots when he heard a familiar authoritative voice appear in the back of his head. It was a memory when he started having vivid nightmares again of Mary's death. He remembered waking up terrified and John would tell him:

_ “Dean, I know you're young, but a warrior doesn't ask for help, he fixes it on his own, and I’m sure whatever this is you can handle it yourself. Now, go back to sleep. We have an early hunt tomorrow.” _

He looked back up towards Sam and was about to say no when another old man's voice came crawling into his head. One that he forgot about a long time ago, but was around the same time. When he would have those exact nightmares at Bobby’s and he would say:

_ “Boy, don’t listen to your father. It's alright to ask for help when you need it. At some point we’re all going to need help, you’re not a soldier Dean. You’re human and you have emotions. So, if you ever need to talk then I’ll be here to listen.” _

He looked towards Sam then nodded his head as he opened his room door and went in.

Sam looked at him surprised then followed him and closed the door behind them. He took a seat at the end of his bed as Sam pulled his desk chair near him and took a seat.

“Alright… uhh, what did you want to talk about?” Sam asked as he stared up at him nervously rubbing his hands on his jeans.

He took a deep breath then allowed himself to speak, “You wanted to know how I met him right?” He noticed his voice sounded distant and low.

Sam narrowed his eyes then shook his head, “Are you sure Dean? I don’t want to force you if you don’t want to tell me.”

“No, I uhh I want to,” He said as he rubbed his hands together a little bit weary of everything.

“Alright… Well, I’m here to listen to whatever you want to tell me,” Sam said as he leaned back into his chair. 

He paused, “Alright, I’ll uh start at the beginning,” He said awkwardly as he looked towards an older picture of him, John, and Sam standing beside the Impala which sat on his desk.

Sam sat comfortably in his chair quietly waiting for him to start.

He took a deep breath, “I just finished a hunt, nothing too big or crazy. I was on the road trying to get Cassie out of my mind when I decided to stop at a bar to get a beer, check out the locals, and find my next hunt,” He said as he took a glance at a magazine cover of a bar that sat on his desk. He always wished to own a bar someday.

** _Nevada (YEARS BEFORE THE EVENTS OF 2005):_ **

Dean was driving down an old highway leading towards Colorado listening to the radio at a low volume to help fill the void. He never used to let women get too close, but Cassie, she was different. She was able to break through all the barriers he put up, but then again… He just couldn’t keep it all in anymore. But John was right. Relationships and hunters don’t mix, he learned that the hard way with Cassie. _ Besides, who would want a liar? Who would want a guy with a semi-alcohol addiction in his 20s? Who would want… him? _

He quickly pushed those thoughts away as he spotted a huge bar sign coming into view. Maybe a drink would do him some good and maybe he could find someone to help ease the loneliness he was experiencing. He signaled towards the bar and pulled the Impala into the parking lot. Making sure to keep enough distance between his baby and the other cars. He got out and slipped on his familiar brown leather jacket while brushing back his golden-brown long hair then closed the door and started walking towards the bar.

He walked into the bar and took a good look at the place. It was decent, nothing too crazy or gross, so he walked over to the bar and took a seat in one of the bar stools. He took a glance towards a man to his right who had a light golden-brown skin, dark brown hair, and chestnut brown eyes drinking straight whiskey. Just then an older woman came up towards him. She was wearing a dark red flannel then nodded her head towards him. 

“What will it be hon?” She asked.

“Just a beer,” He said as he gave her a small smile. 

She nodded her head then cracked open a bottle then handed it to him. He nodded his head then took a sip letting the cool sweet-bitter taste run on his tongue. He took another glance around the room and noticed the place had various landscape pictures of the surrounding location hanging up. He also noticed a couple of other people in the bar, but it wasn’t too packed. Which he was thankful for. He found himself taking another glance toward the guy sitting to his right. He finished his drink and just got another refill. The guy took another sip and he got a glance at his eyes. It was hard trying not to stare at him because he noticed he was starting to have a little attraction to the guy. He was starting to go back and forth in his mind debating whether he should make a conversation or not, but he didn’t make a move. No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn’t bring himself to even speak to the guy. He didn’t want anything to get back to John, which almost happened to him a couple of times. He didn’t want to do anything else to upset him.

He continued sipping on his beer while taking a look at the newspaper to see any local cases were in the area, but he couldn’t help himself from sneaking a couple of glances towards the man to his right. Especially the way his lips left the glass after each sip. After a couple more beers passed and he still didn’t have enough courage to talk to the man. He was taking another sip when the guy spoke to him.

“You know I can see you staring at me, right?” He said in a deep crisp voice.

The sound of his voice sent chills down my spine as I turned towards him, “I- I wasn’t looking at you… I was uhh j- just…” I saw a picture of a mountain on the wall beside him, “Just looking at the picture behind you.”

He narrowed his eyes then took another sip, “No one looks at landscape pictures the way you were looking at me.” 

“Are you sure? I might be a hardcore art fanatic?” I said, earning a bit more courage to speak properly.

He looked toward me again with a small smirk, “Sure, the leather jacket and jeans just screams art fanatic.”

I was starting to feel a burning sensation on my face as I rubbed the back of my neck, “I uhh...”

He had a low chuckle, “It’s alright,” He said as he looked towards me with another smirk. 

I was hypnotized by the way his eyes stared towards me. I was so used to making other people blush, but for some reason, I enjoyed the feeling of being flirted with. Just then as I was about to respond I felt a little tap on my shoulder and turned to see a small brunette beside me with a seductive smirk on her face. 

“Can I help you?” I said awkwardly while clearing my throat as I was reeling from the effect of being flirted with. 

She bit her lips seductively looking towards him, “Yeah, I think you can actually,” she held out a hand towards him, “Jane.” 

I quickly noticed she was pushing her breast together and toward me, “Hi Jane,” I said as I held out a hand out towards her, “Clint,” I said as he took a small glance towards the man next to me who went back to drinking his whiskey. I started experiencing an unfamiliar feeling that I couldn’t put into words, but it felt longing if that made sense?

A couple more minutes passed and I noticed this woman was highly frisky, which on any other occasion I would have loved to enjoy her company, but tonight I was more interested in a conversation with the man to my right. A couple more minutes passed and the man next to me paid his tab and walked out of the bar. I couldn’t help but watch him walk out the door as I felt helpless to stop him.

A couple more minutes passed and Jane was able to talk me into leaving. I cursed to himself because I knew I was going to wake up empty and alone again tomorrow morning, but at least I would feel something other than depressed tonight. She wrapped an arm around me as I started to feel a little woozy from the beer, which was weird because I swore I didn’t drink that much but just chalked it up to a mistake on my part. They continue walking out of the bar when Jane pushes me into a dark alley. Which I thought was some public sex kink, but in reality, it was a setup. 

Drunk out of my mind, my whole body hit the brick wall badly, then I saw another figure coming up behind her as she pinned me up against the wall. I started to feel a sharp cold blade being held towards my neck as I looked back down at Jane who had yellow eyes and sharp teeth.

“I wonder how long you’ll last?” She said as she looked up at me as she cut into the side of my neck.

Just then the other werewolf stopped Jane, “Can’t you wait?” 

She just chuckled, “Why? I like it warm and fresh,” The other werewolf said as she scratched me on the side of my body which stung like hell as they looked up at me. Which to be honest I nearly shit myself from being drugged out of my mind.

“I can’t wait to get you alone and-”

“And do what exactly?” Another voice said from the end of the alley. It was the man from the bar standing under dim light.

I tried turning towards him to yell, “RU-” but Jane punched me in my stomach very hard as she looked towards him with a wicked grin that sent shivers down my body and not in a good way. I couldn’t watch as this defenseless man got torn apart right in front of me, I cursed to myself. _ Shit… Shit.. this all my fault... _

“You’ve got some nerve just who the hell do you think you are?” The man growled as he came walking up towards the man flashing his razor-sharp teeth.

A dark feeling passed over me as the werewolf walked towards him. My breathing started to speed up as I tried closing my eyes, I couldn’t watch him get torn to shreds, but Jane forced them back open. She turned my head towards them then whispered into my ear.

“You just cost that man his life and I hope he screams and pleads…”

I couldn’t say anything as the man walked directly towards him. The werewolf tried to grab him, but he quickly evaded it and grabbed his arm, and snapped it then stabbed him with a blade. I couldn’t believe what my own eyes were seeing as he looked toward Jane. 

She seemed very bothered then yelled, “GET HIM!”

Another werewolf that was very well hidden came charging towards him. He quickly dodged and kicked its leg, knocking it off balance, then grabbed it’s neck and threw him down onto the ground hard. He quickly stabbed him with a blade. 

After that, she seemed more terrified as she asked, “Wait… N- No i-it can be,” in a wobbly voice. 

The man looked at her and before she could run he threw a blade towards which killed her on impact without breaking a single sweat. I was still scared shitless as I quickly tried to get back up. I looked towards the guy because I thought he was going to kill me, but he didn’t. He grabbed his blade then came directly towards me and held out his hand. I looked at him then said, “H- How were you able to kill them?”

He looked at me then said in a neutral tone, “With my blade, are you alright?”

I asked in a wobbly voice, “Yeah, uhh who are you?”

He came closer and for a split second I thought he was going to kill me, but he then said “Luke.” 

“Dean,” I said as I tried to stabilize myself.

He raised an eyebrow, “Dean, I thought your name was Clint?”

I was still heavily buzzed, but could finally let out the breath that I didn’t know I was holding, “No. I just give out another name than my own just in case.”

“Smart hunter,” He said as he nodded his head towards me then asked, “Are you feeling alright Dean?” 

I was trying to stabilize myself from whatever that werewolf gave me, but it only seemed to get worse and I started to fall forwards when he caught me. 

“Dean, can you walk?” He asked as he tried to get me back onto my feet. 

My whole vision was spinning and it felt like my whole brain got rocked, “I- No I can’t.”

I then felt a strong arm wrap around my waist. He was very careful not to touch the scratch as he carried my whole body out of the alley. He looked back at me, “Do you have a place where I can help you?” 

I looked towards him and he was the only thing that wasn’t spinning then pulled the keys from my jacket. I didn’t like the idea of someone driving my car, but I had this sudden good feeling from him, it was like my whole body trusted him. So I gave him the keys then said in a wobbly voice, “My baby, she’s uhh parked near the end of the parking lot.” 

He grabbed the keys then pulled me towards the car. As he got closer I felt my whole body going numb slowly. My feet felt like dead weight and I’m sure I must weigh a lot, but he was able to carry me with ease, I think. He opened the passenger door and placed me inside carefully as he moved my legs in then closed the door. He quickly ran back towards the driver side then got in and my vision was starting to black in and out. Suddenly it was light out for me.

I woke back up the next morning in a motel room in a bed shirtless with bandages on my body. I quickly looked around, when Luke came up beside me with one hand on my shoulder.

“Hey, Hey, you're fine, just relax,” He said calmly as he placed the impala’s keys back into my hand. 

I looked up towards him and for once I was in awe of the way he looked down at me with a caring expression, “I- I uhh yeah…”

He sat back down in the chair next to the bed then asked, “Are you feeling better?”

I looked back down at the bed covers then took a moment to evaluate myself, “Yeah, I feel good,” then I felt a bandage on the side of my neck then looked back towards him, “What did you do?”

He nodded his head clearly at ease then rubbed the back of his neck, “I uhh created a mixture to contradict the thing she placed into your drink then I started patching you up. I hope you didn’t mind that I had to take off your shirt?”

I ran a hand across his long hair pushing it back then said, “No.. not at all,” I paused, “Wait. Are you telling me I was roofied like a case from Dr. Sexy?” 

He chuckled slightly then asked, “Wait… Are you talking about that doctor show?” 

I smiled then looked back at him, “You heard of Dr. Sexy?”

He leaned back in his chair, “I watched one episode, but he wears cowboy boots and has long hair,” then pointed towards my hair, “I’m guessing that’s the reason you have your hair that ridiculously long?”

I could feel the burning sensation return on my cheeks as I lightly chuckled then brushed my hair back then looked back towards him and asked, “Are you uhh a hunter?”

He shook his head, “No, it's not my thing.”

I could remember a little bit from last night then asked, “Are you sure because if I’m remembering correctly you can handle yourself in a fight.” 

He chuckled lightly then said, “Yeah… Well, let’s just say it wasn’t by choice.”

I could feel Luke’s emotion change so I nodded my head, “Well thank you, seriously man I don’t know what would have happened if you didn’t step in.” 

He nodded his head then slowly got up and said, “Yeah don’t mention it. I should probably get g-”

I quickly asked in a nervous tone, “Wait, at least let me buy you breakfast for you know helping me?”

He turned his head back towards me then a small smirk appeared on his face, “Alright, yeah sure. You’re lucky I’m a fool for a guy with beautiful eyes.”

I couldn’t help but chuckle, “Wait? So, you're not a fan of my hair?”

He then shook his head, “No, I think it would look better short, but that’s just my opinion.”

I couldn’t help the smile that started creeping up on my face as I looked towards him. He was a completely different person than I have ever met hunting. 

** _Current Time:_ **

Dean quickly noticed he stopped telling the story a while ago then looked back towards Sam. He quickly noticed he didn’t mention any of his thoughts or feelings about Luke or that he was attracted to him, but he did notice he ended the story somewhere where it started to get personal for him. He turned his attention back towards Sam who was staring at him.

“Well that’s the story,” He noticed he said kind of awkwardly then cleared his throat.

Sam held up a hand then looked back at him, “So… Essentially, you were almost attacked by a group of werewolves?”

He started rubbing his hands together, “Yeah… so, I’m thankful he was there,” He noticed it seemed to get quiet and it became unsettling so he got up then said, “Alright, storytime is over grandpa has to get some rest.”

“Wait,” Sam protested.

He looked back towards him a little unsure of what he was going to say then nodded his head, “Yeah?”

Sam had a different look on his face then said, “How are you feeling about, Cas and Luke?”

He looked towards Sam then narrowed his eyes, “What do you mean?” 

“I mean how does it make you feel, knowing that maybe Cas has this sort of connection with him?” 

He took another deep exhale. _ What was he feeling? Was he jealous? _He looked back towards Sam then said, “Honestly man, I don’t know. It has been a very long 48 hours and I’m really tired.”

Sam then took a long stare at him, probably determining whether he was telling the truth or not. He’s like a goddamn detective at times then responded with, “You are serious aren’t you?”

Dean just shrugged his arms as a response.

Sam then nodded his head and took a glance down at his watch, “I should uhh probably let you get some rest.” 

He then nodded his head, “Good night bitch.”

Sam looked back then nodded his head, “Good night jerk.”

He smiled as he pushed off his boots then laid flat on top of his bed and stared at the ceiling for a long minute before grabbing his headphones. He looked towards them for a moment as he remembered Cas wearing a pair. Which threw him for a loop, then he put them on and laid back down staring up at the ceiling. Right now, he just needs time to think and figure all of this out on his own.

_ Hey, hey, hey _

_ Where do you think you're going? _

_ It's so late, late, late _

_ What's wrong? _

_ I said, "I can't stay, do I have to give a reason?” _

_ It's just me, me, me, it's what I want _

_ So how did we get here? _

_ Three weeks now, we've been so caught up _

_ Better if we do this on our own _

_ Before I love you (Nah, Nah, Nah) _

_ I'm gonna leave you (Nah, Nah, Nah) _

_ Before I'm someone you leave behind _

_ I'll break your heart so you don't break mine _

_ Before I love you (Nah, Nah, Nah) _

_ I'm gonna leave you (Nah, Nah, Nah) _

_ Even if I'm not here to stay _

_ I still want your heart _

_ Your heart for takeaway, yeah, yeah, yeah yeah _

_ Your heart for takeaway, yeah, yeah, yeah yeah _

_ Your heart for takeaway, yeah yeah, yeah yeah _

_ Your heart for takeaway, yeah, yeah, yeah yeah _

_ Your heart for takeaway _

_ Your heart for takeaway, yeah, yeah, yeah yeah _

_ Fate, fate, fate _

_ Is that what came between us? _

_ Or did we do this on our own? _

* * *

** _Cas’s Dream: _ **

Cas noticed he was standing in a hallway that was made out of an unknown material that resembled his other dream or whatever this was. He took a closer look as he kneeled and placed his hand down on the floor. He quickly noticed it was made out of metal and different substances he couldn't determine yet, but it resembled Heaven’s older architecture. He couldn’t explain how or why, but he knew this was made by Heaven. 

He stood back up and started walking a bit further down the hall then turned to enter into a room and before he got a single glimpse a huge bright light blocked his entire view. He placed a hand up to shield his eyes then suddenly it disappeared. When he reopened his eyes he was staring into a room that strangely resembled a war room, but it was far more advanced. He took another step into the room and noticed a group of individuals gathered around the table. 

He started walking towards the table then noticed two people gathered by the table. He instantly recognized them as a human and an Archangel. He walked a bit closer and noticed someone was holding his hand, he looked over to his left and recognized the woman (A human-warrior type) from his last dream or whatever this was.

He didn’t feel scared or endangered, but rather at peace, or was it, love? He couldn’t determine which it was, but the feeling was a new experience. One he enjoyed. They continued walking hand and hand towards the table then suddenly he stopped as she continued walking towards the table. He noticed her skin was a light golden-brown shade, dark brown hair, and chestnut brown eyes. She gave him a soft smile as she let go of his hand then took her place at the end of the table. 

** _*TAP* *TAP *TAP*_ **

“The emergency council meeting is now in session!” An Angel announced as it stood tall at the other end of the table. He instantly noticed the angel was wearing some type of armor that strongly resembled the shiny metal of his angel blade and highly advanced. He moved his gaze back to the table. Where a human, Archangel, and the woman were standing.

The human male was the first to speak, “We are supposed to be helping our people,” He said in a sharp tone.

The woman then spoke, “We are here to discuss our plan for the Leviathans. I assure you we do care about all our people Admiral Sloan.”

The man then scoffed loudly, “Say that to the two cites we had to cleanse or rather smite.”

The Archangel looked towards him with a serious expression, “Do not underestimate these leviathans, they are a creature built from God,” He said in a more serious tone as the whole room went dead silent. 

The human narrowed his eyes as he looked towards the Archangel, “God? We haven’t seen him in Enos and now you’re saying that this,” He pulled up a hologram on their war room table and pointed towards a brutally mutated human with its body covered in blackish-grey decaying skin with mutated appendage and it’s victims head hanging off the side. “This is the work of God?” He narrowed his eyes in confusion and placed his hand on his forehead, “Forgive me, but this is the work of those vile monsters! If it was not for them this sickness wouldn’t be devouring our people by the thousands!”

Just then the woman spoke up, “If you haven’t noticed Admiral Sloan, but the monsters live among us on the planet. They pose no real threat since The Monster Wars. We need to be focusing on the real cause of this meeting, which is these Leviathans creatures.”

The human then rose, “Are you sure about that?” He pulled up another hologram of what looked to be a list of thousands of monsters leaving the city before the attack. He looked back at her, “These monsters would stab us in the back if it meant they could save their asses,” He paused then looked towards the Archangel with a more serious expression, “We need to make an example of them as the mantel suggests.”

He looked up toward the human, “Are suggesting revenge? To abandon the mantle which we swore an oath to uphold and the many teachings it has brought us these thousands of generations?”

The woman spoke up, “What if this intel is wrong? We would be punishing an entire species for something they didn’t do.” 

The man looked back toward the woman then the Archangel, “I assure you these monsters knew about it.” He pulled up more evidence on the table holograms, which shows footage of thousands of monsters leaving the city before the attack. He pointed towards the footage then said, “They only thought of themselves while thousands of innocent people died,” Then a serious expression washed over his face, “We must follow the mantle teachings and make an example of these monsters. They must be taught to stand with us, rather than to rail against us and take what they desire!” He paused, “Let them not forget that if it wasn’t for us their entire species would have been extinct!”

The Archangel nodded his head, “Admiral Sloan, you make a fair if not uncomfortable point. You have my support.” He said as he looked towards the woman, “Will you do as Admiral Sloan suggests and follow in the mantle teaching as well?” 

She nodded her head, “Yes, but is there still the situation of Leviathan on Earth.”

The Archangel nodded his head as he looked toward the woman then towards him, “Commander and Admiral, from what I understand you both have some more intel on these creatures?”

His posture straightened as he walked beside the woman and smiled as he tapped on the war table and a hologram appeared of a dark black sludge and list of casualties/cities, “I and the Admiral have concluded that the Leviathans are a parasite. They not only infect humans but as well as other creatures. It is suggested they mutilate the host vessel through different stages which is unknown at the moment. We also know that species can reproduce without a host and pose a high threat level to every sentient being.”

The woman then spoke, “The truth is we don’t know what their purpose is other than they infect, mutilate, and grow. We’ll need samples to determine more of their strengths and weaknesses. Sacrificing two major cities slowed it down for now, but we suggest a full lockdown of half of the plant essentially creating a quarantine zone.”

The Archangel nodded his head, “I’ll work on getting you live samples, hopefully, we can create a way to defeat them without sacrificing more of our own in the process.”

The human then started working with an angel to get the message to all humans, “This is Admiral Sloan, I’m hereby issuing a full closure of half of the planet. I repeat if you are in a selected zone please evacuate to a selected portal.” 

An angel started interacting as their eyes lit up. Cas could hear the angel interacting with Angel Radio. The Archangel looked towards him, “Commander, I need you to gather all military assets together.”

He nodded his head as his eyes lit up. He could hear little mumbles coming from every little channel then opened a private channel which he didn’t know was capable until now. He connected a selected group of angels to it then spoke up, “Admirals, All leaders are requesting a rallying point.”

The woman then spoke up, “Request for them to meet on The Ark.” 

The Archangel stood up to address the room, “This is the end of our meeting for now, but we have a long journey ahead of us. Until further notice we are considered to be at war,” He looked towards another angel, “I'll contact The Foundry to start manufacturing more weapons immediately.”

The angel nodded its head and the whole room seemed to be moving and working at full force. He could only compare them to a colony of bees working together in a hive, but instead of creating honey, they were preparing for war.

He noticed the woman walking out of the room to which he followed behind. She was standing outside of the room looking out a full wall to ceiling window at what seemed to be a city fully made out of metal and highly advanced. He came up beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder, “Are you alright?” 

She sighed heavily then looked up at him and said in a weak voice, “How are we supposed to fight back against a creature that can’t feel or doesn’t have a real body? How are we going to even survive what’s to come?” She said as her eyes looked up towards him like her eyes were like a ship lost at sea.

He placed an arm around her then said in a calm caring voice, “Don’t think that way. Have faith, my love, we will find a way even if it takes centuries.”

She looked up towards him with a sense of hope, “You always know just what to say,” She said as she hugged him then leaned back, “You’ll depart for Genesis soon?”

He nodded his head then took a good look at her then held onto her hand, “We might not see each other for a while.” 

She continued to look up at him and place a hand on his face, “Olani Hoath Ol,” She placed their foreheads together.

He smiled then said it back, “Olani Hoath Ol.”

They led back but they had their hands entangled together as the familiar cyan glow returned. They stare out at the vast city and landscape of mountains peering out the windows, enjoying each other's company before they had to leave each other for the coming war.

* * *

** _The Next Day:_ **

Luke woke up with increased breathing as he looked around the room. He quickly noticed his clothing was missing as he felt a cool breeze touch shirtless skin. He had a dark feeling as he recalled a bit of last night. A couple of seconds later he gets an increasing pounding in his head and quickly places a hand on his head which soon passes.

He pushes off the blanket and sheets when he looks down and sees the green cracks littered across his body, he slowly runs a finger along with one of the cracks, noticing it leading up towards his neck then his face. He immediately grabs his phone sitting by his bedside and opens the camera to get a good look at his face. As soon as he opens his camera he stares at his face on the screen looking at all of the small cracks covering his left cheek then across his left eye. He stares at it for a long minute before he hears someone coming down the hall. He looks around the room and notices a clean button-up flannel sitting at the end of his bed which he reaches for quickly. He starts buttons up the front covering up the cracks and the gash.

He hears someone come into the room as he puts back on his jacket. He looks back and sees Sam. A bit confused he asks, “Where is everyone?”

Sam then nodded his head towards the door, “They should be coming to check up on you soon.”

“I see…” Luke said as he looked up at Sam who looked like he wanted to ask him something then nodded his head towards him, “You look like you want to ask me something, so ask.” 

Sam looked up at him then nodded his head, “I want to ask you about this,” he handed him a tablet with the file on him or what used to be him.

He took a couple of minutes to look down at it. He also remembered Dean telling him Sam was a very cautious person since yellow eyes. He looked back up at Sam as he gave him back the tablet, “What do you want to know?” 

Sam then took a seat in a chair next to him, “Why did you work for Hell?” 

Luke then shook his head lightly, “I get that you are cautious of me and you have every right to be, but I didn’t work for Hell willingly. They took me as a kid then stripped me of everything and trained me to be a warrior.” 

Sam looked up at him with a different expression than he came in with, “I- I’m sorry I uhh I didn’t know.”

Luke then held up a hand, “No. It’s fine what you've been through, you had every right to be cautious. Besides, I couldn’t expect you to have known.” 

Sam had a different expression on his face then said, “Still, I’m very sorry. You saved me without even knowing me so I shouldn’t have assumed.” 

Luke then chuckled lightly, “Again don’t worry about it. Dean and Cas weren’t kidding when they said you were kind.” 

Sam started to chuckle then responded with, “Yeah, well speaking of Cas how did you meet him?” 

“I sort of saved or helped him from being drained of his grace.” 

Sam then looked towards him with a surprised expression, “So you saved me, Dean and Cas?” 

Luke then looked up at him as he tilted his head, “Wait, Dean told you that I saved him?” 

“Yeah, uhh just last night?” He said in a hopeful tone.

Luke nodded his head, “I’m glad to see he’s opening up for once.”

Sam started to chuckle, “So you’ve experienced him being stubborn before?” 

Luke then nodded his head, “Please, when is he never stubborn? The guy is a clear definition of stubborn.” 

Sam and Luke started to laugh just as Cas, Dean, and Matt started entering the room. Dean instantly looked towards Sam then got up from his chair. 

“Sam, what are you doing?” Dean asked as he took a glance towards Luke then Sam

Sam just patted him on the back, “It’s fine Dean we’re good. So I’ll let you guys talk in peace.” Sam said as he nodded his head towards Luke before leaving out of the room.

The other looked towards Luke who didn’t say anything as he sat there quietly looking at them waiting for someone to talk.

Matt was the first to speak, “Luke?” He said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

Luke took a deep exhale, “I know you’re probably expecting an answer, right?’ He said as he looked towards everyone.

Everyone didn’t answer as the room went uncomfortably silent again. Luke looked up at the ceiling then back at everyone as he took a deep inhale finally earning the courage to speak again, “The truth is... I don’t know what’s going to happen,” He paused, then looked back at everyone, “But I do know I’m about to turn forty soon.”

Dean shook his head then asked in a confused voice, “Sorry, but I’m not following… Is that supposed to mean something?”

Luke then looked towards them as he slowly nodded his head, “Yes Dean. You see I was given thirty-seven-year life expectancy.”

Matt spoke up as he came a bit closer, “Wait, but that was two years ago?”

Luke nodded his head, “Back then I had my soul analyzed by Rowena; when I started experiencing deep throbbing pain in my head while using my power,” He said somberly as he glanced towards a picture hanging on the wall.

**_2017:_ ** ****

Luke was walking down a hall of one of those luxurious hotels with fancy carpeting. He passed by a couple of sculptures and art as he continued walking down the hall. Until he arrived outside of a double door room. He knocked a couple of times before a familiar redhead opened the door slightly. 

“Hello Rowena,” Luke said as he looked towards her.

“Well hello handsome,” She said casually as she opened the door wider than said, “Sorry, I thought you were the Winchesters or their wee little angel.” 

Luke noticed she was wearing a long black dress holding a glass cup filled with whiskey as he stepped into the room, “I see you're on good terms with Dean and Sam again?” He asked as he took a glance around her massive suite and killer view. Something Rowena was widely known for having.

She rolled her eyes and closed the door. She started leading him towards a living room as she continued talking, “You helped them once then they magically think they own you,” She paused to take a sip then continued, “Anyway, I know you're not here for a chat,” She turned around to face him then nodded her head, “So, what brings you here darling?”

He took a seat in a chair then asked, “Rowena, I need your help.”

She lifted an eyebrow as a devious smirk appeared on her face, “Really?” She then said in a sarcastic tone, “Well, I would love to help, but as you can see I’m quite busy.” 

Luke proceeded to state, “Rowena, you owe me and you know it.”

Rowena let out a heavy sigh as she took a large sip, “Fine. What do you need me to do?” 

“I need you to see what causing these headaches and why my powers are fluctuating.”

“That’s all?” She said sarcastically looking towards him.

“Yes, I’m not asking you to risk your life,” He added with a smirk.

Rowena took another sip of her drink then placed it down on the coffee table and walked over to him, “Well there’s always a possibility you could,” she noted as she placed her hands onto his head.

“Not really, I prefer working alone.” 

She chuckled then started chanting a spell as her irises started glowing a luminous purple color. A couple of minutes passed as she went incredibly silent then removed her hands from his head then looked down at him with a sadden expression. 

“Do you know what’s happening to me?” He asked in a curious tone.

She looked down at him as she took a seat next to him, “Dear, I don’t know how to tell you this, but, your soul and your body are starting to break down.”

“What do you mean breakdown?” He asked in a more serious tone.

She then pointed to his head, “Your headaches are a symptom of your soul breaking. Right now your soul can maintain its structure, but soon it will start to crack more and will have a major impact on your memory and body.”

“Are you positive?” He asked a little weary.

She started pouring him a drink then handed it towards him, “Very positive.”

Luke took the glass cup then looked up towards her, “Do you have a specific time frame?”

She then took a sip and paused for a moment, “At least six months or longer, maybe less, maybe more. I'm not sure given your soul is very different.”

“Is there a way I can stop it?” He asked as he looked up towards her.

She then shook her head slowly, “I don’t think there is, but I could look for something to ease the pain and your memories.” 

Luke nodded his head as he stared at the ground for a long minute.

** _Current Time:_ ** **** ****

Luke looked up towards everyone, “This is something you or I can’t change. I know it's a lot and I was trying to ease you all into it, but I have made my peace with it.”

Dean shook his head, essentially refusing everything Luke just told them, “No, hell no, I refuse to believe that this is how it ends for you.”

Matt then added, “He's right at least let us try to find another way.” 

Cas nodded his head then placed a hand on his shoulder as a sign of support, “Don’t give up yet, we will find another way to fix your soul, Luke.” 

“Guys... Don’t make a promise if you know you can’t keep it..” Luke said as he looked at everyone for a moment then nodded his then shortly after started experiencing a severe headache which caused him to make a grunting noise as he placed a hand on his head, “Ugh!”

Everyone had a worried expression as Cas asked, “Are you alright?”

Luke removed his hand then looked up at everyone, “Yeah, I’m fine don’t worry it passed.” 

Luke’s phone started ringing and he reached over to look at the screen as it read: Thomas Walker.

He quickly answered then his facial expression started to change as he asked, “Are you sure? Good please send everything you have to me and Thomas thank you.”

Everyone was a bit confused which caused Matt to ask, “What did he say?”

Luke ended his call then looked back towards them with a different expression, “Thomas found more information on the green-eyed demon or rather Alexander.”

* * *

** _Meanwhile In Hell:_ **

Rowena and a couple of demons were standing inside of a war room overlooking a map of the entire area of Hell. When a demon came running to the room with an alarmed expression.

“My Queen?” 

Rowena turned around to face the demon and as she did her red hair tied up into a stunning braid as she wore a full red suit, “Yes?”

“There is an entire army gathering on the outskirts of the city.” The demon revealed.

She nodded her head, “Show me.” 

The demon started leading her down a long hallway towards two big doors. She pushed it open and walked onto a balcony of the tower. When she saw the familiar black sky and red lightning then looked down onto the blackened ground south of the city to see a big army gathering on the outskirts.

“It’s him isn’t it?” She asked in a commanding tone, looking towards another demon.

They nodded their head in approval, “It appears Alexander’s army has arrived sooner than we originally expected.” 

She then looked down at the rail system Crowley (Fergus) had built which led straight into the middle of the city. She turned her attention towards another demon then said, “I want you to prepare all forces for battle. I also want you to cut the city’s rail system to buy us some time,” She turned to another demon, “I also need these list of ingredients,” She proceeded to hand a list to the demon. 

“Right away,” He saluted then ran back down into the tower.

Rowena turned back around as she placed her hands on the rock rails staring off towards the army gathering outside of her city. She wasn’t about to lose this city without a fight, no, not after all the hard work she had done to get here. She tightened her hip on the rail as her iris started glowing a luminous purple.

* * *

** _Alexander’s Train: _ **

He was standing towards a map of Hell that had all the regions mapped out. North, East, and South were just marked as conquered; the only two remaining were the middle and western regions which were controlled by Rowena. He started looking out the window as he answered a call from Catherine.

“You're very close Alexander. Soon our Empire will own the main city of Hell,” She stated in a giddy tone.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself just yet, this isn’t going to be like the other regions. This time every demon will be watching us,” He added as he turned around slightly then asked, “Are some of the newest experiments there as well?”

“Yes and they’re awaiting your command, but still you have a much bigger army than her,” She added with a confident tone.

He didn’t say anything as he saw his army coming into view.

“Warden, the main city is coming into view.” A demon relayed over the train's intercom.

“Good,” He said as he turned his attention back towards Catherine, “I want you to get started on phase two.”

A demon came up beside her and handed her an envelope. She grabbed it then opened it then looked back up at him, “Are you sure?” 

“Yes,” He protested as he turned back around to see the main city coming into view. 

A flash of red lightning lit up the whole sky as he stared towards the city made of dark rock and metal. His eyes then noticed a powerful purple beam launch into the sky from the tallest building, which would be the throne room as a big purple dome started shielding the entire city. 

“It appears you’re going to have your hands full,” Catherine noted as she had a small view of the city.

He chuckled menacingly as he looked back towards her, “Please, I’ve seen better. Besides, I’m about to show this witch what it means to have real power,” He declared as he looked out the window towards the city with his eyes turning fully green then a small hint of blue sparks started to appear in his eyes as he smirked towards the city.

_ **TO BE CONTINUED...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? 
> 
> Will everything be alright? 
> 
> I was looking back at my old chapters and man they were ugly... I will go back at some point to update them. :)
> 
> I would love to hear some of your thoughts! :)


	15. Enemy At The Gates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander brings his whole army to Rowena’s doorstep. Cas and the others make a startling discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited for you to read this chapter! 
> 
> It's not very eventful, but it adds more backstory I guess :)
> 
> Also, Jealous Dean makes an appearance... OOPS haha  

> 
> No song for this chapter...

* * *

Luke’s hand reached for the blankets covering his body.

Matt asked, “What are you doing Luke?” 

Luke looked back up towards everyone with a neutral expression, “I’m getting up. What does it look like I’m doing?” 

“You should allow your body to rest Luke,” Cas added.

Luke shook his head, “No. This is too important.” 

“I’m sure whatever this is it can wait,” Dean added along with everyone else.

Luke stopped for a moment as he sat upright then shook his head. He proceeded to swing his legs off of the bed then started lacing his boots, “I know you guys mean well, but no I don’t think this can’t wait.”

He, Dean, and Matt took a glance down towards Luke as Matt responded, “Are you sure?” 

“He’s right Luke, your body isn’t functioning properly. It would be best if you didn’t do anything too strenuous,” Cas commented in a serious tone.

Luke nodded his head then replied, “Alright, I’ll take it easy, but I can’t just sit in this bed and wait,” He added as he rose from the bed up then looked towards Dean, “Now, do you have a TV in this place?”

Dean nodded his head, “Yeah in the war room, why?”

Luke nodded his head to follow him as he started walking toward the war room with everyone following close behind. 

Cas was confused then asked, “Luke, what’s going on?” 

Luke took a glance back towards him then said, “I swear it will all make sense if you see it laid out in front of you.” 

Cas nodded his head then continued following. He whispered towards Matt, “Why doesn’t Luke allow his body to rest?”

Matt took a deep breath, “Because when he worked for Hell. Alexander made him do horrible things that no living person or child should ever do. So, in his own way, he’s trying to make up for everything by getting rid of Alexander once and for all.”

“It’s not his fault that happened,” Cas stated.

Matt nodded his head, “Yeah, but he doesn’t see it that way,” He paused, “Regret can be an awful feeling.” 

Cas shook his head lightly as he looked towards Luke ahead of him. _ Regret. Something he knows all too well since arriving on Earth. _

They entered the room as Sam, Eileen, and Claire were sitting by the map table. Sam rose with a concerned expression on his face, “What’s going on?” Sam asked in a confused tone.

Dean started pulling out a flatscreen that was placed behind one of the bookcases, “I don’t know yet, but we need to use the TV.”

Luke took a glance toward the map table then said, “You should turn that into a working. Nevermind.” 

Dean turned on the screen as it started displaying the Men of Letters logo as the background. A web page was starting to load when Dean quickly disconnected his cell phone and started rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Everyone didn’t comment on it, but Claire had a little smirk on her face. 

Meanwhile, Luke pulled out his phone and started connecting his phone to the TV. Once he did the screen started to display lore, known sightings, and then a name as well as a picture of Alexander.

Cas took a moment to stare at the name. He’s heard that name before somewhere in one of his dreams or visions? He wondered if they had a connection or was it just a coincidence? He became aware he was zoning out so he turned his attention back towards Luke.

Luke slowly turned around, but this time he had a different facial expression. One Cas had never really seen before, it was cold yet neutral.

Luke pointed towards the screen, “This is Alexander, a very well-known demon in Hell.”

Sam asked, “If he’s well known then why haven’t we heard of him?”

“You couldn’t have because he doesn't like Earth, but you may have heard or experienced some of his torcher methods. They’re still used on the rack to this very day. Anyway, Alexander is very different from the other demons, he is ruthless, cold, and tactical,” Luke said as he took another long glance towards the screen.

Dean crossed his arms then looked towards Luke with a serious expression, “Again, why haven’t we ran into him? We should’ve crossed paths by now.”

Cas finally spoke up, “Because green-eyed demons were regarded as a folk tale, a myth. They were regarded as a different type of demon. Heaven believed their kind went extinct a long time ago. It is probably the reason why we haven’t encountered one.”

Luke nodded his head, “I am pretty sure he’s the demon that’s searching for every ounce of Angel grace on Earth and the reason you and Anael were almost drained of yours.”

Dean asked in a serious tone, “Drained of what now?”

Sam, Claire, and Dean continued to look towards him with a concerned expression. He responded, “It's nothing to be concerned about, I'm fine.”

“What do you mean it’s nothing?” Claire asked more seriously as she narrowed her eyes towards him.

He turned towards Claire then sighed heavily, “It’s fine, it’s nothing to worry about. It was just a little altercation that I encountered. Besides, I think we should focus on the current issue in front of us.”

Claire and Dean still looked to be bothered by his response, but Cas didn’t want to continue this line of conversation anymore. He turned his gaze back towards Luke.

Luke cleared his throat then continued, “Alright well, do you have any questions?”

Which caused Matt to ask, “Yeah, what did my grandpa send you?”

Luke turned his attention back to the screen, “He sent a piece of lore that he just found,” Luke started to manually pull up lore, “Green-eyed demons were regarded as the Vanguards of Hell. They aren’t considered to be Princes or Knights, but more like a Warden who watches. Unless, there is and I quote, no eligible Baron, a Warden shall rise to take its place to restore order and protect.”

“What does that mean?” Dean asked curiously.

Luke turned back around to face everyone, “It means since there’s no Crowley or Princes and The Rupture which broke everything downstairs. Hell is in chaos since The Rupture, which would cause a green-eyed demon to restore order,” Luke said in a serious tone.

“So, it's like a line of succession?” Eileen asked curiously.

Luke nodded his head in response, “Exactly.”

“So, this green-eyed demon is very powerful right?” Sam asked as he looked towards Luke them Cas.

Cas nodded, “They are rumored to be very powerful, highly intelligent, and war-driven. They were once believed to be the first inhabitants of Hell before Lucifer fell.” 

Sam then asked, “I thought Lilith was the first demon?” 

He shook his head, “Lilith was the first human to be turned, but not the first demon. Nobody knows where they originated from but God.” 

“So, what you’re essentially saying is that this?” Dean said as he pointed towards a picture of Alexander, “Is something we have never encountered before and we don’t know what it’s truly after yet. Talk about a shitty situation.” 

He nodded his head, “This demon isn’t like the rest. It’s nothing like the Princes or Knights; they were something much more powerful.”

Luke agreed, “Cas is right. When I used to work for Hell a very long time ago, Alexander never accepted failure as an option. He won’t rest until he completes his objective.” 

“If this is true then wouldn’t his main objective be to stabilize Hell. Why does he need angel grace to do that?” Sam asked, confused as he started rubbing his chin.

Luke took a glance towards the screen, “I don’t know, but it can’t be good if he is willing to go to great lengths to get it.”

* * *

** _Meanwhile in Hell: _ **

Alexander’s train was riding along the train tracks until it spotted a broken rail then halted to a stop. Every demon onboard lost their balance as their vessels fell forward, but Alexander quickly stabilized himself then yelled:

“Why have we stopped?!”

“Warden it appears the tracks that lead into the city of Hades are broken.”

He nodded his head, “Then open the doors, I will get out here. I also want you to dock my train at the nearby Alpha station.” 

“As you wish Warden.” 

One of the doors on the sides opened and Alexander walked over to the doorway then looked down. It was a steep drop from the train to the ground. Alexander didn’t hesitate as he jumped out of the train and hit the ground without getting a single speck of black dust on his uniform then continued walking towards the camps of his army stationed nearby.

** _Meanwhile In The City..._ **

Rowena finished powering up the barrier over the city when a demon came running towards her. 

“My Queen I have news.” 

“Yes, well spit it out I don’t have all day,” She stated as she looked towards him.

“Alexander’s train just arrived outside of the barrier.”

“Really?” She said as she continued walking towards a table where a bowl was sitting. She started sprinkling a little red dust from another bowl then mumbled a spell as her irises started glowing. She could see thousands of demons along with something else gathered outside of the barrier. She was also able to see a glimpse of Alexander standing inside of a tent looking down at a table. She was about to look at his plans when he turned around then smirked as his eyes started turning solid green. 

She could feel him trying to get inside of her head. She quickly managed to ward him off as she re-opened her eyes then quickly kneeled onto the ground trying to steady her breathing. The image of his eyes and cold engraved itself into her mind as he dug inside of her head. He was no ordinary demon as she once originally thought. He’s different, much different, and powerful.

She looked back up as a demon came walking over towards her and asked, “Are you alright, my Queen?”

She quickly got back up, “I’m fine. We need to put together a plan immediately.”

Another demon asked, “We should contact our other forces in the Western regions and get them here immediately” 

She shook her head, “I doubt they’ll get here in time. Besides, Alexander already arrived with his entire army.” 

Another demon came walking up towards her, “My queen, you have an incoming call.”

She turned to face the demon then asked, “From who?”

The demon then said in a low tone, “Alexander.” 

She walked over towards the bowl of blood then stared down at it, “It’s a little old fashion to call using blood, don’t you think?” 

“More Human Sarcasm. It seems you and Crowley are related after all.”

She scoffed, “I doubt you called just to insult me. So just spit it out already.”

“I want to have a private meeting with you. No traps, no armies, and no tricks. Hopefully, we come to some sort of arrangement that doesn’t involve the destruction of Hades.”

She looked down at the bowl contemplating her choices. If she were to meet it would surely buy her more time to plan, but then again there's always a chance it could go wrong. She asked, “How do I even know this isn’t a trap?” 

“You don’t… What do you say, witch? Are you willing to meet with me or are you going to cower behind your barrier?”

She was backed into a corner and there wasn’t any real reason she could trust him, but she needed more time that she didn’t have. Even if he were to try anything she did have an ace up her sleeve just in case. She nodded her head then said in a serious tone, “No, name the time and place, dear.”

“Outside of the barrier 10 mins from now.” 

The bowl began powered down as she walked towards a bar station nearby then started pouring herself a drink. She took a sip then looked out the windows toward the big army gathered outside of her barrier then an idea came to her, “I need you to do something while I’m gone,” She asked one of the demons standing to her right.

* * *

** _The Bunker:_ **

Cas stared at Sam noticing his facial expression changed slightly. He then asked, “What is it, Sam?” 

Sam blinked a couple of times then looked towards him, “Who’s name is that on the bottom of this intel?” 

Everyone took a glance towards the screen then Luke read it aloud, “E. Howard, A. Hamlin, and T. Winchester.” 

“Wait. Winchester?” Dean asked, a little confused as he stared back towards Sam.

Matt quickly rose from his chair, “My family was brokering a deal with Men of Letters to acquire the second half of this file, but then the collapse of Men Of Letters happened.” 

“What’s the name of this file?” Sam asked as he looked towards Luke.

Luke took a glance down at his phone then said, “It doesn’t say.”

Matt then took a closer look at the screen then pulled out his phone, “The name of the file was Research Project: H. Our half was cataloged from an old storage unit when I was younger. The original file was created to research monsters that were supposedly lost to time.”

Sam was rubbing his chin as Dean asked, “You’ve must have seen it right, Sammy?”

Sam looked back up then nodded his head, “Yes, but it was supposedly a groundbreaking intel that was lost in the 1950s. A couple of years before the collapse of the American chapter of the Men of Letters.” 

“Wait… So, you’re saying that this file went ‘missing’ before the massacre?” Dean asked a little more seriously.

Sam nodded his head, “It was a file that was moved around quite a bit, but yes.” Sam walked over towards a desk and started looking through a row of cards.

Dean followed and then asked, “What are you looking for?”

“I think I ran across a particular card with the same name in here,” Sam said as he continued looking through cards, “Found it,” as he said as he picked out the card then looked back up towards everyone. 

“Well?” Dean asked as he looked towards him.

“The card states that the file was supposed to be delivered here by E. Howard and A. Hamlin, but they were marked M.I.A by the acting senior member Markham.”

“Great…” Dean said sarcastically as he took a seat.

Cas started walking over towards Sam then asked, “Do you have a record of the mission?”

Sam nodded his head as he walked towards a file cabinet, “Uhh… Right here,” He said as he pulled out a file then opened it. He paused for a long minute then handed him the file as he said, “Looks familiar doesn't he?” 

Cas tilted his head slightly then grabbed the file and looked down at the picture of two men. Both of them were wearing suits and had their hair slicked back. He took a glance towards one man, then the other who had a chiseled face and dark brown eyes. He looked back up towards the television screen, it was him, E. Howard. He looked up then said in a heavy tone, “Alexander’s vessel is a member of the Men of Letters.”

* * *

** _Meanwhile In Hell:_ **

Rowena was walking on the blackened dirt of Hell slowly approaching the purple barrier. As she came closer she noticed a man standing on the other side of the barrier wearing a black suit with red metal attached to his shoulder and back. He was standing straight up with his arms behind his back. His emotion was cold yet authoritative as he stood behind the barrier unfazed and unbothered.

She continued walking towards the barrier then stopped looking up at his dark brown eyes and chiseled facial features then said aloud, “I don’t care that you brought your entire army. I will not back down like the other regions did when you came marching into their territory,” She said bitterly.

Alexander looked down at her, “Rowena, those other regions wanted to join my cause and now they’re flourishing because of my help. Right at this very moment, they don’t have any more rebellious souls or demons wreaking havoc. They are united under my supervision and have all the resources at their disposal. Now, I came here to offer you a deal.”

“I don’t want anything you have to offer.”

Alexander had his guards give Rowena’s guards a file, “My intel states that your regions are working at a maximum of 50 percent and that your regions are plagued with rogue demons and souls. The question is not if they will take over it is when. Unless you take my deal. Agree to the terms and you will have the full force of my army backing you. While you remain in charge, but just under my supervision.”

Rowena took the file then looked at it as a frown appeared on her face then threw it onto the ground, “I know how you manipulate regions and cities into joining you. I’ve seen what happens to those who don’t fall in line. And I also know you only want this region because of its status and its gate to the surface. Now, they may call you The Warden, but the only thing you care about is power.”

He looked down at her with cold authoritative eyes, “Power is the one thing that’s kept Hell flourishing for centuries and it will continue to do so after we're both gone. Crowley knew it, but he was too blinded by the Winchesters to see it. You are letting pride cloud your judgment, but will your pride protect you as the hordes of demons and souls tear through your city. And will your pride warm you after all that is left is rubble?”

She started to grind her teeth a little, “Leave! I will never turn this city over to you!” 

“Then you leave me no choice. You have 24 hours to join my empire or I will take this city by force and I assure you I will not hold back.”

She started to chuckle then a smirk appeared on her face as she looked up at him as her irises started glowing purple, “Alexander you have no idea what I am truly capable of. I’m not scared of you or your army.”

He stared down at her with an unfazed expression, “Brave, but you should be.” 

They both turned around then started walking away from each other as the file laid on the blackened soil.

* * *

** _Meanwhile at the Bunker:_ **

Cas was about to hand the file back to Sam when Luke asked to look at it. He handed the file to him then asked, “What do we know about both of them?”

Sam went over to personal files then pulled two files from the file cabinet then handed one to Dean. He opened the file then said, “Elias R. Howard was widely regarded as a young genius among the Men of Letters and a very well respected. The acting Chief Markham was grooming him to be the next senior member of the Men of Letters.”

Dean made an unusual noise which caused Sam to ask, “Find anything interesting?” 

Dean looked up with a puzzled expression then said, “Not much. Allen Hamlin was a well-known associate and a lot of his information is blacked out,” He paused then looked up towards Luke.

Luke looked towards him then asked, “Is there any particular reason why you’re staring at me?” 

Dean nodded then tilted his head, “Can you do that trick you did before if we did have something of his?” 

Luke then looked towards him then nodded his head, “I could try. Why?” 

Which caused Cas to ask, “What trick?” 

“I can touch an object and see its owner's history.”

“That’s awesome,” Claire commented. 

“Can he really do that?” Sam asked 

Dean nodded his head with a small grin on his face as he got up off his chair.

Which caused Cas to ask, “Do you have anything that belonged to him here?” 

Dean nodded as he handed the file back towards Sam, “We do. It was the only thing recovered, let me go get it.” 

A couple of minutes passed as Dean returned with an old wooden box. Cas got back up and walked over to Luke's side as he retrieved the box from Dean. He opened the box and a necklace was inside which was rather old.

Luke then walked over towards the TV then said, “I haven’t tried this before, but I think I can show all of you what happened through the screen. If you’ll allow me to try.” 

Everyone looked towards Dean who was a little apprehensive then he sighed heavily, “Alright, fine, but if you break it you owe me.” 

Luke then nodded his head as he placed the box on the cement rail then reached in to grab the necklace with one hand then placed his other hand on the side of the TV. After, the necklace started glowing green in the palm of Luke’s hand as the lights in the bunker started to fluctuate. The screen was filled with static as Luke closed his eyes then concentrated as the screen started to clear up and they could see two men.

** _Allen & Elias: _ **

Two men were standing inside what appeared to be an older bunker. One man was wearing a dark grey suit while the other was wearing a dark blue suit. On the wall near them was the Men of Letters Logo engraved into the wall. 

“Elias, we need to get going now,” One voice said in a neutral tone.

Elias came walking towards the other man carrying what looked to be a light bulb and a briefcase then said, “Sorry, I just had to make sure this bunker was officially decommissioned by removing its power source.” 

Allen nodded his head, “We need to get en route. Do you have everything you need from here?” 

Elias nodded his head then they started going up a metal staircase that heavily resembled the bunkers. As they walked up they could see a small library that was empty and abandoned. Once they were outside Elias started sealing the bunker completely as he started drawing a sigil on the door. 

“It seems you're learning quickly from Mr. Markham,” Allen commented.

Elias chuckled lightly then said, “Not everyone wants to be a hunter.”

Allen smiled, “Not everyone wants to sit underground all day either.” 

Elias chuckled, “I do. Now, I’m done, can we get en route?”

Allen was about to respond when they both heard something in the forest which caused Allen to reach for his blade. He quickly got in front of Elias. 

Elias whispered, “What was that?”

The rustling continued as Allen kept his eyes locked toward the forest. He whispered to Elias, “I don’t know, but stay behind me and stay quiet.”

Elias nodded his head as he tightened his hold on the briefcase then followed close behind Allen. They started walking towards their vehicle when a black blade came flying towards them, Allen quickly hit the blade with his. Which caused the other blade to hit the ground as Allen looked towards the direction of the blade and saw a man walking towards them.

“Who are you!” Allen yelled.

The man didn’t say anything as he continued walking towards them.

“Do not come any closer, this is your final warning!” Allen yelled as he assumed a fighting position.

The man continued ignoring him and continued to walk closer. Which caused Allen to take a different position then mumbled a spell. He looked back towards Elias then whispered, “When I run towards him you take the car and drive away.” 

“Bu-”

“No Elias, this is our job to transport that file to the main bunker. Whatever it takes.”

Elias looked towards him with a sincere expression then nodded his head, “Okay.”

The man started running towards them as Allen started running toward him. Elias started running in a different direction as Allen and the man’s blades were locked together. 

“What are you?” Allen yelled as he became greatly overpowered.

The man’s eyes flashed a solid green, “Hand over the file now.” 

“No,” Allen yelled as he started mumbling a spell. His blade started to glow and he was able to match his strength. 

Meanwhile, Elias was about to get inside of the vehicle when he heard a loud metallic sound. He turned around then saw the demon overwhelming Allen. He quickly grabbed something out of their glove compartment then started smearing it on his hands as he started chanting a spell. The demon was forced onto his knees as he looked up angrily at him. 

Allen slowly got back on to his feet then came towards him, “I told you to run.”

Elias looked towards him then said, “No, not when I can help.” 

“You can't hold me forever,” The demon mumbled as he locked eyes with Elias.

Elias looked towards him then said, “Who are you?” He asked as he mumbled another spell.

“Alexander,” The demon barked as he dug his hands into the soil. Alexander started to break free from the restraints they placed on him as his eyes turned solid green.

Allen quickly grabbed Elias and they both started running towards their vehicle. Alexander got back onto his feet then held out his hand towards them as they both halted to a stop. They started to feel their own body not responding as they slowly got lifted off the ground. Alexander turned them around to face him as he started walking towards them.

“File. Now.”

‘N- NO!”

The demon looked very angry as he flung Elias toward the car then walked up towards Allen and turned his head towards Elias, “Give me the file, or I'll peel your friend's skin.”

Elias slowly got back onto his feet and wiped away the blood from his nose. He stabilized himself on the frame of the vehicle then slowly nodded his head as he started walking towards the door.

“No. Don’t,” Allen mumbled. 

“Be quiet,” Alexander said as he tightened his grip on Allen’s neck.

Elias slowly got the briefcase then saw the power source from the bunker and grabbed it. He closed the door and started walking towards them and yelled, “Alright, here.” 

Alexander flung Allen onto the ground as he looked towards Elias. Alexander reached for the briefcase when Elias directed a huge power blast towards him. Alexander was flung towards a row of trees in the nearby forest.

Elias quickly got Allen back on to his feet then started running towards the car.

“What. What did you do back there?” Allen asked.

“I sacrificed the power source of the bunker to save you,” Elias stated.

“You know you could be court-martialed for that, right?” Allen states as he looked towards Elias, “Mr. Markham will-”

“I don’t care about Markham. I may be a Men of Letters, but that doesn't mean I agree with sacrificing someone's life,” Elias stated.

Allen looked up at him as they got closer to their vehicle. Elias felt his whole body stop responding as he dropped Allen to the ground. Right at that moment, Alexander came walking out of the woods with his hand out, “You know? No human has ever got the best of me like that.” 

“Let him go!” Allen yelled as he reached for his gun.

Alexander walked up toward Elias as he took a good look at him, “No. I think this human will make an excellent vessel for me.” 

“NO!” Allen yelled as he pointed the gun towards Elias.

“Do. It.” Elias grunted.

“No…” 

“DO IT!” 

Allen pulled the trigger right as a large green smoke started coming out of the other man and into Elias. Both men fell to the ground as Allen got back up and ran over toward Elias with a bullet in his chest, “Elias, Elias, are you alright?”

Elias reopened his eyes slowly then looked towards Allen and smiled, “Never been better!” 

Elias's eyes started to turn solid green as Allen backed away from him, “No. No.”

Alexander got back up then pulled the bullet out of his chest and smiled, “You can’t even imagine the wealth of information- the knowledge he was holding inside! So much! So fast! It’s glorious!”

Allen grabbed the briefcase then tried to run, but Alexander held out his hand to stop him. He dragged him back then said, “You know, he knew a lot of information about you? W- Wait a minute,” He paused as he looked down at the ground then looked back towards him, “The Men of Letters found something didn’t they? And you are guarding it aren’t you?” 

Allen grunted as he looked down at him.

“Tell me! Where can I find it?” Alexander demanded as he pulled Allen’s body closer.

“I’ll never tell you,” Allen griped.

Alexander tightened his grip on him, essentially blocking his breathing, “Tell me now!”

“N- No,” Allen said apprehensively. 

Alexander placed a hand on top of his head, “Fine, then I’ll pull from your mind and make you sure your friend here watches.” 

Allen started screaming as he felt Alexander digging through his head then whispered, “I know. You're still. In there. And I’m sorry.”

Allen punched Alexander's face then threw his necklace towards the bunker as he started chanting a spell as his whole body started deteriorating. Alexander dropped Allen as his whole body started turning into ash.

Alexander looked towards the pile of ashes, “Your friend may have disintegrated his entire body, but I know a child with a very rare gift will be born in 1980. As for you-”

** _Current Time: _ **

Luke started to feel his power become unstable as the whole TV started glowing brightly then exploded. Cas quickly ran over toward Luke as he kneeled trying to catch his breath.

“Are you alright?” He asked as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

Luke looked back up at him then nodded his head, “Yeah, I’m good.”

Dean looked towards Cas and Luke then looked up towards his TV.

Cas noticed a bright light coming from Luke’s hand then said, “Your hand, it’s glowing.” 

Luke looked down then opened his hand. The necklace was no longer weathered. It was brand new and transitioned into a blackened metal. Right at that moment, Luke’s cell phone started ringing. He grabbed it out of his pocket then placed it up to his ear, “Hello?”

Cas then looked up towards the broken flatscreen TV as Dean was looking at the cracked glass and broken frame. 

Sam came up beside him then said, “Dude, it will be fine, it's just a TV.”

“Yeah, I know but I got it for free,” Dean said as he rolled the TV away.

He could look to Eileen and Claire trying not to laugh sitting at the table. Just then Matt came up toward them and Luke ended his phone call.

“Anything important?” Matt asked.

Luke looked back towards Cas then Matt and nodded his head, “Yeah, actually I need to make a quick trip.” 

“A trip? Where?” Dean asked as he came back. 

Luke got back up on his feet then said, “Anael told me I should make a trip to Hell.” 

“Anael? Are you sure you can even trust her; she’s a complete liar,” Dean commented as he crossed his arms.

Luke looked up at them then said, “Only one time because she owes me for saving her grace. Besides, if I didn’t save her I would have never found out they were coming for Cas.” 

“What does she think you’ll find in Hell?” Sam asked, a little curious.

Luke looked towards him then answered, “She thinks there's someone I need to talk to downstairs about Alexander.” 

“Who?” Castiel asked.

“I don’t know, but I think it’s time to find out,” Luke said as he got up then started walking towards the stairs.

“Luke wait,” Cas said as he placed a hand on his shoulder. 

Luke turned around to face them, “Yeah?”

“You should wait until you fully recover,” Cas said as he was deeply concerned about Luke’s condition.

Dean and Matt came up beside him with the same expression. Luke turned around to face them, “I know, but we need more information now that we know he has a Men of Letters knowledge on his side.” 

Dean shook his head then said, “We know, but this sounds like a trap.”

Luke took a deep exhale, “I know you guys are worried, but I’m more worried about what’s to come. Right at this very moment, Alexander is planning something bigger than we’ve ever seen from Hell and even the littlest of detail might help everyone in the long run. So, if that means compromising myself then so be it.”

“Us you mean us, right? Because I’m not allowing you to go into Hell alone,” Matt said as he placed a hand on his shoulder. 

Cas nodded his head, “I’ll come as well.”

Matt and Luke looked towards Dean who nodded his head, “Do you even need to ask? How about you Sammy?

Sam came walking towards them then asked, “Sure, but how would we even get there?”

A smirk on Luke’s face, “You let me handle that.” 

Luke started walking up the stairs leading towards the library. Everyone followed close behind as they reached the end of the library where the telescope was located. Luke stopped then turned back around, “I’m going to open a portal between here and Hell, but I can only take a selected amount of people through.”

“W- Wait you can do what?” Dean asked in a confused voice. 

“How many people,” Cas asked.

“Where did you learn to do that?” Sam asked.

Luke paused for a long moment, “I was taught a very long time ago by Alexander, but I can only take five. I used to be able to take more, but given my current state only five and that includes me.”

Cas could tell there was more to Luke’s story, but he nodded his head and asked, “We should prepare before we go.”

Everyone nodded their head in unison as they all agreed. A couple of minutes passed as Dean, Sam, Matt, Luke, and Cas were gathered by the telescope again. 

“Is everyone ready?” Luke asked as he looked towards everyone.

“Ready as I'll ever be,” Dean said as he pulled out a blade.

Luke nodded his head as he turned back around then reached his left arm out. He started channeling his power then snapped his fingers. A green circle started appearing out of thin air as the circle completed the middle started glowing green. Which made the sound of humming and buzzing as Luke turned back towards everyone, “Alright. We need to stay close together and be careful not to set off any alarms. I’m not sure what we're going to be walking into once we arrive.” 

Everyone nodded their heads preparing themselves to go through the portal. Luke turned back around and pulled out his blade then looked towards the portal for a long minute.

Matt tapped Luke’s shoulder then said, “Hey, you're not alone this time.”

Luke lightly shook his head, “Not alone.”

Matt and Luke went through together. Cas waited for a moment then pulled out his angel blade then went through. Dean looked towards Sam who had a smirk on his face. 

“What?’ Dean asked.

“You remember the Apocalypse world when Gabriel landed on Cas?” Sam teased with a smile as he pulled out Ruby’s blade. 

Dean quickly turned away remembering landing on Cas in Colorado Springs then chuckled, “Sure.” 

Sam noticed the weird laughter Dean was making then asked, “Dean. You didn't really land on Cas did you?” 

Dean rolled his eyes, “I might have when we saved Claire.”

“What?” Sam asked.

Before Sam could ask how Dean ran through the portal. Sam’s expression changed then he waved goodbye to Eileen and Claire before proceeding through the portal.

Claire looked back towards Elieen, “You saw that right?”

Eileen nodded her head with a small smile, “I’m glad we didn’t have to go.” 

“Same,” Claire said with a chuckle then saw a deck of Uno cards sitting on the table then asked, “Play a game?” 

Eileen looked towards Claire, “Sure.” 

* * *

** _Arrival:_ **

Luke, Matt, and Cas appeared inside of a hallway. They began to look where they arrived at then looked up towards the ceiling and saw the dark black sky and red lightning of Hell. Dean and Sam came tumbling through the portal. Cas quickly held up a hand as they went silent. 

Dean whispered, “So, how are we even supposed to find this mysterious person?” 

Luke looked around the place then saw two exits, “I don’t know. Aneal wasn’t clear on the direction she just said they will find you.” 

“How convenient,” Dean said sarcastically as he looked up at the statues of demons. 

Cas held onto his blade as he investigated one of the doors. He slowly pushed it open and saw a purple barrier over them. The door led outside, everyone came up behind him as they walked into a balcony. They quickly became aware they were standing in the middle of an entire city made out of rock and black metal. 

“This is Hell?” Dean said as he took a long look around the city. He looked up at the tall metal towers.

Cas looked around the city in shock as he had a slight flashback to when the Angels descended from the sky to rescue Dean all those years ago. Back then it was incredibly hard to navigate. He couldn’t believe this was Hell, “It's so.” 

“Advanced,” Sam mumbled as he stared down at the city below with working power.

Luke nodded his head, “Crowley, he must have taken inspiration from Earth and started modernizing Hell, kind of like Heaven did with the doors.”

Dean looked down at the city to see trains moving on tracks, “It's like a full city down there.” 

Matt quickly looked around then looked towards the barrier, “Uhh, what's that over there?”

Everyone looked up out towards the outside of the city to see a huge amount of individuals gathering on the outskirts of the city.

Luke started channeling his power as he looked toward their direction, “It seems we landed in the middle of something. Maybe we should-“ 

The sound of someone’s shoes walking on the black metal started coming in their direction. Everyone quickly pulled out their blades as a demon in a male vessel came walking up the hall towards them, “Easy their hunters,” The demon said as he walked a bit closer with his hands held up.

“Yeah, we’re just supposed to believe that a demon wouldn’t kill us on sight. Yeah fat chance black-eyed bug,” Dean said bitterly.

“If you’re done insulting me Dean, there is someone who would like to speak with you,” The demon said as he looked towards them with an unfazed expression.

“Who?” Cas asked rather curiously.

“Just follow me or stand here. I don’t care what you do,” The demon said as it turned around then marched back down the hall.

Everyone started to follow the demon as it went down the hall then opened the other doors into a bigger room which led off in separate directions. This place was heavily familiar when they sealed the crack. The demon walked straight across a small atrium towards another door then pushed it open. He stepped aside and a familiar redhead wearing heels and a red suit with her hair in a long braid turned around with a smirk on her face, it was Rowena.

“It took you, boys, long enough,” She said sarcastically with one hand on her hip and another holding a glass cup.

“Rowena? We thought you were dead?” Dean and Sam both said at the same time looking at her in disbelief. 

She started smiling, “Yes. Well, that's what most people are down here, but you really shouldn’t be surprised to see me here.”

“Are you in charge?” Cas asked.

“That’s still up for debate at the moment,” she said as her expression changed.

“Debate?” Sam asked, a little confused. 

She sighed heavily, “You must have seen the army gathering on the outskirts of this city.” 

“It’s Alexander right?” Luke asked. 

“How did you know we were here?” Sam asked.

Rowena turned to them, “My people detected a portal opening and I remembered the feeling of Luke’s power so I redirected it here. As for Alexander, yes and he’s brought an entire army.” 

“How did Hell get like this?” Matt asked curiously.

Rowena looked towards him, “My who is this? Ahh, nevermind we don’t have time. This place has been a complete disaster since Fergus death and The Rupture was just the icing on the cake,” She motioned her head as she started walking towards a window.

Everyone followed her as she looked out the window towards the city while refilling her glass.

“That was months ago,” Sam added. 

She nodded her head, “Demons and souls were starting to rebel. Riots, fighting, and destruction plagued all regions of Hell, and with no real authority to establish any guidance, human souls did what they wanted to without any hesitation.”

She paused to take a sip.

Sam asked, “I thought Hell wasn’t very big?”

“Heaven and Hell are much bigger than most humans will ever know,” Cas stated.

“How big?” Dean asked.

“Bigger than you can imagine,” Cas clarified.

Rowena nodded her head, “Three years ago when Fergus sacrificed himself. Hell was without a ruler and was starting to fall apart without any proper guidance. That’s when Asmodeus took over as he was next in line of succession, but he didn’t restore order. Instead, he embraced it and called it fire and brimstone. His top priority wasn’t keeping the regions in check and he was uninterested in staying in Hell. So, he took a fair chunk of demons with him to the surface trying to find a way to retrieve Lucifer from the empty. Which caused hell to fall apart even more.”

“Asmodeus just up and left?” Dean asked, a little confused.

Rowena nodded her head, “Asmodeus never really wanted to rule, he just wanted power. So, he agreed because he knew he could use demons for his benefit. Anyway, while he was gone every region started to fall apart, chaos and uprisings started breaking out. The Northern region was the most broken out of the five. It wasn’t a safe place; it was home to thousands upon thousands of rogue demons and souls. That’s when he came. Alexander started establishing stability and _ ‘offering’ _ guidance to lower demons. He spent years stabilizing the Northern region and keeping the main city of Hades intact, while also growing his army. Afterward, he was about to start stabilizing the Eastern region when The Rupture happened. Which dealt a devastating blow towards his plans.” 

“Wow. So there's been an entire war brewing under us?” Dean said, a little shocked.

Rowena nodded her head, “When I sacrificed myself I arrived here in the main city of Hades. Where I was able to take control and conquer the Western region. While he made certain that a very important door in the North stayed locked.”

“What is so important in the Northern region?” Sam asked.

“It’s where- “ Luke and Cas said at the same time. Which caused everyone to look towards them as Dean’s eyes linger for a moment longer.

Luke then nodded his head, “You can explain it.” 

Cas nodded his head, “It’s where The Shediums reside. They are the worst entities in Hell. God locked them up because they were too vile to let free. So, he sealed them in an unreachable place in the Northern region.”

“So, Alexander prevented them from getting free,” Matt stated as he rubbed his chin. 

“Yes, when I heard that he conquered the Eastern region I knew it was only a matter of time before he would come back for the main city,” Rowena said as she took a long sip. 

Cas stepped forward then asked, “What can we do to help.”

“Help?” Dean said in a little weary tone.

“Yes, Dean, help, or is that only something you do for humans?” Cas said a little bitterly. 

Rowena widened her eyes at Cas's response, “My something is different here. Yes, the wee angel isn’t the same isn’t he. I can feel it you’ve changed haven’t you?” 

Cas began rolling his eyes, “Do you want my help or not Rowena?” 

Rowena held up her hand, “I was just observing, but yes I would like your help.” 

“What can I do?” Cas asked.

“I can give you an object that could give you a massive power boost. Which you can use while channeling your grace to destroy Alexander’s entire army, which would remove him from power once and for all.”

Cas took a glance out the window, “or we could try something else.”

“Why?” Rowena asked.

“My grace has been fluctuating for quite some time. I don’t think I would be able to do anything quite that big, but we could assassinate him when he is least expecting it,” Cas said as he turned around to face Rowena.

She took a huge sip then placed the glass back down, “Perhaps that could work, but we should get moving now.”

Cas held up a hand, “We should wait. We only have one shot at this and I would like to put together a stable plan first.”

Rowena furrowed her eyebrows then sighed, “Fine.” Rowena began leading them towards a table that had a view of Alexander’s camp outside of the barrier and a map of the surrounding area.

“Good. I’ll get started immediately,” Cas said, then he looked towards Luke and asked, “Can you help me, you know this place better than I do.” 

Luke nodded his head then approached beside Cas. Dean was standing by the entrance of the room as he looked towards Luke and Cas overlooking maps together.

Sam came up beside Dean and placed a hand on his shoulder, “You good?” 

Dean quickly removed his gaze from Luke and Cas, “Uhh... Yeah, I’m good.”

Sam shook his head, “No you’re not. Is it because of a particular angel and human's new bond isn’t it?” 

Dean spotted a bar with alcohol that Rowena had which he instantly approached as Sam followed, “No. It’s nothing and please stop calling it a bond.”

Sam leaned his back up against it as he crossed his arms, “So what is it then.” 

Dean took a large sip of his drink, but it didn’t help as he turned around to see Luke and Cas close to see their arms touching while looking down at the maps. “I don’t know,” He commented as he saw Cas drop a pen which Luke handed him as then reached for a new one. He felt a certain feeling being drawn out of him, “I uhh need some space.”

“You know you can talk to me,” Sam stated.

“I know,” Dean nodded, “I just need a moment to myself.”

Sam nodded his head as Dean left the room. He looked back towards the table as he walked up towards Matt then asked, “What do you make of Cas and Luke?”

Matt removed his gaze from the window then towards him, “Well I’m not entirely sure, to be honest. Luke has undergone a lot of changes since he left here.” 

“Really? How so?” Sam asked.

“For starters, he was cold and distant. I used to wonder if he was even human at times, but after a while, I started to realize he’s been through a lot that’s why he never said much,” He paused, “Luke’s biological father was a soldier and drank a lot during his childhood. From my understanding he put a lot of pressure on Luke then a car crash later he ended up down here with Alexander who accepted nothing but success. All he knew was taking orders and fulfilling them. So, I understand if he and Cas have something in common.” 

Sam nodded his head. _ Perhaps Cas and Luke did share some similarities after all. _ He took a glance out the window at the big army. _ How are they going to help against something like that?” _He wondered.

** _An hour later... _ **

Cas and Luke finished up drawing up a rough plan as Matt and Sam approached the table.

“This is a solid plan, good work,” Sam said as he took a look at the map. 

Cas nodded his head, “We should start preparing,” He took a glance towards a demon, “Let Rowena know we finished the plan.” 

The demon nodded their head as he walked out of the room then immediately came back.

“Where’s Rowena?” Sam asked, a little suspicious. 

“She left.” 

“What do you mean she left?” Sam asked in a serious tone.

Cas took a glance around the room, “Where’s Dean?” 

Another demon came into the room and whispered into the demon's ear. He turned his attention back to everyone, “She’s not here. She met someone by the name of Ketch and Dean followed trying to talk to her. It seems she’s going to sneak into Alexander's camp and put an end to this.”

Sam took a seat as sudden fear washed across his face, “No..”

Everyone took a look out the windows towards Alexander's army on the other side of the barrier.

_ **TO BE CONTINUED...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Also, my birthday was last Saturday which kind of freaked me out :) 
> 
> Anyway, what did you think?  

> 
> [Alexander/Elias R. Howard](https://cdn.suwalls.com/wallpapers/tv-shows/don-draper-mad-men-10350-1920x1200.jpg)  

> 
> P.S I've already started work on the next chapter and let me tell you it may be my favorite chapter so far! :)


	16. The Battle Of Hades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas returns to his role as a Warrior; Sam and Dean make a startling discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe we're at 16 Chapters!!
> 
> Song Lyrics Featured In This Chapter: 
> 
> [Can't Get It Right | Matthew Perryman Jones](https://youtu.be/0UbORMn-T6g)
> 
> Or 
> 
> [Can't Get It Right | Sam Palladio](https://youtu.be/2qtQVsd72n0)

* * *

Dean, Rowena, and Ketch were standing on a nearby cliff overlooking Alexander’s camp. Numerous lights lit up the surrounding areas and barracks built in the middle of the camp. Looking towards the right they could see the barrier shielding the city and the broken train tracks.

“Are you sure about this Rowena?” Dean whispered a little cautious as he looked down at the camp.

“Don’t tell me you’re getting cold feet, Dean?” Rowena whispered as she glanced towards him.

“This is a huge army, Rowena. Even without Alexander, they could still overrun the city,” Ketch stated as he looked towards the army.

“Arthur, I didn’t pull you from the vail so you could lecture me. Besides, most of this army has been forced into service by Alexander, if we take him out now they’ll have no reason to fight.” 

Dean added, “Rowena, there’s still time to turn back Cas and Luke-”

“Cas and Luke were talking too long. Today we put an end to all of this once and for all,” Rowena stated bitterly as she covered his face in a black mask.

Dean and Ketch nodded their heads as they covered their face with their masks. The three of them ran and overlooked the side cliff then slid down it. They were approaching Alexander's territory coming upon a row of black metal pylons sticking into the ground. Rowena stopped everyone then held both of her arms then mumbled a spell disarming them. They continued running further into the camp coming upon a row of metal tanks. 

“I didn’t know Hell had tanks,” Dean whispered, a little surprised.

“It was Fergus's idea to create them,” Rowena whispered as she kneeled beside one. 

A huge spotlight came shining down in their area overlooking the fleet of tanks. They leaned closer towards the side of the tank as the spotlight went over them then quickly moved to another row of tanks. 

As they were about to move to the next row, two demons started patrolling towards their general direction. Ketch pointed down towards the tanks, they dropped onto the blackened ground and rolled under the tanks. The two guards passed and everyone got back up then started running past the last two rows of tanks with ease. 

They passed by the feet of tanks and hid behind a group of huge boxes that overlooked a well-guarded building. Rowena closed her eyes and placed her hand flat onto the ground. She opened her eyes then mumbled a spell. Sending small little purple waves through the area seeing every Demon insight then focused it towards the structure. She was able to see a figure standing with their hands behind their back facing towards a map. She whispered towards Dean and Ketch, “He’s alone. Now is our chance.” 

Dean took a glance over the boxes towards the structure then whispered, “How are we even going to get close, it’s guarded like Fort Noix. Something doesn’t feel right, we should-”

Rowena motioned her head to the ground, “I can get us inside of the tent without alerting a single guard,” She looked towards him, “Are you ready or not?”

Dean and Ketch nodded their head then grabbed a blade. Rowena looked towards them then placed her hands flat onto the ground then mumbled a spell. A dark hole appeared in the ground and everyone jumped in. They came back out inside of the structure and moved closer towards the figure with their hands behind their back. Dean being the closest, grabbed the figure and turned it around holding his blade towards their neck. 

“Don’t hurt me,” The woman pleaded as she held up her hands.

Dean’s body movement went stiff as he stared down at the woman in front of him, “Charlie?” He mumbled in a dead tone.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him in disbelief, “Dean?”

Right at that moment, the structure started falling around them as he, Ketch, and Rowena moved back to back. Two big spotlights were overheard showing their location, alarms started blaring throughout the camp, and they started being surrounded by a big group of Demons and other supernatural creatures. Dean took a glance towards the other creatures, he could recognize them as Werewolves, Vamps, and Djinns, but it was like their physical appearance was altered. Somehow they resemble Apocalypse Micheal’s experiments, but these versions felt more dangerous, more powerful, more stable.

Just then between a Werewolf and Djinn Alexander came walking towards them with his hands behind his back, his expression was cold, “I knew you would try to assassinate me, Rowena. You were afraid to step up when the Sheduims were about to be set free, you were afraid to stand up against rebellious Demons, and now you're afraid of a fair fight. You’ve always been a coward.”

Rowena looked towards him with anger in her eyes then held out her hands mumbling a spell. Nothing happened. She looked down at her hands then looked up at Alexander, “What did you do to me?”

A smirk appeared on his face as he narrowed his eyes, “I knew you would rely on your powers. So, I had my people place Witch wardings around the general area right as you entered the tent,” He walked up closer to her, “The difference between me and you is that I don’t rely on my power for strength. What you and the previous rulers represent is finished. A change is coming and I am that change,” He turned around then started walking away, “Lock them up and bring me the girl.”

Two powerful Djinns started coming towards them with their hands glowing. Dean was still frozen; he couldn’t take his eyes off of Charlie as she was being dragged away in shackles by a Demon then a bright blue light washed over them.

* * *

** _Meanwhile Inside The City:_ **

“Cas, we have to stop them before something happens,” Sam said in a worried voice.

“Stop them we should be trying to help them,” Luke stated as a worried look appeared on his face.

“We have no idea where they are or what their plan is. If we go charging into Alexander’s camps we could get them captured or worse. All we can do now is wait,” Cas stated as he crossed his arms. 

Luke took a deep breath then looked out the windows. Matt came up beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder, “I’m sure they’ll be fine.” 

Luke shook his head, “I doubt it. Alexander knows how to get into people’s heads and I think he just got into Rowena’s.” 

Right at that moment, they started to hear a voice that was stern and cold. Announcing itself all over the entire city intercom: 

“Attention Demons of Hades. Your _ Fearless _leader Rowena MacLeod attempted to assassinate me during our temporary truce. Luckily, I now have her, Dean Winchester, and Authur Ketch in custody. Rest assured that I will not take revenge on the citizens of Hades so as long as your remaining representatives meet me outside to offer the full surrender of your city. That is all.”

Sam faced towards Cas then said in a worried tone, “Cas, we have to break them out.” 

Luke asked, “What are we going to do?” 

Cas looked out the window towards the army as a thought appeared in his head, “We will provide a distraction while Sam and Matt rescue the others.” 

Luke nodded his head, “That’s not a bad idea. We are the top two on his wanted list.”

Matt looked towards Luke, “Are you sure you can face him?”

Luke nodded his head, “I have to.”

Cas started walking towards the map on the table, “I’m not one hundred percent sure where they would be but-”

“I think this would help,” A Demon said as they handed him a file, “Alexander’s train is about to depart from the Alpha station to the Northern region. Rowena and the others might be aboard that train.”

Cas nodded his head. It felt different to be working with a Demon, but he didn’t waste precious time thinking about it. He looked towards Sam then handed him the file, “I want you to go save the others.” 

Sam looked down at the file then looked up at him, “Are you sure. This is a big risk we’re taking. Even leaving the both of you to deal with a powerful Demon.”

Luke and Cas nodded their heads in agreement as Cas placed a hand on Sam's shoulder, “We’ll be fine, Sam. Go save Dean and the others.”

Another Demon walked into the room, “We can get you close to the train.” 

Sam and Matt nodded their head as they left the room leaving Luke and Cas.

“Got any more great ideas?” Luke asked as he came up beside Cas.

Cas took a look up out the window then said, “No. We’re going to have to improvise.” 

Luke nodded his head, “Then we should get moving. What do you say?”

Cas agreed as they started walking towards the entrance when a Demon came running up with a box. Cas looked down at him as he held out the box towards him, “Rowena found this here. It’s not fully functioning, but it could help you.”

Cas opened the lid of the box and what he saw left him speechless. He looked up towards the Demon then asked, “Where did she find this?” 

“It was locked away down here. She recovered it when all the doors opened during The Rupture.”

Cas put his hand down into the box and lifted the object. It was a silver headband. He ran his hand across the ancient Enochian writing and designs engraved on its surface. He noticed it was heavily weathered and damaged, but still in working condition.

“What is that?” Luke asked as he looked down at it.

Cas looked up with widened eyes, “It’s a Halo.”

“A Halo?” Luke asked with a curious tone looking up at him.

“During the Archangel wars, they were destroyed because they were able to boost Angels and Archangels power to an unimaginable level. It was also said they could do other powerful things, so during the war, Michael instructed them to be destroyed so Raziel forces wouldn’t have an edge. It appears this one survived the purge, but it’s in a very damaged state. Although, it could still give me a significant power boost,” Cas stated as he placed the Halo in his jacket.

“I thought Halo’s were rings that hovered above your head?” Luke asked.

“No. Humanity got that wrong they were a silver band that sat on our foreheads,” Cas turned to face Luke, “We should get moving.”

Luke nodded his head as they left the room.

* * *

** _Alexander’s Train: _ **

The Demon was able to get Sam and Matt outside of the barrier and close enough to Alexander’s train. Currently, they were kneeled behind a big rock waiting for two guards to pass. 

“This is the train right?” Sam asked as he looked towards the advance train made out of black metal and glass.

Matt nodded his head, “This train on paper is more advanced than anything on Earth and the routes are extremely complicated.” 

“How so?” Sam asked.

“It connects all the major cities, small towns, and key locations,” Matt said as he kept his eyes on the two guards.

Right at that moment, a window opened for the both of them to sneak onto the train. Sam whispered, “Alright, let's get moving.” 

He and Matt started running towards the train as it was getting ready to depart from the station. They quickly ran onto the last cart and snuck aboard without alerting any guards. 

Once they were inside of the train Sam asked, “How far away are the cells?” 

Matt pulled out a small paper, “About two or three carts away.” 

Sam hit the button that opened the door that led into the next cart and passed by boxes of material. Matt and Sam were silent and passed this cart with ease, but as they were about to head into the next cart they noticed two guards standing watch by the other doors.

Matt nodded his head towards the door, “Two guards, how do you want to play this?”

“You take one and I'll take the other,” Sam said as he pulled out a blade.

They both waited for a minute then hit the button to open the door, as it opened. The two guards quickly noticed and tried grabbing them, but Sam and Matt were able to avoid them. They quickly circled towards their back then stabbed them. One started glowing red and its vessel fell flat onto the floor. The other one looked back towards Sam as it grabbed the blade out of it’s back and dropped it onto the floor.

Sam and Matt looked towards its eyes and noticed it’s familiar yellow eyes. It was a Werewolf, but somehow altered? Sam and Matt quickly avoided its razor-sharp claws as it ran towards them. They were in a very small confined space and a wrong move could result in them falling out of the train. The Werewolf was about to charge towards Sam that when Matt had the idea to kick it off of the side of the train. He let it move then kicked it off the train, he almost fell off then Sam caught his shoulder.

“Thanks,” Matt said as he looked back. 

“What was that?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know, but it looked like a Werewolf,” Matt stated as he looked towards the other guard.

“Nothing we can do now, let’s get moving,” Sam hit the button to go inside of the next train cart.

As they entered the next cart they noticed this one seemed different. It was like a small makeshift lab. They continued sneaking through the cart until they heard someone coming towards their direction. Sam and Matt hid behind some boxes inside of the cart.

A girl's voice said, “Hello? Is anyone there?”

Sam felt something familiar about the woman’s voice, but he couldn’t explain why. He quickly stopped thinking about it, nothing was going to get in his way of saving Dean so he stepped out and surprised the woman by holding a blade towards her back then asked, “Where are the prisoners?”

She went incredibly still as she was able to spin around and grab his blade from him with ease. She was able to hold the blade towards his back, “You rebellious souls think you can do-” The blade dropped to the floor. He turned around then saw her. 

“Sam?” She asked in a broken voice.

“Charlie?” He asked in a confused tone as he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. She was dressed in all black as her hair was tied up in a bun.

Matt was behind him then asked, “I’m assuming you two know each other?”

Sam nodded his head, “Yes. Matt this is Charlie. Charlie this is Matt. 

Matt nodded his head as she waved then looked back at him.

Sam asked, “What are you doing on this train?”

“What am I doing on this train, What YOU doing here?” Charlie asked, more confused.

“I’m looking for Dean, Rowena, and Ketch,” Sam said as he looked around the room, “Now why are you here?”

She looked out the window at the passing landscape then started rubbing her hands, “I- I was sent here after I died.”

Sam shook his head, “No, that can’t be right. You’ve helped save a lot of people, you don’t deserve to be down here.”

She looked up at him, “Sam, I used to hack into places I shouldn’t be and steal people’s money. I don’t think that qualifies as a good thing… Anyway, when I arrived down here I met a Demon named Crowley who said he was the King of Hell and offered me a deal I couldn’t refuse.”

“What did he offer you?” Sam asked as he tilted his head. 

“He offered me to help with the modernization of Hell. If I did help he promised that I wouldn’t be locked up or tortured. So… I accepted,” She said in a sober tone looking down at the floor.

He came a bit closer, “Charlie… I’m so sorry... If- If we had known we would-”

She wrapped her arms around him then said, “I know,” She leaned back, “Getting the mark off of Dean was worth the risk. Besides, it wasn’t all bad until Crowley died. It was tough for a while then Alexander showed up and brought stability.”

“How did you end up with him?” Sam asked.

“When the King of Hell died everything I knew changed I tried to stay out of the conflict, but back then Hell was a complete disaster and that is putting it mildly. The whole place and I mean the whole place was in chaos. Demons and human souls were fighting against each other, every city was on the brink of destruction, and Asmodeus was enjoying every minute of it until he got bored then left. It seemed this was my new reality until he came,” She paused looking at the map, “He brought stability and united Hell back together and for a while, it worked. Then something else happened. It was unlike anything I had ever seen before, It caused every door down here to fling open and the whole sky had a giant hole and I could see sunlight again. I tried leaving here with the other souls, but that’s when he caught me. He instantly recognized me as the one who helped Crowley then forced me to work for him.” 

Sam looked up at her here with a sincere expression, “I’m so sorry, Charlie.”

She nodded her head, “It’s fine, but if you're looking for the others they aren’t on this train.”

Matt must have overheard then came walking up towards her, “What do you mean they’re not on here?”

“I said what I said. They are not on this train. Alexander had them locked up nearby him. While I was brought here because they’re sending me to the Northern region,” Charlie stated as she looked towards the both of them. 

“We have to go back, Cas and Luke are going to be meeting Alexander soon,” Sam said, a bit alarmed.

“How? We have to be at least halfway out of this region by now?” Matt said while looking towards a map.

“I think I can help you get back, but it will be outside of the barrier,” Charlie stated as she came forward. 

“How?” Matt asked as he looked towards her with a concerned expression.

She smirked, “I created a gateway system that only I know about, it can get you close to the city using the rails system.”

Sam looked back at her, “How?” 

“I do not have enough time to explain, but do you trust me?” She asked, looking at him.

Sam looked back down at her then nodded his head, “I do.”

Charlie had a smirk on her face as she started assembling pieces of metal and drawing symbols on them as she did, “I think there's something you guys should know about.”

“What is it, Charlie?” Sam said as he awaited Charlie’s response.

Charlie stopped midway then looked back at him with a distraught expression, “Alexander has been modifying monsters down here and altering them, making them more powerful. One was able to escape from here and I think it made its way to Earth,” She paused, “It was a soul eater.”

Sam nodded his head, “I know. Dean and the others were able to prevent it from doing any major harm.”

Charlie sighed heavily, “Thank god. That thing was really powerful. It killed all of the other soul eaters they were experimenting on during its escape.”

The object Charlie was assembling started working powering on as she backed away with a smile appearing on her face. A bright light started forming as she looked back towards Sam, “The portal’s complete.”

Sam chuckled then walked over towards the portal, “Alright, you ready then?” 

The smile disappeared from her face as she tilted her head, “I’m not coming with you, Sam.”

“What do you mean you’re not coming?” He asked, a little confused.

“I mean I can’t come. Alexander is working on something big that has to be stopped. If you guys can stop him then find me, but just in case I should stay here,” She paused then looked up at him, “So go, use the portal and go save the others.”

He looked back down at her and couldn’t help remembering her death. He came closer than wrapped his arms around her, “Charlie. Stay safe alright? I promise will come back for you.”

She hugged him back, “I promise. Now go save that doofus before more guards arrive.” 

He nodded his head as Matt went through the portal. He was about to enter when he heard Charlie’s voice.

“Sam?” Charlie asked.

He looked back, “Yeah?”

Charlie held up a peace sign, “Go kick some ass.”

Sam smiled then said, “Will do,” He paused, “I think you should know that Alexander’s vessel is a Man of Letters.” 

She looked up at him then nodded her head, “Noted. Now go before it powers down.”

He gave her a salute as he walked through the portal then took another glance towards Charlie.

* * *

** _The Meeting:_**

Cas and Luke were walking on the blackened soil about to cross the barrier into Alexander’s territory. When Luke turned and asked, “Are you ready?”

He wasn’t scared but this was going to be a very risky mission. Cas nodded his head. 

Cas and Luke stepped through the purple barrier walking towards Alexander’s army lined up. They were all assembled into large groups along with heavy artillery towards the back. As they got closer they noticed Alexander standing with his hands behind his back then that’s when they saw it. Dean, Rowena, and Ketch locked inside of metal boxes right behind him, but it was already too late to turn back. They continued walking until they were close enough, but still had enough distance between them and Alexander’s army. 

“Release them,” Luke yelled.

Alexander didn’t seem fazed, “After Rowena bows to me and offers the full surrender of Hades to me. She and the rest of your friends will not be harmed.”

Rowena yelled, “NO! I’ll never bow to you!”

“There has to be another way to resolve this Alexander,” Cas stated as he became aware their plan went out the window.

Alexander didn’t move or show any emotion. He continued to stand in place like a statue, “I’ve already told you my terms and I think they’re very reasonable. After all, your friends did try to kill me during our peaceful negotiations.”

“You call bringing an army during a negotiation, peaceful?” Dean yelled.

“Yes. Hell was descending into chaos. The pathetic reign of Asmodeus nearly destroyed Hell and we allowed that to happen. Now, we’re not going to accept just any ruler, especially not an egomaniac human as Rowena. Turn over the city, now,” Alexander demanded as he stared towards Cas and Luke.

“I can’t let you take my friends or this city,” Cas stated bitterly.

“Castiel, Angel of Heaven, you are interfering with an internal Hell business and letting your personal feelings cloud your judgment. The city of Hades can no longer continue to rule with an unqualified ruler at the helm,” He pointed towards the city, “Inside of that city, they have been hoarding their power and resources for far too long. Now, I’m here to distribute those resources fairly throughout the lands of Hell,” He paused then looked back towards Cas, “This isn’t about just one Witch or one Demon it is about giving my people a better future.”

Luke scoffed, “A better future? No, this is about control.”

Alexander narrowed his eyes then chuckled low, “Really? Child, look at the once-great Kingdom of Heaven, it used to be a prime symbol of power and strength. Now, it can’t guard or protect the soul in its care. It's on the verge of collapsing,” He shook his head, “I’m here to prevent the same thing from happening to Hell. I am giving my people a better future the same way I’ve helped you, Ares.”

“My name is Luke and you didn’t help me. You robbed me of my life then turned me into a slave,” Luke yelled as he tightened his fists.

“No, I saved you and pushed you to be the best. I’m the one who saw your limitless potential and saw what you could’ve been. And I was right you were smart, a natural leader, and quickly rose through the ranks becoming the best,” Alexander said with a smirk.

“I never wanted power,” Luke said loosely.

Alexander shook his head, “Enough talk! Castiel, the only way you are going to stop me from marching into the city of Hades is if you physically stop me.”

Cas stepped forward, “It seems you are not giving me a choice. I don’t want to fight, but if I have to, I will.”

Luke put a hand on his shoulder, “Cas no. I will.”

He looked back then placed his hand on Lukes, “I’ll be fine Luke. You can’t risk the integrity of your soul. I will fight.”

Luke nodded his head looking a little distraught, “Alright. Fine, but be careful.”

Cas nodded his head as he stepped forward.

Alexander turned around to face his army, “I want all of you to know that I would never ask any of you to do something that I’m not willing to do myself. So, I will fight the Angel of Heaven one on one,” He turned towards Cas, “Castiel, if you win then you can do whatever you want with the city of Hades, but after I beat you, I want you out of my business for good,” He pointed his thumb towards his chest, “I’m the one who brought stability back to Hell after Crowley’s death, not you, not the Winchesters, and not Rowena Macleod. Now, what are you going to do!?”

“Fine. You want a fight then let's fight,” Cas yelled.

Matt and Sam came up behind Luke then Sam asked alarmed, “Cas, are you sure you can fight him?”

“Just stay back and let me handle this,” Cas said as he kept his eyes locked on Alexander. 

“Don’t underestimate him Cas. He’s very strong, just to use the Halo and end this,” Luke whispered.

“No. I’m only going to use that as a last resort.”

“Be careful,” Sam said as he placed a hand on Cas’s shoulder. Luke and Matt did the same as they backed away giving them some room to fight.

Cas moved into his fighting position as he placed both hands in front of him and widened his stance. 

Alexander slowly walked forward, “Use whatever you want, anything you need, I know it has been quite some time since you battled anything powerful,” He said with a smirk then took the same stance. 

“Enough talk,” Cas yelled as he pulled out his Angel blade then tried stabbing him.

Alexander quickly moved out of the way as Cas immediately followed up with another swipe.

Alexander was able to dodge all of his swipes with ease. Cas kept trying to stab Alexander, but Alexander was easily evading all of Cas attempts.

Cas kept swinging his angel blade left then right. Alexander dodged with ease then retaliated by kicking Cas arm upward and detaching a red metal from his suit and throwing it towards Cas’s leg, cutting him.

Cas felt his vessel producing blood, but he didn’t have time to heal it as Alexander was coming straight towards him. Cas quickly placed his arms up blocking Alexander’s punches when Alexander kicked his side causing Cas to hit the ground.

Alexander's troops began cheering as Alexander had a smile on his face, “It looks like the Angel can’t fight like he used to.”

Cas slowly rose from the ground looking toward Alexander with an angry expression. 

Matt yelled, “Don’t let him get you frustrated, remember your training with Lennon.”

Cas rose back onto his feet as he looked toward Alexander with a determined expression then ran towards Alexander trying to land a punch.

Alexander leaned out of the way as Cas had his Angel blade in his other hand and tried stabbing him. Alexander dodged it.

Meanwhile, Cas spotted a rock and threw towards Alexander then started running straight towards Alexander.

Alexander dodged all of the rocks then as Cas was about to stab him.

Alexander quickly ducked down and kicked Cas feet, knocking him down to the ground with his face hitting the black dirt.

Cas tried to jump back onto his feet, but Alexander kicked him back down to the ground harshly.

Cas hit the ground and began rolling a couple of times before getting back up.

Once Cas did he ran straight towards Alexander throwing huge rocks from the ground. Alexander bobbed and waved left then right, dodging all of Cas’s projectiles. Alexander quickly launched another red metal from his suit towards Cas head which blocked out his view then kicked him in the chest harshly.

Cas went airborne a little then hit the ground hard as his whole body skidded across the blackened soil. Cas grabbed the metal from his head then looked towards Alexander who still didn’t have a single scratch on him. 

Cas rose back up slowly as he started channeling his grace into his Angel blade then threw it straight towards Alexander.

Alexander saw it coming toward him then held out his hand and redirected it back towards Cas along with pieces of metal from his suit. Cas quickly grabbed his blade then swiped right and left blocking the pieces of metal then Cas started running towards Alexander as he recharged his blade.

Meanwhile, Alexander picked up a large rock and hurled it towards him. Cas saw it at the last minute and couldn’t dodge it as it hit him and broke into smaller pieces. Cas fell backward then stabbed his blade into the ground stopping himself from rolling. Everyone could see Cas’s clothing was starting to get torn as small bits of his skin started showing scrapes and bruises.

Dean, Sam, and Luke couldn’t watch, but Dean kept silently mumbling Cas’s name as he watched anxiously.

Cas dug his blade deeper into the ground then launched himself towards Alexander.

Cas attempted to stab him again, but Alexander dodged again. Alexander retaliated by hitting Cas’s arm, which knocked the Angel blade out of Cas’s hand, then kicked him back.

While Cas fell back, Alexander flung his right arm down assembling a long red blade from the red metal accents of his suit. Alexander ran towards Cas then Cas immediately leaned left then right dodging all of his swipes. Cas grabbed his blade again then swiped upwards as their blades got locked together. Cas leaned forward, matching his strength with Alexander. 

Alexander saw a chance to fling a rock while Cas wasn’t looking.

Cas quickly jumped back than Alexander quickly threw more rocks towards him which Cas was able to redirect back, but had to drop his blade in the process.

Cas quickly found a big rock and threw it along with the others. Alexander placed two hands out and caught it then punched it back towards Cas with more force. Cas placed two hands out and caught it. They were both pushing against the rock when Alexander broke it into smaller pieces knocking Cas down onto the ground. Alexander ran straight towards him then kicked him on the side causing Cas’s body to roll a couple of times on the ground.

Cas slowly lifted his body off the ground as he felt numerous bruises starting to form on his body.

Alexander stood tall then yelled, “Come on, Warrior of Heaven, get up. Show me how the Angels descended from the sky and battled their way through numerous Demons to retrieve a dead weight human named Dean Winchester.” 

Sam looked down at him, “We need to help him,” Sam said out loud.

Luke agreed and he and Sam were about to step towards Cas. 

Cas held up his hand, “No. Stay back. I can handle this,” Cas mumbled as he rose from the ground beaten and battered. He started wiping away a bit of blood from his vessel then assumed his fighting position again. 

“Cas… Don’t…” He could hear a familiar voice as a form of prayer.

Cas stared towards Alexander with an unwavering determination.

Alexander looked towards him with a smirk on his face as he returned to his fighting position.

Cas picked back up his blade then threw towards Alexander and ran straight towards him.

Alexander dodged it while Cas channeled his grace into his fists. Alexander tried throwing rocks towards him, but Cas knocked them back and continued running straight towards Alexander.

Cas was about to land a punch when Alexander placed a hand up and caught Cas’s fist.

Alexander retaliated by kicking him in the chest causing him to fall back onto the ground. Cas quickly jumped back up and started channeling his grace towards his hands as he started punching again.

Alexander dodged every hit then as Cas was about to land a hit on Alexander, he grabbed Cas clothing and pulled him into a headbutt then threw him back onto the ground. As Cas was about to get back up Alexander kicked him hard which caused him to roll a couple of times.

Rowena yelled, “You have to use it Castiel! Do it!”

Cas lifted his head to see Alexander running towards him with his long red blade.

Alexander was about to drive the blade into him when he rolled away and Alexander's blade got stuck into the ground.

Which allowed Cas to grab hold of the Halo in his jacket then it appeared on his forehead. The blue sparks appeared in the pits of Cas’s eyes then slowly transitioned to his irises glowing bright blue as he got back up with ease then moved to punch Alexander directly in the gut knocking him onto the ground.

Cas felt his whole body changing into an entirely different state, something much more powerful. _ The Archangels were right; these Halos were very powerful. _ Cas said to himself as could felt his body flowing with power; he looked towards Alexander then launched himself towards him.

Alexander was getting back up when Cas punched him directly in the chest knocking him back down onto the ground having Alexander’s whole body roll a couple more times. Alexander laid flat on the ground scraped and cut as Cas lifted one huge rock from the ground and started ascending into the sky. 

Everyone looked up taken back by the incredible power Cas was showing. 

Cas was hovering over Alexander with the rock as Alexander lifted his head. Cas saw it, Jack’s face looking up at him. He was able to see Jack’s eyes again so vividly, so real like, it shook him deep down into his core as he started hearing words in his head.

_ “Cas… Castiel… Commander… My Love… Father…” _

He was starting to feel greatly overwhelmed. He looked down at Alexander and his face started transitioning between numerous faces. He started to feel like his head was splitting into multiple layers as he dropped the rock and fell to the ground. 

“I- I don’t understand, what’s wrong with him?” Sam asked, confused as he looked towards Cas.

“He is becoming human, Sam,” Luke said in a low tone.

“What?” Sam looked back towards Cas worriedly.

Alexander had a messy suit and his hair was out of place as he rose from the ground looking towards Cas, “I knew you were weak! You couldn’t save that abomination of a child from God and now you can’t even save yourself!”

Alexander’s eyes turned solid green as he lifted Cas straight into the sky for everyone to see then quickly slammed Cas body back onto the ground. Alexander slowly started walking towards Cas as he flung his right arm down assembling his red blade, “Hopefully this time you stay dead, Goodbye Castiel.”

Luke’s irises started to glow bright green as he charged towards Alexander. His hand was glowing green as he punched Alexander knocking him towards his army. Sam and Matt started running towards Cas.

Alexander troops helped him get back up then he yelled, “You broke our agreement. Take the city!”

Alexander's forces started to run straight towards the city when Luke started charging up his power. His hands started to glow bright green as he yelled, “I. Will not. Allow you. To take. Anyone. Away from me. EVER AGAIN!” 

Luke unleashed a huge green shockwave towards Alexander’s army sending them flying backward in one huge swoop. Afterward, Luke became heavily exhausted as he kneeled onto the ground.

Matt quickly ran to Luke’s side and noticed the cracks on his face starting to spread farther. 

Meanwhile, Sam was able to get Cas free. He became slightly conscious as he rotated his hand towards Dean, Rowena, and Ketch setting them free as he passed out from exhaustion. Cas’s entire vessel was littered with bruises and cuts. Sam wrapped his arm around Cas’s waist then Dean came running on the other side of Cas. 

The whole army was starting to get back up as everyone started running towards the city carrying Luke and Cas. Luke was slightly conscious as he opened a portal that everyone quickly ran through.

Alexander watched as they retreated then yelled, “Tear that barrier down!”

They appeared back inside of the tower back behind the safety of Rowena’s barrier. Cas was passed out and heavily bruised and scarred from his fight with Alexander. Luke was hanging on by a thread from using such an enormous amount of power. 

“We need to leave now,” Dean yelled as he looked down at Cas and Luke.

“What about my city?” Rowena asked.

“It's your fault that Cas and Luke ended up like this Rowena. I told you to wait, but you didn’t listen to me and right now all I care about is them. We’re leaving right now, end of discussion,” Dean demanded as he looked away from Rowena angrily.

Luke was barely conscious as he held out his hand then a portal started opening.

Everyone went through, but Sam. He turned around then asked, “Are you sure you’re going to be fine?”

Rowena looked up at him with tired eyes, “I am. I’m going to retreat to the Western region for now,” She paused, “I’m… I’m sorry Sam. I never met for any of this to happen.”

Sam placed his hand on Rowena's shoulder, “It’s alright, I know,” He looked towards Ketch, “Will you take care of her?”

Ketch nodded his head, “Of course Samuel. Now, go before you miss your ride.”

Sam nodded his head as he walked through the portal. 

* * *

** _The Bunker: _ **

Claire and Elieen were sitting across from each other when Elieen placed her last Uno card down then said, “I win.”

Claire threw her cards down on the table, “Again? Are you cheating?”

Eileen smiled as a green portal appeared to the right of them. Dean came stumbling through with an unconscious Cas. Claire immediately got up and got on the other side of Cas. 

“What happened?” Claire asked worriedly as she looked at Cas.

“He fought,” is all Dean could muster to say as he looked down at Cas.

“What do you mean he fought?” Claire demanded as she looked at Cas's scrapped face. 

“We need to get him into the med bay,” Dean demanded as he started moving Cas down the hall.

Everyone re-entered the med bay for what seems like the millionth time. Luke and Cas were in critical condition. Cas was scratched and bruised as he laid on top of a clean bed a mess. Luke’s cracks spread further across his face.

Sam looked down at Luke and Cas then looked towards Dean, “They’re going to need rest.”

Everyone nodded their head leaving Dean, Claire, and Matt to watch over Cas and Luke while they rested.

** _An Hour Later…_ **

Luke woke up breathing heavily as he clutched his chest then he felt someone grab his shoulder. He looked to his right and saw it was Matt. 

“How long was I out?” Luke asked.

“An hour,” Matt said as he patted Luke’s shoulder. 

Luke looked towards his right and noticed Cas laying on one of the beds. 

“Claire and Dean did their best to clean him up and treat his wounds,” Matt said somberly.

Luke started to rise from the bed.

“What are you doing?” Matt asked as he rose from his chair. 

“I should heal him,” Luke said as he swung his legs off of the bed. 

Mat came around to his side and kneeled looking up at him, “I know, but you have to take care of yourself as well. It may not be physical but is just as critical for you,” He handed a mirror to Luke.

Luke looked at his reflection which was even more cracked, “I know, but I share some of the blame for what happened here today.”

“No you don’t,” Another stern voice said behind them.

Luke and Matt looked over their shoulder towards the entrance, it was Dean who said it as he came into the room holding two glass cups filled with water. Dean handed one to Luke then placed the other on a table next to Cas. 

Luke took the cup then didn’t look up, “You may think that, but I am the one who suggested going to Hell in the first place.”

Dean took a seat at the end of Cas bed then looked up towards Luke, “No. You’re not the one who put everyone in danger. Rowena let that throne go to her head, she’s the one who messed up. So, don’t blame yourself.”

“He’s right you know? We all might have not made it home because of you, we were lucky to escape Alexander’s army. Trust me, it could have been a lot worse,” Matt said as he patted Luke on the shoulder.

Luke took a sip then nodded his head, “Yeah, I guess you're both right,” He took a glance towards Cas then got up slowly, “At least let me heal his wounds.” 

Dean and Matt didn’t protest as Luke walked over to Cas’s side then placed his hand on top of his chest. Luke’s hands started to glow as Cas’s wounds started to close back up by themselves, he slowly started to return to his original skin color. Luke leaned back looking down at Cas as he placed his arms down. He looked back up towards Dean and Matt then asked, “Have you heard anything from Hell?”

Dean shook his head, “Nope. Nothing.”

Luke nodded his head then heard something. He looked back towards Matt and Dean then asked, “Did you hear that?” 

Matt and Dean looked towards each other then shook their heads. Luke started walking out of the med bay towards the war room as Dean and Matt followed close behind him. He walked straight into the war room then walked over towards one of the terminals to the right. 

Sam came walking into the room, “Claire and Elieen just-” He looked towards Luke, “What is he doing?” 

Dean lifted his arms, “I don’t know. He just said he was hearing something then started walking towards this terminal.”

“Do you know what these controls are?” Matt asked.

Dean pointed towards Sam, “Ask the residential nerd.”

Sam frowned towards Dean then said, “It was a working radio. We never got to work, but The Men of Letters said it could tap into any frequency with the right schematics.”

Luke continued tapping on the terminal then it automatically powered back on. He leaned back then looked towards Dean, Sam, and Matt. 

Sam walked up to the terminal, “How did you-”

Luke blinked a couple of times then said, “I don’t know. It was like my body knew what to do.”

Sam looked back up, “Dean it’s working.” 

Dean came over toward Sam's side then looked down at the terminal fully lit up, “Does this mean we could tap into Angel radio?” 

Sam nodded his head then looked down at it again, “Maybe, but right now it’s connected to an unknown frequency.” 

Sam turned it up slowly as they started to hear something coming in. 

_ Please standby for transmission. _

“Transmission?” Dean asked as he looked back towards Luke.

“I don’t know,” Luke said as he looked down at the terminal.

_ Please standby for transmission… _

_ Progressing… Progressing…. _

_ Connection link established… You are now connected with Demon Radio. _

“Demon radio?” Sam asked as he looked towards Dean with a confused expression.

Luke then looked up, “I used to contact Hell through this a long time ago.” 

“I didn’t know Demons had a radio,” Dean said with a confused expression.

“It’s not that hard to believe, there is an Angel radio?” Matt stated. 

“Yeah, but-”

_ “Attention. Attention all entities of Hell. _

_ This is The Warden (Alexander) speaking over Demon radio. I am pleased to announce today we have recovered the main city of Hades and are very close to uniting the lands of Hell. _

_ In all my time serving Hell as Warden under many regimes, I have learned that the idea of a monarchy was archaic and that power and innovation should be what drives us forward. _

_ For far too long I have watched Kings and Queens guide us down a broken path with no clear vision. Which caused The Kingdom of Hell to descend into such incredible disarray. _

_ It has taken me years to get it back on track and there is no way I will allow it to slip back into the dark ages again. _

_ Starting today The Kingdom of Hell is no more and Rowena Macleod holds no real authority. _

_ I have created a new Hell Empire and I will continue to lead it into the future myself, bringing about a new era of prosperity for my people! _

_ Also, let me assure my relentless enemy of one thing. Anyone who crosses our borders or stands in our way will be crushed! _

_ That is all.” _

Luke was about to speak when they heard numerous voices cheering and chanting:

** _All Hail The Warden! _ **

** _All Hail The Warden!_ **

** _All Hail The Warden!_ **

They heard a sudden movement behind them as they all looked back to see Cas wide eyes staring towards them with a broken expression. Dean quickly came over towards him as he started walking fast down another hall.

“Cas?” Dean yelled. 

Cas continued walking ignoring Dean as he started walking faster then turned towards the hall that led to the garage.

“Cas!” Dean yelled again. 

Cas continued walking up the stairs leading towards his truck parked one space away from the Impala. 

Dean ran up the stairs and grabbed Cas arm, “Cas, can you just stop?” 

Cas stopped as he stood in the middle of the garage then looked back towards Dean with glossy eyes, “What Dean!?”

Dean walked a bit closer as he let go of Cas's arm. He was looking down at Cas wearing nothing but a dark blue tee carrying his jacket in one hand. He couldn’t find the words to say as his mouth went incredibly dry. 

Cas looked up at him then said in a broken voice, “You were right Dean… I tried to be something more, but I’m not a hero… I’m just a villain… and I’m not an Angel.”

Dean was able to muster, “Don’t say that man-“

“You know you told me once that nobody cares that I’m broken and to clean up my mess… Guess what I tried... I tried so hard for so long to fit in a world that never really fit me,” He said as he looked up into Dean’s eyes, “I have to leave, and please don’t try following me.” 

Cas’s irises started to glowing as Dean mustered, “What are you-”

“Luke will be able to release you from the stasis,” Cas mustard as he looked up at Dean for a split second then started walking towards his truck. As he pulled out his keys then Cas whispered in a low tone, “You know I- I am sorry for everything. I’m sorry I wasn’t strong enough to save Mary or Jack.”

Dean was able to move his arm slightly reaching toward him, “Cas…”

Cas reached for his truck door then opened it as he turned his head slightly towards Dean then said in a broken tone, “Goodbye. Dean.” 

Cas got into the truck and started pulling out of the Men of Letters garage on the brink of tears as he looked into the rearview mirror looking back at Dean frozen in place. He pressed harder onto the acceleration trying to get farther away from everyone and everything. 

Meanwhile Luke came running up the stairs to a frozen Dean. 

“Dean?” Luke asked as he came around in front of Dean to see his expression locked onto the garage tunnel. 

Luke snapped his fingers and freed Dean from Cas’s stasis. Dean fell to the ground as his body became dead weight as he looked down at the cement floors. Luke kneeled beside Dean then wrapped an arm around Dean's shoulders. 

* * *

** _Meanwhile:_ **

Cas was driving through the familiar forest as he remembered leaving the bunker all those months ago broken. It seems he found himself in a similar situation as he listened to the sound of his tires driving on the asphalt. He couldn’t help his thoughts slipping back and forth knowing it was his fault that a Demon was able to become very powerful. He cursed to himself. He couldn’t save Jack, he couldn’t save Luke, and he couldn’t stop a Demon from gaining power. What use was he? Why did people or even Angels believe in him? Why? 

He was on the verge of tears as he pushed all his thoughts away then pulled the truck off the side of the road. He got out then started pacing in front of a tree when it all became too much then he punched the tree as hard as he could. A whole group of trees started to fall and land upon another causing a small domino effect. He looked up and cursed to himself as he got back into his truck.

Once he closed the door he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He felt the halo still attached then pulled off his forehead and shoved it into the glove box. He took another deep breath then felt like he needed to get as far away from Kansas and Colorado as possible. Instead of taking the route, he took before he decided to go the other direction and travel East. He placed the truck into drive and made a u-turn. He continued driving then looked down at the radio and turned it on as a song started playing in the background. He wanted to hear anything but silence. 

_ I don’t even know where I’m going, I don't really care where I’ve been _

_ I just wanna chase the moonlight, I just wanna drink it all in _

_ Drifting’ into silence, I feel a tightening’ in my chest _

_ I’m reaching out for something that I already missed _

_ Oh I want a love that can get me through another restless night _

_ Stay, go, whatever I do, I just can’t get it right _

_ I just can’t get it right _

_ Counting up the lines on the highway like I’m counting my regrets _

_ I’m wrestling the angels and the devils in my head _

_ I left you without warning, no note beside the bed _

_ I pray you can forgive me, I hope you can forget _

_ Oh I want a love that can get me through another restless night _

_ Stay, go, whatever I do, I just can’t get it right _

_ I just can’t get it right _

* * *

** _Meanwhile In Hell:_ **

Alexander started walking into the throne room then looked towards the throne of Hell sitting directly in the middle of the room. He walked up towards it then ran his fingers along its surface then walked behind it then smashed his fist into it. The throne started to crumble and fall apart as Alexander smashed it into pieces. He cleared through the rubble of the throne and lifted out an old book. 

Meanwhile, a Demon came walking into the room, “Warden, you asked to see me?”

Alexander turned around to face him, “Yes. General, I require your assistance to locate a special human soul that has escaped Hell’s custody during The Rupture.” 

Another Demon handed him a file. He opened it then looked up towards Alexander, “It would be my pleasure.”

_ **TO BE CONTINUED...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? 
> 
> This chapter blew my mind and am writing it?! 
> 
> The next update might be a while because I just wanted to get these chapters right, but don't worry things are about to change for everyone! :D
> 
> P.S I also wrote a little story if you’re interested. (Destiel) 
> 
> It’s called [Feel Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719756)


	17. Two Months Later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months have passed and what has changed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me a while to update, but I needed a break to keep the story fresh!
> 
> Plus, I had to figure out how this is going to end and figure out where Cas's story is going to lead him.
> 
> Anyway, this chapter focus on Dean mostly and everyone else.
> 
> I'm so happy to be back writing this story and sharing it with you guys again! :)
> 
> So, without further a do. I give you chapter 17!

* * *

The beautiful black paint of the Impala glimmered under the sunlight as it drove through the lush green forest. Inside of the vehicle sat Dean behind the wheel. He slowly started seeing a huge building coming into view of his front windshield and steadily eased his boot off of the gas pedal letting the impala slow on its own.

As the impala neared closer he noticed a huge cabin came into view and slowly pulled into its driveway then shut off his engines. As he got out of the Impala and stood straight up he leaned his arms on top of the Impala’s roof taking a long glance towards the large luxury/rustic cabin sat in front of him. 

After getting a good view of the cabin, Dean started walking up the large wooden stairs leading towards a double front door. He balled his hands into a fist then knocked a couple of times while taking a glance around at the large porch.

A few seconds later Luke opened the front door and Dean took a look at him. He quickly noticed the green cracks were missing from his face. He smiled then pointed towards his face, “I see you got rid of the cracks?” He said in a cheery tone.

Luke nodded his head then stepped aside to let Dean in, “Sort of, they’re still underneath, but at least I can go out in public again. Thanks for letting me take a look through your library.”

“No problem man. You save my bacon plenty of times,” Dean said with a smirk as he walked through the doors taking a glance around the front entrance. 

_ Man this place feels like some fancy resort, but also homey? _ Dean thought as he looked at the plants and pictures by the front entrance. 

“How's the search for God/Chuck?” Luke asked as he closed the door then started leading them further into the cabin.

“Not well,” Dean commented as they continued walking, he quickly noticed they passed by a fancy kitchen on the left and a staircase on the right.

“I’m sure you guys will have a breakthrough soon,” Luke commented, “How’s Sam and Eileen?”

“They’re good. Right now, they’re working a case, and-” He quickly went speechless as they walked into the main room. Dean noticed the tall ceiling and huge windows, which showcased the breathtaking view of the lush green valley and mountains that surrounded the cabin.

Luke smirked, “I know it's a bit too flashy, right?”

“A bit? More like freaking awesome,” Dean announced as he walked further into the cabin looking at the fireplaces, furniture, then the view again. He turned around to face Luke then pointed towards him with a smile, “I think I’m starting to understand why you like living in Colorado,” He whistled then placed his hands on his hips looking out the windows again, “Look at that view.”

Luke smirked as he looked at the surrounding mountains then walked up to Dean’s side, “It is nice, isn't it? It took a very long time to construct this place.”

Dean quickly turned to face Luke then asked, “You built this place?”

Luke held up his hand, “No, I had help, but even with help it took a long time,” Luke stated as he looked towards Dean with a small grin.

Dean took another look around the room and it’s tall ceilings, “Wow.”

“Sorry to ruin your moment, but it's been a while and I’m sure you want an update on Cas,” Luke stated as he looked towards Dean with a neutral expression.

As soon as Luke mentioned Cas’s name Dean’s smile faded. He nodded his head as Luke started leading him toward the other side of the room where two large screens sat by a huge wooden table.

Luke looked up at the screens then down at the table, “I have been using every tactic I know to try and locate where he went, but...”

“But?” Dean asked as he looked at the monitors that displayed significant locations and known associates of Cas.

Luke turned to face him, “But, he’s masking himself and avoiding using anything that leaves a trace, like his credit cards and his cell phone,” He paused then walked up towards one screen with a map of the U.S then pointed towards a state, “After he left I tracked him to Missouri then after that nothing. It's like he dropped into a dark hole.”

Dean took a glance at the monitors then asked, “He just disappeared? Can’t you just use your power to find him?”

Luke’s hand crumpled a piece of paper then looked up at him, “I can’t.”

Dean noticed Luke’s irises were glowing and his voice sounded a bit distorted. 

Luke sighed heavily then loosened his grip on the paper then ran his hands across his face, “I’m- I'm sorry Dean... I don’t know what came over me,” He paused taking a small breather, “It’s just going to take time.”

Dean took a step closer towards Luke trying to figure out the right thing to say, “I know you're trying your hardest to find him,” He placed a hand on Luke's shoulder, “It’s alright Luke.”

Luke looked up at him with a serious expression then shook his head, “No. Nothing about this is alright,” Luke quickly responded as he took a seat then turned his attention out the window.

Dean looked down at him then took a seat across from him. He paused for a short minute then asked, “Something’s happening to you, right?”

Luke didn’t say anything, he just continued staring out the window, “It’s nothing Dean. I’m fine.”

Dean leaned forward then asked with a concerned tone, “We both know that isn’t the truth, so spill.”

Luke sighed heavily as he continued staring out the windows then said in a low tone, “My condition has taken a turn.”

Dean could see Luke’s expression turn somber, “How bad is it?”

Luke had a huge pause before answering, “It’s been two months since our trip to Hell and my condition hasn’t improved as I hoped... I think it has gotten worse,” Luke said with a heavy tone as he looked down at the ground.

Dean took a good look at Luke then hesitated for a moment, “Are you starting to forget?” He asked in a somber tone.

Luke turned his head towards him, “Sort of... Every time I use my power my body feels extremely heavy and drained,” Luke paused then turned away from Dean, “There's no telling how far my condition might get before… Well, I know I’m running out of time.”

“I’m sorry Luke,” Dean said in a deep tone.

Luke nodded his head then he and Dean went silent for a moment.

A question came to Dean’s mind. He took a look around the cabin then looked towards Luke, “Is it just you here, alone?” 

Luke nodded his head, “Miranda’s in a meeting, Lennon’s working in town, and Matt left to meet with Cal.”

Dean looked towards Luke and could tell something didn’t seem right, so he asked, “Do they know?”

“Know what?” Luke asked as he took a glance towards him.

“About your condition?” Dean asked more assertively.

Luke looked down at the table then mumbled, “No.”

“Jesus, you didn’t tell them?” Dean asked, more surprised.

Luke looked back at him, “No, not yet.”

Dean narrowed his eyes then asked, “Don’t you think they deserve to know the truth?”

Luke looked down at the ground then nodded his head, “Yes, but you don’t understand.”

“Then explain,“ Dean said as he looked towards him.

Luke paused for a moment then made eye contact with Dean, “I know Miranda and Lennon can handle the truth, but Matt. Well, I needed him to take Ethan home. You saw how I just snapped at you. I don’t want the same thing to happen with Ethan. I’ve been in that kid’s life since he was born,” Luke paused then looked at the ground, “You and I both know what it's like to be yelled at by one of our parents. I don’t want him to experience that.”

Dean went speechless for a moment then nodded his head slowly. He understood. Before John found out about Azazel (Yellow-eyes) he used to get frustrated when he would go silent, he interpreted it as him having an attitude. He may not agree with the way Luke handled it, but he understood. He looked back towards Luke then nodded his head, “I think you should still tell them, especially Matt for Ethan.”

Luke looked up at him then nodded his head, “I will, soon.”

Dean nodded his head as he rubbed his stubble looking around the cabin, “Alright, do you have anything to eat in this five-star resort?”

Luke pointed towards the kitchen, “Help yourself.”

Dean took a glance towards the kitchen then back at Luke and held up a finger, “Nope. No way. You’re joining me.”

“Do I have to?” Luke asked as he sighed heavily continuing to look at the screen.

A grin appeared on Dean’s face as an idea came to him, “I know what can convince you. How about one of my famous burgers?”

Luke turned to face him then held up a finger, “That’s dirty Winchester and you know it,” Luke commented as he crossed his arms looking towards Dean.

“Yeah, but I didn’t hear a no?” Dean stated with a growing smile.

Luke took another glance towards the monitors then sighed as he rubbed his face, “Alright, fine. I needed a break anyway.”

Dean had a smile on his face as Luke rose from his chair, “Good. It’s settled then we’re going to have lunch.”

Luke nodded his head then got up off of his chair then followed Dean towards the kitchen.

“Do you know where Claire’s at?” Dean asked as he placed his hand on the stainless steel door of the fridge. 

“She’s meeting with a contact of mine,” Luke commented as he took a seat at the kitchen island.

Dean began pulling out ingredients from the fridge and placed it on the island, “Has she had any luck so far?

Luke shook his head, “Yes and No.”

“How?” Dean asked as he placed ingredients in a silver bowl. 

“We found that Cas knocked out the power to a rest stop in Missouri when he left,” Luke stated as he rested his arms on the kitchen island.

Dean had a faint flashback when he woke up in the middle of nowhere and Cas was trying to communicate with him. He nodded his head lightly, “Huh… So nothing since then?”

Luke rubbed his forehead then sighed, “Yeah, nothing after that.”

“He just went silent?” Dean asked as he started putting ingredients into a mixing bowl.

“Dean, we’re trying to track down an Angel. Angels were able to keep themselves hidden for years without hunters knowing. Cas is no exception, he’s using the same tactic to hide from us. Which is making things complicated,” Luke said as he looked up at Dean.

Dean washed his hands then started mixing the mixture, “So, what your saying is we might never find him?” Dean asked a little nervously, avoiding Luke’s eyes. 

Luke shook his head as leaned forwards to see Dean’s eyes, “That isn’t what I’m saying at all, we will find him, it’s just going to take time.”

Dean looked towards Luke’s eyes, “Alright, yeah,” He said as he nodded his head.

He continued mixing the mixture zoning out a little bit. _ I’m not going to give up, not yet, we will find you… _He kept reassuring himself in his head as he continued mixing the ingredients. 

* * *

** _The Morning After Cas Left | Flashback | :_ **

“Dean… Dean… Dean!” 

Dean lifted his head off the map table, looked up at the tall hazy male figure standing near him. He yawned then mumbled, “Cas?” 

“What? No, it’s me, man.”

Dean rubbed his eyes then looked up as the figure became more clear. It was Sam looking down at him with a worried expression. A wave of disappointment washed across his whole body as he quickly remembered last night. He sat straight up looking around the war room then asked, “Right, how long was I out?” 

Sam took a seat next to him, “It’s almost ten in the morning. Here,” Sam handed him a cup of coffee.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes then took a sip. He looked around then asked, “Where’s everyone at?”

“Claire and Elieen went to see if someone saw Cas in town. Luke and Matthew are looking through our library trying to find a way to locate Cas and fix Luke’s soul,” Sam said as he looked towards him with concern.

“I know there's something you ask me, so stop dancing around it and spill,” Dean said as he looked up at Sam.

Sam looked around the room then took a deep breath, “You were mumbling Cas name while you slept,” He paused, “I guess what I'm trying to ask is how are you holding up?”

Dean wiped his hand across his face then took a deep breath, “Not well. Not well at all.”

“Are you mad?” Sam asked as he stared at him for a long moment.

Dean looked up towards Sam and met his eyes, “No.”

“Then what is it?” Sam asked nervously, “I- I just thought you-”

Dean placed his mug on the map table then held up a finger, “I’m going to stop you right there Sammy. I know I can be stubborn at times-”

“More than sometimes, but continue,” Sam added with a playful smirk.

Dean narrowed his eyes, “Yes… Well, I guess If I’ve learned anything from these couple of days, it's that Cas will find his way. The guy has been alive a lot longer, he's seen a lot more action, and... I guess... I can understand in some odd way.”

“You do?” Sam asked, a little skeptical as he looked toward him curiously.

Dean nodded his head, “I do. Now, I know I’ll never fully know what he’s thinking, but I wish I could just let him know... I’m not angry anymore... That it isn’t his fault with Jack and… mom.” 

Sam leaned back in his chair, “Then why don’t you,” He nodded his head towards his phone.

Dean chuckled then reached for his cell phone and right as he did the whole bunker's electricity went off. Dean and Sam quickly got up and ran over to the control panels. They quickly started tapping a button on the terminals as the lights in the bunker started to dim.

“What happened?” Dean asked as he continued tapping a couple more buttons.

“It appears a huge amount of power was released somewhere around the bunker,” Sam stated.

Luke and Matt came running into the war room, “What’s happening?” Luke asked.

“The bunker's power is malfunctioning,” Sam quickly answered.

The bunker switched into lockdown mode as all the lights turned red and started blinking off and on. 

Luke quickly placed his hands down on the cement floors and his irises slowly lit up, “It appears a huge amount of power was released nearby last night… Wait… No, that can’t be right?”

“What is it?” Dean asked as he looked towards Luke.

“I think I know what caused the bunker to malfunction,” Sam quickly added.

“Will one of you just tell me what is happening,” Dean yelled as the lights began to flicker off and on.

“It was Cas,” Luke and Sam both said at the same time.

“What do you mean it was Cas?” Dean asked, a little concerned as he looked towards Sam and Luke.

“He released a huge amount of power nearby last night and it’s messing with everything in the bunker,” Sam quickly explained. 

The bunker systems started blinking as half of the bunkers went completely dark. The sirens started going off and on. The terminals nearby were flashing and part of the ventilation started powering down. Right at that moment some of the sigils were glowing on the ceiling and the map table started placing dots everywhere on its map.

Dean’s terminal imminently shut off right as he was typing, “My terminal went off. Can you fix it?” Dean asked Sam.

Sam started tapping a couple of buttons then started turning some leavers as his terminal went dark, “I can’t.”

“Sam?” Dean asked as he looked towards Sam.

Sam was trying to think when one of the terminals blew up next to him and the map table went dark, “I- I don’t know what to do.” 

Dean could see the worry in his eyes then an idea, “What if we manually do a hard restart of the entire bunker?”

Sam nodded his head slowly, “That could work, but the room we need is locked by a potent spell because of lockdown. We’ll need to manually open the door ourselves.”

Right at that moment, the whole bunker went dark. 

“Great… How long until we suffocate?” Dean quickly asked in an annoyed tone

“Not long, Let’s get-”

Right at that moment, the bunker's light started powering back on. Dean and Sam looked at each other then looked around and noticed Luke’s irises glowing bright and his hands planted on the floors. 

Luke quickly yelled, “I can’t hold it forever. Fix it.”

Dean and Sam quickly nodded their heads as they quickly ran down the hall to start a manual hard restart of the bunker's entire system. Luke started breathing hard as he kept his hands planted firmly.

Meanwhile, Dean and Sam were down in the deepest part of the bunker. Sam quickly kneeled by the door then mumbled a phrase and drew a sigil then the door opened. Dean and Sam quickly ran over two levers on opposite sides of the room. 

“On three,” Dean yelled.

“One… Two. Three,” Sam yelled. 

They pulled the leavers down then back up at the same time. The whole bunker went dark then flashes red for a moment before returning to its original color. Dean and Sam took a huge breath as they looked towards each other.

“I’m going to do a full check of everything,” Sam commented as he walked over to the main terminal.

Dean quickly walked over to Sam then said in a serious tone, “Sam, I want you to tell me the truth. Was it Cas who did this?” Dean asked, a little concerned. 

Sam took a glance up from his terminal then sighed heavily, “The power signature matches Angelic grace. Besides, you saw him in Hell. Where did he get that kind of power?”

Dean nodded his head slowly while rubbing his chin. He didn’t want to believe it was Cas, but something deep in his gut was telling him otherwise. He looked towards the door, expecting Cas to come running in with a worried expression, but nothing. He exhaled deeply then pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Dean?” Sam asked,

Dean turned to look towards Sam, “Yeah?”

“Are you feeling alright?” Sam asked in a concerned tone.

Dean took another deep breath, “No,” He sighed then nodded his head towards Sam, “What were you going to ask?” 

Sam took a long moment to look at him, “I was…” He paused, “Maybe it read wrong, maybe it wasn’t Cas,” Sam said a little nervously looking towards him. 

Dean shook his head lightly, “No... You and Luke confirmed it was him.”

“Yeah, but-”

Dean held up a hand, “I know what you're trying to do Sam, but I think we need to face facts man. It was Cas.”

Sam went silent then nodded his head slowly, “I don’t think Cas meant to do this.”

Dean nodded his head, “I know. We need to find him.”

“We will,” Sam said as he nodded his head.

Dean nodded his head then started walking towards Sam. 

“What are you doing?” Sam asked.

Dean stood still, “Helping.”

Sam shook his head, “I can handle it, Dean.”

“Are you sure?” Dean asked as he looked up at Sam.

Sam nodded his head, “Yeah, I got it, man.”

Dean turned around to leave the room then stopped taking a small glance back. He saw Sam hunched over the main terminal looking at gauges and turning dials. Dean nodded his head then left the room, as he walked down the halls he was silently looking in the direction of Cas’s room.

* * *

**_New York | Current Time | : _ **

An old blue Voltwagon pulled into a parking lot of a local restaurant. The driver door swung open and Claire stepped out of the vehicle. She looked around the parking lot at the green scenery as she put on her black leather jacket then closed her car door and started walking towards the building.

As she went inside the restaurant, a waitress came walking up to her and asked, “Just one?”

She shook her head lightly, “Hi, I'm here to meet with Mr. Longfellow,” She added as she took a glance around the restaurant.

The waitress looked up at Clare then asked, "Mark?"

Claire looked up at then said, "Arrowhead."

The waitress nodded her head, “Right this way.”

The young woman started leading Claire towards a table booth near one of the windows. As they got closer she saw an older man with dark brown hair with bits of white, a scruffy beard, and wearing a dark trench coat. He was sitting at the table and had light blue eyes that were locked out the window.

Claire took a seat across from him as the waitress walked away. She rubbed her hands on her denim pants nervously then asked, “I understand you have some information on a friend of mine?”

He cleared his throat then looked towards her as he did she noticed a large cut across his left eye, “I do,” He answered in a deep gruff voice.

Claire nodded her head slowly then asked, “How long ago?” She asked with a bit of urgency.

He nodded his head, “About a month.” 

She sighed heavily because It wasn’t anything recent, but it was something at least. She proceeded to ask, “What did he ask for?” Claire asked as she pulled out a journal and a pen.

He nodded his head slowly as he took a sip of his black coffee, “He asked if there were any cases on this side of the country."

Claire looked up at him, “Did he accept one?” 

Longfellow nodded his head, “He accepted a case to help out two hunters.”

Clarie looked up toward him then asked, “Do you have a location of the case?”

Longfellow put an old book on the table then opened it, “Matthiessen State Park, Illinois." He then held up a copy of the case.

Claire grabbed it then nodded her head towards Longfellow, “Thank you.”

Longfellow nodded his head, “No problem. Good luck finding your friend kid.”

She nodded her head then rose from the booth, “I'm sorry, but I have to get going. Thanks again.”

Longfellow nodded his head, “No problem.”

She started walking towards the exit, but at least she had a lead. She made it back inside of her car when she noticed a man and his child walking hand and hand. They had a smile on their face as they walked into the restaurant together. Claire couldn’t help but think of Cas. She’s been searching every day since Cas left, but it has been nothing until now. She pulled out her phone then looked at their last conversation.

A Few Minutes After Cas Left:

_ Claire: Where did you go? _

_ Claire: Cas? _

_A Day Later:_

_ Claire: Cas. I know you want to be alone, but please let me know you're alright. _

One Week Later:

_ Claire: CAS! I KNOW YOU'RE READING THIS! _

_One Month Later:_

_ Unknown Number: _

_ Claire, I’m sorry I haven’t reached out sooner. I'm sure by now you figured out what happened during our trip to Hell and Missouri. I’m still not entirely sure where I’m going, but I know I can’t go back just yet. I’m extremely thankful for you being by my side and the work we did together. It has been my greatest pleasure traveling with you and seeing the talented young woman you have become. But, right now I need to travel this path alone. - Cas _

Claire turned off her phone then looked out the window for a moment.

After she grabbed her phone and started texting a message, but not to Cas. After hitting send she put her car into gear and pulled out of the parking lot leaving the place in her rearview mirror. 

* * *

** _Hell:_ **

Alexander’s black train is traveling between two mountains. Inside Alexander was standing towards a large map labeled, the Western region. Sat at the very top of the map was a huge area labeled _ The City of Crossroads. _

A guard came walking up towards Alexander and saluted him before speaking, “Warden, two more settlements from the Western region have agreed to join.” 

Alexander nodded his head then levitated two red metal pieces and placed them onto the large map in front of him, “Good work, General.”

As Alexander turned around another voice came over the intercom, “Warden, the soul you requested is waiting for you in the next cart.”

He nodded his head then looked at the General, “I want you to send a team into a specific location for recon.”

The General nodded his head as Alexander handed him a file then started walking towards a door that led to the next cart. He tapped the button on the side and walked through the door. As he walked into the next cart two guards saluted him. He continued walking until he was standing near a metal table where another male figure sat.

“You were a very hard soul to locate, Mr. Tran.”

Kevin lifted his head upward as he rose from his chair, “It’s not like I had a choice,” He mumbled looking up at Alexander then towards the guards surrounding them. 

Alexander looked down at him with a neutral expression, “They’re not here to hurt you, but rather for your protection.”

“Protection?” Kevin asked sarcastically with a grin on his face looking up at Alexander then shook his head, “Somehow I don’t believe that.”

Alexander began walking towards a window looking out at Hell’s landscape then Kevin’s reflection, “If I wanted you dead I would’ve fed you to the hellhounds, but,” He said as he turned around, “I think we can be of service to each other.”

“Service?” Kevin asked, a little curious, tilting his head, “Why would I help a tyrant like you?”

Alexander smirked, “I know the rumors about me can be severe, but I think we could be beneficial to each other,” He said as he walked towards Kevin then slid across a file towards him with a small grin.

Kevin looked up at him then cautiously grabbed the file and opened it. He quickly noticed it was a list of dead prophets. None of them ever arrived in Hell except one, him. He looked at his name for a long minute then closed the file and looked up at Alexander, “What are you suggesting, exactly?”

“What I am suggesting is that you shouldn’t be here,” Alexander stated as he stared down at Kevin with a cold expression, “Yet. Somehow you arrived here after your death. Come on Mr. Tran, use that head of yours, you don’t think that was a coincidence?”

Kevin continued looking up at Alexander as a sudden rage began building up inside of him, “Crowley.”

Alexander smirked then took a seat across from Kevin and placed both arms on the table, “Precisely. Crowley kept you down here as his form of punishment, but I’m in charge now. I can get you your freedom.”

Kevin quickly became aware of what Alexander was doing then narrowed his eyes and looked up at him, “And why should I trust you?” Kevin immediately asked bitterly, “You’re just like Crowley.” 

Alexander chuckled then stood up, “I am nothing like Crowley. Besides, the way I see it you only have two other options. I let you roam the Earth free and you’ll slowly go rampant or you get locked up with the other humans,” He leaned forward, “I don’t care which, but I am offering you another choice, one not many get, Mr. Tran.”

Kevin looked out the windows of the train. When he was on Earth his sanity was beginning to break faster than he originally anticipated, but he couldn’t come back here, not after everything, and he couldn’t stay on Earth without hurting an innocent person. He wanted to be free, but at what cost? The one thing these years have taught him is that freedom was hard to come by, but it seems he already made his decision. He looked up at Alexander then asked in a serious tone, “If I do agree; what would you have me do?”

Alexander had a small smirk then turned around and placed an old, weathered book on the table, “You see this book?” He asked, “It was written in the same language as the Angel and Demon tablets. I need you to translate the entire book.”

Kevin took a glance down at the look then up at Alexander, “I'm pretty sure after I died I can’t read the word of God anymore.”

Alexander shook his head, “What you have been reading wasn’t created by God. This was created by The Universe.”

“What do you mean, The Universe?” Kevin asked, more skeptical as he looked up at Alexander.

Alexander looked towards Kevin with a hardened expression, “God, didn’t create the language you’ve been reading. The Universe did, as it created God and Amara. God only gave prophets the ability to read it. Now, you may be dead, but you’re still a prophet. That knowledge has been ingrained into the very fabric of your creation, but you just have to know how to reactivate it.” 

Kevin looked up at him, “How do you even know? You’re not even an Angel,” He asked sarcastically.

Alexander nodded his head, “You’re right, but I am someone who has existed for a very long time. You don’t survive as long as I have without having an array of knowledge.”

Kevin looked down at the brown weathered book for a long minute.

“Now, have you made your choice?” Alexander asked in a serious tone.

Kevin looked up from the book at Alexander, “How do I know you’ll keep your end of the deal?”

Alexander smirked, “I’ll get you your freedom, Mr. Tran. The only difference is whether you’ll take it or not,” Alexander stated as he looked down at him.

Kevin paused for a long minute then nodded his head, “I’ll do it, but under one condition.”

“Which is?” Alexander asked as he narrowed his eyes towards Kevin.

“I want a safe passage for my mother,” Kevin said clearly as he made eye contact with Alexander.

Alexander nodded his head then towards another Demon who handed him a file. Alexander grabbed the file then opened it, “Linda Tran,” He paused for a minute then looked up at Kevin, “Resourceful human,” He said as he closed the file then nodded his head, “It seems we have a deal. Your mother will be granted safe passage.”

Alexander slid across a paper which Kevin immediately signed. Alexander then held out his hand to Kevin as he shook Alexander’s hand, a guard scoffed. Alexander turned towards the guard with a cold expression.

Another guard quickly started apologizing, “My deepest apologies Warden, but these young Demons can be difficult at times.” 

Alexander lifted his hand as he continued staring towards the Demon, “It’s fine Commander” He paused then looked back at the Demon, “Do you have anything to say, Lieutenant?” He asked in a cautious tone, looking towards the guard with a serious expression.

The Lieutenant flashed it’s dark eyes, “As a matter of fact, yes. Why should we let a soul go free that killed one of our own? They should suffer for their crimes against The Empire.”

Alexander had a stone-cold expression, “I didn’t ask for your opinion, Lieutenant.”

“But-”

** _*CLINK*_ **

A red metal from Alexander’s amour embedded itself into the train's wall near the Demon’s head.

Alexander looked towards the Demon who flinched with a grin, “Not so tough now, are we? Let this be a lesson to you, Lieutenant. The Demons before you were taught to be silent and strong. Not weak little Winny souls. Step out of line again and you'll be stripped of your rank.”

The Demon didn’t move as he looked towards Alexander's cold expression, “Y- Yes Warden.”

Alexander nodded his head slowly then turned around, “Commander, please escort Kevin back to The Main City of Hades. Make sure he has everything he needs at his disposal to translate that book.”

The Commander nodded his head then saluted Alexander, “As you wish Warden.”

A stern voice came over the intercom, “Warden, we are nearing close to Outpost Zeta.”

Alexander nodded his head then started walking out of the cart with his hands behind his back. The Lieutenant didn’t move, but as he turned his head he took a glance towards the red metal that nicked his ear. Another swipe and the red metal attached itself back onto Alexander’s armor as he walked out of the train cart.

* * *

** _The City of Crossroads | Location: Hell: _ **

In a far distance sat a huge city surrounded by a black stone wall and a huge purple barrier. Inside of the wall sat another advanced city with a similar design as the Main City (Hades), but this one was a bit smaller in comparison. In the tallest building stood a familiar redhead standing near a window looking down at the city holding a glass cup. 

“Rowena?” A stern voice asked. 

She turned around and noticed Ketch standing in the doorway, “Yes? What is it dear?” 

“I just got word two other governors in this region have agreed to join Alexander,” Ketch stated as he poured himself a drink then paused, “You know he’s not going to stop until he gets every piece of Hell, right?”

Rowena nodded her head, “Well neither will I,” She paused then asked, “Any news on what his lapdog is up to?”

Ketch nodded his head as he came up beside Rowena, “Catherine? It seems she's spearheading something big, but I don’t know what. Alexander has completely locked down Hades and a certain sector labeled Installation 04-A in the northern portion of Hell. I can’t get close enough with those mutated things standing guard.”

Rowena nodded her head, “What about Earth have you heard anything from the Winchesters or their wee Angel?”

Ketch shook his head, “Nothing from Sam or Dean. They still don’t know where the Castiel is, but..”

“But?” She asked as she searched Ketch’s eyes.

Ketch took a sip of his drink then made eye contact with Rowena, “Some of the Demons are saying they spotted him on Earth.”

“When?” She asked assertively, looking at Ketch more alarmed.

“I’m sure it's just a rumor, but just in case I’m looking into it,” Ketch quickly stated as he walked over to Rowena, “Besides, you need to worry about what Alexander is planning.”

Rowena nodded her head, “Yes, but I would like to know if he is alright,” She paused then nodded her head towards Ketch, “I want to be the first to know when and if you find something, alright?” 

Ketch nodded his head, “Will do, Red.”

She nodded her head, “Good. Meanwhile, I want you to find out what this little project Alexander is guarding so closely.”

Ketch finished his drink in one gulp, “I’ll get started.” 

Ketch walked out of the room while Rowena walked over to a picture frame sitting on a shelf. 

She slowly picked it up, looking down at it with a somber expression, “Don’t worry Fergus. I always have a trick up my sleeve. Don’t you worry, I will not lose this city to him,” She whispered as she ran her hands alongside Crowley’s picture.

She wiped away a single tear then placed the picture frame down. She slowly started walking towards a huge table littered with books and papers. Before she started working, she took a small glance towards the end of the table where Crowley’s throne was relocated. She chuckled then resumed working.

* * *

**_Outpost Zeta:_ **

Alexander's train slowed down coming to a complete stop inside of a train station. The metal doors swung open and Alexander stepped out. He started walking down a hall leading towards an observation deck that overlooked a huge area, as he continued walking he saw a woman with her arms crossed and her hair in a bun standing towards the window.

“Catherine, I assume everything is on schedule,” Alexander asked as he walked over to her side. 

She turned then nodded her head, “It is. We’re conducting our first test now.” 

Alexander nodded his head then turned to look out the windows toward the redhead working seamlessly.

Charlie was typing on a small terminal while adjusting a row of dials. As she adjusted the terminal the bright light in the tube started becoming very bright and making unusual noises. She hit a couple more buttons then looked towards the tube. It continued getting brighter and making more noises, so she quickly adjusted more dials, but it didn’t seem to faze the growing light and noise. She quickly backed away from the terminal and ran over towards the huge lever and flung it down. 

She looked back towards the tube and nothing happened. The power inside of the tube kept growing at an alarming rate until the room was engulfed in bright white. She quickly kneeled and covered her head as she did she could have sworn she heard voices echoing in the white light. It sounded like whispers along with screams.

** _*BOOM!*_ **

Charlie unshielded herself looking up at the green shield over her. Once the smoke cleared she saw Alexander with his hands on the ground. She removed her goggles then looked at the destruction caused by the explosion.

Alexander removed the shield as she looked outside towards the black skies it seemed like the red lightning changed from the explosion. She quickly made a mental note. _ W- What is this?! This isn’t regular energy- This is something much more powerful... _

Alexander quickly asked, “What happened!”

Charlie came out of her head and quickly stood up as she looked down at the destroyed lab, “This energy resource is very unstable. I’m not sure if I can make it work.” 

Alexander looked at the explosion then towards the other test tubes, “Ms. Middleton, you will continue to work on this project. You remember our deal right?”

Charlie dusted the rubbled off of her uniform then looked towards Alexander, “Fine, but can you at least tell me what this is? I know it isn’t regular energy, so where did it come from?” 

“It’s a resource found here in Hell. Now, I’m sure you’ll be able to find a way to make this work. You did bring Hell into its industrial era,” Alexander stated as he looked down at her.

Charlie narrowed her eyes, “Fine, but I'm going to need more help and technology,” She turned looking towards the destroyed lab, “You’re giving me two sticks to rub together technically speaking.”

Alexander nodded his head, “You’ll get all the resources you need soon enough,” Alexander stated as he turned then walked out of the room.

Catherine took another look at the room then Charlie, “I’ll have someone clean this up,” She stated then followed, Alexander. 

As soon as they were away from Charlie, Catherine asked in a low tone, “We should tell her what she’s working on.”

Alexander stopped walking then turned to face Catherine, “No. Do you hear me? No one must know what we’re doing. Right now, I’m gathering resources and making our presence known. You just make sure this project gets completed. Whatever it takes.”

Catherine looked up at him then nodded her head, “Understood. How did your meeting with the Skinwalkers go?”

“They have agreed to join us,” Alexander added then started walking down the hall with Catherine by his side.

Meanwhile, out of sight, Charlie was around the corner holding a book. Once she noticed they were gone she quickly started walking back towards the lab. _ What are they planning? _She asked herself. She wanted to leave, but she couldn’t afford to leave this place. Not yet, not without some answers.

* * *

** _Meanwhile at The Cabin:_ **

Luke took a small glance towards Dean. He could tell Dean was lost in his head by the way his eyes were glued towards the windows. The way his eyes shared the reflection of the blue sky mixed along with his green. He didn’t want to disturb Dean, so he stayed quiet allowing Dean to have a moment to himself. Silence for them was giving the other person time to reflect and think.

Assuming enough time passed Luke turned towards Dean and asked, “How are you holding up?” 

Dean was zoned out then quickly looked towards Luke, “Huh? Oh, I’m not sure, to be honest.”

Luke nodded his head then looked up at him, “Dean… I can’t pretend to know what you're going through, but I can tell you everything will get better and Cas… we’ll find him.”

Dean nodded his head slowly avoiding Luke’s eyes while clearing his throat, “How are you so sure?” He asked in a childlike manner.

“Well… because things always change, even now,” Luke stated as he placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder, “Years from now you're going to look back at all of this, I’m sure of it.” 

Dean chuckled low then quickly removed his gaze from Luke, “I’m not so sure I believe that.”

Luke shook his head slowly, “I think you do. Sure you’ve made some mistakes, but we all mess up, Dean. That’s what makes us human.”

Dean paused looking down at the kitchen island, “You don’t know what I did,” Dean said in a shaded tone running his fingers along the counter, “This journey, this story, somewhere along the way I think I lost a part of myself… Somedays I feel like a stranger in my own life… and feel so lost.”

Luke nodded his head, “I understand. Trust me, I was lost too, just because you feel this way now doesn’t mean it always be like this.”

Dean looked towards Luke with a somber expression, “I killed an entire family out of rage and in Hell... well,” He paused, “Well, it can’t get much darker than that.” 

Luke shook his head, “Trust me, it can,” Luke paused, “Dean… Before all of this,” He pointed towards this cabin, “I left trails of destruction, I hurt people, I was selfish and dishonest. I never met a chance that I didn’t take and acted without mercy” Luke paused for a long time then started gathering their plates, “The point I’m trying to make is we all get lost along the way. I’m pretty sure Cas is lost just as you are Dean,” Luke stated as he started walking towards the sink.

Dean watched as Luke rolled up his sleeves and started cleaning. He slowly got up then walked over beside him, “You think so?” Dean said as he tried to look at Luke’s eyes. 

Luke started rinsing their plates, “Yeah,” Luke nodded his head, “Knowing I only have a little bit of time makes me reconsider a lot of things.”

“Luke-” 

“What do you mean a little bit of time?” A stern voice asked across the kitchen.

Dean and Luke both turn to see where the voice came from and it was Matt standing by the corner looking towards them with a concerned expression.

Luke turned then started wiping his hands on the towel hanging on his shoulder, “Matt? I thought-”

“Don’t avoid the question. What do you mean knowing you have a little bit of time?” Matt asked more assertively as he narrowed his eyes towards Luke.

Luke turned towards Dean, “Excuse us, Dean,” He said as he began leading Matt out the front door then onto the porch. 

“Luke, no more games. Tell me the truth,” Matt asked again as he looked back at him with a concerned expression.

Luke closed the door then looked towards Matt, “I was going to tell you.”

Matt crossed his arms, “When exactly? Or was I going to find out from Lennon or Miranda like last time?”

Luke held up a hand as he looked towards Matt, “I know and I’m sorry. I- I just didn’t know how to tell you, alright?” 

Matt shook his head then turned away and placed his hands on his hips, “When are you going to trust me?”

“Trust you?” Luke said as he narrowed his eyes towards Matt, “I have trusted you, from the day we met.”

Matt shook his head then turned back to face him, “You know that’s not what I meant.”

Luke took a step back, “I do trust you, Matt.”

“Really? Is that why you disappeared in the middle of the night with no note, no warning?” Matt asked assertively as he looked towards Luke with a certain look in his eyes.

Luke took a step forward, “I-” 

“Luke? Dad?” A little voice came from the right. 

Luke and Matt both turned their heads to see Ethan standing below the stairs looking up towards them. 

“Ethan?” Matt asked as his expression softened. He immediately went to pick him up.

“What’s happening?” Ethan asked as he started rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Nothing kiddo, me and Luke were just...” Matt went silent trying to think of an excuse.

“Having a chat, nothing to worry about, little bean,” Luke said with a small smile as he walked towards them.

“Are you sure? You both seem mad?” Ethan asked as he looked towards Matt then Luke.

Matt, still locked in their conversation, went speechless. Which caused Luke to step in, “Everything will be fine, okay little bean?” Luke said as he wrapped an arm around Ethan hugging him.

Ethan looked up at Luke when he took a step back, “We’ll talk another time?” Luke said as he looked towards Matt.

Matt nodded his head avoiding eye contact with Luke.

“I’ll see you soon, I promise okay little one?” Luke said as he smiled softly towards Ethan.

Ethan nodded his head then smiled looking up at Luke as Matt started walking down the stairs towards his vehicle.

Luke waited patiently until Matt’s truck left the driveway then his smile faded as he watched Matt’s vehicle drive away. He took a deep breath then went back inside and found Dean sitting by the kitchen island waiting for him.

“Everything okay?” Dean asked as he nodded his head towards him with a concerned expression.

Luke rubbed his hand across his face, “It could have been better. Ethan saw us arguing.”

Dean looked towards him with wide eyes, “Jesus, like full yelling?”

“No, but he could tell something was wrong,” Luke said as he took a seat next to Dean with a heavy movement.

Dean went silent for a moment then turned to face him, “I’m sorry Luke.”

Luke quickly looked up at him with a confused expression, “You have nothing to be sorry over, Dean. This is my fault and I’ll fix it.”

Dean shook his head, “Not for that.”

“For what then?” Luke asked as he looked at Dean with a curious expression.

“For looking for Cas while we try to deal with God, for saving all of us, and all of everything,” Dean said in a low tone.

Luke nodded his head, “You don’t have to thank me, you know that right?”

Dean nodded his head, “Yeah, but still. With everything and your condition. It wouldn’t sit right with me if I didn’t.”

Luke chuckled, “There’s the noble Dean I first met.”

Dean chuckled then shook his head, “So… You wanna show more of your five-star resort?”

Luke chuckled then nodded his head, “Sure. We just started constructing a bunker hidden in the mountains.”

“A bunker?” Dean asked, a little surprised, “Why would you need one this place is a bunker on its own.”

Luke chuckled then looked around the place, “Sure, but this isn’t your ordinary bunker.”

Dean raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean?”

Luke nodded his head for Dean to follow, “Why don’t I just show you.” 

Dean got off of his chair then followed Luke out from the kitchen excitedly. They walked under the stairs and two doors opened which looked to be an elevator. Luke went in and Dean followed close behind.

* * *

** _Hours Later:_ **

Dean ended up staying longer than he originally expected so Luke gave him a room where he could sleep for the night. The room was direct across from Luke’s and the bed was so comfortable that he went to bed much earlier than he predicted. 

Lost in a sea of deep limitless slumber. Dean’s mind couldn’t stop replaying Cas leaving over and over. He wanted so desperately to stop him, but he couldn’t.

Currently, he’s walking through the bunker’s halls in the middle of the night when he sees something in the corner of his eye. He quickly turns and sees a familiar figure walking into the war room. Without thinking he immediately runs straight into the war room and sees the figure walking up the metal staircase and the only thing he can think to do is to run straight towards it but, as soon as he does he’s moving in slow motion reaching out for the familiar tan trench coat.

As soon as he grabs hold of the figure and turns it around. All he sees is Cas on the brink of tears looking back at him then suddenly something changes and he sees something much darker looking back at him. Cas quickly pushes Dean down causing him to fall down the stairs. As he lifts his head, everything changes. 

They’re standing in the middle of the field and he sees Cas turning towards a figure beside him. He quickly realizes it’s God.

Dean yells and runs straight towards them when Cas freezes him again. They both meet and God whispers something into Cas ear. Which causes Cas to look towards him with his eyes glowing. As Cas walks towards him, all Dean can do is pleading to him.

_ “Cas… Come on man this isn’t you… Cas… I- I’m sorry!” _

Dean looks up and notices Cas is standing in front of him with his palm glowing. 

_ “I- I’m sorry for everything…” _

** _*Flash*_ **

Dean instantly wakes up. He can feel his body drenched in cold sweets and his whole body shaking. He takes a moment before reaching for his phone and as soon as he turns it on he sees no texts, no missed calls, nothing. 

Dean walked into the restroom and splashed cool water on his face. As he drys his face he looks into the fancy mirror and sees a familiar trench coat stored beside a white towel. He turns around and runs his hands along with its fabric as he’s left with a dark feeling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

** _Meanwhile in North Carolina:_ **

The night sky had no cloud in sight and anyone could see the full moon and stars with ease. Sat under the sky in the middle of an abandoned dock sat a building with its main doors opened. A bright light began shining from the doors as sounds of metal, grunting, and cheering erupting from the building.

“Is that all you got!” A deep stern voice yelled. 

Inside the building, a huge crowd was seated around a huge metal cage. Inside were two men standing shirtless across from each other breathing heavily staring towards each other. One was a male, extremely tall, with long brown hair, and extremely buff. He growled towards the other man as his eyes turned yellow. The other male was a bit smaller in comparison, but his body was extremely chiseled like a Greek god. The smaller man had a couple of tattoos, one that sat on his lower abdomen in Enochian writing, it was Cas.

He had beautiful messy hair and his beard was fully grown out. His two blue eyes had white sparks in the middle. He was standing with his hands held into a fist in a fighting stance towards the Werewolf.

The werewolf growled and started running towards him slashing his claws. Cas jumped back letting the werewolf slam into the cage as he looked back towards him. The Werewolf got angrier as he charged back towards Cas again. Instead of dodging, Cas ran straight towards him then slid on the floor, he hit the Werewolfs leg causing him to be knocked onto the floor. Cas imminently got back up and moved to punch him, but the Werewolf quickly rolled out of the way causing Cas’s fists to hit the cement floors. As Cas lifted his fists upward the ground had a huge crack. 

The Werewolf smiled then picked up a huge rock from the ground then threw it towards him. Cas immediately dodged it then picked up a rock off the ground then threw it towards him. The Werewolf grabbed the rock and smashed it into pieces then looked towards Cas direction. He quickly noticed Cas was missing. He quickly took a look around and at the last minute, he noticed Cas running behind him. He tried moving but Cas already landed a huge punch. Cas was able to pin the Werewolf on to the ground and started punching his face over and over until his knuckles were bruised and bleeding.

** _*Ding... Ding... Ding..*_ **

** _ROUND OVER! The Winner Is The Blue Phoenix!_ **

A man ran over to Cas as he got up off of the Werewolf. The man grabbed Cas wrist then held it up as the crowd went wild, cheering as loud as they could for Cas. They started to chant while cheering.

** _“The Blue Phoenix! The Blue Phoenix! The Blue Phoenix!”_ **

A couple of minutes later and Cas was sitting on the metal bleachers alone rebuttoning up his dark blue shirt while looking through his bag when a man came up to him. 

“You drew in quite a show again,” He said happily as he handed Cas a huge stack of money.

Cas placed the money inside of the bag then zipped it and got up, “Thanks.”

He took a good look at Cas then asked, “You know you look kind of familiar… Yeah, you kind of look like that Angel that’s friends with the Winchesters.”

Cas nodded his head, “I get that a lot,” Cas stated as he started walking away from the guy.

“Whatever happened to him, anyway?” The guy asked in a curious tone.

Cas continued walking away as he lifted his bag over his shoulder, “I wouldn’t know.”

_ **To Be Continued...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOO! What a chapter! :)
> 
> I can't wait to show you what I have in store for the rest of this story :)
> 
> Let me know what you thought? 
> 
> Also, I'm sorry if you were expecting more of Cas in this chapter, but...
> 
> *Whispers* The next chapter solely focuses on Cas! <3


	18. Castiel Alone: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where is Cas now and what happened to him in the two months since we last saw him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to start by saying I have not abandoned the story. It does have an end.
> 
> I just hit a MAJOR roadblock in my life and writing. 
> 
> For the past few months its been really challenging to sit down and write. 
> 
> Hopefully, this chapter can make up for how long I've been gone. 
> 
> The good news is that it doesn't focus on anyone, but Cas. 
> 
> It picks up right after the last chapter, but it contains (SPOILERS) flashbacks of the two months.
> 
> This chapter focus solely on that first month alone.
> 
> I hope you enjoy 
> 
> \- Green & Blue :)

**"This is the part where you find out who you are." - Unknown**

* * *

** _Current Time: _ **

A gentle breeze brushed up against Cas's cheek as he took his first step outside of the building. He took a moment to take in his surroundings, staring up at the night sky. Not a single cloud was in sight; it was peaceful and calm. 

Something about the late-night always brought him peace. Probably due to the lack of humans or how it was an intimate moment for him to think about anything and everything without interruptions. 

An example is when he used to clean and organize the entire bunker while Sam and Dean slept.

He took a moment to enjoy the view of the sea and the smell of fresh air. Afterward, he came back to reality and tossed his duffle bag over his shoulder, and started walking towards his truck across the lonely lit dock.

Right at that moment, a massive wave crashed up against the shore, sweeping a single lonely crab back into the dark abyss of the ocean.

A memory appeared in his thoughts that recalled the grey fish that heaved itself off the shores... His memory may not be what it used to be, but he can remember that moment vividly.

It was the day he and the other Angels took their first steps out of Heaven. The day God had revealed his newest creation, Earth. 

A place that would house the humans after leaving the garden.

He remembered his first trip to Earth very vividly. The way the sun touched his vessel, the smell, and all the life that began to inhabit it. Back then he thought he understood his role, his purpose, a reason to exist.

That’s when he remembered the code, the oath.

_ “There is no free-will, Only Loyalty.” _

_ “There is no weakness, Only Strength.” _

_ “There is no attachment, Only Duty.“ _

_ “There is no death, Only Service.” _

It's all that he can remember from the time before. He and the others were taught Angels were the perfect creation and that all the others were flawed and needed guidance... What a great lie he thought to himself.

** _*Splash*_ **

He came out of his thoughts and looked towards the sea where a wave crashed up against the shore. 

He felt a brisk breeze graze the surface of his heated skin. It halted him in front of his truck as he took a moment to watch the gentle waves of the ocean.

Afterward, he opened the back door and flung his duffel bag into the back then closed it.

He got into the truck and sat in the driver seat with his hands resting on his knees. Breathing in then out then took a glance towards the building then back at the sea.

The only thing that could be heard was the sound of his breathing and the calm waves of the ocean.

Suddenly, he felt liquid running down his right arm. He gradually took off his jacket and as he lifted his shirt he saw a small cut oozing with blood. He sighed reaching into his center console and grabbed his medkit.

He would’ve used his grace to heal himself instantly, but it was a minor wound, nothing major that would require him to use his grace. Besides, he’s trying not to rely on his grace too heavily.

He started disinfecting his wound then started wrapping his arm to heal. Just like he has done for Dean, Sam, and Claire countless times.

He paused at the thought for a split second then continued wrapping his arm. 

Afterward, he placed the medkit on the passenger seat and started his truck. As it began to idle then he adjusted his side mirrors then moved to the rear-view mirror. 

His gaze locked on his cuts and scrapes then slowly moved to his long grown beard and tousled hair. That’s when he made eye contact with himself for the first time in weeks.

He moved his head slightly towards the light of the dock and illuminated part of his face. He looked completely unrecognizable as a dark feeling came over him.

He quickly withdrew his gaze from the mirror looking down at his hands then up at the windshield.

He breathed in then out and placed his hand on the gear shift and moved it into drive. As he moved his truck away from the dock. He looked back at the building in his rearview mirror, a chill ran throughout his body.

* * *

** _Flashback (Two Months Prior) | Leaving The Bunker |:_ **

A grey truck traveled along a lengthy stretch of road in a dark forest alone. The solitary light that could be seen for miles was coming from his truck's bright headlights. As Cas drove, small chimes could be heard from his cell phone mixed along with the sound of asphalt and music.

In the meantime, Cas was lost in his thoughts as his hands clutched onto the steering wheel. The more he drove the more he remembered. Dean’s face, the way his hand reached outward, the way he responded... It reminded him of the time when he led a group of Angels into the depths of Hell to liberate Dean… the way he reached out to an ashamed, scared, lost.

It was the exact look Jack had before he died.

Cas gripped the steering wheel tighter. It was all he could do as he mindlessly kept the truck between the yellow and white lines. 

He was lost, consumed by his thoughts. Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours. He didn’t ever recall passing the Kansas state line and entering the state of Missouri. 

Hours passed since he left and needed to stop for gas. His eyes looked down at his instrument cluster then back up at a small cluster of buildings coming into view. The first ones he had seen in a while in fact.

He carefully pulled his truck off the highway and towards the 24-hour diner and gas station. He slowly parked his truck by one of the pumps and turned it off. 

He took a moment to gather himself then grabbed his wallet and got out of his truck.

After filling up his gas tank, he got back into his driver seat and took a minor glance towards his phone. He didn’t want to know, but curiosity got the better of him. 

He grabbed his phone and held it in his hand.

After a long minute, he finally gathered enough courage to turn the screen on. The lock screen was filled with notifications. Which sparked a reaction deep inside as he let out the air he was holding in then focused his eyes on the screen. 

_ Six Missed Calls from Claire _

_ Five Missed Calls from Dean _

_ Two Unread Messages from Claire _

_ Three Missed Calls from Sam _

_ Two Missed Calls from Luke _

He paused looking down at his phone. Right then he experienced intense pain in his head which caused him to drop his phone. He placed both hands up to his head and could feel his grace starting to fluctuate again. Only this time it felt more intense and deeper into the core of his body. 

He leaned back and closed his eyes for a minute taking deep constant breaths. 

Soon his grace began to calm as he reopened his eyes. He leaned forward and reached for his phone.

Once he found it, he saw a picture laying on the floor alongside it. He slowly scooped both off the floor and moved the picture towards the light from the gas station.

As the light shined on it he noticed it was a picture of him, Dean, Sam, Claire, Jack, Alex, Donna, and Jody.

He took a moment to stare at the photo in silence. 

For years he tried being the person everyone wanted him to be, the person he thought he was… but he couldn’t.

He couldn't pretend anymore. He couldn't blindly follow anymore. 

He needed to sort whatever this is out on his own.

Without Claire and without Dean.

He grabbed hold of his phone with both hands. He hesitated for a moment then took another deep breath and looked elsewhere. He held his breath then exhaled and heard a crack.

When he looked back at his phone and reopened his hands, his phone was broken in half. He stared at the phone in two pieces in disbelief for a moment then pulled his chip from the glass and metal debris. Afterward, he placed it into the glove box for safekeeping.

He placed the picture he found inside of his coat pocket. That’s when he finally noticed the envelope Seraphiel had given him was missing. He began searching everywhere he could, but there was no trace of the envelope.

He must have lost it when he fled The Bunker or worse in Hell… He hopes it wasn’t the second one.

He sat in his driver seat dejected-looking down at his broken phone then after a long minute he continued his previous course of action. 

He grabbed his wallet and started gathering every single credit/debit card he was given. He knew the others would likely try and search for him.

As a result, he gathered every single card he owned then broke them in half, one by one. 

After he had finished, he gathered them together, including his phone then abandoned them inside a trash can. After sliding back into his driver seat he pulled out his truck's manual and started flipping through its pages.

Once he landed on the truck's computer system, he learned it could be reached through the center console. So, he placed the manual down on his dash then opened his center console and pulled off a couple of hard plastics then was able to grab hold of a small box with wires connected to it.

He grabbed his Angel blade and started carving a sigil into the surface of the box. A very old sigil Angels used Enos ago; it would mask him from any spells or trackers. Not even someone as powerful as Rowena or The Men of Letters would be able to track him.

A sure way that he could be left alone.

After he had finished the sigil, the box began glowing a faint washout blue. He placed his hand over the box to make sure the sigil stayed powered. After he took a long glance down at his right hand, he could feel his grace rumbling and stewing deep inside… He ignored it as he placed the box back into its original position.

After everything was completed, he felt exhausted and decided to take a small nap before driving again. 

He moved his truck towards a dark area then leaned his chair backward. He stared up at the ceiling for a moment before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

** _Dreams: _ **

_ “Castiel? Commander? Cas!” _

Cas’s eyes shot wide open as he noticed he was lying on the ground in a mysterious forest. He sat up then looked at his surroundings, that when he noticed he was wearing his worn trench coat and suit. He ran his fingers along its weather surface and slowly brushed off the grey leaves and dirt littered on top of him.

After clearing the debris, he gradually got onto his feet and looked at his surroundings. He noticed he was standing in a dull, lifeless forest, void of any color except shades of grey.

Suddenly, he felt a cool chill run along the length of his arm and began feeling uneasy. 

He turned his head slightly noticing something off in the distance. A bright light? 

He cautiously started walking towards it but as he got closer he thought he heard something whispering to him. He couldn’t process what it was attempting to say, but it left him unsettled.

The crunch of weather leaves only fed the uneasiness he was already feeling. As he got significantly closer, he noticed the light was coming from a well-lit door frame. He tried seeing where it led too but the light was extremely bright to perceive anything.

Finally, he was standing right in front of the door frame. As he examined the light he could feel himself being drawn to it.

He decided to take a more thorough look and walked directly into the light.

The light suddenly enveloped him, and he lifted his hands up to shield his eyes. 

** _*FLASH*_ **

As he lowered his hands, he noticed he was transported directly into the middle of the war room in The Men of Letters bunker. He looked to his left and noticed the entire room was vacant and void of any life. That’s when he noticed a mirror sat directly across from him.

He started walking toward it and saw his reflection. It was wearing a completely different arrangement of clothing. He looked down at his own body and noticed it changed as well. 

He ran his hands along the weathered surface of the coat Claire had picked out for him. An unknown feeling emerged as he looked at the ground.

When he looked back up, he noticed the figure in the mirror changed. Where his reflection should have been stood a dark figure.

He couldn’t make out who it was, but they were tall and possessed glowing eyes. That’s when he noticed another figure standing behind it. He shifted his head to the side and saw his own figure standing back to back with the figure.

_ "Castiel" _

Cas turned to see where the whisper came from as he did he perceive a figure standing in the library behind him. He started walking towards the figure, gradually entering the library. Just then the lights all around him began to dim. 

He continued walking up the steps leading into the library as he got closer he recognized a figure that resembled Jack.

The figure walked up the steps into the telescope entrance. 

He began calling out Jack’s name as he ran after the figure, “Jack!"

Once he ran up the steps he stopped where the telescope was supposed to be then looked around the small circular room and saw nothing.

Right then he heard the distinct sounds of footsteps. He tentatively reached for his blade but quickly noticed he disarmed. He placed his hands into a fist and slowly rotated around the room preparing for a possible fight.

Just as he turned, he noticed the room started to miraculously disappear. 

The room gradually transformed into a mysterious forest again only this time it felt familiar. He gently lowered his fists and looked up at the sky, noticing numerous lights emerging from the murky depths.

A couple turned to hundreds all racing across the sky. That when he recalled what this was as he made out numerous figures with wings engulfed in glowing fire. They raced across the moonlit sky like fiery planes. 

“The Fall,” He whispered gently to himself then heard a faint whisper.

_ Angels. _

Angels started racing across the Earth’s upper atmosphere, creating fiery trails while crashing through numerous clouds. His breathing naturally began to spike and his muscles stiffened as he began hearing the familiar screams, pleading, and the smell of burning Angelic grace lingering in the air.

Right at that moment all frequencies on Angel radio started going off simultaneously and crowded every available channel.

He closed his eyes and lowered his head. Before long the sound started to crowd around him as he placed his hands on his ears.

The screams breached through and caused him to scream out in incredible pain as he fell to his knees.

Once the screams stopped, he reopened his eyes noticing his environment changed once again. He was back inside the bunker.

He looked up and noticed the mirror right across from him that housed another version of himself. His limbs began trembling from the screams, but he pushed himself back up.

Once he was back on his feet, he noticed his reflection had a smirk. 

As his eyes went lower that's when he spotted the hundreds of bodies lying on the ground behind his reflection. He moved backward and noticed his foot bumped into something on the ground.

He looked down and noticed an Angel tentatively reaching up for him with a bleeding face with legitimate fear in its vessel's eyes.

He kneeled one leg on the ground attempting to grab his sibling's hand and right as he did the Angel disappeared. 

He could hear faint laughter echoing then looked up at his reflection and saw its eyes glowing. His reflection was wearing a dark grey suit with silver metal attachments, while sprawled out on a pearl white throne.

He took a step backward as he saw hundreds of dead Angels surrounding his reflection. Their wings seared into the white marble floors and their eyes burnt out. All while his reflection had a smirk on its face and rested his foot on a slain Angel’s head, staring towards him.

His reflection rose from the throne then waved its hand towards him.

Cas was forced onto his knees and noticed his reflection walked towards five familiar people that strikingly resembled Sam, Dean, Claire, and Jack. 

He tried getting up, but his body wasn’t responding. His reflection eyes continued to glow as the group grunted then fell to their knees. His reflection looked back towards him then said in a cold tone:

_ “You will lead them to their deaths.” _

Right at that moment, each person started disappearing one by one. Dean, Sam, then Claire. 

A wave of anger began pulsing throughout his body as he stared towards his reflection. The wicked smile on his reflection as he waved his hand and Jack turned to dust. 

Cas rose to his feet and lashed towards the reflection, “NO!”

** _*CRACK*_ **

As he reopened his eyes as he noticed his fist was thrust directly into the mirror. 

He withdrew his hand then slowly looked up and noticed he was alone, his reflection cracked. 

His eyes were red, puffy, and littered with tears. 

The mixture of fear and anger began settling throughout his body as blood ran down the cracked reflection.

He held his hand close and fell to his knees. He felt his own blood breaching through his clothing. That’s when he noticed his surroundings changed.

He looked up and noticed the mirror was gone and was on his knees in the middle of the war room. That’s when he noticed an inky shadow on the floor and looked up. His eyes met Alexander's gaze as he stood on the balcony of the entrance. 

Alexander peered over the metal rail with his black suit and red metal attachments. Cas instantly noticed his suit was stained with remnants of blood. His face wore a cold power-driven expression as dark silhouettes emerged from the entrance of The Bunker.

Cas turned his head and looked around at his environment. He noticed all the lights in the bunker began flashing on and off as gunfire echoed throughout the halls. While monsters and Demons ran rampant in all directions. Books, tables, bodies, and bullet casings littered the floors.

Screams and voices echoed throughout the halls as he noticed the stone floors were stained with fresh blood. The voices only seemed to intensify as he stared at the ground. The only thing he could hear was a familiar voice calling out to him in the muddled voices. 

_ “Castiel! Help! _

Cas looked ahead of himself and noticed his blade. He was about to reach out for it but then stopped, as hesitation began to settle in, “I- I…”

“Cas?”

He looked up from the ground and saw Dean’s bloody face. He was reaching out towards him. That’s when he noticed the others lying behind him dead, lifeless.

He immediately turned his eyes away from Dean, “T- This isn’t real…”

_ “You abandon us.” _

He stayed still as he heard the alarms of The Bunker echoing in the distance, “No. I- I made a choice… I couldn’t stay.”

_ “You were selfish!” _

He shook his head as he slowly opened his eyes, “No..”

_ “You let them come for us. You.” _

His breath became uneven and his grace started to burn hot deep inside, “No… No. It can’t be.”

_ “You left us to die!” _

_ “You let us die… Just like Jack.” _

“No… NO... AGH!” He swiped his right arm hard with anger.

** _*FLASH*_ **

Cas immediately woke up screaming, letting out a huge shockwave of pure energy swiping throughout his surrounding area. Within seconds everything around powered by electricity went dark or started malfunctioning. Even adjacent trees were knocked down in the process. 

His breathing was hard and shallow as he felt tears drip down his face. He looked down at his moist hands and felt something on his forehead. He moved his hand upward on his head feeling the silver surface of The Halo. 

He grabbed hold then threw it onto the floor and quickly looked around, noticing a group of locals carrying flashlights far off in the distance.

He turned the key and shifted the truck into drive and pulled out of the parking lot without alerting anyone.

Once he was far enough from the rest stop, his breathing began to calm, but his hands still trembled with fear against the wheel.

He continued driving, but he couldn’t stop his mind from thinking of the rest stop and the power he had unleashed upon it.

The fear, the anger, it was all mixed and he couldn’t keep himself together.

The composure and control he once had are gone. 

He needed help and there was only one person he could think of at the moment that might be able to help, but… he needed to find them.

He took a deep breath and took a glance towards the Halo on the floor then pulled over to the side of the road.

He slowly picked the Halo off the floor and placed both hands on each side.

He breathed in then out.

Once he was calm enough he started channeling his grace into it. His eyes flicker for a split-second then he gradually relaxed his grip on the Halo.

Once he determined the location he needed, he placed the Halo inside of a wooden curse box. Securing it away so it would cause no harm to him or the humans around him.

After securing the Halo, he pulled out a map and started determining his preferred route. Once he did, he placed the truck into gear and started the long drive east.

* * *

** _Northern Maine:_ **

The sun rose over the horizon letting its light cover every inch of the Earth’s surface.

During his trip, Cas hasn’t slept or made any stops since the ‘incident’ in Missouri. He’s been on a nonstop route anxiously watching the sun rotate in the sky over and over while driving through countless states and towns.

Currently, he’s in Baxter state park near Mt. Katahdin, driving on a small dirt road. He hasn’t seen anything but forest since leaving the main road.

Just as he came up over a hill, he saw a group of huge rocks and a large river in the clearing up ahead.

He gradually eased his boot off the gas pedal letting the truck slow on its own.

The truck neared closer to the clearing the truck came to a stop and placed the truck into the park then took a deep breath.

He’s here. He thought to himself as he looked out his front windshield.

Afterward, he reached for the door handle and pushed the door open.

As his boots made contact with the ground, he looked towards the area ahead of him. _Is he going to do this?_ He thought to himself as he held the door. _I should turn back... No. I can’t. I have to do this._

He closed the door then kneeled to the ground. He drew a sigil into the dirt for security. As he finished the sigil, it started to glow and Cas rose back onto his feet.

He took another look at his surroundings experiencing a faint chill as he recalled his dream. The airbrushed up against him and through his hair, called him back to reality. He took a deep breath then started walking towards the clearing.

The only thing that could be heard was the sound of water running nearby and small incoherent sounds of the wildlife making noise around him.

He walked up to one of the rocks and placed his hand on one. He ran his hand across the massive stone that's when he noticed an Enochian symbol etched onto its surface. His head turned towards the middle of the clearing where a familiar Enochian sigil was engraved into the soil.

He lowered his arm then started walking towards the middle of the clearing. As he neared closer, he took a small glance around the symbol looking for anyone then yelled out, “I know you’re here. You can stop hiding.”

After he had finished speaking, a tall man emerged from the nearby trees and bushes.

“What are you doing here?” He asked in a harsh tone looking towards Cas with an irritated facial expression.

Cas took a step toward him then answered in a stern tone, “I need to go upstairs.” 

“For what purpose?” The Angel asked cautiously as he narrowed his eyes towards Cas.

Cas took a slight step forward and softened his facial expression, “Oriel. Please, this is urgent.”

Oriel took a step forward towards Cas, “Urgent?” He scoffed, “Heaven is closed. Besides-”

** _*Buzz… BUZZ… HUMM.”_ **

“Stand down, Oriel,” A female authoritative voice ordered.

Cas and Oriel turned their heads to see Naomi emerging from the pale smoke of the portal. She took an extensive look towards him, “Castiel?”

He stared at her for a moment, noticing her normal grey suit had silver metal attachments. A chill ran through his body as he almost didn’t recognize her.

Oriel stared at Cas then Naomi, “Naomi, I was merely telling Castiel he’s-”

Naomi held up a hand, “I'll handle this,” Naomi said then towards him and asked with a curious expression, “Why are you here?”

“I-” 

** _*FLASH*_ **

Before Cas could manage a word out another figure emerged from the portal, Seraphiel.

Cas straight his posture then said in an audible voice, “I came here in search of Seraphiel’s help,” Cas said he removed his gaze from Naomi to Seraphiel.

Seraphiel tilted his head in confusion then asked, “Me? Why?”

“I’ve encountered a disturbance, and I was hoping you might have an answer,” Cas asked, looking towards Seraphiel.

Seraphiel stared at him then asked, “You felt it too? Didn’t you?”

“Felt what?” Cas directly asked, looking up at him then Naomi with a puzzled expression.

“Don’t play dumb, Castiel,” Oriel remarked looking at him with a mixture of anger on his face.

Naomi took a step forward trying to maintain a neutral facial expression, “Heaven Castiel. Heaven is nearly out of power.”

Cas eyes widened then asked, “Are you certain?"

“Yes. What we have left are just reserves and what we were able to pool together. Which isn’t much,” Naomi stated.

Seraphiel nodded his head, “When I emerged from the soul eater's nest in Colorado, I felt a disturbance,” He paused slightly, “One that I have never felt before. After, I decided to track down the portal home,” Seraphiel said looking towards him with a calm expression.

Cas looked down at the ground. He has been so preoccupied with himself that he forgot about Heaven. Feeling a bit disappointed he said, “I didn’t know the situation deteriorated so badly.”

Seraphiel looked up at him with a puzzled expression, “If you didn’t feel Heaven. What caused you to search for me?”

Cas hesitated for a moment then answered, “My grace. It’s fluctuating.”

Seraphiel narrowed his eyes then asked in a curious tone, “What do you mean fluctuating?”

“In recent months I’ve noticed a substantial drop in my grace to the point where I am almost mortal,” He looked up at Seraphiel with a serious expression, “That’s the reason I came here.”

Seraphiel began stroking his chin as he looked at the ground with a thought-filled expression, “That is extremely concerning.”

Cas looked up at him with a confused expression, “Can you help me?”

Naomi looked at him as her eyes began to glow as she held a hand out, “Hmm... It appears there has been a change in you since the last time I saw you,” Naomi stated as she lowered her hand.

“Change?” Cas promptly asked looking toward her.

“Yes, but I’m not quite sure how to explain it,” Naomi stated looking towards Seraphiel.

Seraphiel stopped rubbing his chin then looked up at him, “I can’t offer much, I don’t possess the proper tools down here, but,” He said as he turned towards Naomi with a certain look on his face.

Naomi nodded her head then turned around and motioned her hand forward, “Follow me.” 

Seraphiel nodded his head and began following Naomi as she began walking through the portal. Cas followed but at a considerable distance as he cautiously approached the portal. He hesitated for a split second then entered.

** _*Flash*_ **

In one instant he was teleported to a large white room standing on a large circular landing pad. As he took in his first gaze at Heaven, he noticed the room was made entirely out of white marble, silver metal, and glass. 

A perfect blend of ancient and modern architectural elements of Heaven’s history.

That's when he noticed them. The group of Angels holding out their arms out towards the portal with their eyes and palms glowing.

He instantly recognized some of the Angels as they stared up at him. Some were a part of his rebellion on Earth and the others fought against him. He could see the mixture of confusion and anger lingering on their faces as their gaze followed his every movement.

He shifted his attention back to following Naomi and Seraphiel. As he took his first step down from the elevated area and into Heaven he finally felt the power reduction. It hit him like a wave that left him hollow and empty.

He couldn’t recall a time when Heaven felt. Weak and fragile. 

“You’re probably wondering why they’re Angels stationed by the entrance?” Naomi asked as they left the portal room and entered a spacious white hall.

Cas nodded his head as he looked back at the glass doors of the portal room, “It’s the power reduction, isn’t it?”

“Correct. I told you a while ago Heaven was closed. Well, it was to protect the souls in our care. We had to keep the gates closed to keep our power stable. This means we aren’t able to take in new souls from the vail without compromising Heaven’s entire infrastructure,” Naomi stated as they continued walking.

“Speaking of Heaven, do you know the time frame until Heaven is completely out of power?” Seraphiel asked in a confused tone.

“I’m afraid I do not,” Naomi said aloud, trying to keep her tone as neutral sounding as possible.

“You don’t?” Cas asked with a hint of sass in his tone. He was a bit surprised. In all of their existence, Intelligence Angels were able to provide information within a matter of seconds. Which Naomi is ‘supposedly’ the best at?

Naomi noticed and responded with a hint of sarcasm, “No. I know it may come as a big surprise to you, but Heaven was created long before any of us. It’s very complicated to get an accurate read, and the truth is we just don’t have enough resources. Everyone is already working overtime to keep Heaven in working condition.”

“I see..” Seraphiel commented trying to break the slight tension in the room.

Afterward, they continued walking in silence. Cas turned to his right and saw they were walking past the familiar white marble throne room. A chill ran down his spine as he vividly remembered his reflection sitting on the throne.

Naomi escorted them out of the long hallway into a large observation deck. He looked to his left then stopped. This was his first look at Home in a long time and it rendered him speechless.

Heaven's sky was breathtaking with numerous stars especially with the ancient rings of Heaven slowly rotating in the sky. His eyes slowly moved downward and he noted a building coming into view. _Wait... Building?_

When his gaze lowered even more he spotted an entire modern city. 

Constructed entirely out of silver metal, transparent glass, and white marble just like the portal room. Just then a high-powered train zoomed past the building they were standing in as other Angels walked below on ground level wearing grey suits with silver attachments on their clothing.

“This is Heaven?” Cas asked in a shocked tone, looking down at the city in awe and disbelief.

Naomi and Seraphiel were standing behind him looking at the city as well.

“It’s different, isn’t it?” Seraphiel commented as his eyes identified an Angel entering a silver train.

Cas nodded his head slowly as he stared down at the city then spotted an enormous statue sitting directly below. A pair of metal and glass Angel wings.

“After The Fall Heaven wasn’t the same. Without wings we couldn’t travel as we used to, under Duma’s authority constructors began taking inspiration from humans and started the early development of a city. But, after Duma’s death, the project was put on hold. It hasn't been finished until now,” Naomi said proudly looking out the window at the modern metal city.

“So it’s like Hell…” Cas said in a low tone recalling his humiliating loss.

“Hell?” What do you mean it’s like Hell?” Seraphiel asked, more concerned as he turned to face him.

Right at that moment, everything in the entire city began to dim and flicker. Everyone looked towards the window where the sky started to dim, the rings slowed along with the high-powered trains. The surge came then passed leaving everything to return to normal.

“How often does that happen?” Seraphiel asked as he looked down at the city.

“It used to be a rare occurrence, but now it's become more frequent,” Naomi stated as she looked down at the city in an unreadable expression.

Seraphiel nodded then turned towards Cas, “Now, what did you mean by Hell?" 

Naomi, seeming more interested, looked towards him with a curious expression.

Cas looked up at the both of them, “Hell has also taken inspiration from the humans. They have constructed cities like this one in primary locations in Hell and created high power trains to connect them together. You haven’t heard?” He asked in a curious tone looking up at the both of them.

Seraphiel and Naomi glanced at each other then back at Castiel with a troubled facial expression.

“No. I am afraid Heaven has been on lockdown for quite some time now. We haven’t been keeping tabs on the material world or Hell like we used to in the past,” Naomi announced, seeming a bit discouraged.

Cas turned towards Seraphiel for an answer.

Seraphiel looked towards him then shook his head, “No, I was unaware of the status of Heaven, nor have I been interested in Demons.”

Cas nodded his head then asked in an alarmed tone, “Then you don’t know about The Rupture, The Civil War, or The Experiments?”

“The what?” Seraphiel and Naomi asked at the same time.

Cas looked at them then spoke, “After Crowley's death the last Prince of Hell, Asmodeus assumed the throne. From what I gathered it seems the young Prince was uninterested in ruling Hell. Which led to Hell falling into disarray until a green-eyed Demon named Alexander along with a group of loyal Demons took it upon themselves to restore order,” He paused, “It worked until God came back and opened every door in Hell, almost freeing The Shedium in the process. Alexander was able to restore order from both incidents flawlessly. Which earned him the title of The Warden and solidified his power in Hell. While also hunting anything with Angelic Grace. Using it to alter monsters in the material world to grow his military power.”

Seraphiel and Naomi went silent as an alarmed expression washed across their face.

Seraphiel was the first to break the silence, “How did a green-eyed demon survive the purge?” Seraphiel asked in an alarmed tone, “We made sure their kind went extinct centuries ago. How did one survive?”

“I’m not absolutely sure, but he’s becoming a powerful threat,” Cas commented as he looked towards Naomi.

Naomi turned to face the windows, staying extremely silent looking down at the city, “I did know very little of the unethical experiments, but nothing about a civil war or even they were coming from Hell,” She stated in a defeated tone.

Cas narrowed his eyes then asked in a cutthroat tone, “What do you mean you knew?” 

Naomi sighed then started walking down the hall, “I knew Apocalypse Micheal started creating new monsters, but I thought that was the end of it,” She sighed before continuing, “A human or rather known associate of Duma had been tasked with retrieving the grace in exchange for information.”

Seraphiel and Cas looked towards Naomi then Seraphiel asked in an alarmed tone, “Associate?"

Cas asked in a clear voice, “You tasked a human with retrieving the purest energy in existence to Angels to a human?”

Naomi nodded her head, “Yes.”

“Why?” Cas asked, narrowing his eyes towards Naomi.

Naomi stopped walking then turned to face him, “I had to make a lot of tough decisions. I know we may never agree, but you know everything I do is for Heaven. We needed every ounce of Angel grace we could get and every Angel… I will admit I didn’t like it at first as well, but this human seemed capable of doing the job,” She paused looking down at the city with an unreadable expression, “I've never bared witness to such a human with this kind of power before… it's alarming, but he was able to transform the beings back to normal and retrieve the grace without drawing any unwanted attention.”

Cas feeling even more curious asked, “What’s the human's name?” For some odd reason he had this feeling in his gut, but he needed her to say it out loud.

“Luke,” Naomi said confidently towards him.

Cas’s eyes went wide as her answer settled in.

Seraphiel didn’t seem all too surprised as he looked towards him awaiting his response.

Naomi very clearly read their expression then looked back at Cas and asked, “I assume you two have met?”

“We’ve crossed paths,” Cas commented before asking, “What did he want for in exchange?”

“Information on the Demon you mentioned. I told him I didn’t have any, so he settled for information on the two human’s whereabouts,” Naomi said as she resumed walking.

_Humans?_ Cas thought to himself as they continued to walk in silence. Soon they approached an office that housed a silver and white chair surrounded with books and a massive window.

“Here we are,” Naomi said as she turned to face Cas and Seraphiel. 

Seraphiel took a step forward rubbing his hands along the desk, “You preserved everything?” He asked looking up at Naomi.

Naomi nodded her head, “Just because we didn’t agree during the civil wars doesn’t mean I want to erase your existence. Whether I like it or not, you're the leader of the Seraphims.”

Seraphiel stayed silent as he looked around at his office. Right at that moment, an Angel came rushing up to Naomi. 

“Naomi, your presence is needed.”

Naomi nodded her head then looked back towards them, “I have to leave now, but you're both welcome to come and go from Heaven as you please.”

“Can I ask why?” Cas asked looking up at her with a stern expression.

Naomi turned to make eye contact with him, “Why what?”

“Why are you helping me?” Cas asked as he made eye contact with her.

Naomi nodded her head then answered, “I don’t have an issue with you, not anymore. Besides, God’s back, Hell’s getting stronger, and soon this place… soon us,” She paused looking out at Heaven for a minute, “I really must be going, if you’ll excuse me.”

Naomi turned and walked out the door, leaving Cas and Seraphiel alone.

Cas could tell something changed in her.

“She seems... different,” Cas stated as he turned towards Seraphiel.

Seraphiel looked up from his desk then nodded his head firmly, “We’ve been through a lot and it seems Naomi’s coming to terms with the end.”

‘The End,’ He thought to himself while looking out a nearby window down at the city.

Seraphiel started gathering ingredients and placing them into a crucible.

“Do you believe that?” Cas asked in a heavy tone as he turned to face Seraphiel.

Seraphiel motioned with his head for Cas to take a seat in his examination chair then answered, “Yes.”

Cas took a seat in the chair waiting as Seraphiel began putting the substance into a clear vial, “Can I ask why?”

Seraphiel nodded his head, “A change is coming, whether we like it or not,” He paused and titled Cas’s head to inject the substance into his neck, “Now, this is going to help me get an accurate read on your grace,” Seraphiel said as he placed the vial down.

“What do you need me to do?” Cas asked looking up at Seraphiel.

“Just relax,” Seraphiel said in a calm tone.

Seraphiel placed two hands outward hovering above Cas’s body. Seraphiel’s eyes began to glow along with the palms of his hands. He moved up then down Cas’s body in circling motion scanning him with the light shining down on Cas’s body. 

They both went silent, and the only thing that could be heard was the sounds of Serphiel’s grace humming.

“I am going to ask you a series of questions, and I need you to answer them to the best of your ability. Can you do that?” Seraphiel asked as he looked up at Cas with glowing eyes.

Cas nodded his head and Seraphiel continued scanning.

“Alright, first question. Was it true, during The Fall your grace was ripped out of you by Metatron?”

Cas nodded his head, “Yes.”

“I see... Is it also true at one point you stole another Angel's grace to power yourself?” 

“Yes…” Cas answered with a hint of disappointment.

Seraphiel nodded his head and continued scanning, “Hmm… You're suffering from a lot of internal damage,” He paused then asked, “How long were you disconnected from your grace?”

Cas looked up at him, “About a human year, why?” Cas asked immediately.

Seraphiel moved his hands back up then down in a circling motion,“ Answer one more question for me. How many times were you to the point where you would qualify as human?”

Cas took a minute to think about it, “I’m not entirely sure, to be honest.”

That question stuck with him after he had answered it. Because it was the truth, he doesn’t know how many times he has been human. It seems like an answer he should know, but he doesn't.

“I see… I think I may know what is happening to you, Castiel,” Seraphiel said as he wrapped up scanning, “But can you recall the past year or so just to be sure?”

Cas nodded his head then began recounting the events of the previous two years. Every memorable battle, every mishap, every gain, and loss… He relieved the two years at that moment all over again to be beaten, to the birth of Jack, to be awakened in The Empty. Everything.

Seraphiel sat across from him and listened to everything he had to say. As soon as he got caught up to the current time, he looked up at Seraphiel.

Seraphiel looked at him in disbelief, “I’m not sure I would believe it if I didn’t see it for myself, but Castiel from what I gathered is the roots of evolution.”

Cas looked up at Seraphiel with widened eyes, “W- What do you mean, evolution? Angels don’t evolve?”

Seraphiel nodded his head, “Technically yes, but what you recalled in your recent years to me are the signs of evolution observed in Humans for eons,” He paused then looked up at Cas again.

Cas went speechless. He didn’t know how to respond or what to think. What Seraphiel was saying couldn’t be true… “It’s impossible,” He said out loud.

Serpahiel watched Cas carefully then said, “Perhaps, it happened when the Nephilim awoke you in the empty or when it channeled its power through your body.”

“Jack? Do you think he could’ve caused this?” Cas asked looking up at Seraphiel.

Seraphiel nodded his head, “He was able to bridge an alternative universe with ours when he was born. He was even able to wake you from The Empty which no other living being has ever had the power to do,” Seraphiel made eye contact with Cas, “I believe with full certainty that Jack is the result of your change,” He said in a serious tone.

Cas went silent. Letting it sink in as he stared at the floors.

Ever since coming back from the empty, he’s felt different. He thought it was just passing from The Empty into the material world that sparked the feeling, but maybe… maybe it was Jack. He did feel a difference when he awoke in the empty. He came out of his head and looked towards Seraphiel, “I- I don’t understand. How could this ‘change’ cause my grace to fluctuate?”

Seraphiel nodded his head, “Because your beginning to develop something no celestial being in existence has ever had before.”

“Which is?” Cas asked in a curious tone.

“Emotions,” Seraphiel stated clearly, “Angels weren’t primarily designed to contain emotions because emotions develop attachments... We were hard-wired to not have any attachments and sacrifice the one for the many,” He looked up at Cas, “This change is altering the entire fabric of your mind and body. Which is why you feel a strong presence when you use your grace.”

“Can you stop it?” Cas quickly asked without processing it.

Seraphiel shook his head lightly, “No. I don’t think I can stop what’s already been started, but perhaps Raziel might have a solution. Do you still have the letter in your possession?”

Cas looked away then shook his head, “No… I lost it.”

Seraphiel rubbed his chin then asked, “Did you at least open it?”

“No,” Cas answered, a bit discouraged, "I didn’t get a chance, but maybe I can track him down. How did you receive the letter in the first place?”

“Through an old tactic utilized in the Archangel wars. It’s untraceable, but the sole person who knows how to is Raziel,” Seraphiel stated.

Cas took a deep breath trying to think of another plan.

“How did you find me?” Seraphiel asked.

Cas hesitated, “I- I found a Halo.”

Seraphiel’s eyes widened, “You found a Halo? They were ordered to be destroyed by Micheal after he defeated Raziel.”

“Could it locate Raziel?” Cas asked looking up at Seraphiel for an answer.

Seraphiel rubbed his chin then shook his head, “No. If it were that easy Micheal would’ve discovered him long ago.”

“So that’s it then?” Cas asked in an uneven tone.

Seraphiel held up a hand, “Maybe not. Perhaps I can help you.”

“How can you help?” Cas asked looking up at him.

“I know I might not be Raziel, but while on Earth I encountered Angels who needed guidance. I offered my help to them and now they are living among humans with ease. I might be able to help you guide you in the right direction at the very least,” Seraphiel stated in a calm tone.

Cas looked down at his own body, uncertain of his response. He sighed remembering the incident he encountered coming here and leaving The Bunker. What did he have to lose? He looked up at Seraphiel then nodded his head.

“I want you to try something for me then,” Seraphiel said as he took a seat near Cas, “I want you to give me your honest opinion of Luke while slowly channeling your grace into the palms of your hands.”

Cas looked at the ground then back at Seraphiel with his eyebrow raised, “I don’t see how that is going to help me?”

“The best way to get used to this new addition is to adapt and overcome. We’ll get to the Winchesters later, but for now, let's start with someone less complicating,” Seraphiel said as he looked up at Cas with a hopeful expression.

Cas nodded his head then took a deep breath for a long moment he was silent, “I- I think he’s experienced a lot of grief and trials for a human.”

His grace slowly flowed through the lengths of his arms with ease. Which gave him the courage to continue, “I think of him as an ally, a friend, someone who isn’t judgmental or complicated. He’s been the only person other than Claire, who’s helped me during this challenging time.”

Cas hesitated for a moment as the muscles in his hands tightened and his grace followed.

Seraphiel noticed, “Relax.”

Cas nodded his head then took a deep breath then exhaled. As his muscles and his grace eased as his hands began to glow.

Seraphiel nodded his head, “Good work.”

Cas nodded his head lightly in silent gratitude as he let his hands glow with ease then let slowly return to their normal state.

Seraphiel rose from his chair and walked over to his desk, “With time I believe you can adapt to these new changes."

Cas watched with a somber expression as he looked out the window at Heaven.

He didn’t know how he was supposed to feel or think. It was good that he finally found help, but his mind was tangled like a ball of yarn and only time would tell if he would be able to find a common ground between his emotions and grace.

* * *

** _Two Weeks Later:_ **

Seraphiel and Cas were sitting in Seraphiel’s office undergoing another private session. 

Cas continued staring out the modern window at the ancient rings rotating slowly in Heaven’s sky. He continued spacing out while rubbing his fingers along the surface of his silver attachments on his clothing. 

The first week was the hardest adjustment coming home because most of his brothers and sisters were still very reluctant about him being upstairs. There were the occasional few that didn’t pay any attention to him which he was thankful for but the others gave him cold stares as they passed each other in the halls.

“Emotions can be a valuable ally or an enemy,” Seraphiel said aloud.

He came out of his and focused his attention away from the windows and towards Seraphiel.

Seraphiel looked up at him pausing for a slight second, “I think we should move on to one of your most personal relationships.”

“Which is?” Cas asked cautiously, raising one eyebrow at Seraphiel’s words.

Seraphiel looked up at him then nodded his head in confirmation.

Cas felt his whole body tense, but he didn’t exactly object. He merely nodded his head.

“It's going to be a formidable challenge, but you need to confront these issues sooner than later,” Seraphiel stated as he watched Cas's expression for any changes as he spoke.

Cas nodded his head then closed his eyes. He slowly breathed in then out, “M- My opinion of Dean has changed over the years,” His voice came out wobbly.

“Breath.”

Cas nodded his head then continued, “We’ve faced plenty of challenges together, from being trapped in Purgatory to living together, but...” He paused as he felt his breathing quicken, his grace started to slowly flare deep inside as if talking about Dean was like holding a rock of lava, “But.”

He gripped the metal sides of his chair as he experienced immense pain. Gradually his mind started drifting towards moments with Dean, “But.”

** _*Flash*_ **

He turned and saw Dean leaning up against the Impala with Sam. He could sense the cold expression in his eyes as their gaze met for a split second. Dean then stood up straight as he turned away from Cas and started walking in a different direction.

** _*Flash*_ **

He was lying on the bunker floor as he saw a dark figure on top of him. It was Dean on top of him pinning him onto the floor very harshly as he noticed a silver blade above him. In one instant the blade came crashing down.

** _*Flash*_ **

Cas was thrown out of his chair and onto the floor. He wincing in pain, looking down at the marble floors in Seraphiel’s office staring at his reflection. He saw the fear, the confusion that he had been intentionally hiding away starting to show on his face.

Seraphiel got up out of his chair and kneeled right beside him, “You’re alright. Your feelings are being projected onto your grace. You have to remember your feelings can’t physically hurt you unless you allow them to. Try again."

Cas, still breathing heavily held up a hand, “I- I need a break.”

“Alright,” Seraphiel said as he carefully helped Cas get back onto his feet.

Cas nodded his head then exited the room feeling disappointed in himself. He walked down the hall and entered a glass elevator.

He placed his hands on the metal rail looking out the windows down at the metal city. 

Right then an idea came to him as he hit the button labeled: P.H. He eagerly watched as the elevator started ascending higher up then turned his focused attention towards the metal doors. 

When the elevator finally stopped, he swiftly excited and walked directly over to the directory. He began searching Heaven’s network until he found what he was looking for then walked over to a map.

He scanned every inch until he found the key sector he was looking for then gently tapped the map.

A pair of doors opened on the opposite of the room to another grand hall and Cas entered.

He methodically began searching every door until he discovered the one he was looking for then twisted the knob and entered. A glowing white light blinded him then soon engulfed him.

** _*FLASH*_ **

He appeared inside a dark/musty study with a broad window on the opposite wall. He looked to his left and a fireplace along the same wall. A chill ran down his spine as his eyes locked onto the familiar red wallpaper and older furniture.

“Castiel?” A stern, gruff voice said aloud behind him.

Cas turned and his entire body stiffened as he saw Bobby standing in the entryway of the kitchen. He wore his familiar blue hat and red flannel. He looked the same as the last time he saw him.

Simultaneously, Bobby stared back at him speechless.

Cas broke the silence between them, “I’m sorry to drop in unannounced, Robert,” Cas managed to say aloud in a neutral tone that Bobby was accustomed to.

Bobby shook his head then took a step towards him, “It’s Bobby,” He commented slowly looking at Cas’s grey suit and metal attachments.

Meanwhile, Cas knew he couldn’t maintain his neutral tone forever, he knew he would eventually slip up. He thought maybe this wasn’t the best idea silently to himself, but there was no turning back now.

“I see you finally changed your clothes. Not my style, but at least it's different,” Bobby said with a slight husky chuckle then narrowed his eyes towards him and asked, “How are those two holding up?”

Cas whole body tensed as he quickly avoided eye contact with the man, “T- They’re fine,” He stated out loud in a wobbly tone, “You trained them well,” He said as slightly trying to recapture his neutral tone.

Bobby narrowed his eyes as they never left Cas, “I see.”

“Is something wrong?” Cas asked as he turned to face Bobby.

Bobby noticed Cas showed a genuine facial expression then chuckled, “You tell me. Your mouth is saying no, but your facing is saying otherwise,” He said as he moved his hand in a circle in front of his face.

“I know,” Cas said as he took a seat on the familiar couch. 

Bobby took a seat across from him then asked, “What’s bothering you?”

Cas stayed silent for a long minute then began explaining the world's current situation. Leaving out the parts about him and Dean’s disagreements.

After Cas finished Bobby chuckled lightly as he had a small smirk on his face.

Cas looked up at him confused then asked, “I don’t see the humor in this situation?”

Bobby leaned forward resting his hand on his knee, “What’s funny is I thought the Apocalypse and Leviathan were bad, but you boys seemed to have got yourselves into an even bigger mess,” Bobby said with a smirk then looked at Cas.

Cas was silent as he looked down at the dusty worn rug.

Bobby noticed Cas seemed troubled then cleared his throat and leaned backward, “You know I don’t think you came all this way to tell an old washed up hunter like me about the world or about that two face twat Chuck,” He looked up at Cas then said, “I can tell it's not him or the world that is really bothering you.”

Cas avoided eye contact with Bobby as he looked at the pictures on the walls trying to gather enough courage to speak.

Bobby watched Cas carefully then sighed, “Look, I ain’t gonna keep pressuring you to talk, but if you don’t tell me anything then I can’t help you. But if your-”

“We had a disagreement,” Cas said aloud as he let out an audible sigh.

“Who?” Bobby asked in an assertive tone as his gaze went back onto Cas.

Cas made eye contact with Bobby and said, “Me and Dean."

Bobby watched as Cas began explaining his current dilemma with Dean. 

Afterward, Bobby shook his head lightly then leaned forward and placed a hand on Cas’s shoulder, “Cas this isn’t your fault. Dean can be,” Bobby moved his hand side to side, “Difficult at times, trust me,” He said with a hint of playfulness in his tone, “The truth is Dean’s a little slow at seeing any other perspective than his own, just give him time, he’ll eventually come around,” He said looking up at Cas seeing the same worried expression plastered on his face, "But, I can clearly see this just isn’t about Dean, is it?”

Cas nodded his head and stared out the window as he started explaining HIS current situation. The events that unfolded with his grace, The Halo, and how he left The Bunker, “I- I’m just confused… about everything.”

“I see…” Bobby said as he rubbed his beard, “So, you're having troubles with emotions huh?”

Cas nodded his head looking up at Bobby, “I don’t see the appeal to having emotions or even how humans can achieve anything.”

Bobby chuckled with a hint of a smirk, “Because we're persistent sons of bitches.”

“Yes… Well, that's the real reason I came to you,” Cas said as he looked up at Bobby.

Bobby tilted his head in confusion, “You want my help. Is that what you’re asking?”

Cas nodded his head, “Yes.”

Bobby sighed heavily as he lightly shook his head, “Well, you must be out of options if you're really asking me of all people for help with emotions,” He paused for a minute giving some more thought then a hint of a smirk appeared on his face, “Alright, sure why not. It ain’t like I got anything better to do.”

Cas nodded his head then started explaining his progress with Seraphiel.

Afterward, Bobby asked, “Tell me what you did wrong in your last session?" Bobby said as he looked towards Cas while grabbing a piece of paper off his desk.

Cas paused for a moment then answered, “I was thinking that-”

** _*Boop*_ **

A paper ball hit Cas directly on his head causing him to look up.

“Exactly. You were thinking,” Bobby said as he stood up from his chair.

“Shouldn’t I be thinking?” Cas asked, a little confused looking up at Bobby.

“Not all the time. You’re allowing your mind to become traffic-jammed,” Bobby said as he walked towards his kitchen with his hands behind his back.

“I’m not quite certain I understand,” Cas asked, looking towards Bobby confused.

Bobby sighed heavily as he opened the fridge door, “What I mean is you’re so wrapped up in your head that you're letting yourself become distracted. Hell, you don’t remember me crumpling up that paper right in front of you. The old you would’ve been able to stop it or ask what I was doing at the very least,” Bobby said as he walked back carrying two beers in hand.

Cas continued staring down at the paper ball on the ground then sighed heavily, “I don’t understand what’s wrong with me” He said in an irritated tone.

Bobby opened both bottles then handed one to him, “Have you ever thought it was something else, in particular, that's distracting you?”

Cas took a sip then looked up at him and asked, “What do you mean?”

Bobby took a quick sip then sighed heavily, “You sure need a lot of hand-holding for someone alive a hell of a lot longer than me.”

Cas tilted his head and narrowed his eyes at the comment.

Bobby chuckled, “What I mean is maybe you're suffering from doubt or regret.”

“I am an A-” Cas stopped himself mid-sentence.

“Ha! Can’t use that excuse anymore,” Bobby said with a hint of sass.

Cas sighed heavily as he looked towards Bobby, “How certain are you it really is regret or doubt?”

Bobby narrowed his eyes at Cas comment, “Are you telling me you don’t feel anything after losing Lucifer’s love child to God then losing Dean shortly after?” He took a long look at Cas who seemed lost in thought again.

Cas thought about it for a long moment. He knew what emotions were, but he didn’t realize how it felt to be in this position. He looked up at Bobby then said, “Seraphiel did say the problem was my emotions.”

Bobby took another sip then rolled his eyes subtly, “Yeah, well leave it up to an Angel to tell the bare minimum.”

Cas rose from the chair and walked over to Bobby, “You can help me right?”

“Ehh… It’s not that simple Cas. Regret or doubt are challenging to overcome even for humans,” He paused taking a small sip, “I’m not sure if there’s anything else I can do for you. This is a problem you’re going to have to solve yourself.”

“But I don’t know how,” Cas admitted aloud for the first time.

Bobby could see the worry on his face. He sighed lightly then placed a hand on Cas’s shoulder, “I know you were expecting more of a clear answer, but not everything can be solved by the end of a blade or have an end-all method. Trust me. Sometimes you have to get a little lost to find the answers you’re searching for and hope you make out whole.”

Cas let the words sink in then nodded his head looking up at Bobby, “Thank you.”

Bobby nodded his head then took a sip from his bottle, “It was nothing. You’re a survivor Cas. I know you’ll find the answers you're searching for.”

“Survivor,” Cas repeated in a low tone then looked up at Bobby, “I guess this is goodbye for now.”

“Yep, if you need anything you know where to find me,” Bobby said as he turned away from Cas and moved to pick up his bottle, “And if you decide on coming back just make sure you have a six-pack with you next time and none of that cheap stuff.”

Cas smiled for the first time in weeks at the comment and was about to leave when an idea came to him. He turned around to face Bobby, “Actually, there is something I would like to give you for helping me.”

Bobby was busy taking a sip then raised an eyebrow at the comment as he turned to face Cas.

Cas walked over to him and pulled out a picture from his suit and held it out towards Bobby, “It’s a recent picture of Dean and Sam.”

Bobby placed down his bottle then took the picture in both hands. He looked down at it for a long moment. It was a picture of Dean, Cas, Sam, Claire, Jack, Donna, Rowena, Alex, and Jody. He had an unreadable expression, not even Cas could decipher.

Cas smiled slightly then turned to walk towards the exit.

“Castiel?”

He turned around and saw Bobby staring towards him then asked, “Yeah?”

“When you see those two idjits give them this for me,” Bobby said as he walked over to Cas and gave him a tight hug.

“Sure,” Cas said while returning the hug.

After pulling apart from each other, Bobby said, “And don’t you think this gets you out of that six-pack, you hear?”

Cas chuckled then nodded his head, “I won’t,” He said as he took one last look at Bobby before leaving.

** _*FLASH*_ **

Bobby thoughtfully watched Cas leave then one more glance down at the picture once he was alone.

Afterward, he walked over to his fireplace. He smiled as he took a sip of his beer then gently placed the picture right next to another.

He took a step back and smiled as he looked at the picture sitting directly next to another. A familiar one of him, Cas, Sam, Dean, Jo, and Ellen. 

* * *

** _A Week Later…_ **

Cas was sitting inside of Seraphiel’s office staring out the window again.

“Whenever you are ready,” Seraphiel said as he turned a page in his book.

Cas sighed heavily, “What’s the point? We’ve been at this for a while now and I can barely control my grace without having fluctuations.”

“I know you're getting frustrated, bu-”

“Of course I am frustrated! I can’t fight, I can’t hunt, I definitely cannot save anyone let alone myself. I’m useless!" Cas said with an angered voice.

Sereaphiel looked at him then placed his book down on the table next to him.

Cas paused then sat back in his chair, “I- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to take my anger out on you. It's just...” He said in a depressed tone as he lowered his head.

“I know,” Seraphiel said in a composed voice.

Cas sighed as he stroked his head with both of his hands, “I am merely trying to say what I need to say, but every chance I get it's like I fall into this dark hole and I can’t get out,” He said as he leaned back into his chair.

Seraphiel took one look at Cas then asked, “How about we take a break?”

Cas nodded his head.

Seraphiel paused with a slight hesitation then spoke, “Do you mind if I share something with you?”

Cas looked up at Seraphiel then nodded his head.

Seraphiel lowered his head then spoke, “I’m certain you’re wondering why I left Heaven right before everything right?” Seraphiel asked as he made eye contact with Cas.

“You don’t owe me an explanation,” Cas admitted.

Seraphiel nodded his head, “I know, but I want to tell you.”

Cas was surprised, to say the least, but he merely nodded his head.

Seraphiel looked out the window at Heaven then back at Cas, “... A year before you were assigned to recover Dean Winchester from Hell I got an assignment that opened my eyes... To say the least. We were repeatedly told that Angels were perfect and humans were flawed… and the way we were showing them the righteous path was by tearing them down and rebuilding them,” Seraphiel paused, “We were left to watch over the humans, not play God. I couldn’t stand by and watch as Micheal gradually led us down a dark path. One night just before you and the others left I abandoned Heaven and didn’t look back. It was the best and worst decision I ever made.”

“How? Cas asked listening to every word Seraphiel said.

“Well, I learned to discover meaning while wandering Earth and eventually peace. I was even able to help others do the same, but part of me longed home,” Seraphiel paused then looked towards him, “I know everyone may be unable to see past your mistakes, but the one thing I respect about you is your determination... You tried making Heaven a better place and believed we could change. You battled and endured while I fled,” Seraphiel said in a detached tone as he looked out the window then back at Cas, "That's why I'm trying my best to help you now. I wasn't there during The Civil War or The Fall, but I am here now."

Cas for the first time didn’t know how to respond. He never expected anyone let alone one of his brothers to look up to him. He made eye contact with Seraphiel trying to read his expression, “I’m glad you came back and you're willing to help me.”

Seraphiel looked towards him then nodded his head, “I’m sorry I couldn’t be more helpful.”

“I know you're trying your best,” Cas said as he took a deep breath as they sat silent for a minute then Cas said, “I want to try again.”

Seraphiel looked up at him then nodded his head, “Whenever you are ready.”

Cas took a deep breath then closed his eyes for a moment thinking about Bobby’s words. Don’t become distracted. He let his body relax then he nodded his head as he closed his eyes. 

“Alright, I want you to think about Dean while slowly channeling your grace,” Seraphiel said as he prepared himself just in case.

“Dean,” Cas said aloud as he felt his whole body starting to tense up and his shoulders lifted slightly.

“Breathe,” Seraphiel said in a calm tone, “Don’t lose focus.”

Cas nodded his head a little as his shoulder slowly lowered and the tension eased from his face.

“Good, now I want you to visualize your grace deep inside.”

Cas frowned slightly, “Alright.”

“While you think, slowly channel your grace.”

Cas scrunched his eyes together as his breathing increased. He kept repeating over and over in his mind, They’re merely thoughts, they can’t hurt you. In an instant, his mind started drifting towards faint flashbacks of personal moments between him and Dean. He started breathing heavily and felt every muscle tighten. Shortly after his limbs began burning from his grace and he started wincing in pain.

“Don’t fight it. Let your grace flow."

Cas nodded his head. Let it flow. He lowered his shoulders and took a deep breath. His mind started becoming blank as he focused on his grace. Slowly his muscles loosened and his grace moved freely throughout his body.

After what seemed to be a long minute Cas reopened his eyes and looked towards Seraphiel straight in the eyes without any hesitation, “Dean’s a rebellious, driven, and caring soul. I have seen him at his strongest and weakest. I can perceive why Heaven labeled him as a righteous man,” He paused slightly, “The moment we met we shared a deep connection, but I fear in recent years that we have been ‘growing apart’, but no matter the circumstances, I still value our friendship and have a great amount of respect for all he and Sam have done in service to the world.”

Seraphiel smiled as he noticed Cas's eyes began to glow.

Afterward, Cas let his eyes return to normal as he smiled. He’s taken so many tragic losses over the years that he began to lose faith in himself. Right now he finally feels like he took a step in the right direction.

* * *

** _Current Time | Location: North Carolina |:_ **

Cas’s silver truck pulled into a parking lot and parked far away from any other vehicles. As he placed the truck into the park, he looked out of his front windshield towards the rustic bar a few feet away. His eyes captured the attention of the sign that said:

** _The Valiant_ **

After reading the bar sign Cas brushed his hand against his wound. Checking to see if any of his bandages came undone, but nothing was out of place. After he reached behind his seat and grabbed his grey jacket and got out of the truck.

Once he was standing outside, he gracefully swung the jacket around himself then put it on to cover his bandage. After he grabbed his book and gently closed the truck door then locked it as he cautiously walked towards the building.

As he reached for the metal handle of the local bar, he made eye contact with his rugged reflection. He hesitated for a minute carefully looking at the minor scratch on his cheek then his remorseful eyes.

He gently pulled the door open and walked inside.

_ **TO BE CONTINUED...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of this chapter?
> 
> What about Bobby's advice to Cas?
> 
> Also, if you're wondering about the future of the story, don't. The story does have an ending. 
> 
> I will complete this story. No matter how long it may take. (Hopefully not too long.)
> 
> I believe deep down Cas is a great character and he deserves a story of his own. 
> 
> I plan on making that a reality! :)
> 
> I can't wait to write more chapters and share the rest of this FANTASTIC story with you. 
> 
> \- Green & Blue :)
> 
> P.S (SPOILERS):
> 
> The next chapter will be similar to this one and will solely focus on Cas and his struggles. 
> 
> Castiel Alone: Part Two | COMING SOON! :)


	19. Castiel Alone: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel Alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to first say thank you for reading and commenting. I can't believe it's been a year since I started this fic.
> 
> I never expected this chapter to take as long as it did.
> 
> While writing this chapter I ran into a problem and ended up deleting more than half of the chapter. Which set me back.
> 
> I’m extremely grateful I was able to finish it and to be here sharing it with you. Especially on Christmas.
> 
> The chapter is going to close the gap in the two months and will solely focus on Cas.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it as much as I did. 
> 
> Merry Christmas and happy holidays.
> 
> \- G&B :)
> 
> Lyrics Featured in This Chapter:  
[ Drivin My Life Away | Eddie Rabbit](https://youtu.be/s6JJ1qoS_0w)

** _"When I let go of what I am, I become what I might be." - Lao Tzu_ **

* * *

**_Current Time | Location: The Valiant Bar, North Carolina_ **

Cas stood in the entryway of the bar a couple of heads turned towards him. His eyes grazed the sea of smirks, frowns, and glares directed towards him.

He adjusted his coat and walked further in.

The bar’s walls were plastered with a vast array of ancient weapons, monster pictures, and a leaderboard. Right then Cas passed by the bar which displayed a vast array of liquor on the shelves. 

Other than that it was similar to the bars he, Dean, and Sam had entered many times before. The only difference now was he was alone, no allies, no mission, only him. 

He continued walking across the dark hardwood floors towards an empty booth far away from the others. As he sat down he experienced an unfamiliar sensation then looked up towards the entrance. 

Right then a female waitress walked up to him with a seductive smile drawing his eyes away from the entrance.

“Hi there,” She said in a welcoming tone then purposely stuck out her chest towards him, “What can I get you?”

He paused slightly, remembering the change in movement and a voice usually directed towards Dean, but this time directed towards him. 

He looked up at her for a second then moved his gaze towards the shelves of liquor, “Scotch neat and the whole bottle if it's no trouble,” Cas said in a neutral tone as he placed his journal on the table.

She blinked a couple of times then took the hint, “No trouble at all, I’ll be back with your order.”

As she walked away, Cas began flipping through his journal locating his last entry. A couple of minutes later the woman returned and placed down a glass cup on the table.

Cas reached into his jacket as she began filling his cup then held up a hundred dollar bill.

The waitress held out a hand, “No need, It's on the house.”

Cas nodded his head but insisted she take it as a tip.

The waitress smiled as she placed the glass bottle on the table then asked, “You’re the one they call Blue Phoenix, right?” 

Cas casually nodded his head as the title became second nature to him, “I am.”

A small chuckle came from the waitress, “Congratulations on your win tonight.”

“Thanks,” Cas said in an unfazed tone.

“You know you set a new record with your last match,” The waitress said with a smile.

Cas tilted his head then looked up at the waitress confused, “What do you mean?”

“You’re being added to The Top Five,” The waitress said as she pointed towards a dark blue sword being placed on the leaderboard along with four other names.

Top 5 Valiant Fighters

1 | Typhon

2 | Ares

3 | Roy

4 | Isard

5 | Blue Phoenix (Newest Edition)

He watched soulfully with a mixture of feelings swirling deep inside then asked, “Who’s Typhon?"

The waitress lifted her shoulders in confusion, “I don’t know,” She paused slightly, “Some of the older workers here used to say he was the strongest fighter they had ever seen. Talented, calculated, and powerful.”

“Did you know him?” Cas politely asked as he looked up at her.

She shook her head, “No. I’m afraid that was long before I ever worked here.” 

“I see. Well, thank you,” Cas said as he nodded his head towards her. 

“Sure thing. If you need anything just let me know,” The waitress said with a nod of her head then walked away. 

Cas stared towards the decorated wall towards the ceremonial swords then at the one labeled Ares. He recalled the way Alexander articulated the name in Hell. A dark, wretched feeling emerged as he stared at the sword gripping his cup harder as he took a long shot.

Right at that moment, two men walked into the bar taking a seat in a private booth close to him where he was able to overhear their conversation.

“Zack, we don’t always need to stop at a bar. We should be on the road,” One tall man stated in an authoritative tone to the other.

The shorter one held up a hand and chuckled while he brushed back his short brown hair, “Relax man, you do know we’re allowed to have fun, right?”

Cas couldn’t help but smile a little while listening to their conversation. It had subtly reminded him of a little of Sam and Dean. He chuckled lightly as his grip relaxed on the cup.

He leaned back in his booth as he felt the alcohol take effect. He stared out the window looking up at the moonlit sky. Listening to the music inside of the lively bar while slowly rotating a metal bracelet on his wrist.

* * *

** _Flashback (One Month Prior) | Leaving Heaven:_ **

Cas spent a considerable amount of time in Heaven deconstructing everything he previously knew about his grace and relearned to channel it in a new way. 

Even so, he wasn’t back to his old standards, but at least he wasn’t experiencing fluctuations anymore. 

“How are you feeling, Castiel?”

Cas turned his attention from the window towards Seraphiel, “Good," Cas responded then paused. 

Seraphiel noticed then asked, "Is something troubling you?"

Cas shook his head lightly, “No. Yes," He looked around the room then back at Seraphiel, "There’s something I’ve been meaning to discuss with you.”

“I'm listening,” Seraphiel said as he leaned forward, closing the book he was holding.

Cas sighed heavily, “I uhh. I think it's time for me to leave. I know I am not fully in control yet and I’m extremely grateful for all your help, but I- I can’t stay. I need to need to be on Earth,” Cas said looking up at Seraphiel trying to read his facial expression.

Seraphiel nodded his head, “You don’t owe me an explanation. If that’s what you wish to be then I won’t stop you.”

Cas looked up at Seraphiel a little taken back by the response, “You're not going to tell me it's wrong?”

Seraphiel shook his head, "No. You’re free to do whatever you want. Just try not to overstrain yourself. You may compromise the progress you’ve made so far.”

Cas nodded his head as he felt a new feeling spark deep inside. He knew it was a tremendous risk leaving, but a part of him missed Earth. Having been exiled there for so long he couldn’t imagine being anywhere else.

Cas nodded his head, “I’ll try my best.”

Seraphiel nodded his head, “Then it’s settled, I’ll inform Naomi of your departure,” he said as he rose from his chair.

“Wait. What about you?” Cas asked looking up at him.

Serpahiel faced Cas then said, “I'm gonna stay,” He looked out at Heaven, “Besides If this is Heaven’s last stand I would rather be here.”

Cas nodded his head then stood up and extended his hand outward, “I want to thank you for all your help, Seraphiel.”

Seraphiel smiled lightly then shook Cas’s hand, “You don't have to thank me. It seems we were able to learn a bit from each other.”

Cas was a bit taken back by the response then nodded his head.

Seraphiel smiled, “I hope you find the answers you’re searching for Castiel."

Cas nodded his head, “So do I.”

He then left Seraphiel’s office and walked back to the room he was given. As the metal doors opened, he looked to his right then left and entered.

He walked over to a white desk where his normal clothes were sitting and started changing out of the grey suit. As he slipped on his jacket he stared at his reflection in a metal fixture in his room.

Immediately noticing the length of his hair and facial hair. He calmly pushed back a stray strain then left the room. 

As he walked towards an elevator, he looked out the window towards the massive wings statue made out of metal and polished glass.

Once he entered the elevator he tapped the button that led to the ground floor. 

After emerging from the building for the first time he cautiously approached the metal statue.

It’s massive wings cast down a vast shadow over him. His eyes stared up at the polished surface then identified a few familiar names etched into the feathers: Anna, Balthazar, Gadreel, Hannah, Duma, and Gabriel.

In the middle of the metal wings sat a scripture in Enochian.

_ This statue is dedicated to Heaven’s Fallen. _

Cas stared thoughtfully up at the statue having a moment of silence by himself.

Right then everything around him began dimming and flickering.

He moved his gaze downward, spotting a group of Angel blades stuck into the ground behind the statue. That’s when he had an idea.

He slowly reached inside his jacket and pulled out one of his spare blades. 

For a long moment, he stared down at it solemnly holding it in his hand, feeling its unique metal in the palm of his hand. 

The symbol, the essence, The blades held were indescribable. A long time ago, an older Archangel once said:

“_These blades not only hold the power to kill, but they’re connected to every celestial being in existence. Carrying these blades into battle is like carrying a bit of Heaven into battle.” _

After he closed his eyes and back away from the statue. He held on to his blade letting his grace become one with the weapon. As he maintained control of his grace the blade started to glow and hum.

He reopened his eyes than in one swift motion stuck the blade directly into the ground with its silver hilt upright.

He took one more look at the blade then the statue and walked away.

A couple of minutes later he was standing outside the portal room. His body stiff, eyes watching the group of Angels assembled near the platform. 

He would be lying to himself if he didn’t admit walking up the raised platform with all their eyes watching him made him uneasy. 

“Castiel.”

Cas turned towards the direction of the voice and saw Seraphiel walking towards him. A bit surprised he said, “Yes?”

Seraphiel stopped in front of him then slowly extended his arms outward.

Cas looked down and saw a metal box then up at Seraphiel. He slightly raised an eyebrow cautiously and asked, “What is this?”

Seraphiel smirked as he held the box, “I know we already said our farewells, but Naomi instructed me to give this to you.”

Cas’s eyes moved lower to the box. He cautiously lifted the lid with both hands and his eyes made contact with the silver. He ran his hand across the objects then lifted one from the box. He looked at Seraphiel and asked, “Is this real?”

Seraphiel nodded her head, “Gauntlets. They’re linked with the location of the portal on Earth as well.”

Cas held the silver bands in his hands then attached both of them to his wrists then tapped one as it extended and covered his forearm. He ran his fingers across his weathered surface then looked up at Seraphiel as the gauntlet returned into a small band, “Tell Naomi they’re much appreciated.”

Seraphiel nodded his head with a small smirk.

Right at that moment, an Angel yelled out: “_Activate the portal!” _

A group of Angels placed their hands outward then let their eyes flicker. The platform started glowing as white light emerged from the platform and beamed into the sky.

Cas watched soulfully as the light reflected in his blue eyes then turned to face Seraphiel, “I should get going.”

Seraphiel nodded his head then smiled, “Good luck, brother.”

Cas was taken back by the response then nodded his head, “Goodbye Seraphiel.”

Afterward, Cas started walking up the elevated platform. As he made it towards the top he took one last look back and saw Seraphiel standing near the entrance.

He turned to face the beam of light. Heart pounding, body quivering slightly. 

Seraphiel watched as Cas’s figure walked into the white beacon.

** _*FLASH*_ **

Cas began re-materialize on Earth. The first thing he saw was the clear blue skies then the lush green forest of Maine. He took a long whiff letting the different scents of the Earth enter his body. Closing his eyes and letting himself bask in the sunlight once again.

Behind him, the portal closed and he watched as the colorless image of Heaven slowly faded away.

Afterward, he took a moment then began to walk back to his truck. 

As walked past the familiar rock formation he admired everything in sight the way the light touched the trees to the sounds of running water in a stream nearby. 

Being away from Earth renewed his senses and his appreciation of the little things on Earth. For example, it's untethered nature and wildlife.

While walking further away from the clearing he noticed everything felt different. As if spending time away in Heaven changed him.

Feeling a bit overwhelmed he continued walking towards his truck. As he got closer he grabbed his key out of his jacket and sever the sigil he left behind. 

As he took a seat in the driver seat he had a faint flashback to the last time he was in the truck.

He took a moment then opened his center console to check that the wooden curse box was still in the same position he had left it. Which it was.

Afterward, he began checking over everything inside of the truck before turning it on. As he turned his key the truck slowly roared back to life. Idling ‘like an animal’ as he would hear Dean say so often. 

After he put his foot on the brake then put the gear into drive. He began traveling back to the path he had originally come. 

It took him an hour before he spotted pavement for the first time. 

He looked right then left and decided to travel back west. As his tires hit the pavement for the first time he pressed down on the gas pedal and started increasing the truck's speed.

Staring out the front windshield and rolling down his windows getting a whiff of the air. As he drove down the road he noticed everything seemed different, newer if that made sense? 

He felt renewed, whole, balanced for the first time in months. He even found himself turning up the radio as he once did before.

_ Well the midnight headlights blind you on a rainy night _

_ Steep grade up ahead, slow me down, makin' no time, _

_ But I gotta keep rollin' _

_ Those windshield wipers slappin' out a tempo, _

_ Keepin' perfect rhythm with the song on the radio, _

_ But I gotta keep rollin' _

_ Ooh, I'm drivin' my life away, lookin' for a better way for me _

_ Ooh, I'm drivin' my life away, lookin' for a sunny day _

_ Well, the truck stop cutie comin' on to me, _

_ Tried to talk me into a ride _

_ Said I wouldn't be sorry _

_ But she was just a baby _

_ Hey, waitress, pour me another cup of coffee, _

_ Pop it down, jack me up, shoot me out, flyin' down the highway, _

_ Lookin' for the mornin' _

  
  


** _A Day Later | Location: Northern New York:_ **

He’s only been back on Earth for a total of twenty-four hours and most of it has been spent driving.

Since leaving Maine he’s only made two stops. One where he filled up his gas tank in New Hampshire and the other where he stopped a small town in Vermont to purchase a cheap replacement phone.

Other than those two stops he has been keeping his distance from any populated areas for his and others' safety. He’s not really confident enough to be around humans since his incident in Missouri.

He came out of his thoughts and looked over at his map in the passenger seat. From what he could gather he was nearing closer to a small town called Westfield.

He was heading to a local contact of Luke’s who lived nearby that could set him up with a case.

Part of him wanted to start hunting again, but another feared what would happen if he did, but he needed something to do and perhaps a case might be just what he needed.

He continued driving further into the small town. Until he saw the building come into view. 

He slowly eased his truck into the parking lot of what looked to be a local restaurant.

As he turned off his truck, he grabbed his jacket and pushed open his door then stepped out.

As he emerged from his truck he looked at the small parking lot and green scenery then closed his door and walked inside the building.

As he entered a waitress came up to him with a smile and asked, “Just one?”

He shook his head lightly then cleared his throat, “No. I’m here to speak with Mr. Longfellow,” his voice came out a bit raspy.

She looked him up then down with a suspicious look in her green eyes then asked, “Name?”

“Attwood.”

The suspicion faded from her eyes as she nodded her head then said, “Follow me.” 

She started walking down a row of tables leading Cas towards the back of the building to a booth located near a window. 

At the booth sat an older man with dark brown hair with bits of white hair, full beard, wearing a dark leather trench coat. His light blue eyes were locked out towards the windows.

“A guest has requested to meet with you,” The waitress announced, looking towards him. 

Longfellow didn’t move, he kept his gaze locked out the windows, “Name?” 

“Attwood,” She responded seamlessly.

Longfellow nodded his head with an emotionless expression then turned to look towards him. 

As he and Cas made eye contact Longfellow seemed a bit taken back. 

Right then the woman pointed Cas to the opposite side of the booth.

He nodded awkwardly then took a seat.

Longfellow nodded his head then asked, “So, what brings you in?”

Cas paused for a minute then took a deep breath, “I’ve heard you could help me find a case.”

Longfellow nodded his head then asked, “Are there any cases you’re looking for in particular?”

Cas shook his head lightly, “No.” 

Longfellow reached into his jacket, “I see. Well, I might have something,” He said as he opened a leather book then pushed it towards Cas.

Cas peered down at the book in curiosity.

_ Case: I-27 _

_ Creature: Unknown _

_ Location: Matthiessen State Park, Illinois (41.295034, -89.025220) _

_ Reports: _

  * _Unusual noises near the state park._
  * _A low record of Wildlife in the area._
  * Local hikers disappear with no trace.

_ Notes: Two Hunters dispatched. No contact since. _

Cas looked up at Longfellow and asked, “A rescue?”

Longfellow nodded his head, “Two hunters took the case, but it's been a while since I’ve heard from them.

Cas looked down at the book then back up at Longfellow, “Are you suggesting that I search for them?”

“Well, that’s up to you,” Longfellow added as he took a sip of his mug.

Cas took a long look down at the case details. _ Was he really ready? _He asked himself. His eyes moved from the book towards the window. He knew he wasn’t whole, but he knew if someone needed help he wouldn’t turn them away.

“If you don’t want to, I could always find you another,” Longfellow asked.

Cas shook his head, “No. I’ll take it.” 

Longfellow nodded his head then handed him a copy of the case detail, “Sorry, it’s not local.”

Cas nodded his head then placed the paper in his coat, “It’s fine. Thank you.”

Longfellow nodded his head.

Cas nodded his head and stood up from the booth. After he reached out his hand outward. 

Longfellow looked down at Cas’s hand then shook it.

“Good luck,” Longfellow said as he returned his gaze out the window. 

Cas nodded his head then walked out of the building. He sat in his truck for a long moment after staring at the case details and his map. 

After figuring out his route he started his truck and pulled out of the parking lot. 

** _The Case | Location: Matthiessen State Park, Illinois:_ **

Cas was able to travel to the location in two days with no issues. The only thing he didn’t take into account was the beginning of snowfall. 

He was still wary of his driving skill since the coordinates led him onto a rarely used dirt road covered in snow. But, he took his time and drove carefully. As he continued along the road he spotted a clearing up head then slowed his truck.

As he came to a stop he placed the truck into park and looked over at his journal trying to determine if he was in the right location. Once he determined he was close enough he swung open his door and stepped out.

He stood by his truck observing his surroundings.

The snow was beginning to fall softly from the sky like ashes and the air was beginning to get colder. He reached from his jacket and slid on then locked his truck and started walking into the forest. 

He walked along the forest and noticed Illinois housed a great variety of trees and nearby streams of water. Still, he didn’t come here to observe; he came here to locate the missing hunters. 

As he came out of his thoughts he noticed a sudden change in the landscape that wasn’t natural. His gaze followed the numerous trees and bushes that were pulled from the ground and destroyed. 

Just then he spotted a knife stuck into the ground. Its wooden hilt was slowly being covered in snow. 

He walked over to the blade and kneeled to pick it up. After he brushed the snow off it then saw an indentation in the ground nearby slowly being covered in snow. 

It wasn’t from wildlife because it was a bit larger in scale and imprinted deeper. 

He rose back up and placed the blade inside of his jacket while grabbing his last and primary Angel blade. He followed the prints deeper into the forest treading carefully.

** _*CRACK*_ **

He quickly raised his blade in the direction of the sound then suddenly and a dark shadow jumped out towards him. Cas immediately swung his blade outward, but missed terribly and fell onto his back landing in the snow. 

As he reopened his eyes he noticed a rabbit sitting on his chest.

He sighed. Letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and looked towards the rabbit. It peered down at him with its dark brown eyes. 

“Uh, Hi,” He said as he tried reaching up to touch the rabbit, but it evaded his touch and ran.

He watched as ran deeper into the forest then spotted a body lying on the ground covered in snow. He quickly got back up and ran over to the body.

As he got closer he realized it was a young woman unconscious. She looked to be in her mid-twenties. She had long brown hair, her face was littered with cuts, scrapes, and bruises. 

He kneeled down and stuck his blade into the ground then placed his hand on her shoulder. 

He quickly determined her internal temperature was lower than it should’ve been and her arm appeared to be broken. He needed to act fast so he began channeling his grace into his hand then started healing what he could.

After a few moments, she opened her eyes and awoke scared and confused with fear still lingering in her eyes. 

“David?!” She yelled out looking in every direction then her eyes landed on Cas.

Cas held his hands up, “I would be careful if I were you. Your arm appears to be fractured.”

“Huh?” She asked moving quickly then squeezed her arm in pain, “Ow!”

Cas moved closer then asked, “May I?” as he said pointing towards her arm.

She looked up at him and he could see the uneasiness and fear lingering in her eyes. That’s when he realized he found one of the missing hunters.

“May I, what?” She asked, pulling her arms towards herself.

“I can help with the fracture,” Cas immediately said as he gave her a reassuring look.

She stared at him for a long moment then nodded her head for him to proceed.

Cas got closer then placed his glowing hand over her arm. He healed her arm the best he could under the circumstances. 

Afterward, she was able to move her arm better then looked up at Cas with a curious expression and asked, “Who are you?” 

“My name Cas. Longfellow sent me, what’s your name?” Cas asked in a friendly tone.

She blinked a couple of times then answered, “Aurora.”

Cas nodded his head then looked around the surrounding area and asked, “Do you know what happened, Aurora?”

She held up a hand to her head and closed her eyes wincing in pain, “I- I don’t remember.”

Cas could tell she was still dazed from the fall. Right as he was about to ask another question he heard some brushes rustling nearby. 

Cas quickly grabbed his blade and pointed it in the direction of the sound while surveyed the area. He traced every inch then noticed the sun was going to set soon and he still needed to find the other hunter soon.

Cas lowered a hand down to Aurora and as she got back onto her feet she began clearing the snow off of herself

Aurora looked at Cas then down at his blade, “You’re an Angel.”

Hearing that world sent an intense chill throughout Cas’s body. Causing him to respond with, “Yes and no. The answer is complicated,” he said in a semi-cold tone.

Aurora held her arm then hesitated before saying, “I- I know who you are you know.”

Cas paused for a second then continued overlooking the area for clues.

“Every hunter knows about you and The Winchesters. You guys are heroes,” Aurora said in a hopeful tone.

Cas shuddered at that response. Deep inside he didn’t feel like a hero and most certainly wouldn’t label himself a hero. He then said, “I’m not a hero. Sam and Dean are.”

Aurora looked towards him with a confused expression and was about to speak when Cas asked a question.

“How long have you been a hunter?” Cas asked as he spotted a necklace slowly being buried in snow.

Aurora followed closely behind him, “Me and my brother, David. We lost our parents at a young age. They were hunters and they taught us a lot before they died.”

“I’m sorry to hear. Did you and your brother get separated?” Cas asked, picking up a metallic necklace with an ax up off the ground.

Aurora held and hand up to her head, “W- we were searching the forest when something snuck up behind us, but that's all I can remember,” She said as she spotted the necklace in Cas hands, “That’s my brothers.”

Cas looked at the neckless then back towards her and asked, “Does that mean this is yours as well?” He grabbed the blade from his jacket and held it outward.

Aurora looked at the blade with a childlike expression then nodded her head.

Cas noticed her expression changed and handed her the blade then asked, “Do you mind if I use the necklace to track your brother?”

Aurora peered down at the blade then nodded her head, “No. Not at all.”

Cas nodded his head and placed his hand over the necklace letting his grace find the lingering trace of its owner. Suddenly, he felt a weak pull.

Cas reopened his eyes then said, “I feel it pulling me to the other side of this stream of water,” he said as he turned to face the large river.

Aurora took a glance at the lake then back at Cas and asked, “That looks like a long walk.”

Cas nodded his head then handed her the necklace, “We don’t have to walk,” He said as he began walking in the direction of his truck, “My truck is parked not too far.”

Aurora ran her fingers across the necklace then followed Cas.

Cas could tell she was exhausted, but they needed to find her brother soon. Considering the condition he had found her in. 

“We don’t have long,” Aurora commented as she looked towards the sky.

Cas continued walking, seeing his truck come into view, “How did both of you get here?”

“We had a vehicle parked not too far, but I don’t see it anywhere,” Aurora stated as she stepped over a fallen branch.

Soon they made it to Cas’s truck and set out towards the other side of the lake. He was thankful that Miranda had put new tires on his truck because the road seemed rarely used and overflowing with snow.

“What can you tell me about this monster?” Cas asked.

“Nothing much. We just interviewed an older woman who lives nearby. She stated that something had been attacking her livestock,” She stared out the passenger window, ”Speaking of animals I don’t think I’ve seen any out here.”

Suddenly Cas remembered the rabbit he spotted earlier. Looking back now it seemed to be running.

“Cas?”

Cas came out of his thoughts and said, “Huh? Uhh yes?”

“I know you don’t see yourself as a hero, but I do,” Aurora said soulfully looking towards Cas.

Cas couldn’t understand why so he asked, “Can I ask why?”

Aurora nodded her head, “Well for starters you didn’t have to help me. You could’ve gone after the monster yourself,” Aurora said with a different tone, “But instead you chose to help. Just like how you chose to leave behind everything you knew to do what you felt was right.”

“I-” Right as Cas was about to respond he came to a complete stop. He felt something looming nearby. Something dark, Something he couldn’t explain.

“What is it?” Aurora asked with a worried expression.

“I- I don’t know, but we’re nearing closer to your brother,” Cas said as he slowly eased his foot back onto the gas pedal.

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Aurora asked, looking out the front windshield.

Cas shook his head, “I. I just felt a dark presence. I’m not even sure I could explain it.”

Right then the truck came up over a hill and an old-abandoned-looking cabin came into view. It sat vacant in the middle of some clearing, overtaken by nature.

“T- This is where you felt my brother?” Aurora asked looking at the cabin with a worried expression. 

Cas slowly nodded his head then placed the truck into park. After he slowly got out of the truck and Aurora followed. Cas looked towards the cabin sensing the same presence he felt just before coming over the hill again.

Aurora emerged by his side looking at the cabin than at him.

“How good is your fighting skill?” Cas asked without moving his gaze from the cabin.

“Good, I guess, why?” Aurora asked as looked towards him.

“Something isn’t right, be on guard,” Cas admitted aloud then started walking towards the cabin.

Aurora nodded her head and followed.

They walked up the weathered stairs then across the porch which made small little squeaking noises with each step. As they neared closer to the front door they began to hear rustling coming from inside. 

Cas grabbed his blade and reached for the door handle. 

Right then the whole wall shattered into thousands of pieces.

** _*BOOM*_ **

Cas and Aurora were thrown back onto the snowy ground.

Cas quickly looked up from the ground and saw a young man half-conscious lying on the ground.

** _*Heavy Breathing*_ **

Cas’s gaze immediately went back towards the cabin as he felt the familiar dark, unknown presence return and originating from inside the cabin.

Meanwhile, Aurora recognized the man as her brother, David. She was about to run over to him when they heard a low growl and heavy footsteps approaching the giant hole in the cabin wall.

** _*Growl*_ **

Cas nodded his head towards Aurora then pointed towards David then the hole in the cabin.

Aurora nodded her head then asked in a low tone, “W- What about you?” 

Cas rose from the ground and grabbed his blade out from his jacket, “I’ll handle it.”

Aurora nodded her head then ran towards her brother. 

Cas planted his feet firmly into the ground and held onto his blade as the entrance had two blood-stained ruby eyes peered from the darkness of the cabin. 

** _*HUFF… HUFF… GROWL.*_ **

The monster slowly emerged from the darkness of the cabin into the low light of the moon. 

Cas recognized it as a skinwalker, but not of any kind he saw before. Somehow it was altered, changed. Surely the work of Hell’s new Emperor, Alexander (The Warden). 

The monster locked eyes with him then breathed out a puff of air as it growled at him.

Cas tightened his grip on his blade and activated his gauntlets Seraphiel gave him. 

He and the monster stared at each other before it moved its gaze towards Aurora and David.

Cas followed its gaze then immediately sprinted towards the beast blade in hand. As got closer he noticed this new breed of Skinwalker was twice the size of the original and didn’t appear like a dog, but more of a mixture of a wolf, elk, and human.

The mutated monster slashed downwards and Cas immediately dodged its attack then swiped his blade across its arm.

As Cas looked back he quickly realized the monster was quickly healing from his attack. 

The mutated skinwalker smiled then dashed towards him again. Cas tried to evade, but the monster was able to land a hit.

Cas’s body was flung into a tree stump harshly as snow from its branches fell on top of him. His breath was knocked out of him as he laid against the snowy ground.

The monster smirked then looked towards Aurora and David. 

Aurora immediately grabbed David's gun from his holster and started firing. While holding on to a half-conscious David.

The monster grunted and sprinted towards them, but silver bullets didn’t do anything to stop or slow it. The only thing it did was aggravated it more.

Aurora tightened her hold on David then started moving faster towards Cas's truck while firing David’s gun.

The monster growled and healed from each bullet then ran then jumped. He landed right in front of them and knocked them back with the swing of its arm. 

They broke apart from each other and landed separated. David’s body rolled a couple of times to the right as Aurora laid just left of him. 

The monster smiled and breathed heavily as its dark shadow peered over Aurora. 

Aurora still had David's gun in hand and another magazine just out of reach. She looked over at it then up at the monster who was preparing to attack again. 

Aurora quickly reached for the mag as the monster's shadow came slamming downwards in a quick move down towards her.

** _*THUD*_ **

Aurora turned around, gun in hand then noticed a tree had fallen between them. 

“Hey!” Cas yelled out towards the mutated beast.

The monster turned around and was stunned, then growled and snarled, “I will tear you to shreds Angel.”

“Bite me,” Cas said as he started channeling his grace then held out his hand for his Angel blade.

A minute passed before the monster sprinted towards Cas with its brute strength.

Cas didn’t waver; instead, he ran towards the monster matching its speed as they quickly became locked towards each other with only their eyes glowing. 

Meanwhile, the snow fell softly between them, colliding with the warm sweat on Cas’s face.

The monster smirked as it breathed out a large puff of air that turned into smoke. 

Cas clenched down his jaw trying to hold his pose, but couldn’t. He was starting to become weak and couldn’t concentrate his grace like he used to. It was taking everything in him to match the mutated beast's strength.

Soon the monster easily overpowered Cas and threw him into the frozen lake. 

As Cas flew through mid-air he felt his vessel becoming heavy and weak, but he quickly dug his blade into the hard ice stopping himself from sliding or rolling.

“Cas!” Aurora yelled out nearby with David by her side.

Cas began breathing heavily as he kneeled down on the ice with the monster slowly walking towards him. 

Cas yelled out, “I’m fine. I want you to drive as far away from here as you can and don’t look back.”

Aurora hesitated as she could tell how exhausted Cas was becoming.

Meanwhile, the monster began closing in on Cas.

Which caused Cas to yell out, “Go Aurora!”

Aurora nodded her head slowly then yelled out, “Here,” she threw her blade to Cas. 

Cas held his hand upwards and caught it with his left hand as he kept his gaze on the monster.

“Tell me, Angel? Why waste your life protecting two worthless hunters?” 

Cas breathing heavily as started channeling his grace into both blades causing them to glow alongside his eyes, “You see two hunters, but I see hope, possibility.”

The mutated monster snarled at his response as it ready itself into attack position.

Cas clutched both blades tighter and ready himself.

Right then the monster dug both of its claws into the ice and carved out a chunk then threw it towards Cas. 

Cas quickly placed both of his fingertips together and broke the ice directly in half swinging them off to the sides.

Afterward, he noticed the mutated monster was gone. 

Cas eyes searched the surrounding area then his eyes went left to a shadow figure. He immediately turned and lifted both blades upwards, locking them together blocking the monster's claws.

The beast growled then breathed heavily down on his face as its eyes peered down at him.

Cas quickly shoved its claws backward then swiftly jumped onto its back and drove both blades into its flesh multiple times.

The monster screeched out loudly and grabbed hold of Cas and threw him towards the cabin.

Cas couldn’t stop himself in time. which caused him to roll a couple of times in the snow before hitting his back on the bottom staircase.

Just as Aurora was about to get out of view she looked back in the rearview mirror. 

Cas was lying on the ground barely conscious with both blades laying in opposite directions. 

Aurora quickly slammed on the brakes and quickly searched through the truck and found another gun. While poking around she also found the wooden curse box. 

She grabs both then reaches for the door handle.

“Aurora what are you doing?” David asked while in pain.

Aurora looked back at him as she loaded the gun, “Helping. We don’t leave people behind.”

“We can’t do anything,” David says in a ruff voice

Aurora stared down at the gun then back at Cas, “I know, but that doesn't mean we shouldn’t try.”

Aurora opened the driver's door and got out as David yelled out her name.

Cas’s hair and clothing were a complete mess and covered in mud and snow. He stared upward at a dazed image of the beast picking up the tree he knocked down.

He struggled to get on all fours with his whole body aching out in pain. Numerous cuts and bruises started forming all over his face and body that’s when he heard gunshots.

** _*BAM! BAM!*_ **

He looked behind the monster where Aurora was standing on the other side with a gun. The mutated beast growled and hissed, dropped the tree, and looked back at her.

Cas had a growing pit in his stomach as he knew she couldn’t survive a blow from it. He clenched his finger deeper into the snow and forced himself back up.

Meanwhile, Aurora began firing another round of bullets towards the mutated monster then scooped up Cas’s Angel blade from the ground.

“Aurora!” David yells out as he winced in pain against the truck.

Aurora continued running towards the mutated beast firing a gun in one hand and holding a blade in the other.

The monster slashed its claws and Aurora was able to avoid its claws by an inch. When the mutated skinwalker realized it missed then quickly retaliated by swinging the same arm towards her. 

Aurora realized it at the last minute then drove Cas’s blade directly into its forearm. As a result, she couldn’t evade the attack in time and was flung onto the snowy ground. 

“ENOUGH!” The mutated monster yelled out as it began charging its power. 

There was an unusual shift in gravity and the ground started to tremble slightly as the monster got onto all fours.

Cas quickly grabbed Aurora and started running as fast as they could, placing as much distance as they could between them and the monster. 

A second later they heard a loud whip, the sound of air breaking.

Cas looked over his shoulder as a huge release of power came crashing towards them.

** _ROAR!_ **

Cas and Aurora were slightly lifted off their feet and tossed in separate directions.

Aurora landed on the ground next to her brother.

Meanwhile, Cas landed near the wooden curse box.

The monster held its head up to the sky then slowly lowered its head. The first thing its red eyes set its sight on was Aurora and David.

Cas couldn’t see any movement from Aurora. She laid unconscious with David by her side. They both were in no condition to fight. He cursed to himself as he clenched the snow between his hands.

Cas needed to put an end to this monster here and now. He looked towards the wooden curse box hesitating then grabbed it.

Meanwhile, the monster started walking toward David and Aurora.

David, very exhausted and beaten, got in front of Aurora and held his blade outward. 

The monster growled then started running towards David and Aurora.

David planted his feet into the ground stopping himself from wobbling.

Meanwhile, Aurora started becoming conscious again and saw the monster sprinting towards them at full speed, slowly lifting its claw.

** _“NO.” _ **

Aurora and David saw a figure above them then slowly looked upwards.

It was Cas. His irises glowing a luminous shade of blue with the silver Halo placed on his forehead. His hair was messy and his face was littered with cuts, but he held the monster back twice his size with one hand. 

Everyone went still like a statue with the only movement coming from the snow. 

“Cas?” Aurora asked in a low tone.

Cas’s eyes were locked towards the monster, but he felt the wave of power flowing freely throughout his body. A foreign feeling that made him stronger and healed every single one of his wounds as a result, but a part of him feared it.

“What is this?!” The monster asked as it tried pushing back Cas.

Cas stayed put then looked back at Aurora and David then said, “Run.”

His voice came out dull and mechanical; close to how he used to sound years ago.

David nodded his head then immediately got Aurora back onto her feet and ran.

After Cas looked back towards the monster and punched it directly in the chest with his other hand.

The monster was flung backward before digging its claws into the snowy ground, stopping itself. After it looked back up and saw Cas standing like a statue with a light blue aura around him and his hair flowing softly in the wind.

The mutated skinwalker got back into attack position while its eyes started glowing red.

Cas stared back at then assumed a fighting position not saying a word.

The two stood still for a moment. The only thing separating them was the snow falling. The entire forest went silent as the only thing that could be heard was the low hum of Angel grace and a low growl.

A minute passed before the mutated skinwalker started charging towards Cas at full speed.

It tried going for Cas’s head, but Cas easily moved his head right and caught its wrist. 

The mutated skinwalker looked at Cas and for the first time showing genuine fear.

Cas kicked its leg down, forcing it to kneel before him then he held out his hands towards his and Aurora's blades. Both blades came flying directly into Cas hands. 

After he drove the blades into his opponents' hands, nailing the abomination into the snowy ground. Next, he placed both hands on the sides of the monster's head. 

The mutated skinwalker began resisting and growling at Cas.

“I am taking back what you shouldn’t have,” Cas said in a machine-like manner.

The mutated skinwalker began resisting as yelled out, “no. No. NO!”

Cas's hands began glowing and he opened his mouth extracting the grace. As a result, the mutated skinwalkers started shrinking and its face started transitioning to a human face. Its eyes started changing from red to brown as the Angel grace was being extracted from it.

Just before Cas retrieved the last of the Angel grace, he and the Skinwalker were flung apart.

** _*FLASH*_ **

When Cas reopened his eyes and his head started hurting like it was being split into two. He couldn’t remember where he was or see. His vision was blurred as he stared around what looked to be a small crater.

He couldn’t focus. His mind became clouded and he couldn’t tell if he was really awake or if he was unconscious.

That’s when he heard the voice again, it called out to him.

** _“Castiel.”_ **

The voice was different but gentle. A voice he’s never heard before, but felt familiar. 

Right then he saw figures running along to top of the crater. 

Cas’s head began surging with pain again, causing him to fall to his knees.

Right then two shadows began running towards him to his left and right. 

Cas closed his eyes and took a breath. As he tried calming himself he heard a familiar voice. 

_ “Cas.” _

He slowly reopened his eyes and saw Jack standing in front of him. He quickly averted his eyes and whispered to himself, “You’re not real. This isn’t real.”

_ “Why didn’t you do more Cas?” _

Cas shook his head realizing he was losing control. He turned away from the figure.

_ “Where were you when I needed you.” _

Cas closed his eyes feeling his head beginning to throb and burn.

_ “You abandon me.” _

Cas whispered, “I- I didn’t. No. You’re not real.”

_ “You failed me.” _

“No,” Cas said out loud in a broken voice as he shook his head.

_ “You made a promise and you let me die,” _

Cas turned and swung his hand out in anger yelling out, “NO!”

As he turned around he saw Jack’s face changed to Aurora. Before he could react a powerful shockwave of energy released from his hand shaking the ground and knocking everything down.

** _*FLASH*_ **

Cas’s eyes shot open and his breathing was heavy as he realized the crater was real. After making this discovery he realized what he had done and searched the area. His hair was a mess and his head was bleeding but he kept searching.

That’s when he found Aurora on top of David. 

Cas quickly ran over to them and saw a blade pierced through Aurora’s abdomen. He looked towards David, who looked to be knocked unconscious from the blast. 

Cas quickly pulled the blade from Aurora, after the wound started rapidly oozing blood. He quickly placed his hands over the wound and channeled his grace. As he did this he noticed his fluctuation returned, but he didn’t care.

Aurora’s condition was his top priority. Nothing else mattered.

He continued healing but felt himself becoming tired and weak. But, he didn’t stop, in fact, he pushed himself more. Soon the wound began sealing itself and both of his arms burned and went numb.

Right at that moment, a heavily weakened skinwalker crawled out of the woods on all fours.

“I- I don’t think your friend is going to make it,” The skinwalker commented as it laughed weakly.

Cas didn’t look at him; he just placed his hand out towards the skinwalker then clutched his hand into a fist harshly.

The skinwalker held onto its body as cracks started appearing on its face then in a blink the monster was obliterated into ash.

After Cas stabilized Aurora he moved her and David into his truck.

Before leaving he looked down at the silver headband (The Halo) and placed it back inside the wooden curse box. Realizing it was a mistake that needed to be dealt with at a later time.

After he placed on the passenger seat then moved his gear into drive and placed his foot on the gas pedal. As he drove he stared back at the destruction he had caused then looked away and increased his speed.

** _Hours Later | Location: Unknown:_ **

Cas transported Aurora and David to a local hospital not too far from the park. Just as they were being held into the hospital he wiped their memories and told the hospital he found them unconscious on the side of the road.

Telling himself it would be better if they didn’t remember him or the events that took place that evening. 

After he left the hospital and drove in silence only listening to the sound of the tires and the wind howling. Taking any road just to get as far away from Illinois as possible. 

While driving he thought about his friendships, the people he was supposed to protect, his entire existence. How he had failed.

Just then a car passed him causing him to come out of his thoughts.

He looked up at the black pavement and the green pastures. Letting his eyes searched for any signs trying to figure out where he was. When he spotted a familiar sign that read:

_ Lebanon 10 Miles _

After the incident in Illinois, his actions led him back to Kansas. Instead of turning around, he kept driving. 

As he neared closer to The Bunker he parked his truck on a nearby ridge. Before getting out he grabbed a dark cloak he found in his truck and slid it over himself. After he proceeded to get out and walked over to the ridge where he had a view of The Bunker.

He stood at the ridge and watched from a distance as Sam, Eileen, and Dean stood outside near the Impala with Claire and Jody.

He watched with a longing in his eyes with his head covered and his cloak blowing in the wind.

He couldn’t go back no matter how much he wanted to. Not after what happened in Hell, Missouri, and now Illinois. He was just another problem and that’s not what he wanted to be.

Plus there was no reason to go back. He accomplished his mission long ago. Dean Winchester is saved. He and Sam are together and together they will find a way to stop God and save the world. They always do, that he knew.

He took one last look at the group then turned and walked away.

** _The Cemetery | Location: Kansas_ **

After leaving The Bunker, he traveled to a familiar cemetery located near the town of Harland. After arriving, he sat in silence staring out his front windshield watching the cemetery for hours.

He was consumed by his past, his battles, his friendships. No matter how hard he tried to change, he failed. He couldn’t be what everyone needed him to be so he decided it was better to be alone.

He grabbed The Halo and a couple of items including the wooden curse box and got out of his truck.

As he walked through the cemetery the sun started slowly rising in the distance. 

He walked towards the middle of the cemetery, where Jack had died. 

There, he began digging a hole into the ground with his bare hands. Placing the curse box inside the hole once it was deep enough.

After he opened the lid and began placing the items inside such as Luke’s book, his FBI badge, Dean’s mixtape, a family photo, and lastly The Halo.

As he picked up the lid he took one last look at the items.

Letting go of everything he knew and starting over again felt like severing a limb, but he knew he couldn’t hold on to them. They held too much history, too much loss, too much pain. 

He knew deep down he didn’t want to destroy them as he had done to his phone. He just wanted to place them somewhere safe. Somewhere where no one would ever think to look.

Just before he placed the lid on the box he grabbed his last Angel blade out from his jacket. 

He stared down at the blade with a mixture of emotions swirling deep inside. 

If he was really going to move on he needed to separate himself. He then placed the blade inside the box and stared down at it.

The blade. His blade had been with him for as long as he can remember and held many memories. The places he went, the battles he fought, the people he saved. But most importantly the blade was a gateway. 

A gateway to Dean, a gateway to Claire, and a gateway to his greatest failure, Jack.

His gaze moved from the blade to the picture.

Starting over meant fully embracing Jack’s death. He was gone and he was left with broken promises and defeat. Even so, nothing in the world could have prepared him for the pain that came with having emotions. 

As he thought of Jack a single tear ran down alongside his cheek. He remembered the light, the kindness, the passion he saw in Jack. Seeing him grow and learn was an indescribable feeling he couldn’t explain, but one he fully welcomed.

As he stared at the photo of Jack everything he held in for so long came out like a broken dam. 

A rush of feelings rushed through his body caused him to fall to his knees as he whispered, “I’m sorry. I wasn’t strong enough to protect you, Jack.”

A stream of tears ran down his cheek. 

Cas began to cry for the first time in his entire existence. Feeling the anger, the pain, the regret deep into the core of his existence. It was a foreign feeling to him, but afterward, he felt lighter. As if the weights he had been carrying for so long just disappeared.

As the last tear fell from Cas’s cheek, he didn’t look inside; he just closed the lid. Leaving his hands on top for a moment before sealing the box with both human and Angel warding.

Afterward, he covered the box with dirt. Fully cementing his past in the soil of the Earth.

He took one last look at the ground then stood up and looked towards the sky as the sun emerged over the horizon. 

A gust of wind blew against his cloak and his hair softly. He stared towards the golden rays of the sun letting it mix with the blue of his eyes.

He wasn’t Castiel Angel of The Lord or Cas The Hunter anymore. 

He was nobody.

He took a deep breath of the crisp air realizing it was the start of a new day, a new beginning for him.

He brushed the last remnants of tears away then walked back to his truck.

Leaving his old identity and past behind in the cemetery.

** _A Week Later | Location: Nearby Corolla, North Carolina:_ **

Cas was a drifter never staying in one place for too long. He just traveled. 

Having spent more than ten years on Earth now, he hadn't recalled a moment where he just lived. Excluding the time when he took Sam trama. That he can’t really recall much of, but now being alone and having time. He decided to let the road act as his guide. 

He visited places such as St. Louis Gateway Arch, The Land Between Lakes, Lovers Leap, and Burgess Falls. 

Every time he filled up at a gas station, his eyes would always wander towards the newspapers. An old habit of his, but he turned away not giving a second thought.

He was starting over and starting over meant no hunting. 

So, after he finished ‘sightseeing’ as the humans say, he decided to travel to the shore.

This brings him to now where he’s currently sitting on a bench on a lonely lit dock. Staring off into the distance watching as the golden rays of the sunlight fade off into the distance.

He knew he should’ve been worried or at the very least concerned about how he was gonna earn money. Seeing as he was low on fuel. But, as he sat on a bench he realized he would find a way, he always found a way.

With or without help he managed to survive this far.

Yet, even so, leaving is something he never imagined, but perhaps some time away will do him some good. He kept telling himself over and over. Even so, he couldn’t imagine a life without fighting.

As far back as he can remember he doesn’t recall a time where he wasn’t. There was always another mission or another enemy or basic survival that took precedence. 

Now, for the first time in his entire existence, he can do whatever he wants. He doesn't have to watch over anyone or worry about the mission. He’s free.

Just then he heard sounds of metal, grunting, and cheering erupting from a nearby building.

He looked around the lonely dock, quickly noticing the sun had set and the moon was beginning to take its place in the sky.

He decided to see where the noise came from and rose from the bench and placed his cloak over his head.

As he walked along the dock leading towards the building. He heard the sounds of a bell ringing and a voice yelling out, “I thought you shifters were supposed to be tough?”

He was about to enter the building when a large man stopped him. 

“You have to pay to enter.”

Cas looked up at him then asked, “How much?”

“Twenty now or a hundred and forty for a week.”

Cas took a look at his wallet realizing he only had two hundred to his name. He picked out a twenty and handed it to the man.

“Alright, go on ahead.”

Cas nodded his head and entered the building as he walked further in he noticed a large crowd seated around a huge metal cage. 

Inside the cage, he saw a woman and a man standing across from each other breathing heavily staring towards each other. 

The male was extremely tall, had long brown hair, and extremely buff. He growled and its eyes glowed a silver-gold metallic color. 

The woman was smaller in comparison, but her body was chiseled like a goddess. She smiled as her fangs began to show and her claws extended outward.

Cas kept to the back circled behind the crowd observing from a distance. He was confused at what he stumbled upon and a little intrigued.

The shifter snarled as he ran towards the vamp at full speed. The vamp quickly dodged his attack letting the shifter slam against the cage. The shifter gripped the cage tightly and tried attacking again.

The vamp laughed then grabbed his arm then kicked him harshly and threw him onto the ground. The shifter spat blood onto the floor while gripping his abdomen. 

The vamp smiled which made the shifter even angrier. The shifter quickly pushed himself back up and sprinted towards her again.

The vamp jumped out of its way causing the shifter to slam against the fence. 

Cas was amazed at how calm the vamp was under pressure. It sparked something deep inside of him. Hearing the crowd cheering, the woman fully focused on her opponent. He was drawn to it.

The shifter snarled and spat as it looked at the crowd then towards the vamp with hatred in its eyes. She smiled playfully then ran towards him at full speed. The shifter quickly got back up and ran towards her as well.

Within a blink of an eye, they were locked together.

The shifter tried with all its might to overpower the vamp but it was exhausted. She laughed then overpowered him with ease. Forcing him downwards.

The shifter tried putting one knee on the ground trying to stabilize himself, but the vamp already predicted his movement and dug her nails into his arm. 

Keeping the shifter in place the vamp smirked then threw him clear across the ring in one toss.

His body crashed up against the fence like a rag doll. 

Just then a man came running towards the middle of the ring and checked the guy before walking over to the woman. 

“The Venomous Fang Wins!”

The crowd erupted into a cheer as the woman basked in the win while two men dragged the shifter away. 

The fight reminded Cas of his training a long time ago. A fight without weapons, without power, only relying on strength and quick thinking. He knew he shouldn’t be here, especially because he didn’t want to draw too much attention to himself.

Yet, even so, he stayed and watched.

** _A Week Later | The First Fight:_ **

Cas managed to find an abandoned house near the shoreline. It wasn’t destroyed, but it needed work. Other than that it served as the perfect place to park his truck and rest.

He kept to himself and rarely used his voice. 

He would catch himself thinking about his friends who he left behind and Jack who’s absence left a dark hole in him. With determination, he closed himself off and stopped thinking about his past.

He wasn’t Cas or Castiel anymore. He was nobody and soon he would forget in time. 

He mostly spent his time making the house decent looking with how little he had. While cleaning up one day he had found a painting of a blue phoenix and hung it up.

He even went as far as to restore electrical power to the house by using his grace. He almost forgot what it was like to use his powers for a while. Still, he decided to use it only if he needed it. There was no sense in misusing it as he did in the past. 

He considered once returning to his old position as a gas station clerk but deemed it too risky. 

Still, he needed money. 

Little did he know a chance would come to him later that day. 

He stood far behind the crowds of beings wearing his usual cloak as they awaited the final fight that was supposed to start a while ago.

Right then he heard two men nearby talking.

“That son of bitch just dropped out last minute.” A tall, scruffy-looking man said out loud. 

The older man made a face towards him, “Quiet. We needed to find a replacement fast; the fight was scheduled to take ten minutes ago.”

“How are we going to find another person willing to take his place?” The scruffy-looking man asked. 

The older man rubbed his grey beard as he looked down at the floors. 

Cas hesitated for a moment, but as he took a look around the room he realized there were no Hunters, no Demons, no Angels. No possible way for anyone to possibly know him. Plus, he did need the money and there was no foul play as far as he could tell. 

He took a moment then decided to give a shot and walked over to the two men. 

“I understand you have a problem?” Cas asked in a raspy voice as he lifted off his cloak from his head.

The scruffy-looking one narrowed his eyes at Cas then said, “Says who?”

The old man held up a hand then looked up at Cas.

“I know I may not look like much, but I’m sure we can be of assistance to one another,” Cas said in a confident tone.

The scruffy-looking one was about to respond when the older man hit him in the chest and asked, “How so?”

“I’ll take the man's place in tonight's fight in exchange for double what you were originally going to pay him.”

The scruffy-looking one then scoffed, “You’re crazy. Why would we do that?”

“Because I happen to know that the last fight of the night is VERY important. Plus, what you’ve already earned tonight more than makes up for it,” Cas said with a confident tone. 

The older man took a lookout at the ring then back at Cas.

“You can’t be considering this. We don’t even know if this guy can put on a fight,” The scruffy looking one said in an irritated tone.

The old man nodded his head, “Alright. Fine stranger, you got a deal, but if you mess up you're in debt to me. Deal?”

Cas nodded his head, “Deal.”

The scruffy one then pointed towards his cloak, “Fine, but you gotta lose the cloak.”

Cas looked down at the cloak. It was a small thing that he really didn’t care about anyway. He nodded his head then walked towards the ring.

A minute later two men opened the cage doors. Cas started walking up the steps completely shirtless only wearing his dark denim pants and boots. 

A mixture of feelings ran through him as he stood on the opposite side of the ring where a chiseled vamp stood. Not just any other vamp, it was the one he observed the first night, The Venomous Fang.

She smiled then placed her hand in a fighting position, “Ah interesting. Tell me, what is your name newbie?”

“Nobody,” Cas said in a cold tone as he placed his hands into a fist.

“Well nobody, shall we get started?” She asked as she smirked. 

Cas didn’t respond, he just kept his eyes locked on her. 

Soon she swung her fist first towards him. Cas immediately moved backed away then dodged left then right dodging her swings. 

She hisses then swings harder towards him. Cas tried to grab her fist but decided to keep dodging.

She smirked at his lack of interest in attacking, then swung her leg towards him and kicked his abdomen. 

Cas was flung backward into the cage and the crowds began to cheer in favor of her.

The vamp began to smile as she held up her hands.

Cas straightened himself then cracked his neck and placed his hands back up and kept his eyes glued onto her.

She chuckled then said, “Is that all you got?”

Cas smirked then spat out the liquid out of his mouth. 

Her expression quickly turns sour and she runs towards him. As she went in for a right swing Cas quickly dodges. She hisses then swings left and Cas dodges again. 

Cas smirked which only made her angry. She quickly swung right and landed a hit on Cas.

She smiles then swings left. Cas reaches upwards with both hands catching her arm then hits the vamp backward.

She quickly stabilizes herself and has a bit of blood on her face as she looks back at Cas. 

A bit of the crowd begins to cheer and chant for Cas. 

She made her hands into a fist and ran towards Cas punching left then right. Cas was able to dodge both attacks and as she was about to swing again Cas wrapped his arms around her neck.

She hissed then restored to bite him. Cas immediately let go of her but as they came undone she grabbed his arm and threw him towards the cage face first. 

As Cas hit the cage he quickly turned around. He was a bit dazed and had blood coming from his head, but he stabilized himself.

She smiled while letting her fangs show a bit then tried kicking him. Cas immediately jumped out of the way as her boot hit the cage. 

She turned her attention back towards him and tried swinging. Cas quickly and skillfully hit her arms back with his. Which caused her to swing upwards which Cas was able to block both again leaving her frustrated. 

She quickly retaliated by kicking upwards into him then grabbing him and digging her claws into his flesh then throwing him. 

Cas was flung into the cage and spat out bits of blood. He could feel something change in him as he stared down at the stone floors. 

He felt stronger, whole. Like he found a part of himself that was missing. Instead of dwelling upon it like he used to he pushed himself back up and focused on his opponent.

The woman began breathing heavily then narrowed her eyes towards him in confusion. 

Cas then ran towards her at full speed then wrapped his arms around her neck. Placing one forearm in the front and back.

She clawed at his arms trying to break free from his grasp, but Cas tightened his grip and forced her downwards. 

She hissed and bit his forearm. 

Cas hissed then released his grip, but before she could recover he quickly swung right then left hitting her in the face as hard as he could. As she tried to attack he ran towards her and swung his arm over her neck and threw her down onto the floor.

** _*Ding Ding*_ **

A man came walking up to Cas then asked, “What’s your call sign?”

Cas thought about it for a moment then remembered the picture he found then said, “Blue Phoenix.”

** _“The newcomer Blue Phoenix just beat Venomous Fang!” _ **

The crowd began to cheer and chant as the man lifted Cas arm into the air. 

** _“Blue Phoenix. Blue Phoenix. Blue Phoenix.”_ **

He looked out at the crowds of people, seeing the reaction like the one he was given was something he never experienced before. A part of him didn’t know what to think, but a part of him liked the feeling it gave him.

* * *

** _Current Time | Location: The Valiant Bar, North Carolina:_ **

Cas removed his gaze from the window then focused on the book he had recently bought when he heard a voice.

“Excuse me, but is this seat taken?”

Cas paused for a slight second then lowered his book to a familiar face staring down at him with a smirk, “Thomas?”

The old man chuckled as he took off his cowboy hat and took a seat across from him, “Nice to see you again Cas.”

_ **TO BE CONTINUED...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was a great surprise!
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me and loving the story as much as I do. 
> 
> Castiel Alone chapters were challenging to write and I hope you enjoyed them.
> 
> Let me know what you think as always.
> 
> Once again thank you and I hope to bring you chapters soon. Especially now that Cas has been found.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you want more! :)
> 
> Also, if you find any typos let me know. 
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr @green-and-blue18


End file.
